<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freshman by Twiggnberries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651153">Freshman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twiggnberries/pseuds/Twiggnberries'>Twiggnberries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, College, Drama, Multi, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:57:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>126,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twiggnberries/pseuds/Twiggnberries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacey’s freshman year at Syracuse University.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Desai/Lacey Porter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This seemed a lot more manageable during the tour.” Lacey muttered to herself.</p>
<p>The students on Lacey’s college campus were a lurching sea of stop and go as everyone scrambled en route to their first day of classes.</p>
<p>Lacey looked at the map and her schedule and simply could not focus on where she was supposed to go now that hundreds of other freshman were knocking into each other as they did the same.</p>
<p>Scores of lost souls asking each other for directions, hoping they would snag an upperclassmen and not have them guide them back to the registrars office in jest (again).</p>
<p>As Lacey looked down at the map, she missed the group in front of her stopping short. The guy she inevitably bounced off of didn’t budge, sending her flying backward several feet and flat out onto her ass. This was the moment Lacey had one of her decisions register as a positive: she had worn pants today instead of one of her signature skirts.</p>
<p>While she was happy she didn’t just flash her bits to the entire student body, it barely helped to temper her sheer embarrassment at falling not so gracefully in front of them. Perhaps the silver lining was in the fact that everyone who had watched her descent was just happy it wasn’t them. You’re welcome! Lacey thought.</p>
<p>Lacey gathered herself and looked to see the guy she had bounced off of hovering over her, hand extended. He was impossibly handsome, longer dark hair and a brilliant smile. Great.</p>
<p>“You okay?” He asked as he pulled Lacey to her feet.</p>
<p>“Yeah, thanks. Sorry, I didn’t see you—“</p>
<p>“No worries, it happens.” He said as he chased down her map and schedule while Lacey straightened her shirt.</p>
<p>Lacey couldn’t help her roaming eyes from taking in his laid back look. Obscure band t-shirt half covered by some college sports zip up hoodie and jeans. </p>
<p>“I’m Danny.” He smirked at her, busting her appraisal and handing her the paperwork.</p>
<p>Lacey accepted and moved to shake his hand, “Lacey.”</p>
<p>“You know, Lacey, if you wanted to get my attention, you didn’t need to try that hard.” He joked.</p>
<p>Lacey smiled, her cheeks flushed.</p>
<p>“Desai, lets go!” One if the other guys in the group shouted over to Danny.</p>
<p>“Your first class is in there.” Danny pointed to the building to her left, “Last door on the right.” He winked before turning to join his friends.</p>
<p>Lacey didn’t say anything else, instead giving a single nod as she stared at his retreating form like a lusty high school kid. His hoodie was embroidered with Syracuse University Football on the back. He was number 10.</p>
<p>As Danny connected with his friends again Lacey heard their razzing.</p>
<p>“Stalking the fresh meat already, Desai?!” One of them said.</p>
<p>“Who were you talking to? You hit that yet?” Said another.</p>
<p>Lacey rolled her eyes, returning her gaze to Danny just in time to see him glance back at her before he spoke again.</p>
<p>“No, and don’t be assholes.” Danny said with authority, earning general groans from the other guys.</p>
<p>Stereotypical jocks, check. Lacey sighed and headed toward her first class.</p>
<p>******</p>
<p>At the end of her first day, Lacey was exhausted. She had more homework than she could have ever imagined. She dragged her bags into her dorm room and collapsed onto her tiny double bed. </p>
<p>“Hey Lacey, first day take a lot out of you?” Her roommate giggled.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I can do this, Phoebe.” Lacey complained through her pillow.</p>
<p>“Aww, c’mon tell me everything.” Phoebe said enthusiastically as she bounced up into a seated position to face Lacey.</p>
<p>“I bum-rushed some hot dude and fell on my ass in front of the entire football team. I was late to every class, and my lunch card didn’t work in the cafeteria so now I’m starving.”</p>
<p>“Jesus!” Phoebe cringed for her new friend.</p>
<p>Lacey sat up and kicked her sneakers off.</p>
<p>“Oh! I also have about thirty hours of homework I need to complete in exactly….” Lacey checked her watch, “sixteen hours and twelve minutes.”</p>
<p>“Okay, come on—“ Phoebe stood and pulled on Lacey’s arm.</p>
<p>“No, I need a nap and—“ Lacey protested.</p>
<p>“Food first. I’m buying. We’ll come back and knock out the homework together. We can do this!”</p>
<p>Lacey’s mouth quirked into a smile, “Are you always like this?” </p>
<p>“Hell yes, now get your ass moving!” </p>
<p>Phoebe dragged Lacey to her feet. Lacey slammed said feet back into her sneakers and the two were off for their first dinner as college roommates.</p>
<p>******</p>
<p>The pizzeria on campus was slamming. By some miracle Lacey and Phoebe got into a booth just before the dinner rush began. They ordered calzones and feasted on their complimentary salads as they inconspicuously people-watched.</p>
<p>“Oh my god.” Lacey picked up her napkin and wiped her mouth in panic.</p>
<p>“What’s up?” Phoebe asked lazily as she inhaled a loose pepperoni.</p>
<p>“The hot guy I body slammed today, he just walked in.”</p>
<p>Phoebe turned around and spotted several football players pushing each other through the entrance. Their boisterous energy suddenly overtaking the pizzeria.</p>
<p>“They’re all hot, which one is he?!”</p>
<p>“The one….who is coming over here right now, oh my god.” Lacey slouched a little, hoping Danny was en route to some destination beyond their booth.</p>
<p>“Hey, look who it is! Lacey, right?” Danny smiled at her sweetly. God she loved his smile.</p>
<p>“Right. Hello again Danny.” Lacey smiled back.</p>
<p>“Hi, I’m Lacey’s roommate Phoebe.” Phoebe introduced herself and held out her hand.</p>
<p>Danny shook it, turning it into a fist bump at the end, “Cool, nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>“You too. You’re on the football team?” Phoebe asked, trying to collect data on Lacey’s behalf.</p>
<p>Danny looked down at his sweatshirt, “What gave it away?”</p>
<p>“What position?” Lacey added.</p>
<p>Danny shot her a pointed look, “All the positions.” His eyes dropped to her mouth and back up to her beautiful brown eyes.</p>
<p>Lacey licked her lips in irritation and looked back down at her food. Why was that charming and infuriating at the same time? Ugh.</p>
<p>“Oh, you meant on the team? I’m the punter.”</p>
<p>“Yo D! We got a table, c’mon man!” The largest guy shouted over toward Danny.</p>
<p>“You’re being summoned.” Lacey nodded to the lumbering jock signaling Danny by the front door.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess I am. It was nice to see you, Lacey. I’m sure we’ll probably, you know, run into each other again.” Danny laughed quietly.</p>
<p>“Very funny.” Lacey rolled her eyes at him.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, I’m just kidding. I’ll see ya around.” Danny waved to them as he turned to head back toward his team.</p>
<p>“Wow, he’s so hot Lacey.”</p>
<p>“He’s a smart-ass. I hate guys like that.” Lacey said with disappointment.</p>
<p>“He wasn’t that bad, maybe he’s just nervous.”</p>
<p>“Of what?” Lacey quirked an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Of you! You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, I’m sure he thinks the same!”</p>
<p>“Oh PLEASE! I’m an awkward freshman, trust me, he’s not interested.”</p>
<p>“Are you kidding me? He remembered your name, he flirted with you—“</p>
<p>“He was not flirting with me!”</p>
<p>“Yes he was! ‘All the positions’?!” Phoebe used air quotes, eyebrows all the way up to her hairline at this point.</p>
<p>“Whatever, the last thing I need is to fuck around with some douche-jock.”</p>
<p>“Do you know what year he’s in?” Phoebe probed.</p>
<p>“No, the extent of our conversation this morning was me grunting as I slammed into him, then groaning when I hit the pavement.”</p>
<p>“Ouch, good lord you’ve had a day. Let’s get out of here and bust out some homework.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lacey’s second morning as a college freshman went much smoother. Today she only had two classes and they didn’t begin until after lunch time. </p>
<p>Lacey still woke up early and headed into the library to continue working on her assignments from the day before. Phoebe had scolded her for not having her desk space set up in her dorm room yet. Lacey countered that having to get up and go into the library gave her an excuse to get her ass out of bed every morning.</p>
<p>Once she found the library, Lacey set her earbuds and cozied into an open stall to work. Just before lunch time she was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. Lacey turned to her left to find no one there. She sighed before chancing a look to her right, eyes landing on Danny with his trademark smirk plastered on his face. Lacey pulled her earbuds out and waited.</p>
<p>“Hey.” Danny said, hand tightening on the shoulder strap of his backpack.</p>
<p>“Hi.” Lacey said back annoyed, “Something you needed?”</p>
<p>“Lunch actually. You wanna maybe, grab something with me? My treat.” He asked expectantly.</p>
<p>Lacey was starving, she typically never ate breakfast and was still unsure if her lunch account was fixed yet. </p>
<p>“Um—I guess so, sure. Thanks.” Lacey hesitated as she packed up her laptop.</p>
<p>“There’s this great spot around the corner, they have everything.”</p>
<p>Lacey walked silently beside Danny across the courtyard encircling the library. She wasn’t sure what to say, Danny wasn’t the type of guy she usually tried to connect with. Still, she gave him a shot. He did help her after all.</p>
<p>“Hey, thanks for the directions yesterday.” She said softly.</p>
<p>“No prob. I remember my first day, the upperclassmen can be dicks sometimes.”</p>
<p>“What year are you?”</p>
<p>“I am but a lowly sophomore.” He confirmed with a British accent. </p>
<p>That earned a smile and a giggle from Lacey.</p>
<p>“What’s you major?” Lacey was intrigued.</p>
<p>“Full disclosure? I am here on an athletic scholarship, and in the meantime, I am majoring in Sociology.”</p>
<p>“Oh wow, an all star punter then?”</p>
<p>Danny shook his head, “No, an all star striker. I’m here on a soccer scholarship, football just keeps me conditioned in the off season.”</p>
<p>“I see, so what if you’re scouted by the NFL?”</p>
<p>“Are you kidding?! I’d go in a heartbeat!” Danny beamed at her, “What about you, play any sports?”</p>
<p>“Well, I do like sports. Volleyball, lacrosse. I like soccer too, but I’m not an athlete. I’m not playing here.”</p>
<p>“Aww, why not?”</p>
<p>“It’s not my passion. I’m also a dual major so I’m kind of strapped for time.”</p>
<p>“Ooo, a brain. Sexy.” Danny teased, “What is your passion then, Lace? What are you studying?”</p>
<p>Lacey was sure this guy was a huge playboy and wondered if he even cared what her answer would be. Danny was also a complete stranger and she really didn’t need to be sharing these details. Lacey decided to play with him, see if he was listening or not.</p>
<p>“English and political science.”</p>
<p>Danny’s eyebrows rose, lips falling into a circle, “Oh, okay, wow. I’m not sure where to go with that. What career are you looking for after all that?”</p>
<p>“I’m thinking of running for office, maybe continue on to law school, become an attorney.” She shrugged.</p>
<p>“Running for office, like, for president?” Danny sounded like he was throughly in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I still have quite some time before I’m even old enough but, why? You don’t think I can do it?” Lacey asked, wondering if he’d respond the way she assumed he would.</p>
<p>“I didn’t say that, I don’t know your political climate at all so I can’t really give my opinion on that anyway.” Danny conceded.</p>
<p>“So you’d vote for a female candidate?”</p>
<p>“Of course I would, I vote for whoever I feel is the best person for the job.” Danny looked at her like she was crazy.</p>
<p>Lacey nodded, “Okay, I’m lying.” She sighed as they reached the restaurant.</p>
<p>Danny held the door open for her and just stared at her, enthralled with her quirkiness. Lacey glided past him and followed the host to their seat.</p>
<p>“Okay, so you’re not going to try running for office?” Danny was confused.</p>
<p>Lacey shook her head no, “Honestly? I didn’t think you were really interested in my answer so I’ve just been making stuff up.”</p>
<p>“Well, you asked me first, so I asked you back. Isn’t that how friendship works for you?”</p>
<p>“I guess.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I’m so lost. Do you not want to be friends?”</p>
<p>“I guess that depends on why you want to be friends with me.”</p>
<p>In deep thought, Danny leaned away from Lacey and sat up straight in his seat. He brought his elbows up to lean on the table and covered his mouth with his hands. </p>
<p>“Do you always speak in riddles?” He asked lightly.</p>
<p>“You seem so cocky, a classic jock, you know? That’s not typically my friend base.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t realize a friendship with you was so exclusive.” He replied flippantly. “Look, Lacey, if you’re not interested in making new friends that’s fine. Let’s just have lunch and I’ll leave you alone. I’m sorry for whatever I did—“ Danny didn’t know what else to say.</p>
<p>Lacey watched him, he was paying attention. He seemed genuinely hurt by her comments. Maybe she was wrong.</p>
<p>“Danny, I don’t know what I’m even saying. I’m overwhelmed with everything and it’s only the second day. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Danny nodded, “Okay, I get it, I guess.” </p>
<p>“Tell me about sociology.” Lacey tried to change the subject.</p>
<p>“No. Tell me why you keep trying to put me inside some basic jock box.”</p>
<p>“Um, because you’ve been kinda basic and jock-y?” Lacey shrugged, “I believe you told me you play ‘all the positions’ so, yeah.”</p>
<p>Danny chuckled, “I did say that didn’t I, touché.”</p>
<p>Lacey smiled back at him.</p>
<p>“I’ll give you a broader scope okay? I’m honest, like blunt and honest. I like sports, I like traveling. I make friends easily, at least I thought I did, until I met you. I’m not cocky, I’m confident, there’s a difference. I keep an open mind, I love to learn new things. I’m trustworthy, I like to have a good time and I try to take all the bad things in life or things I can’t control with a grain of salt. I’m not a douche bag, I’m not a stalker, and I find you incredibly attractive. Your turn?” </p>
<p>Danny stared at her through his eyelashes, obviously feeling a little exposed, and making Lacey’s heart flutter. He was so damn cute.</p>
<p>“Oh my god.” Lacey giggled and shook her head. She brought her hands up to cover her face. “Okay, okay. I am a dual major, but it’s fine art and business.”</p>
<p>“An artist, now we’re getting somewhere. What kind of art do you create?” Danny asked genuinely curious.</p>
<p>“I paint, mostly. Abstract. I love photography too.”</p>
<p>“That’s amazing, I wish I was better at that stuff. Maybe you can teach me some techniques sometime?”</p>
<p>Lacey’s whole body shuddered a yes before her brain could find the words, “I’d love to.” She smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I slept with him.”</p><p>“PARDON?!” Phoebe’s jaw hit the floor.</p><p>Lacey sighed as she pushed herself off the back of the door of their doom room. She groaned and flopped herself face down onto her bed for the second time in so many days.</p><p>“Oh god, Phoebs. What am I doing?”</p><p>Phoebe slid off her bed and crawled over to sit against Lacey’s.</p><p>“First of all, everyone supposedly goes through a little unwinding in college.”</p><p>Lacey turned her face toward Phoebe, “On the second day, with basically a stranger?” She said regretfully.</p><p>“Yep, and whatever, he was there too—“ Phoebe shrugged, “I guarantee he’s not thinking about it that way.”</p><p>“You’re right. I just, I don’t know what happened. We were talking and we connected, he showed me his apartment. Damn he’s so charming.” Lacey rolled over to stare at the ceiling.</p><p>“Was it good at least?”</p><p>“Phoebs—“</p><p>“What?! I’m lonely, okay. Give me something—“</p><p>Lacey smiled big and covered her face with her pillow.</p><p>“Oh my god it WAS! You’re so lucky, Danny is so fine. So, are you two like a thing now or?”</p><p>“We didn’t talk about it at all. It was obvious we both needed it, we went there, it’s over now.”</p><p>“What did he say after?” Phoebe squinted.</p><p>“He invited me to his practice tomorrow.”</p><p>“Why do guys think that’s something special? I never understood that.” Phoebe shook her head.</p><p>“It kind of is, once the season starts he’ll have no free time. I think he’s just trying to fit me in wherever he can before we’ll both be too busy. He plays soccer too, so he’ll be going from one sport right into the next.”</p><p>“I guess.”</p><p>“Come with me tomorrow? There will be lots of guys there.” Lacey wiggled her eyebrows.</p><p>“Yeah, okay. I’m game.”</p><p>******</p><p>Lacey headed out early the next morning. She wasn’t trying to actively avoid Danny, but rather delay any awkward follow up conversation until after she got her hands on her first cup of coffee.</p><p>Lacey felt much more comfortable and confident starting her third day. She wore a black skirt and black booties. Her shirt was sleeveless with a dark abstract print, her favorite. She left her hair down and makeup in soft neutral colors.</p><p>As she walked across the courtyard toward the coffee shop on the edge of campus she did her best to center herself. Thoughts of the walk of shame lingered as she momentarily interpreted other’s stares as judgment. Lacey’s rational side won today, reminding her that these people had no idea what went down yesterday and that she had chosen her actions, no shame in her game.</p><p>Lacey smiled big as she passed by fellow students, taking back control of how this day was going to go. As she started up the hill toward the coffee stand she spotted some of the football team standing together by the library entrance. As more of the team came into focus, her eyes landed on Danny in deep conversation with a couple of the guys.</p><p>Danny’s eyes connected with hers almost instantly and all the doubts and worry she had been harboring since the day before melted away. His gaze was kind, his smile loving. He wasn’t going to avoid her like she secretly feared.</p><p>Danny excused himself and jogged over to catch up with Lacey as she stood in line.</p><p>“Hey.” Danny said cheerfully.</p><p>Lacey smiled back, “Good morning.”</p><p>“You look lovely.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Are you here for coffee? ‘Cause let me tell you, this is not the place for that.”</p><p>“Before 8 am I’ll drink anything, good or bad.”</p><p>“Anything?” Danny’s eyebrows dropped low, his eyes intense.</p><p>Lacey smiled softly, looking down to break his intensity.</p><p>“C’mon, I’ll show you where the good coffee is.”</p><p>Danny picked up her hand and pulled her gently from the line to walk beside him. Lacey followed, pulling her hand back and looking around for this new coffee place.</p><p>Danny couldn’t help but feel like he was being rejected when Lacey yanked her hand back from his. He needed to address it.</p><p>“Lace, yesterday was awesome. How are you feeling?”</p><p>“I don’t know, okay I guess.”</p><p>Danny walked around in front of her, stopping her from continuing, “Hey, I was there, we both wanted that—“</p><p>“I know, I agree—“</p><p>Danny lifted her face up until their eyes connected.</p><p>“Are we still friends?” Danny asked.</p><p>The question was light, Lacey finding the answer difficult to come by. Danny released her chin as Lacey’s silence continued.</p><p>“I really need some coffee.” Lacey said simply.</p><p>Danny nodded and moved to the side to continue walking. As they made it to edge of campus, Danny stopped and pointed across the street.</p><p>“That’s Martha’s, they have the best coffee.”</p><p>“You coming?” Lacey asked as she took a step toward Martha’s, Danny rooted in place.</p><p>“I hope you have a good day Lace, I’ll see you around.” Danny turned and began walking back the way he came.</p><p>“Danny, wait.” Lacey sighed.</p><p>Danny stopped and turned to face her.</p><p>“I’m not good at this, okay? Making friends. I need caffeine to function, that’s all. Can we talk about this later?”</p><p>“It’s easy, we’re either friends or we’re acquaintances.”</p><p>“No, it’s not that easy. People aren’t black and white to me. You’re telling me there’s nothing more than friends or less than acquaintances on your radar?”</p><p>Danny blinked a few times, “Of course, but you’re definitely not less than an acquaintance. Are you saying maybe we’re more than friends? Because I’d appreciate more clarity from you. Your cryptic answers exhaust me.” Danny said flatly.</p><p>Lacey didn’t like that, “Acquaintances then. See you.” Lacey whirled around and marched away from Martha’s and back toward the awful coffee stand closer to her dorm.</p><p>Danny watched her go, his heart twinging a bit. He had hoped maybe she would tell him how she really felt. He knew they were more than friends. Why was it so complicated?</p><p>Danny was used to girls falling for him quickly. He never anticipated someone actually giving deeper thought to it, especially after bedding her on the first try. He couldn’t get her out of his head. Lacey was different.</p><p>Lacey sulked through her first class, unfocused and emotional. She tortured herself as she drank her shitty coffee, desperately trying to convince herself that it wasn’t that bad.</p><p>The rest of her day went just as rough. She was unable to pull herself out of this funk, and was pissed she had let someone else succeed in making her feel like garbage.</p><p>“Hey!” Phoebe called out as they crossed paths en route back to their dorm.</p><p>“Hey.” Lacey replied.</p><p>“We heading to practice?” Phoebe said suggestively.</p><p>Lacey shrugged, “I couldn’t care less.”</p><p>“Ooo, ouch. You must have talked to Danny then?”</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>“Let’s go. There are lots of other guys and we should be more social.”</p><p>“Fine, whatever. I’m changing first.”</p><p>Lacey made her way into their room and began stripping off her outfit, trading it for black leggings and a black hoodie.</p><p>“How can you throw sweats on and still look hot as hell?” Phoebe asked with genuine irritation.</p><p>Lacey rolled her eyes and threw her hair into a high ponytail.</p><p>“Let’s get this over with.” Lacey grumbled as she pulled on her Nike’s.</p><p>Phoebe was filled with electricity as she marveled at the athletes pouring out onto the various fields around them. Homecoming was two weeks away and every fall team was prepping for their first home game of the season.</p><p>The girls took a prominent seat in the stands along the football field as the team trickled out of the locker room. Lacey focused on the team as a whole, watching peripherally as Danny noticed her sitting there. She watched as he paused, quickly deciding to leave it alone and join his team.</p><p>The team worked hard. Lacey realized that Danny was on the varsity team after warm ups were over and the JV team took a seat on the benches, Danny remaining on the field. As the varsity team completed some plays, the girls’ attention was drawn to clapping and cheering coming from the locker room entrance. Cheerleaders.</p><p>“Oh shit, I hope you brought some pep.” Phoebe whispered seriously to Lacey.</p><p>Lacey giggled at that, “Fuck.”</p><p>The varsity squad made their way in front of the bleachers to run through their routines. Lacey watched the whole JV football team lose focus on why they were there and get sucked into watching the spirit team practice.</p><p>As the coaches for each team worked to keep the sexual tension to a minimum, the cheerleaders turned it up a notch. They began stunting and flipping, engaging the stands in a chant. Even the varsity football team took notice this time, pausing to clap for them.</p><p>Halfway through practice Lacey watched as the guys switched out for other teammates to have a chance to run plays. Danny walked toward the sideline near the stands only to be accosted by one of the cheerleaders.</p><p>“Hey Danny!” She giggled.</p><p>She was petite, pretty. Strawberry blonde hair, bright smile. Danny acknowledged her, his eyes flipping over to Lacey’s as he accepted a hug. Lacey couldn’t look away, watching as his hands circled her waist, coming to rest near her bottom.</p><p>Danny whispered something to the blonde before accepting a hug from another cheerleader. The girls dragged him over to help with stunting. Danny happily helping to base individual girls so they could work on scorpions.</p><p>“Danny’s popular. He’s a fuckboi, isn’t he.”</p><p>“It appears so.” Lacey said regretfully as she watched his hands hold up every girl’s ass on the spirit team, one by one.</p><p>“Gross.”</p><p>Danny helped each flier on the team complete their scorpion safely and successfully before heading back to join his team, earning praise from the crowd that formed.</p><p>Danny’s eyes searched for Lacey’s every moment he could. After each girl landed, he stared at Lacey. As the blonde returned to him over and over, he stared at Lacey. Lacey remained void as she stared back, watching as he continued building up the girl’s confidence. He was a master at that.</p><p>Lacey realized that Danny and the blonde had a deeper connection. It was obvious they knew more about each other off the field. She wondered how many of these ladies knew Danny that way. In the end, Lacey checked her creeping jealousy, reminding herself that Danny was nothing to her. They were acquaintances.</p><p>After practice, Lacey and Phoebe hung back to talk with several players. Phoebe had caught the attention of a few guys on the JV team and they were trying to teach her how to throw spirals.</p><p>Lacey gave in and decided to just have a good time. About a half hour later Danny was back, showered and in track pants and a Syracuse t-shirt. He pulled the football away from one of the guys and launched it toward Lacey. She caught it easily and heaved it back.</p><p>“Not bad.” Danny shouted.</p><p>Lacey shrugged, watching as the blonde walked up behind Danny and covered his eyes. She watched him smile and guess and turn to greet her. It was an easy pairing, each of them happy to see the other. She imagined that’s what Danny wanted with her too.</p><p>Now without a football Lacey turned and walked back toward Phoebe.</p><p>“Lacey, come here and meet someone?” Danny said sweetly.</p><p>She pretended not to hear him, walking faster. Danny grabbed the blonde’s hand and pulled her toward Lacey.</p><p>“Hey, Lacey, I’d like you to meet a friend of mine.”</p><p>Lacey turned around nonchalantly, “Oh, hey Danny.”</p><p>“Hey.” Danny’s body buzzed being next to Lacey again. Her casual look was effortless, Lacey radiating beauty and warmth as always.</p><p>“I wanted to introduce you to a friend of mine. This is Regina Crane, Regina this is Lacey….” Danny’s eyes whipped up to hers, he didn’t even know Lacey’s last name.</p><p>“Porter. Lacey Porter, nice to meet you.” Lacey shook her hand and smiled politely.</p><p>“You too! Are you a pledge?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Oh, okay. Danny, come by later?” Regina turned away from Lacey and asked Danny expectantly.</p><p>Lacey grinned and turned away more, trying to help Danny through his awkward moment. Danny sighed, “Yeah, I’ll be by.” He said softly, grunting as she surprised him with another hug before bouncing away.</p><p>Danny turned toward Lacey whose back was now fully facing him, “Lacey, can we talk now?”</p><p>Lacey twisted a little to address him, “I think we cleared everything up this morning.” She shook her head and let out a humorless chuckle, “Have fun tonight.” </p><p>Lacey turned back and left Danny to his own thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lacey arrived at the shitty coffee stand the next morning wearing ripped black jeans and a t-shirt she had designed. She had thrown her hair up into another ponytail and stood there clutching the new canvas she needed for today’s painting class.</p><p>She spotted Danny in the same place as yesterday, only this time he didn’t make a move to greet her. Lacey struggled through the crowds with her canvas and her coffee as she made her way slowly across campus. </p><p>Danny eventually appeared by her side and grabbed the oversized canvas, Lacey not protesting.</p><p>“I figured it out.” He said proudly.</p><p>“Did you.” Lacey was curious.</p><p>“You like the struggle. You like when things are undone, incomplete. You like when it’s difficult. Is that it?”</p><p>Lacey stopped, “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“This!” Danny shook the canvas, “It doesn’t occur to you that people are here to help. That you don’t have to do it alone. That you can just have friends that fulfill needs, help make your life easier, feel better. The only conclusion is that you want it that way. Maybe it makes you feel like you’re in control, but in reality, when things go bad or it’s too much for you to do on your own, you just feel like a failure.”</p><p>“I don’t need anyone else’s help.” Lacey growled and ripped the canvas back from him.</p><p>“You needed my help the other day, didn’t you?” Danny challenged her, not willing to take ‘aquaintances’ as Lacey’s final answer.</p><p>“So, is that what you do then? Help us poor needy girls get the cock we so desperately need?” She pouted condescendingly.</p><p>Danny stepped in close, “Among other things, sure.” He pulled the canvas back from her and continued walking.</p><p>Lacey was furious and marched after him, “Find someone else to help.” She reached for her canvas, Danny pulled it back.</p><p>“Not until you talk to me about the other day.”</p><p>“What, about you fucking that cheerleader last night? She need your help?”</p><p>“Regina? Indeed, but I am talking about you and I the day before.”</p><p>“How many of us are there?” Lacey folded her arms across her chest.</p><p>Danny walked up into her personal space, “You needed it, right?” He asked softly.</p><p>Lacey’s crotch tingled, she was so angry he had this affect on her. </p><p>He stepped even closer, “You still do.”</p><p>“Fuck you!” She shoved him and walked away from him, leaving him there with her canvas.</p><p>“I’m not wrong!” He shouted after her.</p><p>After borrowing an extra canvas from a classmate and fuming through class, Lacey tore out of the studio to find Danny. This was over, and she intended to make it clear. She spotted his teammates horsing around and stalked over toward them.</p><p>“Incoming!” One of the guys razzed as they spotted Lacey’s dismal expression.</p><p>“Where’s Danny?” She asked as nicely as she could.</p><p>“He’s home, sweetheart.” They goaded her.</p><p>“Thanks.” She muttered as she marched off toward Danny’s place.</p><p>“Oh that must be fun in bed.” One of the guys said sarcastically and a little too loud.</p><p>Lacey made it to the townhouses, Danny lucky enough to have a single to himself. She pounded on the door until she was sure she broke her hand.</p><p>Danny pulled the door open and calmly leaned against the doorframe.</p><p>“Unannounced, wow. This must be an emergency, do come in.” Danny motioned for Lacey to enter.</p><p>“I’m here for my canvas.”</p><p>“It’s inside.” </p><p>“Then get it.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Lacey blew out in frustration, “Danny, I need it—“</p><p>“I know.” Danny stepped closer.</p><p>“Don’t start, Danny. I’m talking about the canvas, it was fifty dollars. I—“ </p><p>Danny brought his thumb up and closed her mouth with it.</p><p>“Need it, yes, I heard you the first time.” Danny slid his hand down her neck and ran his thumb across her collarbone, “I said, it’s inside.”</p><p>Lacey closed her eyes, trying to quell her rage, her lust, all of it. She pushed past him and into the kitchen, moving further into the living room before looking back at him.</p><p>“Where is it?” </p><p>“The thing you need? It’s in the bedroom.”</p><p>“Danny, please. I can’t do this.” </p><p>Lacey slumped down defeated onto Danny’s couch and put her head in her hands. Danny sat on the floor in front of her and slid her feet into his lap before removing her shoes and massaging them gently.</p><p>“You’re so stubborn.” He said almost to himself. “Smart, passionate….lonely.”</p><p>Lacey looked at him, watching as he continued to rub her feet.</p><p>“I’m not lonely.”</p><p>Danny just side-eyed her like she had just told him the earth was flat.</p><p>“I just want to talk. Your mind has created all kinds of theories about me, but none of them are the truth.” Danny pushed his thumbs under the balls of her feet and rubbed deeply.</p><p>“Fine. Let’s talk.” She was not about to object to this amazing foot rub.</p><p>“I like you, Lacey. The other day was magic, truly. We were both there, it was beautiful.” </p><p>Danny lifted her foot to his mouth and kissed it softly.</p><p>“So what am I supposed to say, Danny?”</p><p>“The truth. I asked you how you were feeling about it and I got back nothing. I want to know what you think, how you feel. I’m not a fuckboi.”</p><p>“Psshhhyeah, okay.” Lacey rolled her eyes.</p><p>“I’m not. I want to be close, to be friends.”</p><p>“You’re also, fishing for compliments I guess? The truth about the other day is, I was feeling vulnerable and you were there.” Lacey shrugged.</p><p>“So you were just using me then, and you’ve convinced yourself it was the other way around. Is that it?”</p><p>“It certainly felt mutual.”</p><p>“So you could feel how much I wanted to be with you?” Danny rubbed Lacey’s ankles.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“What else?” He rubbed her calves slowly, her pants frustrating him.</p><p>“You made me feel good. I wanted to feel good.”</p><p>“You’re right, it was mutual. I wanted to feel good too.”</p><p>Lacey pulled her legs back against the couch, this was getting too intimate. Maybe a little creepy.</p><p>“Okay, we talked. Can I please have my canvas now?”</p><p>“You’d never orgasmed before me, right? Like, aside from doing it for yourself.”</p><p>Lacey stayed silent.</p><p>“I can change your life.” Danny took her legs back.</p><p>“I like my life the way it is.” She held her ground.</p><p>“That’s not what it sounded like when I got you there. It sounded like you very much wanted your life to change then. Remember it?”</p><p>Lacey swallowed hard, remembering every single thing. Her whole body flushed with heat.</p><p>Danny moved to his knees, reaching for the button on her jeans. Lacey’s eyes grew huge, was he serious?</p><p>“I know you’re mad at me or whatever this is, but I’m not the one you should be mad at. Allowing however many years of bad sex clog up your well-being like that, you should be mad at yourself.”</p><p>Danny unzipped her jeans and pulled them off her body, finally massaging her calves the way she deserved. She had zero willpower when it came to this beautiful man.</p><p>“It wasn’t all bad sex—“ Lacey tried to explain, “I loved them.”</p><p>“Ah yes, love. The wet blanket that snuffs out many fires. Listen, I don’t care how many partners, how deep in love, none of it matters.”</p><p>“It matters.”</p><p>“Why? You need that verbal validation? Does it give you super powers? No, it makes you accept being mistreated. It excuses bad behavior, gives the other person a free pass. Don’t get me wrong, I believe in love, but it’s the hard work and knowing you’re not alone that fills the soul.”</p><p>“My soul is empty then?”</p><p>“It’s just time to clean house, to unlearn what you’re used to, what you’ve settled for in the past. There’s no judgement here, no critique. Look inside yourself, go after what you want, what you really want.”</p><p>Danny reached for her panties and slid them off too.</p><p>“Tell me to stop and I will.” </p><p>Danny pulled Lacey to her feet and laid on the floor before pulling her down with the intention of having her sit on his face. </p><p>“Have a seat.”</p><p>Lacey hesitated, her long-suffering practical side cringing at her current situation, while her inner voice was screaming to just lower herself onto Danny’s face and let go.</p><p>“Stop fighting with yourself, let me make you feel good.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny rolled off her body, Lacey gasping for the third time and snuggling into his side.</p><p>“Wow.”</p><p>Danny smirked, “Feel good?” He hugged her tightly.</p><p>“Marry me?” She panted.</p><p>Danny giggled.</p><p>“So what are you, like a polygamist or something?”</p><p>“No, gross.” Danny scrunched his face up.</p><p>“Polyamorous?”</p><p>“Why do I need a label? Labels prevent growth.”</p><p>“I’m just trying to understand.”</p><p>“I like intimacy. I like to find what is missing in someone’s life that I can fulfill for them. There’s that trust and respect, I love that.”</p><p>“Wow.”</p><p>“I’m like that with everyone, mostly about the small things. Coffee, tutoring a subject, I’m your guy.”</p><p>“Okay, when does all the sex come in?”</p><p>“The sex comes in when I’m also attracted to the person I’m helping. Then I want to find out what else is missing. Everyone is missing something.”</p><p>“What about feelings, like jealousy?”</p><p>“Jealousy is a perceived injustice of sorts, you know? I try not to harbor jealousy, it’s selfish. If intimacy with one person is what I needed and the person I am with chooses differently, then something else was missing for them.”</p><p>Lacey just laid there, trying to keep an open mind, red flags fucking everywhere.</p><p>Danny let her think for a bit before continuing, “You’re jealous of Regina?”</p><p>“My mind is screaming yes right now, but you gave me a lot to think about.”</p><p>“Good, I’m glad.”</p><p>“What is she missing?” Lacey wondered.</p><p>“Okay, so part of this is understanding that I’m never going to share whatever you’re missing with anyone else. You need to know you can trust me, with anything. You can ask me anything, tell me anything. But I can’t tell you what she needs from me.”</p><p>“You are having sex with other people though?”</p><p>“Sometimes.”</p><p>Lacey sat up, suddenly feeling very exposed. She pulled the sheet around herself as she scavenged for her clothes.</p><p>“Hey, talk to me.” Danny rolled onto his side and watched her get dressed.</p><p>“It’s a lot, I’m not used to it. Are you like, an escort then?”</p><p>“No—like a prostitute? No, no. Have I made you pay me for this?”</p><p>“Not yet, but it sounds like if I’m going to be one of your ‘friends’ there must come a time when it’s you that will need something from me, no?”</p><p>“Probably, but it’s not like, a requirement or a deal breaker or something. You don’t have to be a part of any of this, okay? I like you and I meant what I said about being friends. Maybe all you need is help juggling your giant canvas, I can help. If you need more, I can help.”</p><p>Danny stood up, still totally naked, obviously extremely comfortable with himself and walked over to give Lacey a big hug.</p><p>“What if someone you’re with wants you all to themselves?” She asked as he hugged her tight.</p><p>“Honestly? That’s everyone I’ve been with, until they see what I’m all about. It usually either ends with hurt feelings, or, they get on board with my lifestyle so they can find the returns they need.”</p><p>Lacey’s mind was obviously weighing if this new partnership was worth it or not. Danny pulled back and reconnected with her, eyes all over her body as she refastened her hair.</p><p>“I’m not against monogamy. If someone wanted to explore that, I’d try it. It would have to be something we both wanted—and I just haven’t found that person to try it with yet.” His eyes lingered on hers, both of them thinking Lacey could be that person.</p><p>Danny bent down and pulled Lacey’s canvas out from under the bed, “I told you what you were looking for was in the bedroom.” Danny winked at her.</p><p>“Jesus.” Lacey took the canvas.</p><p>“Are we friends now?”</p><p>Lacey quirked a smile, “If I say no, will this keep happening?” She pointed between them and his bed.</p><p>“If I say no, will you say yes?”</p><p>“Now who’s talking in riddles?” Lacey giggled.</p><p>“Homecoming. Are you going?”</p><p>“Maybe.” Lacey shrugged.</p><p>“Has someone asked you to go yet?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“I’m asking. Come with me to homecoming?”</p><p>“Like, just the two of us?”</p><p>“Yes, just us.”</p><p>“You can dance?”</p><p>“Not really, but I like to.” Danny laughed, “Please?”</p><p>“Yes, I’d really like that.” Lacey smiled back.</p><p>“I love your smile.” Danny leaned in and kissed her tenderly.</p><p>Lacey pulled back first and pushed him away gently.</p><p>“I should go. There’s probably a line forming.” Lacey joked.</p><p>Danny smiled big.</p><p>“Oh, Danny?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“You definitely picked the right major. Sociology is your bitch.”</p><p>Danny laughed at that as Lacey headed for the door.</p><p>“Come to practice tomorrow, I’ll introduce you to more of my friends.”</p><p>“You mean, the rest of the cheerleaders?”</p><p>“Yes, and the guys too. Listen, I know you’re going to be thinking about this. Try not to let it consume you, okay? I’m not sleeping with everyone, I do just have regular friends, regular female friends. This is about letting go of the guilt and the negativity that society has trained to feel. Just let life happen, feel good. Be happy when you’re happy.”</p><p>“You’re fucking every goddamn one of them aren’t you?” Lacey joked.</p><p>“I am.” He joked back, leaning in for another kiss.</p><p>“See you around, friend.” Lacey said as she walked out his front door.</p><p>“Later.”</p><p>Danny watched her walk back toward her dorm, beaming at her confirming their friendship, but wondering if she would truly be down for his lifestyle. He had meant what he said about monogamy. He didn’t want to give her false hope, but Lacey was someone he could absolutely see building a life with, the two of them exclusively. He preached about jealousy and wondered what it would feel like to watch her with someone else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the days leading up to homecoming Lacey buckled down and focused on all of her classes. Having a double major was no joke and after she completed her first few days of class, the assignments came piling in.</p><p>She was aware of Phoebe’s existence, but they were simply two ships passing in the night. They hadn’t been out to any parties yet and had different classes, different friends.</p><p>Lacey hadn’t seen Danny at all really, texting him that she was unable to attend his practices due to her work load. He made his presence known however, refusing to let their connection slip away. </p><p>He had coffee from Martha’s delivered to her first class every day this week. He sent her pics of homecoming suit options for her approval and scheduled for her to get her hair and nails done the night of the homecoming dance, all things Lacey hadn’t had time to organize. </p><p>Two days before the dance, Danny was hounding her for what she was going to wear. She finally gave in and took a break to find a dress. Danny drove her to the mall and Lacey got to work. She wondered how many girls had to match their dress to their partner’s suit and not the other way around. </p><p>Danny urged her to get whatever dress she fucking wanted and not worry about matching or whatever she was trying to do. Lacey was used to everyone around her telling her how this was supposed to go. Even with Danny telling her what not to do, she had a lot to unlearn.</p><p>Danny was thrilled to finally spend some time together for the first time in over a week. He soaked in all of it, not realizing he was being a bit overbearing. They got into a squabble over shoes and who would be paying. Lacey finally winning and charging them on her credit card.</p><p>“I invited you though, I’m happy to pay.” Danny tried explaining again.</p><p>“Can we drop it? I’m exhausted, Danny. Damn.”</p><p>“How about a nice massage? It’ll help you relax.”</p><p>“I think I’m all set, your massages lead to other things.” Lacey smiled.</p><p>“What’s wrong with that? You suddenly getting plenty now or what?”</p><p>Lacey scoffed, “I don’t even have time to shower every day.”</p><p>“Please don’t get mad at me, but why the double major? I know you’re ambitious, but this is crazy.”</p><p>“It’ll get easier, or so I’m told. I just need to keep my focus on school.”</p><p>“But you’re more than school. You need to take care of yourself too.”</p><p>“I can’t have everything. I only want to study fine art, but my parents refused to pay if I didn’t also choose something that they deemed would result in a paycheck, so here I am. Art and business.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Lace. Well, then I’m at your service. We’ll push through this first year together, I’ll help with homework, presentations, studying, whatever you need. But you’re also going to make time for self care. You have to.”</p><p>“Thanks, but I need to do this on my own.”</p><p>“Why? I’ve got a lighter course load this year, I want to help. I took all of your undergrad classes last year, I still have all my notes. It’ll be a refresher for me too.”</p><p>“Danny, you told me to talk to you, tell you what I need from you. It’s not this. To be honest, I really shouldn’t be going to some dance this weekend either.”</p><p>Danny’s face fell, “It’s homecoming, I’m a varsity football player, it’s like the fucking Emmys for us. I have to go, I asked you, I want you there.”</p><p>“I told you I suck at this friendship thing.”</p><p>“I never ask you for anything. I don’t expect anything, but please go with me?”</p><p>“There’s literally no shortage of people you could bring.”</p><p>“You really don’t want to go?”</p><p>“I really shouldn’t. I have so much to do.”</p><p>“But I’m asking if you even want to go? What are you not saying?”</p><p>“I’m nervous.”</p><p>“Okay, nervous I can work with. Why are you nervous?”</p><p>“You know why. I don’t want to run into all of your hookups, Danny. It makes me uncomfortable.”</p><p>“You’re not going to know which ones they are. It’s not a big deal anyway. Everyone knows who I am, what I’m about. It’s not like they’re going to look at you any different, we’re friends.”</p><p>“I’m not excited about it.”</p><p>Danny nodded, “Okay, don’t go. I’m not about to force you into this. I wish you would have figured this out last week, but it is what it is. I’ll go by myself, it’s fine.”</p><p>Danny pulled into the parking lot of Lacey’s dorm and she scooted out of his car. She didn’t say goodbye, instead whipping her bag out from behind the front seat and marching off into her building. Danny zoomed away, reeling from getting dumped. That hadn’t happened to him before.</p><p>“Hey, did you find a dress?” Phoebe asked as Lacey stormed in.</p><p>“Yeah, need one? You can have mine, I’m not going.”</p><p>“What? Why not? Did Danny do something?” Phoebe was shocked.</p><p>“Danny didn’t do anything. I just can’t go, I have too much to do—“</p><p>“Are you kidding me? Don’t even tell me you just dumped that boy in the parking lot.” Phoebe was pissed.</p><p>“Why do you care so much about my life anyway?”</p><p>“Danny’s called me every day asking about you. He never wants to bother you because he knows how hard you’re working. He’s an amazing friend and you’re blowing it.” </p><p>“If he’s really my friend, he’ll understand why I can’t go.”</p><p>“Just hear me out?”</p><p>Lacey huffed, frustrated with everyone. “I’m listening.”</p><p>“He likes you. Danny totally gets why you shouldn’t go and he’d never make you go….but this is a big night for him and what he’s about, and he wants you to be there by his side.”</p><p>Lacey thought about it, Danny had been trying really hard to make her life easier this week. He was turning out to be the best friend she’d ever had.</p><p>“Damn it, now I feel awful.”</p><p>“It’s like, a three hour thing, what’s really making you bug out?”</p><p>Lacey looked at Phoebe, wanting to tell her everything. She opted to keep it simple.</p><p>“He’s been with a lot of girls.” Lacey shrugged.</p><p>“I get that. He asked you though, not them. You’re friends, it doesn’t have to be any major thing. Maybe you’ll all be friends….”</p><p>“You sound just like him.” Lacey smiled.</p><p>“Text him.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay.” Lacey hung the dress bag up and plopped on her bed.</p><p>Lacey: Hey, I’m sorry about unloading on you. I still want to go, is it too late?</p><p>Danny hadn’t replied despite the read notification from an hour ago. Maybe it really was too late, she thought as her phone lit up.</p><p>Danny: Open your door.</p><p>Lacey jumped to her feet and pulled the door open to find Danny standing there with a bouquet of flowers.</p><p>“Sorry I couldn’t respond, I had an appointment.” Danny winked at her, “It is not too late, I’d be honored if you’d still go with me.”</p><p>Phoebe was beaming, moving toward the pair and slipping out the door, “I’ll be back in an hour.” She offered quietly.</p><p>“Come in. Please.” Lacey accepted the bouquet and ushered Danny in before he drew too much attention.</p><p>Danny looked around at all of the artwork adorning Lacey’s space. He was amazed at her talent.</p><p>“Wow, Lacey, this all you?” He pointed to a few paintings.</p><p>“Yes. What do you think?”</p><p>“I—I think you’re absolutely brilliant! You’re remarkable, truly.” Danny did a slow spin as he admired all the pieces.</p><p>“Thank you.” Lacey blushed as she set the flowers down on her desk.</p><p>“Can I buy one? This one.” Danny pointed to Lacey’s favorite painting, all shades of yellow.</p><p>“You can have it. I’ve signed it. That’s my favorite one.”</p><p>“Really? You’d just give it to me?”</p><p>Lacey nodded, “Yes.”</p><p>“Wow, thank you.” Danny said genuinely as he pulled it off the wall.</p><p>“How was your appointment?” Lacey couldn’t help it. She bit her lip, eyes falling to the floor.</p><p>“Hey.” Danny waited.</p><p>Lacey looked up at him.</p><p>“Literally got the oil changed in my car. Left my phone plugged into the car charger. They took the car in right after I read your text.”</p><p>Lacey let out the breath she held and smiled, unable to hide her relief.</p><p>“Lacey, are feelings happening here?”</p><p>She hesitated. Danny knew she was rolling a thousand scenarios through her mind.</p><p>“Open, honest. Just tell me.” Danny pushed as he sat on the edge of her bed.</p><p>“Even if I did, have feelings happening, I can’t—“</p><p>“You don’t have time. I know, I get it.” Danny nodded in understanding.</p><p>“What about you? Do you—“</p><p>“You can’t, remember? So don’t do this to yourself. I’m here, we’re friends.”</p><p>“No declarations of undying love then? I’m a little disappointed.”</p><p>Danny laughed, “Let me make it up to you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phoebe returned just as Danny had tucked Lacey into her bed. She was out cold.</p><p>“Jesus, what’d you do to her?”</p><p>Danny grinned, “I put her to bed.”</p><p>“I see that. You two better now?”</p><p>“God I hope so. My life is so much better with Lacey in it.” Danny held his chest.</p><p>“Aww, Danny. You’re so sweet. You stealing that?” Phoebe pointed to Lacey’s painting.</p><p>“Lacey gave it to me, I swear. It’s lovely, reminds me of her, sunny and bright.”</p><p>“Lacey reminds you of sunshine? She’s the darkest person I know. Dark, cynical, sad.”</p><p>“But she makes me feel like my life’s brighter. She gives me sunshine. I hope she knows that, I hope I do the same for her.”</p><p>“Who the hell are you? Seriously, is there like a class other guys can take?” Phoebe giggled, “She likes you so much. Don’t fuck this up.”</p><p>“I’m pretty unconventional, Phoebe. I’m honestly scared I will hurt her.”</p><p>“Unconventional? How so?”</p><p>“She—hasn’t told you?”</p><p>“Oh god, am I about to get pissed at you?”</p><p>Danny held his hands up, “Maybe Lacey should be the one—“</p><p>“What is it? Are you secretly gay? In a cult? A gang? Are you a girl? Is it STDs?” Phoebe rattled off whatever her brain came up with.</p><p>“What? No—listen, I’m pretty open, I have a lot of friends. Some of those friends I also sleep with pretty regularly.”</p><p>“Oh Jesus. Lacey knows?” Phoebe glanced over at her sleeping form, half waiting for her to sit up and object to this.</p><p>“She knows. She’s been okay with it all so far. She’s not used to someone being as blunt as I am, but she’s trying to understand.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure she really likes you, Danny—“ Phoebe’s face hatched a million worry lines as she thought about Lacey getting her heart crushed.</p><p>“I really like her too.”</p><p>“So why not be with just her?”</p><p>“My lifestyle makes me happy. Lacey makes me happy. Right now, I can have both. Lacey’s not ready for more, her words not mine, and neither am I.”</p><p>Phoebe looked at him skeptically, “Do the other girls know?”</p><p>“About me? Yes. I’m honest with everyone. I don’t discuss them with other people. They’re safe confiding in me, in return I help them with what they’re looking for.”</p><p>“What they’re looking for?” Phoebe raised her eyebrows.</p><p>“Yeah, everyone needs different things, it’s not always about sex. Actually, most of the time it’s not.”</p><p>“So what are people missing?”</p><p>“Real connections, real friends. That’s me, I love intimacy.”</p><p>“Okay, well. Lacey is going to get hurt, I can already tell. Maybe you’re not a playboy, but it sure sounds like you are. Lacey’s way more traditional—“</p><p>“I think you’d be surprised, she’s got a pretty open mind.”</p><p>Phoebe crossed her arms across her chest. “Really? Has she asked you about the other girls yet?”</p><p>Danny nodded.</p><p>“She’s paying attention. The moment she knows you’ve been with someone else, you’ll see it. She’ll be hurt.”</p><p>“I’ve been honest with her. She knows about it all. I can’t help that even after knowing everything, she still wants to be my friend. I want to be hers too.”</p><p>Phoebe sighed, “Then I’ll be waiting. When something goes south, make sure you find me, got it? I’ll have her back, I’ll be the one who puts her back together.” Phoebe poked her own chest.</p><p>“You think I should stop now?”</p><p>“Yes! Yes I think you should stop now. Grab her and never let her go, moron!”</p><p>Danny smirked at her, patting the outside of Phoebe’s arm playfully. “You’re a great friend, Phoebe. Lacey’s lucky to have you.”</p><p>Phoebe shook her head in disappointment, “You should go now. Bye-bye.” Phoebe shoved him lovingly toward the door.</p><p>“I’m not trying to hurt her, I promise.”</p><p>Phoebe rolled her eyes, “Got it. See ya tomorrow, douche bag.” She shut the door in his face.</p><p>Phoebe opened the window to air out their sex-hazed room. She sat at her desk and searched through Danny’s social media accounts. All of his pictures were of him with tons of other girls. He labeled them all as friends.</p><p>On Instagram she found his most recent posts featuring Lacey. He didn’t use words to caption her, opting for emojis like the sun, a yellow heart, the crown and the paint pallet. </p><p>Lacey certainly seemed different to Danny than the rest. Maybe he really was just biding his time until Lacey’s schedule and obligations changed. Still, Phoebe would now forever be on guard around Danny.</p><p>A couple hours later Lacey began tossing and turning, jolting up in a daze, “Oh my god, I fell asleep! What time is it?!” She asked to no one.</p><p>“Relax, toots. It’s only nine.”</p><p>“I slept for two hours?!” Lacey rubbed her face, she still had homework.</p><p>Lacey suddenly became aware she was not wearing pants, or underwear for that matter. Danny.</p><p>“Oh shit, what time did Danny leave?</p><p>“At seven, when I shoved him out the door. He stole a painting by the way.” Phoebe muttered.</p><p>“I gave it to him.”</p><p>“I can see that.”</p><p>Lacey pulled the blankets up higher.</p><p>“You’re okay with what he’s about?” Phoebe asked carefully as she closed her laptop.</p><p>“He told you.”</p><p>“He convinced you somehow that this is normal?”</p><p>“Well, it is normal. It’s Danny’s normal.”</p><p>“Okay, but from what I know about you, it’s not your normal! You’re going to fall so hard, I’m scared for you.”</p><p>“Phoebe—“</p><p>“He’s fucking other people. He’s—He’s fucking other people!” Phoebe threw her hands up.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“I’ll be there, okay? He claims to want to be your friend, but when he breaks you, I’ll be there for you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day of the homecoming game, Lacey woke up early to utilize the studio time she booked for herself. She had four hours to work on the composition piece that was due on Monday. </p><p>Painting takes time, emotion, energy. Even though it was an assignment, Lacey knew she had to feel what she was creating or she wouldn’t turn it in. The pressure was immeasurable for her. Four hours would not be enough. </p><p>Lacey promised Danny she would go to his big home game that afternoon, the added pressure sending her into an emotional tailspin. Three hours in, Lacey had actually made progress.</p><p>“Holy shit, you did that?” </p><p>Lacey spun around to see Danny perched on a stool just inside the studio doors.</p><p>“Danny! Oh my gosh, I’m a mess. Hi.” Lacey wiped her hands on her paint shirt and tried to adjust her ponytail.</p><p>Danny hopped off the stool and walked right up to her, cradling her face, “You’re beautiful.” He beamed at her. </p><p>Danny kissed her, sliding his hands down low on her hips, holding her close.</p><p>“I didn’t expect to see you until later—“ Lacey pulled back first.</p><p>Danny’s hands went for the buttons on her shirt, nimble fingers working before her shocked brain could offer an objection.</p><p>“Danny—“</p><p>Danny put his finger against her lips, “Shhh—“ He kissed her again, long and deep, “If it’s alright with you, I’d like to fuck you now.” He breathed out in her ear, biting it’s ridge softly.</p><p>“Here?”</p><p>“Right here, right now.”</p><p>Lacey’s whole body exploded with desire, her core tingling. She couldn’t form words, only whimpered back into his neck. He giggled back. His hand trailed down the outside of the front of her jeans, rubbing between her legs firmly.</p><p>“Trust me?”</p><p>Lacey nodded, face still buried in his neck.</p><p>“Say more words, please?”</p><p>“I trust you.” She panted.</p><p>Danny’s fingers unfastened the button on her jeans, unzipping and tugging them down her thighs, panties and all. He spun her around and bent her over the table holding her supplies.</p><p>He massaged her back lovingly, encouraging Lacey to relax her bare chest against the cold table. Her nipples pebbled up into rock hard peaks, the contrast of her heated flesh and the cold plastic making her ache.</p><p>Danny pulled his own pants down and threaded his cock inside a condom before pushing himself inside of her. Lacey knew what was coming, but still wasn’t prepared. Her arms lurched out around her, grabbing the edges of the table for dear life.</p><p>Danny scrubbed his hands down the length of her back, massaging it and grabbing her hips, trapping her beneath him as he thrust himself forward over and over. Danny kissed her neck, her back.</p><p>She bucked her hips backward, showing him how bad she wanted it, craving the feeling of his body slapping against her.</p><p>“Deeper?” He growled.</p><p>Lacey only nodded, so Danny slowed, kept himself shallow. Lacey whined.</p><p>“Tell me.”</p><p>“Deeper, please—“</p><p>Danny picked up the pace, pounding into her as she slammed herself backward. The squeak of the table and the slosh of their wetness the only counter to their grunts.</p><p>Danny reached around Lacey’s body and pressed his fingers against her clit, rubbing in smooth, firm circles. She came almost immediately after the added sensation. </p><p>Danny’s hips held her tight against the table, her only option was to face the orgasm and let it wash over her. Danny was right by her side, coaxing her through it.</p><p>“Let it out—“</p><p>Lacey turned so she could see him. She couldn’t speak, eyes narrow, mouth open. Danny came shortly after, his eyes locked on hers, silently showing her that she was the one who got him there.</p><p>He scraped her off the table and pulled her backward against his chest, holding her tightly.</p><p>“Thank you.” He held onto her for a few moments before lovingly redressing her.</p><p>“Is this what it’s like when you need something?” Lacey smiled, still feeling the aftershocks of Danny’s wonderful performance.</p><p>“Sometimes.” He grinned, righting the paint containers that had toppled over in their haste, “Wasn’t everything I was looking for though—“</p><p>“Oh—“ </p><p>Lacey couldn’t help feeling suddenly inadequate, a feeling that she just now realized that Danny had never made her feel before. For someone as experienced as Danny, it had never even crossed her mind that maybe Danny had better. She began fidgeting with a random brush.</p><p>Danny knew where her mind would go. He slid himself up onto the table and leveled her a stare that could make her come again just by looking at him. Damn him.</p><p>“The sex was great by the way.” Danny licked his lips, “I just want it to be good enough to get you saying something. Screaming, preferably.”</p><p>Lacey realized that it was Danny that was expressing some insecurity, not the other way around. She was learning that he liked to know if he was satisfying his partners, he craved that reciprocation.</p><p>“It’s good enough.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Lacey nodded, “I’ll work on it.”</p><p>“Okay, thanks.” He smiled to himself and looked down.</p><p>“Can I ask, how many others have you been with since you’ve met me?”</p><p>“That doesn’t matter.” Danny hopped off the table and up to her again, kissing her quickly and resting his hands around her lower back.</p><p>“I’m just curious.”</p><p>Lacey expected that hearing the number from Danny would send her anxiety off of a cliff. Danny could sense her unease.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter.” Danny answered again.</p><p>“When was the last time?”</p><p>“Are you sure you want to keep asking these questions? You know I’m not going to sugar coat the answers, Lace.”</p><p>“I just—I don’t know if I can do this.”</p><p>His grip didn’t falter, “You just did.” Danny’s face drew closer, lips ghosting hers, “Tell me how you feel right now.” Danny sucked on her neck.</p><p>“Mmm, honestly so good.” </p><p>Lacey’s head lolled to the side as his kissing progressed down to her collarbone and back up behind her ear.</p><p>“That’s all you should be thinking about.”</p><p>“You make it sound so simple.” Lacey said softly.</p><p>Danny blindly buttoned up the front of Lacey’s shirt, eyes fixed on hers. He leaned forward and pushed a kiss onto the tip of her nose before moving to kiss her forehead.</p><p>“It is. I’ll see you at the game?”</p><p>“Yes, I’ll be there.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the day continued, Lacey’s battle with her own morals and standards took a turn. Her mind racing as she thought about Danny being intimate with other women. </p><p>She was more upset about why she couldn’t seem to get her strong will to submit to the wants of her open mind and the needs of her traitorous body. Why was it so difficult?</p><p>Her relationship with Danny was designed to overcome traditional jealousy and possessiveness, yet here she was, obsessing over these same damn things.</p><p>Just before game time Phoebe and Lacey were dressing in all of their college swag, emblems painted on their faces and all.</p><p>“Wait, right there in the studio?!” Phoebe marveled at Lacey’s early morning activities.</p><p>“Mm, yep. Gave me inspiration for my painting that’s for damn sure.”</p><p>“So this time it was for him?”</p><p>“Oh yes, but I still had fun so, win/win I guess.” Lacey shrugged.</p><p>“Damn.”</p><p>“Anyway, what about you?”</p><p>“Nothing is going on. Hook me up with one of these enormous football players, please?”</p><p>“I’ll see what I can do.” Lacey smiled.</p><p>“You really ready for this?” Phoebe questioned.</p><p>“The game? Yeah, it’ll be fun.”</p><p>“You know what I’m talking about, they’ll all be there. Are you doing okay?”</p><p>Lacey sighed as she finished her makeup, “I want him however I can get him, Phoebs. He makes me feel amazing.”</p><p>“Okay then, let’s get this over with.” Phoebe dragged her out of their room and the pair headed toward the field. </p><p>There were hundreds of people all heading to the game at once, campus was mobbed. The marching band could be heard in the distance as the speakers on every pole on campus blasted out top 40 hits intermixed with player stats.</p><p>The football field at Syracuse was inside of a dome. Danny had arranged for seats for the two of them near the fifty yard line, along the Syracuse sideline. Lacey knew this was where the spirit team would be, and likely many of Danny’s hook ups.</p><p>Lacey took a deep breath as she scooted in front of the home section, fans and other students making way for her and Phoebe to pass. Were any of these people Danny’s ‘friends’ she wondered.</p><p>“Lacey! Hey Lacey!”</p><p>As they reached their seats, Lacey turned around to find out who was calling her name. It was Regina. Regina motioned for her to climb down onto the sideline with her. Lacey acquiesced and turned to give Phoebe a hesitant glance.</p><p>“I’ll be right here.” Phoebe asserted. </p><p>Regina held her hand out to help Lacey navigate the climb over the small barrier that encircled the field.</p><p>“Hey, what’s up?” Lacey asked in confusion.</p><p>“Danny needs you.” Regina explained, “C’mon, I’ll take you.” </p><p>Regina linked arms with Lacey and dragged her into the locker room. The roar of the crowd and the marching band making it impossible for Regina to explain further. Phoebe watched helplessly as Lacey disappeared into the building adjacent to the field.</p><p>“I’ll walk you back after, no worries.” Regina offered, staying put outside the door.</p><p>Lacey entered to find Danny half dressed and sitting with his face in his hands.</p><p>“Hey, Danny. You okay? You wanted to see me?” Lacey walked closer to him, not sure what was happening.</p><p>Danny lifted his head and held his hand out toward her, “I need you.”</p><p>Lacey got close enough for him to wrap his arms around her waist, his head resting on her belly.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be about ready for the game? I saw the team out there warming up.” </p><p>She instinctively ran her fingers through his hair, his shoulders visibly relaxing as she repeated her strokes.</p><p>“I’m nervous.” Danny admitted.</p><p>Lacey giggled, her belly shaking and giving away her true feelings. Danny pulled his head away and looked up at her.</p><p>“You’re laughing at me right now?” </p><p>Lacey put her hands on her hips, “Danny Desai has performance anxiety?!” Lacey laughed, “You fucked me like a pro in the art studio this morning!” She threw her hands up.</p><p>Danny giggled back.</p><p>Lacey’s chin jutted out indicating she was done joking and refocused on him, “What’s really going on, Desai?”</p><p>Danny sighed, “I found out there are scouts here today.”</p><p>“You’re a phenomenal athlete Danny, I’m not surprised. Why are you so nervous?”</p><p>“I’m a soccer player.” He said simply.</p><p>“You told me if the NFL scouted you, you’d sign in a heartbeat. What happened to that?”</p><p>“Football is just my offseason sport, I’m not sure I want to do this for my career.”</p><p>“How often do MLS scouts come around?”</p><p>“About the same as the NFL, but if I pass on this and then never get picked up for MLS, I’ll have nothing left.”</p><p>“That’s not true, you’re only a sophomore.”</p><p>“No, I’m already a sophomore. I only have three seasons left, that’s it.”</p><p>“My suggestion as your newest friend with absolutely zero sports knowledge and therefore obviously the most qualified, is to take the opportunities as they come. Don’t wait for a better one or try to jump out of order. You’ll end up derailing your train. Go for it. If you’re really right for MLS, they’ll find you.”</p><p>Danny nodded, “You’re right.”</p><p>“How much time you got before you gotta be out there?” Lacey asked playfully.</p><p>“Like, ten minutes.”</p><p>Lacey slid her hands back into Danny’s hair and pulled it tighter, moving his head to the side so she could offer a kiss.</p><p>“You know what always makes me feel better when I’m stressed?” She whispered against his lips.</p><p>“I don’t have condoms here.” Danny said sadly.</p><p>“Well, you’re a moron.” They both smiled.</p><p>Lacey released his hair and slid to her knees, pulling Danny’s cock out from behind his cup and up over his skin tight football pants.</p><p>“Lacey, you don’t have to—“ </p><p>Lacey reached up and put a finger to his lips like he had done to her this morning.</p><p>“Shhh—“ She added.</p><p>Danny leaned back on his hands and watched as Lacey gave him the best blow job he ever had. Danny came in three short minutes, Lacey sucking every last drop from him before carefully tucking him back inside.</p><p>“Fuck.” He said with surprised finality, “You’re talented in many, many ways. An artist for sure.”</p><p>Lacey wiped her mouth and stood, pulling Danny up with her. She turned him to the side and smacked his ass hard.</p><p>“Ow!” Danny jumped from the snap of the impact.</p><p>“Get your ass in gear, Desai! You’ve got a fucking football game to win.”</p><p>“Okay, just FYI, dominate Lacey is my new favorite Lacey.” Danny smiled big, “Thank you, Lace. I mean it.” He said sincerely.</p><p>“You bet. See you out there.”</p><p>Lacey stepped back out and joined Regina, still patiently waiting for her just outside the door.</p><p>“He good?” Regina asked.</p><p>“Very.” Lacey replied coyly.</p><p>“Good. You know, Lacey, I was you last year. There will be another you next year. Try not to get too excited.”</p><p>“I’m not in competition with anyone, Regina. I believe you’re still you this year as well, am I wrong?”</p><p>“You’re not wrong. He knows I’m available whenever he needs anything, which is often. Just saying.”</p><p>“That’s great.” Lacey stared at her, completely unaffected.</p><p>“Great.”</p><p>Despite Danny’s philosophy on sex, life and relationships, people were still people. They could accept him, but Danny couldn’t just force people to subscribe to his way of thinking. Regina Crane was a jealous mess and Lacey understood her fear. Lacey didn’t want to lose her connection with Danny either.</p><p>“Since neither of us are going anywhere, how about we not hate each other? After all, we’ll probably all share the same STDs eventually. We’re like a giant family really.” Lacey said snidely.</p><p>Lacey gave Regina her biggest cheer smile and walked into the stands to find Phoebe. Game on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Everything okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, just a little situation. All is well now—“ Lacey couldn’t help the smile that crept into the corner of her mouth.</p><p>“Hey—“ Phoebe squinted at Lacey’s cheek, “Isn’t Danny number ten?”</p><p>“Yeah, why?”</p><p>“Well, your face just says number one now—“</p><p>Lacey cringed and fished for the tiny mirror in Phoebe’s bag.</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>“Wow.” Phoebe shook her head and kept her thoughts to herself.</p><p>The game was close. Lacey was absolutely dazzled by the show the Orangemen put on for their first home game. Danny proved vital in his punting abilities and helped his team continue their forward momentum and win the game. </p><p>Danny wasn’t just the punter who made an appearance less than a handful of times, he was a team player. He galvanized his teammates, encouraged them, screamed at them, motivated. </p><p>During halftime he was absorbed into the spirit squad as one of their center bases, helping them through some dangerous routines. The crowd was wild about him. Something about watching him clap and smile and cheer alongside the squad in his full football uniform just made her feel warm inside. </p><p>Lacey could tell he had taken their conversation to heart. Danny was relaxed yet focused. To put it simply, today his head was in the game. He was in his element. Somehow Danny’s lifestyle off the field made even more sense to her now that she had seen him work.</p><p>Lacey thought about what soccer meant to him. If this is how Danny was during football season, she tried to imagine him playing the sport he loved the most.</p><p>Syracuse won 14-7. Duke being shut down after a very exciting game. The dome emptied faster than expected, with everyone eager to begin their post game celebrations. Lacey and Phoebe stayed behind, Lacey hoping to make good on her promise to introduce Phoebe to some of the guys.</p><p>Danny was approached by a few gentleman in suits. Lacey stayed away, wondering if they were the scouts. She lost track of Danny after that, assuming he had gone to shower and change with the rest of the team. When he didn’t resurface she let it roll off her back, thinking the guys were probably ushered to whichever after party awaited them. They hadn’t made plans.</p><p>After quick conversations with some of the spirit squad, the girls determined that everyone typically met up at the Sigma House after a home game. Lacey was aware of the hugely popular Greek life at SU. Unfortunately, she had no time to explore it. Danny wasn’t part of it either, however, his townhouse sat right in the heart of the frat house neighborhood. </p><p>“Want to take a walk, see what’s up?” Lacey asked Phoebe eagerly.</p><p>“He didn’t come to talk to you after, how do you know he doesn’t have other plans tonight?” Phoebe asked, supremely worried for her star struck roommate.</p><p>“I need this night off from school. I also need to find a way to be fine with Danny’s preferences. Maybe if I finally get to see him with someone it’ll take the edge off.”</p><p>“You’re deranged, just so you know. Let’s go.” Phoebe sighed.</p><p>The parties spilled out of every house they passed en route to Sigma. Lots of people raised their beers to Lacey and Phoebe as they walked by. Lacey realized that they all recognized her because she had been seen with Danny. </p><p>“Not too bad for an art geek from upstate. Who knew I’d have this completely unwarranted popularity?” Lacey said sarcastically, “I feel dirty.”</p><p>Phoebe just laughed, “Well keep your shit together until I find a hook up. So not fair.”</p><p>You could hear the music coming from Sigma House well before they made it there. People were everywhere. The squad had been correct, the entire football team dotted the lawn and sat along the porch. No Danny.</p><p>Lacey and Phoebe slipped inside easily, finding themselves drinks and mingling with each other for now.</p><p>“Hey!” Some tall guy greeted her, “You’re Lacey, Danny’s new friend, right? I’m Archie.” He bellowed above the music.</p><p>“Hi, yes I’m Lacey.” She yelled back, “Great game today.”</p><p>“Thanks, you here with Danny tonight?” He asked carefully.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Archie couldn’t help checking her out. The alcohol reducing his will power dramatically. He caught himself though and Lacey smiled at him.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He looked down at his drink, “You’re absolutely gorgeous. Danny’s a lucky guy, you know?”</p><p>“We’re not together.” Lacey shrugged.</p><p>“Well yeah, but, you’re friends.” Archie said it like it meant something else.</p><p>“Yeah, we’re just friends. So what?” </p><p>“When Danny says he has a new friend, we all know she’s off limits, you know? Danny has seriously thinned the heard, I’ll tell you that.” Archie was rambling.</p><p>This admission caught Lacey off guard. Danny wasn’t possessive, quite the opposite. He was all about free connections, fluidity. Why would all of his ‘friends’ be off limits to other people?</p><p>“Interesting. How many ‘friends’ does Danny have?”</p><p>“I lost count.” He admitted honestly.</p><p>Lacey looked up into Archie’s blue-green eyes, he was so handsome. </p><p>“Can you point them out?”</p><p>“Yep, that’s easy, it’s all the ones I can’t touch. You, for example.” Archie started pointing, “Her, the girl by the couch, the girl in the blue skirt, this one, the one walking by you right…now—“</p><p>“Okay, okay, never mind. Don’t do that.” Lacey grimaced at the handful of girls Archie easily pointed out.</p><p>“Want to know a secret?” Archie asked her.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Danny and I fought over you.”</p><p>“Archie, how many drinks have you had?”</p><p>“I told him I was interested, but he got you. That old Desai charm I guess.” Archie said with a touch of sadness.</p><p>“I’m not with Danny.” Lacey reiterated.</p><p>“I just want you to know that there are other people who find you breathtaking. Take care of my boy.”</p><p>“You know who’s not friends with Danny? Me.” Phoebe nudged her way into the conversation, “Hi, I’m Phoebe.” She smiled brightly.</p><p>Archie smiled at her, throwing out his elbow for her to hold, “Let’s get you another drink.” </p><p>Lacey smiled at her roommate as Archie led her toward the beer kegs. Lacey walked through the house, smiling and chatting with the few people she recognized before a group began dancing in the large sitting room at the back of the house.</p><p>Lacey hadn’t had dinner and after guzzling two large beers she was feeling warm and relaxed. A few of the girls began dancing next to her and Lacey joined in, bouncing and grinding with the people around her. She watched Phoebe slip upstairs with Archie, making a mental note to check on her later.</p><p>By the second song the group really got into it. The beat was fast and everyone was screaming along with the words. The guys from the team had made their way into the writhing sea of girls and Lacey found herself sandwiched between two very handsome players.</p><p>Lacey had her hands above her head, the guy behind her pulling at her waist as he swayed with her, the guy in front of her had his hands around her back pulling her forward. Lacey didn’t care about either of them and just enjoyed her dance, feeling free.</p><p>She tapped out for another drink shortly after the song ended. As she made her way to the keg station she caught sight of Danny, descending the staircase hand in hand with a girl she vaguely recognized. Where had she seen her before? The three of them met at the bottom of the steps at the same time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny turned and stopped short, almost chest to chest with Lacey, the girl behind him unable to stop in time and running into Danny’s backside. Danny didn’t budge, body frozen in the exact moment that Phoebe had told him would hurt Lacey. He straightened up tall and watched her face.</p><p>Lacey was no stranger to awkward moments. She also knew this moment would come and she refused to let it upset her. She knew the situation, she forced her face to remain neutral, happy in fact.</p><p>“Whoops! Sorry, didn’t see you there.” Lacey held up her empty cup and gave it a wiggle, pointing to the kegs, “Just heading for a refill!” She smiled at him before continuing by the two of them.</p><p>Danny knew how strong she was. He debated if she was acting or if she was really okay seeing him doing what appeared to be the walk of shame down the stairs. He stepped toward the keg station, pulling his friend along behind him.</p><p>“Want a drink?” He asked his friend, eyes on Lacey as he spoke.</p><p>“No, I should get going. Have a good night, D, see you around.” She leaned up and slapped a quick kiss on his cheek before walking out.</p><p>Danny made his way over to Lacey, stepping up beside her as they waited for refills. Lacey acknowledged him with a nod and handed her cup over to the beer master for more.</p><p>“Great game.” Lacey said, not looking at him, “Scouts find you?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Dude—“</p><p>Danny sighed, “They’re watching me. It’s just, not my time yet.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>Danny rested his back against the counter so he could face her. He leaned in closer and nudged her with his shoulder to get her attention. Lacey looked over at him after accepting her cup back.</p><p>“Can we talk?” Danny asked, eyes soft, kind.</p><p>“Yeah, what’s up?” Lacey tried to keep her emotions even, her mood upbeat.</p><p>“How many drinks is this?” Danny nodded to her new beer.</p><p>“Three. You?”</p><p>“This is my first, actually.” Danny accepted a beer, chugging it in one gulp, “Upstairs?”</p><p>Lacey bit her lip. She was starting to let her sadness leak out, Danny could see. Lacey took a moment to chug her new beer before Danny took her hand and pulled her toward the stairs.</p><p>“C’mon, it’s quieter up there.”</p><p>Lacey followed Danny up to the second floor, expecting to head into one of the many bedrooms. Danny walked them down the hall making no move to enter any of them. Instead, Danny led them straight to the giant window at the end of the hallway and pulled it open. He stepped out onto the fire escape, turning to hold his hand out for her.</p><p>Lacey looked out and down at the narrow, rusted steps.</p><p>“It’s safe, I wanna show you something.” Danny coaxed.</p><p>Lacey hesitated climbing out.</p><p>“What is there to see out there?”</p><p>Danny pointed up. Lacey leaned her head out and looked up at the ladder that extended up and over the top of the house.</p><p>“Um—what?!”</p><p>“I won’t let anything happen to you.”</p><p>Danny extended his hand again and Lacey reluctantly slid out the window and onto the rickety structure. He moved her in front of him and guided them up and onto the roof.</p><p>The sun had set by this time and the flat roof was illuminated by some soft string lights. It gave the space a warm, comforting feel.</p><p>“This is nice—“</p><p>Danny nodded, “Yeah, I lived in this house last year, I still come up here a lot to think.”</p><p>“You lived here? I thought you weren’t a frat boy—“</p><p>“I’m not, but most of the team is and I didn’t have housing lined up so they adopted me.” Danny smiled, “Anyway, check this out—“</p><p>Danny pointed to the sky before he flipped the lights off, the rooftop proving to be the most amazing spot to see the stars. Lacey knew stars existed, but seeing them while buzzed on a romantic rooftop with Danny made her eyes twinkle with wonder like a little kid.</p><p>“Wow—“ She couldn’t remember the last time she had appreciated seeing the stars at night.</p><p>The music was thumping below them and they could hear lots of different conversations mixing together from outside the house and along the street. The gentle buzz of life below and the quiet twinkling from the stars above made Lacey feel like she was floating peacefully somewhere in between. Of course the alcohol may have been a factor too.</p><p>Danny watched Lacey smile and close her eyes, the soft lights from the street creating the most amazing under-glow to her face. She was radiant and he decided right then that he’d do anything to keep her smiling.</p><p>“I’m not trying to hurt you.” Danny offered softly, breaking Lacey out of her spell.</p><p>She looked at him for a long moment. Danny was the most attractive person she had ever seen in her whole life. He always seemed to put her at ease, to reduce her anxiety. Lacey had never felt like he was out of her league, but if she compared this handsome, athletic, team-oriented man to her experiences with the same in high school, they would never have been friends.</p><p>Lacey was a major art geek. She loved painting, music, photography, writing, movies. If they had known each other two years ago, she was certain they would have never interacted. Danny was different though. Lacey wasn’t sure if it was a matter of being more mature now, or if he had always been the way he is, but Danny seemed to pay attention to whole beings.</p><p>Danny found people and their passions in general very interesting and realized he connected with everyone in different ways. He could learn new things and share his love. Lacey found that combination compelling and something she didn’t realize she needed in her life.</p><p>“I know. I’ve been thinking about things a lot.”</p><p>“What things?”</p><p>“About your lifestyle, and mine up until now. It’s hard to just flip the switch and be okay with it all—“</p><p>“I understand.” Danny said, remembering how difficult it was for him at first to unlearn some toxic traps he had thought were just the way things were supposed to be.</p><p>“Anyway, I’m—“ Lacey stopped and smiled again, trying to swallow her raging jealousy as she thought about this perfect guy sleeping with other people.</p><p>“That girl, the one with me on the stairs—“ Danny paused to push some pieces of hair out of Lacey’s face.</p><p>Lacey shook her head no, “I don’t—I don’t need to know.” Lacey took a step away from him.</p><p>“Wait, wait—please?” Danny took a step forward for every one she took backward.</p><p>“I should get back—“ Lacey so desperately wanted to run away and hide to cry and protect her aching heart.</p><p>Danny walked away and flipped the string lights back on. Lacey had made her way back toward the ladder, Danny chasing after her.</p><p>“Hang on, please?” He pleaded with her.</p><p>He turned her around and pointed to the far corner of the rooftop where Danny had set up an enormous canvas, paints, brushes, palette knives—everything Lacey could dream of for creating a piece of art.</p><p>“What—what is all this?” Lacey walked over to the canvas and checked out all the paint supplies.</p><p>“That girl was Jo, she’s an art major too. A sophomore like me. We met during orientation last year and she’s part of the sorority down the street. I just—I wanted to do something for you but I—“ Danny picked up one of the brushes, “I have no idea—“</p><p>Lacey walked over to Danny and took the brush from his hand, pulling him close and pushing a kiss against his lips.</p><p>“This is the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me—“</p><p>Danny smiled and looked down, so happy he could surprise her.</p><p>“I was hoping you could show me how to paint? Maybe we can do something together?”</p><p>Lacey looked through all the different paints, smiling at Danny’s thoughtfulness, “I’d like that.”</p><p>Lacey happily prepared them each a simple palette and handed him a brush.</p><p>“What should we paint?” Danny held the palette awkwardly, “I could probably do emojis or something—“</p><p>Lacey giggled, “I’m an abstract painter, D. It’s about feeling, you should be good at this.”</p><p>“Feeling.”</p><p>“Yeah, look at the colors, connect with how you’re feeling and show it on the canvas.”</p><p>Lacey mixed orange and red, making a rich warm heat before painting in large circles toward the top of the six foot tall canvas. Danny watched for a few minutes before mixing pinks and purples into horizontal lines toward the bottom. The pair worked together in silence, their thoughts and feelings eventually touching in the middle of the canvas before they crossed sides and continued on in the opposite direction.</p><p>Danny stepped back first and watched Lacey in her element as she went back through to highlight and rework details. She used her talents to enhance the bones they had created together. Danny was in awe watching Lacey’s process, watching her work.</p><p>Lacey finally took a few steps back, turning around to find Danny sitting behind her with an open bottle of wine. He poured her a cup as she wiped her hands and plopped down next to him.</p><p>“Ooo, yes please—“ Lacey accepted the solo cup of wine and took a big swig.</p><p>“Lacey, you’re incredibly talented—“ He held his hand out in obvious appreciation of their painting.</p><p>“You did so good, I love what you did there.” Lacey pointed, “Your instincts are lovely.”</p><p>Danny took a long sip of the wine and stretched his arms up and over his head.</p><p>“You must be sore—“ Lacey said, watching Danny’s incredible body stretch under his SU t-shirt.</p><p>Danny smirked as he watched Lacey shamelessly check him out, blaming it completely on her alcohol consumption. Even so, he’d take anything she was willing to give him. He was ready for phase two of their night.</p><p>Lacey watched as Danny stood and reached to pull her to her feet. She was a little disappointed, thinking maybe their night was coming to an end. Danny reached and picked up a tube of the acrylic paint and quickly read the label.</p><p>“Hey, so—do you know if this stuff is non-toxic?” He asked, already knowing the answer.</p><p>Lacey shrugged, “Yeah, probably shouldn’t eat it though—“ She giggled and finished her cup of wine.</p><p>Danny dropped the tube and stepped into Lacey’s space, grabbing her hands and mirroring her face just a breath away from his own. Lacey was happy, warm and Danny pulling her close on this chilly evening was exactly what she wanted right now.</p><p>Lacey didn’t wait for any invitations and kissed Danny because she desperately wanted to. Danny accepted and the two kissed slowly, their warm buzz and electric connection fueling the passion between them. Danny released her hands and moved his to the bottom hem of her sweatshirt.</p><p>Danny smiled, pulling back first, “Now that I’ve had some experience painting,” Danny dragged his fingertips along her bare belly, “I was wondering if I could try painting something else?” He asked, his huge brown eyes flicking up to hers.</p><p>“What do you want to paint?” Lacey wrapped her arms around Danny’s back, he smelled so good, she wanted to keep him close.</p><p>“You.” Danny reached to pull her sweatshirt off, followed by the t-shirt below. No bra. Lacey wasn’t shy, especially around Danny, but still looked around the rooftop, inspecting for peeping classmates.</p><p>“No one can see us, promise.” He smiled before picking up his palette and brush.</p><p>Danny mixed up a light green, the perfect balance of softness and brightness. He dipped the brush in and stroked the bristles slowly in an arch around the top of her breast.</p><p>The paint was cold, the night air was growing increasingly cooler and as Danny continued painting, Lacey’s nipples shrunk into rock hard nubs. Lacey’s buzz actually made her feel Danny’s brush strokes in high definition. The soft, tickling pressure and the glide of the paint turned his ministrations into something truly erotic. She had never felt this level of desire before.</p><p>“Oh my god—“</p><p>“I need more canvas.” Danny said sweetly, dropping the brush and reaching to unbutton Lacey’s pants.</p><p>He held eye contact with her and went slow to make sure she had time to stop him. Lacey smiled and helped to dance the pants off from around her ankles. Danny couldn’t help his eyes lingering on her bright red thong and tried to tamp down his rising need for her knowing exactly what was beneath that tiny scrap of fabric.</p><p>“I think red is my favorite color.” Danny said with so much purity it made Lacey’s heart burst.</p><p>Danny picked up a new brush and dipped it into some bright red paint. He swirled his brush around the outside of Lacey’s thighs, stopping just short of her center and trailing the strokes down each leg. He moved around her and worked on painting her exposed backside, up her back and down her arms.</p><p>“It’s my turn.” Lacey said and grabbed Danny’s t-shirt, pulling it off in one smooth pull.</p><p>Lacey went for a mixture of rich, royal blues and a deep, velvety purple. Danny watched as she concentrated on actually painting on him and not painting for him. He didn’t want to lose their steam and reached to grab her hand, pulling the brush from her and pressing their bodies together.</p><p>He kissed her, rubbing his now purple hands together before reaching around to squeeze her bare ass. He pulled her close and pushed his mouth against her neck. Lacey loved that and immediately reached for the button of his pants.</p><p>“I have news.” He whispered against her throat as he ducked his way south.</p><p>“Right now?”</p><p>“It’s important.”</p><p>Danny’s hand found its way to the puddle at the apex of Lacey’s legs. He rubbed her through her soaking wet thong, a peace offering in advance of what he was about to reveal.</p><p>“Talk fast—“ Lacey moved to rub herself against Danny’s fingers.</p><p>“I don’t have any condoms.” He rubbed harder.</p><p>“Fuck—“ She gripped his wrist, Danny wondering if that meant stop or don’t stop. He kept going.</p><p>Lacey continued removing Danny’s pants and boxers with zero objections from him.</p><p>“I use them, every time—“ He pleaded a little on the pathetic side, still unfairly rubbing Lacey’s juicy pussy given their current circumstances.</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>Danny crowded against Lacey now, his hips rutting against hers. He laid them down onto the cold rooftop, keeping her close, their fire blazing.</p><p>Lacey was buzzed and wanted him more than anything. Lacey reached for his cock, his warm, red tip now throbbing and impatient in her own hand.</p><p>“Oh my god, Lacey—“ Danny inched himself forward and back in her hand, bowing his head and sucking on one of Lacey’s painted nipples, “I want you so bad—“</p><p>Lacey was basically panting at this point, their sexual chemistry too good to pass up. She watched him suffer a few moments longer.</p><p>Lacey eventually opened her legs, Danny freezing and watching her face for any sign he could proceed. She shimmied her thong off and rubbed Danny’s tip at her opening. Lacey left him notched there and reached for Danny’s perfect ass, instructing him to penetrate her.</p><p>Danny groaned as he pushed in slow, “Oh. Fuck. Yes.—“ His brow dropping low, “You let me in?” He asked her in shock, sexy as fuck.</p><p>Lacey nodded, breathing in time with his thrusts.</p><p>“You fucking let me in—“ Danny’s hips were slow, THANKFUL.</p><p>He kissed her, predatory, aggressive. He’d never been that way with her, her pussy was dripping. Danny worked her, his hips fluid. He had told her the truth, he’d always worn a condom with every single partner, although after tonight, he may never use one with her again.</p><p>Lacey wanted a turn to please him. Every experience they had up until this point was curated by Danny. He had planned all of them, pleased her every time. It was her turn to show this sweet man some love back.</p><p>“Time out—“ Lacey said, unable to think of anything else to say to get him to stop his pursuit.</p><p>Danny stalled immediately, “You okay?” A little fear in his voice.</p><p>“Very.” Lacey pushed Danny over and down onto his back before climbing aboard and settling on top of him.</p><p>Danny popped up on his elbows so he would not miss a second of this. Girls rode him all the time, over dramatic and lazy, like dirty porn stars. He never enjoyed it. Danny liked to showcase his talents in bed and would always lovingly redirect and finish the fucking job himself.</p><p>Tonight though, he knew Lacey would be different. She had been the only girl ever to not need him, to actively avoid chasing him. If she was deciding to be on top it wasn’t to try to impress him, it was because she wanted to be up there and he was ready to see this.</p><p>Lacey’s core slurped around Danny’s cock, her wetness and her ass slapping soundly as she bounced away. Danny laid back down and rested his hands gently on her painted thighs, the dried swirls literally adding a layer of depth to their fun.</p><p>“Wow—“ Danny muttered, his jaw hanging as he watched her go.</p><p>He had not planned on sleeping with her tonight. He really did just expect to make a painting with her and have a few drinks, relax. Something about Lacey Porter always surprised him though, he always wanted more.</p><p>Danny loved having sex and he had it, a lot. Every day if he wanted it. So Lacey taking his breath away was noteworthy. She wasn’t loud, she wasn’t fake. Lacey never tried to be anything other than herself. It was unfortunately rare to find and Danny cherished that.</p><p>He tried to return the favor and tried to think of things that he had never done before so the two of them could keep their connection unique, different. Painting naked with Lacey on a rooftop and then fucking bare, check.</p><p>In Lacey’s experience, the guys she had been with were generally lazy with romance. Other than some flower bouquets and some dinner date nights, no one had ever tried as hard as Danny to do something for her that showed how much they were thinking of her and the things she loved and enjoyed about life. She had only known Danny for two weeks and he had already surpassed every other relationship she had ever had.</p><p>“You—“ Lacey braced her hands on Danny’s chest and really got her hips working, “are incredible.” She tossed her head back and started a perfect rhythm.</p><p>Danny was thinking the exact same thing. He couldn’t keep his hands polite anymore and grabbed Lacey’s hips firmly, truly enjoying what she was offering him.</p><p>“Unreal—“ Danny groaned out.</p><p>“Feel good?” She smiled down at him as she took a turn asking Danny his signature question.</p><p>“Where did you come from?” He asked himself in awe of the goddess above him.</p><p>Lacey knew Danny was always looking for confirmations that things were going well and she had told him she would work on being more vocal. Her fear was ever doing anything that didn’t happen naturally. This wasn’t a movie, this was her real life and Lacey intended to live it and feel it authentically.</p><p>Danny had awakened her thought process when it came to unlocking her voice during sex. After the last time she realized that she did swallow a lot of things, mostly as a habit from not wanting to get caught by her parents having sex while she was in high school.</p><p>Tonight, they were on a rooftop with numerous parties raging below them. No one would hear her climax, and even if they did, fucking congratulations on having some great sex.</p><p>Danny released her hips and rubbed a thumb over Lacey’s clit. Lacey was close enough to reject the help and she grabbed his hands and slammed them over his head.</p><p>“Oh shit—“ Danny loved this.</p><p>“Danny—“ She was so close, she rubbed herself against him in a wave that Danny had never felt before.</p><p>“Fucking get it—“ Danny kept his hands where Lacey put them.</p><p>“Mmh—I’m—“ She tried to connect her body with her mouth, “Yesss—“ it was the best she could do for now.</p><p>Danny watched Lacey come, rocking her clit in an abstract rhythm against Danny’s lower abs. He pushed up slowly, careful not to disrupt her orgasm. Lacey was so far gone she hadn’t even realized that Danny came the moment she let out her approval. Watching Lacey let go with him, her walls falling away, was something he found incredibly satisfying.</p><p>“Did you, I mean—“ Lacey sat up straighter, trying to catch her breath, Danny’s cock still sitting snugly inside of her.</p><p>“Did I finish?” Danny smiled, “I filled you the fuck up, Porter. I’m surprised you haven’t floated away by now.”</p><p>Lacey giggled and watched as she lifted herself up and Danny slid out, aided by a gush of his come.</p><p>“Sorry about that—“ He hadn’t meant to come inside of her, he hadn’t planned for any sex with her at all tonight. Rookie move, he thought. What was she doing to him?</p><p>Lacey shrugged and grabbed some of the clean cloths from the pile of art supplies and cleaned herself up a bit before managing to wrangle her underwear and pants back on. She left her shirt off and poured them a fresh glass of wine.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Danny smiled and accepted the wine. He had managed to get his bottoms on too, plopping down next to Lacey, both of them topless and still covered in paint.</p><p>“Thank you for the lesson.” Danny tapped her cup with his.</p><p>“Any time. How did you know I would be here tonight though? We never made plans—“</p><p>Danny shrugged, “I guess I just assumed you’d follow the party flow here. I would have come to find you if you hadn’t shown up.”</p><p>“You missed it you know, I was dancing in a football player sandwich earlier. You would have been so proud!”</p><p>Danny’s face fell, “With who?”</p><p>Lacey’s eyebrows knit together, “Why does that matter?”</p><p>“You’re off limits.”</p><p>“I’m not yours. That reminds me, did Archie want to ask me out before we became….friends?” Lacey folded her arms across her chest.</p><p>“The guys know the rules.”</p><p>“So, you have rules for them so you can have no rules for yourself? That sounds fair.”</p><p>“I don’t screw everyone.”</p><p>“Archie pointed out like five girls that he can’t pursue!”</p><p>“That’s for their protection, not necessarily for my sexual gain. Ever think of that?”</p><p>“Their protection? I didn’t realize the football team was filled with so many predators.” Lacey grimaced.</p><p>“They’re not predators. They’re just, not what those girls need in their life and they’re certainly not good enough for you.”</p><p>“You know what’s best for all of us, don’t you.” Lacey rolled her eyes, “There’s your cocky side again. Gross. I think we’re done here.”</p><p>Lacey threw her shirt on and stood abruptly.</p><p>“Lacey, wait—“</p><p>“I think he’s up here—“</p><p>Lacey and Danny turned to see Regina and another one of the Syracuse cheerleaders climbing up onto the roof.</p><p>“Oh, hey you two—“ Regina greeted Lacey and a shirtless Danny, covered in paint, “Ooo, you’ve been painting!”</p><p>Regina walked right past Lacey and straight up to give Danny a kiss. One he returned without hesitation. For as free as Lacey had felt just ten minutes before now, she was suddenly closed up tighter than she ever had been before.</p><p>“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Regina giggled, “Danny wasn’t answering his texts.” She put her hands on her hips.</p><p>The other cheerleader walked up and hugged Danny, kissing him quickly as well.</p><p>“Not interrupting anything. Absolutely nothing is happening here.” Lacey smiled, grabbing her sweatshirt and heading for the ladder back down.</p><p>“Lacey—“</p><p>Danny sighed and took a couple half-hearted steps toward her. He knew he had upset her past the point of reconciling on this roof, especially in front of two of his regular hook ups. He thought it would be better to just let her go for now and cool off.</p><p>He stood at the edge of the roof, watching as Lacey carefully climbed back down and into the window. As his attention was otherwise diverted, Regina tipped their giant canvas up with her toe and nudged it over the edge of the roof, sending it down into the disgusting alley two stories below.</p><p>“Oops!” She shrugged.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lacey stormed into the second floor window, down the hallway and back toward the stairs. Phoebe and Archie were standing by the front door, drinking and laughing together with a group of all male football players.</p><p>Phoebe caught Lacey out of the corner of her eye and did a double take when she connected with the expression on her face.</p><p>“Jesus, Lacey, are you okay?!” Phoebe asked well above a whisper, “What’s all over you? Paint?”</p><p>All eyes within ear shot of Phoebe were on Lacey in seconds. She couldn’t school her face and opted for quickly pulling her sweatshirt on in an attempt at buying herself more reaction time before she completely broke down.</p><p>“I need to go now.” Lacey said as discretely as she could to Phoebe.</p><p>“Okay, I’m coming with you.” Phoebe shoved her drink into Archie’s hand and took a few steps toward her roommate.</p><p>“Wait, you’re leaving?! Aww, Phoebe me and the guys,” Archie gave the guys in the circle the side eye, “we were hoping you’d stay tonight—“</p><p>Phoebe smirked, “Sorry boys, duty calls. See you all at the dance tomorrow night?”</p><p>Archie gave her a nod before the deflated men dissipated back into the party.</p><p>They walked in silence for a good chunk of the walk back.</p><p>“I’m sorry I messed up your—gang bang?” Lacey looked at Phoebe worriedly.</p><p>Phoebe giggled, “It wasn’t like that, I promise.” She said rather unconvincingly.</p><p>To each their own, Lacey thought. She finally broke down, all the different emotions running through her at once.</p><p>“Hey, hey—Lacey what happened? Did Danny hurt you?”</p><p>Lacey shook her head no, “No, he didn’t do anything—“</p><p>“Someone else then? Who was it?! I’ll call the cops—“ Phoebe went for her phone.</p><p>“No, Phoebs, thank you, really. I’m okay, I’m just, I’m not okay.” Lacey cried again.</p><p>Phoebe stopped walking and pulled her friend in for a hug. They stayed like that for a long time.</p><p>“He fucking did do this, didn’t he? I knew this would happen, fucking asshole.” Phoebe knew Danny’s bullshit lifestyle would end up hurting Lacey, “Fuck that guy—“</p><p>Lacey could still feel the wetness from Danny’s bodily fluids in between her legs and she suddenly wanted to be in the shower. Now.</p><p>Back in their dorm room, Lacey took a scorching hot shower. She sat in the empty bathtub under the too hot spray and cried, watching the paint melt off of her and running through the last two weeks, feeling like a total moron. Danny had done the sweetest things for her, but he was really just a master manipulator and that was about it. If Lacey had to place a bet, she would guess he fucked all of them bare.</p><p>“You cried in there for—“ Phoebe checked her phone when Lacey finally emerged from the bathroom, “sixty-seven minutes.”</p><p>“Thanks for worrying about me, Phoebe. I think I’m just homesick, I don’t know.”</p><p>“You’re not homesick, Lacey, are you kidding me?” Phoebe looked at her like she was crazy, “What did he do tonight?”</p><p>Lacey was done crying about this. It was time to unload and Phoebe was asking. Lacey took a deep breath before recalling their entire night.</p><p>The girls ended up on the floor between their beds, sprawled out on their backs, feet up on their respective beds.</p><p>“Wow.” Phoebe could not believe this story about Danny’s off-limits friend program or whatever game he was playing.</p><p>“I’m done talking about this shit, tell me what happened with you and your entourage?”</p><p>Phoebe giggled, “First of all, Archie really likes you.” She shrugged, “Just sayin’”</p><p>“Yeah, well, I messed that up I guess.”</p><p>“You did nothing of the sort. He’s very single, Lace. He’s also not into me, so, he’s not off the table.” Phoebe passed Lacey the bulk bag of sour patch kids they were sharing.</p><p>“Who are you into?” Lacey wondered, “I saw the faces on those guys tonight, they were seriously sad you were leaving—“</p><p>“Mmm, I think I like Cole.”</p><p>“Cole. Was he the other super tall one?”</p><p>“Nope, that was Tyler. He’s cute too, I don’t know. Cole seemed more laid back, clings to things like a monkey too, that’s gotta be worth something in bed.”</p><p>Lacey squinted at Phoebe and waited for more elaboration.</p><p>“Like pull-ups on door frames, climbing the counter to get things down, stuff like that.”</p><p>“Wait. Climbing the counter? Is Cole the super short one with the long hair?!”</p><p>Phoebe bit her lip and smiled.</p><p>Lacey nodded, “Okay—okay, I could see that.” She could not see that.</p><p>“He’s a running back.” Phoebe said like those words solved all the questions in Lacey’s head.</p><p>“I have no idea what that means.” Lacey giggled.</p><p>“It’s all cardio.” Phoebe said this as if being disciplined about cardio was the best thing ever in terms of potential marathon sex.</p><p>Lacey busted out laughing, the two of them setting each other off into giant belly laughs until they were laughing so hard there was only silence.</p><p>Phoebe had never been more happy to get Lacey laughing and to see her smile again. Phoebe and Danny had something in common then, they never wanted Lacey to stop smiling.</p><p>Saturday morning Phoebe convinced Lacey to go out running with her. Lacey knew that the possibility of running into Danny was extremely high, but so was the possibility of running into all of the football players. Lacey wasn’t about to let this one selfish man keep her from a well rounded social life.</p><p>Lacey smiled to herself as she pulled on her black and red brush stroke patterned Lycra leggings and a solid red sports bra. Last night Danny had told her red was his favorite color but it was also hers and she was not going to allow him to steal all of her joy.</p><p>“Damn girl, you are sizzling.” Phoebe acknowledged.</p><p>“Thanks, you too—“</p><p>Phoebe was in some sad, mint green running shorts and a random tourist t-shirt from the Grand Canyon. She looked down at herself and back up at Lacey, deciding to give her a pass knowing that her mind was elsewhere.</p><p>They set their earbuds and took off in tandem, running a lap around the perimeter of campus—well, half the perimeter. Ten minutes in and Phoebe was dead somewhere walking off leg cramps and likely puking in some trashcan. Lacey told her she’d meet up with her on her next lap through and continued on.</p><p>As she made it up around the dome she spotted the football and spirit teams stretching and running warm-ups. Danny saw Lacey and watched her as she ran past all of them without looking their way.</p><p>“Dude, what did you do to her?” One of the guys asked.</p><p>Danny couldn’t take his eyes off of her, a streak of red in the darkness of his mind over the last eight hours. He hadn’t slept at all. After he had shot down Regina and company for some Friday night fun, he realized that the canvas had fallen. He cleaned up the paint supplies and squirmed his way into the alley to try and salvage it.</p><p>The canvas had not yet dried and the overflow from all of the air conditioning units had dripped all over it, it was ruined. Danny thought it was even more perfect now, a true abstract reflection of the events of their night.</p><p>“I’m taking a lap.” Danny said, not waiting for approval or further discussion.</p><p>Danny caught up with Lacey easily, the pair running together as Lacey’s anger grew. She popped an earbud out.</p><p>“You lost?”</p><p>“Completely.” Danny answered softly.</p><p>“Well go ask someone else for directions, I don’t have time to deal with your poor decisions.”</p><p>She was mad. Danny kept his mouth shut and just continued on their run until Lacey made it back around to Phoebe. Phoebe saw the look on Lacey’s face and got her shit together, running up and bumping Danny out of the way.</p><p>“Excuse me, don’t you have some other ‘friends’ to tend to? We’re trying to run here—“ Danny fell back and watched Phoebe escort Lacey away from him. “Asshole.” Phoebe added.</p><p>Danny took a moment to collect himself and headed back to practice. This would take more than an apology.</p><p>“Hi Danny!” Regina said in the way that only she could.</p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>“Aww, sad face? It’s homecoming!”</p><p>“I’m not really into it this year.” He shrugged.</p><p>Danny kept his eyes on Lacey and Phoebe until they disappeared around the building. Regina had followed his sight line and her frustration grew. She knew she was losing him and she wasn’t about to go down without a fight.</p><p>“An honorary member of the spirit team has lost their spirit?” Regina said seductively, springing up into Danny’s face, “Well we just can’t have that—“ She giggled and walked up close, “Locker room after practice?”</p><p>“Not today.”</p><p>“Or yesterday, or at all last week—“ Regina squawked.</p><p>“Alright, okay. I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you.”</p><p>“You can make it up to me.” Regina smiled, “Locker room in an hour?”</p><p>Danny sighed and tried to stay upbeat, “Yeah.”</p><p>“Perfect, see ya!” Regina bounced away in her skin tight spirit shorts and bright white sports bra.</p><p>They fucked. Danny facing Regina way from him, bending her over one of the changing benches and railing her from behind. Regina whined and moaned and did all of the Regina things she typically did. Danny was bored. This obligation to his ‘friends’ becoming somewhat of a burden now that his body had suddenly decided it only wanted Lacey.</p><p>He kept his eyes closed for most of their exchange, picturing Lacey there with him in order to help him through. The only problem with a fantasy involving a different person was Danny’s traitorous mouth.</p><p>“Mm, fuck Lacey—“ He said and tensed immediately.</p><p>Regina decided she wanted this release, realizing that it very well may be her last opportunity with this perfect man. She forced herself to incorporate Danny’s slip into their session.</p><p>“You like fucking Lacey?” She smiled back at him.</p><p>Danny kept working her, cringing a little and not yet comfortable with Regina including Lacey in whatever was happening here.</p><p>“C’mon, Desai, show me—“ She threw her ass back.</p><p>“Regina—“ He was hesitant.</p><p>“How do you want her?” She pushed playfully.</p><p>Danny turned Regina around to lay flat on her belly along the bench. Danny straddled her and pushed into her again from behind. He closed his eyes and began a rhythm he knew Lacey’s body responded to.</p><p>“Mmm! Oh my god—Danny!”</p><p>Regina wouldn’t shut up, Danny knowing this was her way of trying to entice him to keep going. Still, if Regina was going to let this Lacey kink happen, she needed to shut the hell up. He grabbed a clean sock and stuffed it in her mouth without looking, kissing the side of her head.</p><p>“Keep your mouth shut.” Danny explained simply and fucked her soundly.</p><p>At the end Danny was all in. He felt Regina climax and pretended it was Lacey’s tight body wrapped around his dick, “Lacey—“ He grunted and unloaded into the condom he had secured before digging out his long time friend.</p><p>Regina felt horrible. She spit out the sock and peeled herself off the bench, dressing in a hurry. Danny sat on the bench and took a few moments before pulling on his own clothes. That was awful, Regina didn’t deserve that.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Was all he could think to say.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Regina basically fled the locker room, Danny understood that the only way to satisfy his longing for Lacey in his life was to actually have Lacey in his life. </p><p>Danny: You probably think I’m the biggest asshole<br/>Danny: Last night was amazing, I just want to talk to you<br/>Danny: Please Lacey</p><p>Lacey blocked his number after the second text. Danny received the rejection notification after he had tried to send the third one to her. </p><p>“Damn it.” Danny sighed in frustration.</p><p>Lacey worked her ass off all day, catching up on school work, laundry and definitely not continually thinking about Danny Desai, mostly.</p><p>Phoebe: Where you at?<br/>Lacey: Studio<br/>Phoebe: Are you at a good stopping point?<br/>Lacey: Depends on why you’re asking<br/>Phoebe: I need your help getting ready for the dance<br/>Lacey: Nice try<br/>Phoebe: I’m serious, I have a date :)<br/>Lacey: I have a lot to do<br/>Phoebe: Your dress is fire BTW, I’m wearing it right now<br/>Lacey: It’s yours<br/>Phoebe: Come on Lacey, I’m not wearing your freakin dress. Get your ass back here and come to the dance with Cole and I<br/>Lacey: Ooo, third wheel. Perfect<br/>Phoebe: Maybe it’s not about you, OK? I have short arms and need help curling my hair!<br/>Lacey: Have Cole do it<br/>Phoebe: Damnit Lace, wear that perfect dress and make that asshole regret every decision he’s ever made</p><p>Painting was cathartic for Lacey. It had always helped to open her mind, keep her grounded and keep her consciousness flowing. Sometimes the broken pieces inside of her just needed a place to go, so she would paint them out onto the canvas. </p><p>It was a way to get them out and away while also reorganizing them and gluing them back together. Broken or not, they were still pieces of her and Lacey didn’t want to lose them.</p><p>Painting was the one thing she loved to do knowing she could potentially connect with other people on a deeper level. Maybe someone else felt the same way, maybe she could help them, or at the very least just show someone else that they were not alone.</p><p>Lacey was standing in front of two very different canvases, contemplating if she should show up for the homecoming dance. She loved to dance, her roommate would be there—and so would Danny and his throng of girlfriends.</p><p>The canvas on her left was painted with grey, disjointed, monochromatic lines. All lines flowed vertically, no obstructions or turns, only straight paths. It was sad, but practical, calming.</p><p>The canvas on her right was bold with lots of reds, oranges and yellows. She painted in large shapes with finer details and interesting patterns. It was emotion. Love, terror, lust, happiness.</p><p>As she stood there and reviewed them, she realized that they fit together. One could stand alone without the other, but together there was balance. Both of them beautiful and chaotic by themselves, but wonderfully cohesive when sitting next to each other. Harmony.</p><p>Lacey decided then that she wanted Danny in her life in some capacity. What had they even fought about? A bullshit pact about where a few guys could stick their dicks? Surely he felt strongly enough about her to end that nonsense. They needed to talk.</p><p>She surmised that it felt like a much larger betrayal when it had been compounded by alcohol and her true jealousy watching other girls fawn over Danny. Lacey knew what his lifestyle was and had still gone there with him. Her jealousy was on her, but Regina being a lousy person was on Regina.</p><p>Lacey: I’ll be home in twenty<br/>Phoebe: OH SHIT</p><p>Lacey cleaned up the studio and stuck her paintings on the drying racks before heading to the diner across campus to grab some food. If she was going to this dance, she’d need some serious fuel. </p><p>Lacey placed her take out order and sat on one of the benches out front to wait. She scrolled through her phone mindlessly, trying to zone out and relax after such a crazy couple of days.</p><p>“Lacey, hey—“</p><p>Lacey sighed, almost angry that her me-time was being interrupted. When would she ever have the time again to check out the hair status’ of her favorite celebrities?! She let her hand fall and thud against her thigh as she looked up at whomever was intruding with fiery eyes.</p><p>“Oh—whoa, I’m sorry—“ </p><p>“Archie, hi—no it’s fine, I’m just—“ Lacey shrugged, “I’m working on some self care.” She smiled up at him and his sweet face.</p><p>“Right, okay. I know how important that is—especially freshman year.” He smiled back, “I’ll leave you alone.”</p><p>“Really it’s okay, please, sit. I’m just waiting on some food.”</p><p>Archie took a few steps and bent his long legs to sit on the bench across from her, exhaling in comfort when his ass finally hit the seat.</p><p>“How was practice?” Lacey tried to sound interested.</p><p>“Brutal. I’m not in the shape I should be.” Archie shook his head, obviously disappointed in himself.</p><p>“You’re theee—“ Lacey scrunched her face up.</p><p>“Quarterback.”</p><p>“Quarterback!” Lacey nodded her head, she had no clue.</p><p>“Yes.” He laughed at her.</p><p>“Scouts talk to you at the game?”</p><p>“Nah, just to Cole and D.” </p><p>Lacey could sense his disappointment.</p><p>“They’ll be back, I’m sure.”</p><p>Archie looked down, “Not for me.”</p><p>“Hey, you going to the dance tonight?” Lacey tried to change the subject.</p><p>“Yeah, I think I will. I’m meeting up with Cole and your roommate actually. Are you not going? They didn’t mention you coming with us.”</p><p>“I was supposed to go with Danny.”</p><p>“And now?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I think I’m just going to go by myself.”</p><p>“Hey, Lacey, I’m sorry about last night. I was so wasted.”</p><p>Lacey cocked her head to the side, “Why are you sorry?”</p><p>“Hmm? Oh, just for the things I said to you, I didn’t mean to—“</p><p>“Arch you told me you thought I was beautiful. You’re seriously taking that back now?” She smirked at him.</p><p>Archie brought his fist up to his mouth to cover his smile, “Shit, I knew I was running my mouth, but I forgot about that.”</p><p>“You were a total gentleman. You didn’t mean it?”</p><p>Archie smiled, cheeks pink, “I meant it.”</p><p>Lacey smiled back, “Save a dance for me tonight?”</p><p>Archie’s smile fell and Lacey watched him swallow hard.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I don’t think I can.”</p><p>“You can. I’ll handle Danny, okay? This is ridiculous and I want to dance with you.”</p><p>“Okay.” Archie smiled brighter, “I’d really like that.”</p><p>“PORTER!” Someone yelled from the diner’s take out window.</p><p>“See you tonight.” Lacey winked and left Archie in a puddle on the bench.</p><p>“Shit.” Archie said to himself, he knew he was in trouble.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Those fries are so good. Johnny Cakes is seriously the shit.” Phoebe commented around a full mouth of perfectly seasoned cajun fries.</p><p>“I’m not sure I’m fitting into my dress now.” </p><p>Lacey rubbed her bloated belly, not sorry she just ate the best cheeseburger she ever had, just sad that nature had other plans for her body. The greasy food didn’t put her in the best mood and thoughts of Danny and their time together the night before came circling around again.</p><p>“What’s that look, I know that look. Please tell me you’re not backing out again?” Phoebe pleaded as she perfected her makeup.</p><p>Lacey sighed and stretched out on her bed.</p><p>“I need to get my focus back on school, Phoebs.”</p><p>“So do it. Danny can fuck off!” Phoebe asserted, not happy that this cocky guy had obviously hurt her friend.</p><p>“Don’t be mad at me, okay? I don’t think I’m going tonight.”</p><p>“Fine, okay.” Phoebe finished with her mascara and grabbed her hair curler, “Can you still curl my hair?!”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>A half hour later, Danny showed up at Lacey’s dorm, suit in hand. Phoebe reluctantly opened the door a crack after Danny’s insistence from the other side.</p><p>“Why are you here, moron?”</p><p>“Phoebe, that’s not very nice.”</p><p>Phoebe squinted at him in disgust before moving to shut the door. Danny was ready and wedged his foot in the corner before it could close.</p><p>“Danny move your goddamn foot before I freak out!” Phoebe whisper-growled through the crack in the door.</p><p>Danny leaned in close, “I’m coming in now, I suggest you move so you don’t get hurt.” He replied calmly.</p><p>Phoebe jumped back just as Danny pushed the door open forcefully.</p><p>“Get out of here, Danny!” Lacey groaned from under her covers.</p><p>“Phoebe, leave.” Danny pointed to the door.</p><p>“Um, no. Fuck you, asshole. I live here. You leave before I call the police!”</p><p>Danny opened the door to their room and physically moved Phoebe out into the hallway, hair curler and all, before walking back in and locking the door.</p><p>“What is it you think you’re doing exactly? You can’t force me to talk to you.” Lacey scooted into a seated position on her bed.</p><p>“You’re saying a lot for not speaking to me.” Danny challenged.</p><p>“Screw you.”</p><p>Danny moved toward the bed, no indication he was going to stop.</p><p>“Danny—“ </p><p>Lacey was caught off guard when Danny moved right into her personal space for a kiss. She kissed him back, mad at herself for not being able to resist him. Lacey pushed him away violently, only to realize he was so fucking strong and he hadn’t budged. She was a little nervous now.</p><p>“Lacey that kiss?” Danny pointed to her mouth, “It’s all I ever think about. All day, every day. Don’t you think about it too?”</p><p>Lacey sat there, mouth open in shock and objection. When she didn’t respond, Danny’s nostrils flared and his jaw flexed.</p><p>“You and I both know that is not true.” </p><p>Lacey was furious. This guy had made her feel every imaginable feeling in the last two weeks, she was exhausted. </p><p>“I don’t need this.”</p><p>“You’ve made that clear—“</p><p>“Yet you’re still here, taking up my valuable time! You’re the one who has all these friends to fill up your ego, but you keep coming back to me because you’re mad I won’t play along!” Lacey was screaming.</p><p>Danny never had to deal with anything like this before, but in his experience, it was honesty that would set him free. He backed away from Lacey and blew out in frustration. He ran his hands through his hair and held them there while he tried to think about what to say next.</p><p>“Just get out of here, Danny—“</p><p>“Please talk to me?” His heart hurt, such a strange feeling.</p><p>“We can’t keep doing this—“</p><p>He sat back down on her bed and tugged at the tag on her blanket until he could get his thoughts straight.</p><p>“I—I’m not trying to do anything—“ He took a deep breath, “The whole off-limits thing was a stupid Freshman code the guys and I had. It’s lame and not really a thing. I’m in a different place this year.”</p><p>“Things should be organic, Danny. You stopping people from interacting with me before I’ve even met them, that’s manipulative and I refuse to let you keep doing that to me.”</p><p>“I’m telling you, I’m making changes.”</p><p>“In the last twenty four hours.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“What do you want from me, Danny?”</p><p>“You’re different. I’m the one chasing you for this connection. I’m not used to that. You’ve kinda turned my world upside down.”</p><p>“What. Do. You. Want?” She clapped, trying to get him to get to the point.</p><p>“The physical side of me wants you.” Danny said gently, “Just you.”</p><p>“Sure I’m enough? You had sex what, like at least three times yesterday, plus a bonus blow job. There is no way I could make all that happen for you everyday.”</p><p>“First of all, you have no idea how many times I had sex yesterday. Second, you’re more than enough.” </p><p>Danny leaned over and kissed her then, slow and passionate. Lacey responded, wrapping her arms around Danny’s back. Why were they like this?</p><p>“I want you.” Danny whispered. </p><p>Lacey managed to reel in Danny’s budding feelings. She reminded him that they had only known each other for two weeks and she knew Danny’s football schedule would have him all over the east coast for days at a time, with the entire spirit squad in tow.</p><p>“You just spent days trying to convince me of what you’re all about. I saw you as open, free. Not exclusive—“</p><p>“I was telling you the truth, but I never expected to meet someone like you, to have you satisfy me so completely.”</p><p>Danny thought about Lacey’s reasoning. </p><p>“You think I can’t go a couple of days without having sex?”</p><p>“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” Lacey shrugged, “I also don’t trust you, not really.” She admitted.</p><p>“You don’t trust me or you don’t trust my other friends?” Danny was hoping to clarify that it was the latter.</p><p>“Oh definitely both—“ Lacey huffed an irritated laugh, “You’re going to end up hurting me. I’m not down.”</p><p>Danny sighed, “Damn it.”</p><p>“Danny, you opened my eyes to the benefits of your current situation. Why in the world would you trade that for something designed to fail?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t cheat on you.”</p><p>Lacey shook her head, “No.”</p><p>“Okay fine, for what it’s worth, I’m sorry about Archie and the guys. I’ll talk to them, tell them to do whatever they want.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Lacey nodded, “Last night was amazing by the way, I agree with you.”</p><p>“You read the texts I sent earlier?”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>“Can you unblock me now then? I’d really like to stay friends—“</p><p>Lacey watched Danny’s perfect face as he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his messages, hopeful she’d just give him the time of day again. She wanted to know him, but she knew their connection was deeper than either of them was ready for. </p><p>“I don’t want to be just one of your friends.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Lacey shook her head and unblocked him, the pair searching each other’s faces for how to balance this never ending ache between them.</p><p>“Last night, that was the best sex I’ve ever had.” Lacey smiled, wanting him to know she didn’t take their connection lightly.</p><p>Danny smirked, “Oh that was all you—and, honestly it was for me too. Your body and lack of a condom will do that I guess.” He gave a husky giggle.</p><p>“Yeah.” Lacey licked her lips, that could be the way things were for them all the time if she could just let it happen.</p><p>“I’ve had pregnancy scares before, comes with the territory I guess. Are you—I mean, are we—“ </p><p>“I’m covered. Honestly, I don’t want children.”</p><p>Danny relaxed further beside her, “Like, ever?”</p><p>Lacey shook her head no, “Never. I’m a little nervous about your volume though, if you haven’t caught something yet, you will.”</p><p>“I wasn’t lying before, I’ve had a lot of sex, but I’ve always been safe.”</p><p>“Do you even know how many people?”</p><p>“Of course. You?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah.” Lacey emphasized, insinuating that it was normal not to have hundreds of partners, “You’re number three.”</p><p>“I told you none of that matters—“</p><p>Lacey shrugged, “So what’s your number then?”</p><p>Danny chuckled at her and shook his head.</p><p>Lacey just waited.</p><p>“You are my most recent new partner.”</p><p>“That’s it?” Lacey smiled at him.</p><p>“That’s it.”</p><p>“It must be a pretty big number if you’re not saying.”</p><p>“I’d like to stop counting.” Danny admitted.</p><p>“What’s stopping you?”</p><p>“Look, I’ve never wanted to be exclusive before. It would be amazing to know it’s just you and I. I am telling you that I am aware that it’s an absolute privilege to only be with you.”</p><p>“What about all those other parts of you that need fulfilling that you talk about so much?”</p><p>“I’m only talking about the sex. Like I said, most of my friends have other needs. I can still help them.” </p><p>“How would I know the difference? You never discuss what you’re up to.”</p><p>“I’ll tell you if you ask, as long as you promise it’ll stay between us. You can trust me, Lacey. I know you know that.” Danny’s hope was back and blooming, was she reconsidering?</p><p>“If we tried this,”</p><p>“Oh my god—“</p><p>Lacey held her hands out to try and calm him down. He sucked in a breath.</p><p>“What would you say to your regular hookups when they contact you?”</p><p>“Simple. Sex is off the table. It might take a little while to touch base with everyone at first. They’re used to jumping all over me when they see me so I just ask for your patience and understanding with it. I’ll get them all on board. God Lacey, please, let’s do this.” </p><p>“So it’s not a relationship, it’s just like, an exclusive sexual partnership.” Lacey wanted to confirm.</p><p>“That’s what I’d love to try, if it doesn’t work out, it doesn’t work out. I promise though, I won’t cross that line with anyone else before we talk about it first, I’m not about to hurt you, again.”</p><p>Lacey bit her lip, god she did want that. Sex with Danny was so good. If they could actually work this out it might help her get the good vitamin D she wanted so she could refocus her energy back into her schoolwork.</p><p>“I don’t have a lot of time—“ The cons on Lacey’s list started cropping back up. </p><p>“It’s worth it.” Danny was so sincere, “I know you agree. We’ll get creative.” He smiled.</p><p>“I’m not going to lie, I would love to try it.”</p><p>Danny beamed, “Are you serious right now?!”</p><p>“One more thing though, or no deal.”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“Seriously, drop this bullshit with Archie and the rest of the guys not being able to pursue your ‘friends’ or I’m out.”</p><p>“Done.”</p><p>“I mean it. Like, immediately. I’m going to ask Archie and a bunch of the guys to dance tonight and I don’t want problems.”</p><p>“Dance all you want, that shit’s mine.” He gave her his biggest cocky smile, eyes dropping all over her body, “Does this mean you’ll still go to the dance with me then? I brought my suit, I’m going to head to Archie’s to change and then I’ll be back for you in an hour.”</p><p>“Phoebe is going to kill me.” </p><p>“Lacey, please?”</p><p>“What do I get if I say yes?”</p><p>“I will destroy you.” He fucking winked.</p><p>“Promise?” Lacey challenged him.</p><p>Danny pushed a kiss against the side of her head, “You’re mine after this stupid dance. I hope you’re ready—“</p><p>Lacey shuddered, this was going to be an amazing year she thought.</p><p>“See you in an hour.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lacey got ready faster than she ever had before. She managed to shower before lining her eyes and pulling her dress on. Lacey’s homecoming look was a simple little black dress. It flared out hitting her well above her knees and had a delicate gold zipper that ran from the plunging v-neckline all the down to the bottom hem. </p><p>If she was not careful, anyone could just walk by and zip her dress right off. Because of this sexy feature, Lacey wore her best underwear underneath. In this case, it was a royal blue satin bra and matching lace cheekie panties. Just. In. Case.</p><p>Phoebe stormed into their dorm room with her hair all done.</p><p>“Oh, good, you’re not dead.” She rolled her eyes, “So now you’re going to homecoming with him?”</p><p>“I’m not expecting you to understand.”</p><p>“Good, ‘cause I don’t—“</p><p>Phoebe left her robe on and climbed into her bed with a bottle of wine so she could pregame. </p><p>“I listened to you bitch about him for hours, then he shows up and you’re like YEP, I’M AVAILABLE!” Phoebe shook her head, “If that’s how it’s going to be, I don’t want to hear about it, good or bad, that’s all I’m saying.”</p><p>“Fair enough.” Lacey sighed.</p><p>“I care about you, okay? Danny, he’s just—“ Phoebe shook her head, having trouble articulating exactly what made her uncomfortable about him, “I’m just worried about you.”</p><p>She poured Lacey a cup of wine because they were roommates and in spite of her feelings about Danny, Lacey was always going to be a priority in her life. At the end of the day, they were each other’s family while they were away from home.</p><p>“Thanks, Phoebs. I’ll be careful.” Lacey promised before accepting a heathy swig of the wine.</p><p>Just as Lacey finished with her hair, Danny returned. She smiled at the sound of his fist pounding against the door. She stood and opened it, Danny leaning against the frame like a smoldering prince, flowers in hand. </p><p>“Aww, these are pretty.” </p><p>Lacey reached for the bouquet. This was exactly the lazy gesture from past lovers that she was always unimpressed with. Danny knew Lacey better than that and pulled the flowers out of her reach.</p><p>“These are not for you.” He said matter-of-factly as if it should have been obvious.</p><p>Danny walked over to Phoebe’s bed and laid the bouquet down next to her. He was well versed in the politics of college roommate camaraderie and he didn’t want to start any issues in Lacey’s life, she was already dealing with enough.</p><p>“I know I’ve caused some problems, I’m sorry.” Danny tried, “I’m not trying to be that guy.”</p><p>Phoebe looked up and sneered at him, “Do I know you?” She feigned amnesia and carried on with her pregame, snatching the bouquet for some sniffs because why not? The poor flowers were already dying, might as well enjoy them.</p><p>“I think that went well.” Danny smiled at Lacey.</p><p>He trailed his eyes down her body, obviously pleased with her dress, and stopped at her bare feet.</p><p>“You’re not ready.” He said low and flat.</p><p>“Just need shoes.” Lacey reached for her heels, Danny stepping into her path and holding her waist.</p><p>“I told you to be ready.” He emphasized in a low whisper.</p><p>Lacey reached again for the heels, Danny standing firmly in place, not making it easy.</p><p>“Can we settle this later?” Lacey giggled and glanced at Phoebe who had her earbuds in at this point and was desperately trying to avoid them.</p><p>“Okay.” Danny knew when to pause. He gave her his famous half smile and gave her outfit another once over, “You look beautiful, Lacey.” He said sincerely.</p><p>“Thanks! So do you.” Lacey fixed the bow tie on Danny’s gorgeous black suit.</p><p>Danny pulled a long jewelry case out of his interior suit pocket and presented it to her, “This is for you.” </p><p>“Aww, Danny, you didn’t have to do that—“</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, just open it.” </p><p>Danny held the box so Lacey could pull the top open. Inside was a delicate double gold chain with a small circular medallion engraved with a letter L.</p><p>Danny took the necklace out and secured it around Lacey’s neck. One strand went around at choker length, while the one carrying the L medallion fell down toward Lacey’s chest. The links in each of the chains were different, unique. It was a gorgeous art deco piece and it was the perfect compliment to her outfit.</p><p>“This is so beautiful, thank you.” She really liked it. </p><p>Lacey was never given jewelry from anyone before, not like this. It seemed Danny knew exactly the things that she would truly love and value.</p><p>Danny stood behind her after he secured the necklace and watched her admire the small gold circle. </p><p>“Flip it over.” Danny suggested.</p><p>Lacey turned the L side of the medallion over to reveal a tiny letter D on the back. Danny maintained eye contact with her in the full length mirror as he brought his mouth next to her ear.</p><p>“D is for Danny’s.” He said softly, making sure Phoebe wouldn’t be able to hear, headphones or not.</p><p>Lacey’s whole body exploded with need and she wanted nothing more than to have Danny fuck her again right here, right now.</p><p>Danny giggled, “I’m just kidding, It’s just something I thought you’d like and that would remind you of me. I know we can’t be together a lot, so—“</p><p>Lacey giggled too, “You have a way with words.”</p><p>He spun Lacey around to face him and held her hands lovingly, “Thank you for doing this tonight.” He kissed the back of each of them.</p><p>“You bet. Let’s head out.”</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>All eyes were on Danny and Lacey as they entered the dome which had been transformed giving it an electric disco nightclub vibe. </p><p>They greeted friends and stayed close as they worked their way across the facility and back again. Halfway through their journey back to the other side of the dome, Regina had tracked them down.</p><p>“Wow, Lacey, you look hot. Nice necklace.” Regina complimented almost genuinely. Almost.</p><p>“Thanks! It was a gift.” Lacey said proudly.</p><p>Lacey was warm, happy. The pregame wine from Phoebe had her relaxed and vibing. She couldn’t care less about Regina or anyone else she had been previously uneasy about running into. Danny told her she was it, so she put her faith in that for now and let the rest go. Lacey had no reason to doubt this beautiful human, so she didn’t.</p><p>“Dance?” Regina asked Danny.</p><p>Danny squeezed Lacey’s hand and looked over at her, she smiled back, “Have fun! I’m gonna go find the drinks.”</p><p>“A necklace, really?” Regina giggled as Lacey danced away from them.</p><p>“Fuck off.” Danny said playfully, holding Regina loosely around the waist.</p><p>“The only thing you have ever given me has been sore muscles.”</p><p>“It’s not my fault you’re not in better shape.” Danny shrugged.</p><p>“Yeah girls don’t wanna hear that—“ Regina smacked his arm, “but seriously, why haven’t you given me more time recently?”</p><p>“We had today.”</p><p>Regina tipped her head to the side, “Did we though?” She recalled Danny and his one-sided role play, “I remember the days when you couldn’t get enough of me too.” She sighed.</p><p>“The situation is changing.”</p><p>Regina huffed impatiently, “Changing?”</p><p>“Sex is no longer an offer I’m extending to anyone.” Danny tested the words to his new arrangement. He liked saying it.</p><p>Regina giggled, “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“What about someone else? Archie?” Danny suggested.</p><p>“Archie? Danny, what is going on?”</p><p>“I’m with Lacey.”</p><p>“Like, she’s your girlfriend?”</p><p>“Not exactly, not yet anyway. I’m talking about in my bedroom. It’s Lacey, that’s it.”</p><p>Regina reared back, completely stunned, “You’re not serious—“</p><p>“I can change the deal with Archie if you’re interested.”</p><p>“Archie likes Lacey though, not me. Fuck, I guess you all like Lacey.”</p><p>“Archie can’t have Lacey. She’s mine.”</p><p>“Jesus, Danny. Why does she get more of you than I do?!” </p><p>“Lacey’s special.”</p><p>“I can see that, but WHY?!” Regina said above her normal obnoxious volume.</p><p>Danny tightened his grip on Regina’s waist, “Keep your voice down.”</p><p>“I am the one who helped you get where you are today with the girls you wanted. I should be the special one, I’ve earned it!”</p><p>“I would have ended up right where I am now with or without your assistance, but what a hell of a ride it’s been with you.” Danny admitted, “Lacey is different, she doesn’t need me for a goddamn thing and I love it.”</p><p>Regina exhaled sharply, “Aloof and geeky gets that huge cock of yours to bounce, huh?” She looked over at Lacey with pure envy.</p><p>“Watch your mouth.” Danny warned, pulling Regina against him tighter.</p><p>“I bet we could show her a thing or two, you know?” Regina said as she ran her finger around the curve of Danny’s ear, “Please? Don’t do this.” Regina begged him, reaching her hands around to grab Danny’s ass.</p><p>“Hands off me, Miss Crane.” Danny said firmly. Regina released him immediately, “Good.” Danny winked.</p><p>“You can do whatever you want, I’m not picky.”</p><p>“No, ma’am. That’s not what I’m looking for, not anymore.” </p><p>“Does she know about this morning?”</p><p>Danny took a step back, “Song’s over, thanks for the dance.” Danny bowed slightly before turning and leaving her there in a puddle of frustration.</p><p>Danny found Lacey fully involved with Scott and Charlie in another infamous football player sandwich. He grabbed himself a drink and walked a wide circle around the threesome to make his presence known. Slowly but surely Danny’s teammates turned away from Lacey in favor of other dancers until she found herself alone.</p><p>“Danny, I was having fun!” She squawked.</p><p>“I saw that, I love watching you have fun.” Danny smiled warmly, “I meant no harm, the guys chose to move on their own.” Danny shrugged, “Drink?”</p><p>“Oh please, they’re terrified of you.” Lacey roasted, accepting the drink.</p><p>“Seen Archie yet?” </p><p>“Yeah he’s around. I haven’t danced with him yet if that’s what you’re really asking.” Lacey slid her arms around Danny’s waist and kissed him quickly, “Feel nice having your ass squeezed?”</p><p>“You were watching me?” Danny smirked at her.</p><p>“With that one? Absolutely.”</p><p>“I told her about our arrangement.”</p><p>“I’m sure she was thrilled.”</p><p>“I know I am.” Danny said with all his glorious intensity.</p><p>“You sure about this?” Lacey bit her lip, she really didn’t know him at all.</p><p>“What do you want for breakfast tomorrow?” Danny asked her as if he were never more sure of anything in his life.</p><p>Lacey scrunched her face up, she was hesitating.</p><p>“I mean, I’m not a bad cook—“ Danny joked, surprised and a little nervous that her answer was taking this long.</p><p>“I really shouldn’t sleep over. I have so much to do and you’re a distraction. A super hot, completely satisfying, addictive distraction.”</p><p>Danny’s face fell, “I thought we were going to play after the dance?” He pushed, the disappointment in his voice undisputed.</p><p>“We are—I just planned to work on paint prep tonight after we’re—done. I wasn’t planning on sleeping over after.”</p><p>Danny stared at her and waited for a better excuse for her rejection. Lacey’s anxiety soared.</p><p>“I can’t rush a painting, D. The canvases aren’t ready and the paint needs to dry before I can start and my studio time is limited and this is all assuming I’ve had a breakthrough and even know what the hell I’m going to paint—“</p><p>“Hey, hey, slow down. I do understand the pressure you’re under. You’re not going to have a lot of time to do any of it tonight anyway. Come home with me, take a night off. I’ll work you out and put you to bed. Or, I’ll just put you to bed. I’m not trying to be a distraction I swear.”</p><p>Lacey knew she had to tread lightly, she didn’t want to end this connection before they even got it started.</p><p>“I am willing to bet your dance with Regina included her objecting to our arrangement?”</p><p>So much for treading lightly, Danny’s mouth smoothed into a tight line.</p><p>“It was just a dance.” </p><p>“I’m just saying, isn’t that why you’ve had so many friends? Someone else would have helped you out tonight, but now all that burden’s on me—“</p><p>“Burden.” Danny nodded in disbelief, had he been this far off with her?</p><p>He pulled his body away from her, recoiling from her assessment. Lacey stepped forward, trying nonverbally to explain the giant foot she just shoved in her mouth.</p><p>“Danny, I didn’t mean—“ She tried to get the words out, Lacey’s hands finding solace in fidgeting with the necklace Danny had gifted her.</p><p>Danny held his hand up briefly, “No, I hear you loud and clear. I’m sorry, you have fun. I’ll see you around, okay?” Danny took off across the venue and straight out the exit doors.</p><p>Regina walked up beside Lacey to watch Danny’s perfect ass scamper away. </p><p>“Did he tell you about this morning yet?” Regina was almost salivating in anticipation.</p><p>Lacey recalled seeing him and Regina on the field this morning. What else did she not know?</p><p>“Hey you said you wanted to not hate each other, I’m just trying to be honest and help you out here.” Regina said like a total saint after gauging Lacey’s silence as curiosity in the news she was holding.</p><p>Lacey was patient. Not objecting but not encouraging her either, she was just quiet, for now.</p><p>“He has a lot of kinks, like, you have no idea what you’ve just signed up for. I’m sure you’ll learn all about them since you’re exclusive now, or whatever.” Regina rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Regina, get to the fucking point! Jesus, is one of Danny’s kinks that he likes to shove his cock down your throat? I would, just to shut you the fuck up!” </p><p>“We had sex in the locker room after practice today.”</p><p>“Is that the kinky part?” Lacey looked up for strength, not quite an eye roll. </p><p>This vanilla princess really thought the locker room was noteworthy?</p><p>“Nope, the kinky part was when he shoved a sock in my mouth and called me Lacey. Twice.” Regina smiled at how creeptastic she knew that visual really was.</p><p>“Oh damn.” Lacey just stared at her, not sure if she should be flattered for herself or sick at the thought of such mega weirdness.</p><p>“You’re ruining a very good thing here. I networked for him last year, we’ve been a machine ever since. How dare you!”</p><p>Lacey stepped right up into Regina’s face, “I was right, he did want to shut you up! It’s not my fault that Danny finds me completely satisfying. Maybe the rest of you should have put in a little more work.”</p><p>“Satisfying? Girl he sees someone with zero experience, that’s obvious. He’s about to mold you to fit into his life, I hope you’re ready, Danny doesn’t do basic anything.”</p><p>“Well, he did you—“ Lacey shrugged.</p><p>Lacey pushed past Regina and several of her spirit back up bullies and headed for the exit. She pulled her heels off and shuffled out the door in her bare feet. Danny needed to explain some shit, right now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny was sitting on the top of the picnic tables that lined the pathway back to the dorms. His head hung low, bow tie and top button of his shirt undone. He was scrolling through his phone.</p><p>“Danny.”</p><p>Danny lifted his head to meet her gaze. He settled on staring at her, mapping out her face while he seemed to be lost in deep thought.</p><p>“Hey, I didn’t mean to make it sound like I wasn’t interested.” Lacey said softly as she approached him.</p><p>“I understood you the first time, there’s no need to explain yourself.”</p><p>Lacey climbed up and sat next to Danny.</p><p>“I’m not going to always be available when you need me, and sometimes plans change when my impulsivity is replaced by rational thought.”</p><p>“So I’m an irrational impulse. Got it.”</p><p>Lacey grabbed Danny’s chin and turned his face toward her, “No, but our time together can be. I would describe you more as decadent.”</p><p>Danny looked at her fondly, “Decadent.”</p><p>“Yeah, like you’re such a good thing, you must be bad for me, right?” Lacey giggled and released his face.</p><p>“For the last two years everyone has needed something from me. This time, it’s me that needs something, and that’s you.”</p><p>Lacey began playing with the necklace again, how had she survived without it before now? She was honestly surprised at Danny’s easily hurt feelings. He had always seemed so confident and easy going. </p><p>Sure she knew he had feelings, but running away after she told him she wasn’t sleeping over? Lacey suspected he had fallen for her a lot harder and a lot faster than she realized. She had questions though and now it was time to get real. </p><p>“Regina and I just had an interesting conversation.”</p><p>“I can imagine.” Danny took a deep breath for this.</p><p>He looked around to see who was within earshot of whatever was about to come out of Lacey’s mouth.</p><p>“Did you—“ Lacey looked at him as if he were out of focus for a moment, “Did you do some, like, role playing with her recently?” She tried to be compassionate and not assume Danny was an absolute psychopath.</p><p>Danny exhaled, “I may have been trying to uphold my friendship agreement with her earlier today—“</p><p>“You’re telling me it was her idea?”</p><p>“Listen, my mind was still on last night, us on the roof. There was no way either of us were going to finish without your help.” He explained, trying not to sound like a total creep.</p><p>“So, she was telling me the truth.”</p><p>“She was.”</p><p>“Okay, and the sock?”</p><p>“You’re not usually, loud.” </p><p>“Yeah, that’s a problem.” Lacey was freaked out.</p><p>“I like a lot of weird shit, Lacey, I’m not going to lie. But I’ve never pretended someone was you before and I never will again. It was a mistake and I apologized to Regina.”</p><p>“Maybe we should have talked a little more about what you’re into? I’m—“ </p><p>“It doesn’t work that way, I’m just an open person, you know? I’ve tried a lot of stuff, but none of if matters if my partner’s not into it. I have no expectations if that’s what you’re worried about. We’ll agree on our own stuff and it’ll stay between us.”</p><p>They sat in silence until they heard the DJ announce that the voting for the homecoming king and queen was complete. </p><p>“I need to go back in.” Danny said as he hopped off the picnic table, “Coming?” He held his hand out and helped her down.</p><p>“You’re seriously in the running for king? That’s a bit antiquated, don’t you think?” Lacey raised her eyebrows.</p><p>“It’s just a formality really.” Danny smiled back at her. He took her hand and pulled her back in step with him, “You’re shorter.”</p><p>Lacey held up her heels.</p><p>“You’re never ready when I need you.”</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Danny was right, it was just a formality, he won the crown as homecoming king. Regina, however did not win queen, their fellow classmates voting in a senior from the girls lacrosse team instead.</p><p>“Hey, Lace!” Phoebe giggled uncontrollably as Cole danced their bodies past her.</p><p>Lacey smiled at her drunk-ass roommate and her obviously inebriated partner in crime.</p><p>“Take care of her!” She shouted to Cole who nodded and then stumbled, sending them both in their asses, “Oh shit—“ Lacey said to herself, moving fast to go and help them up.</p><p>Archie had been watching the pair as they danced in circles around the outside of the dance floor. He too was en route to assist when their asses headed south. They smiled at each other as each of them reached for their respective friend.</p><p>“I think I peed—“ Phoebe giggled, looking at Lacey wide-eyed, her voice so loud that it wasn’t a secret now, no matter how much Phoebe wanted it to be.</p><p>Lacey and Archie righted their friends and the two took off again to continue their dance.</p><p>“Hi.” Archie smiled, his eyes all over Lacey in admiration.</p><p>“They are so drunk.” Lacey giggled.</p><p>“Cole’s a good guy, she’ll be okay.” He nodded toward them, trying to ease Lacey’s mind, “You’re—you look stunning.” Archie admitted sweetly.</p><p>“Thanks, you look nice too! Dance?” She held her arms out.</p><p>Archie and Danny had gotten ready for the dance together tonight. Danny revealed his new situation and Lacey’s deal-breaker request to free Danny’s friends from his stupid freshman pact. Now was the test.</p><p>“Okay.” Archie smiled, stepping forward to wrap his arms around Lacey’s back.</p><p>Lacey and Archie swayed softly to the rhythm of the slow song. He pulled her closer, their fit comfortable, natural. There was a bit of heat there, from both of them. Lacey could see herself easily falling into another boring, comfortable relationship with Archie.</p><p>“Thanks for talking to Danny.” Archie’s voice was reserved, he was holding back.</p><p>“Of course, I said I would—“</p><p>Archie nodded, “You did, I just, I thought it would mean I’d be able to ask you on a date sometime.” </p><p>“You can ask me on a date—“ Lacey looked up at him in confusion.</p><p>“Can I?” He looked at her skeptically, “The way Danny sounded tonight, it seems like you two are, involved.”</p><p>“We are involved, I guess—but he’s not my boyfriend, we’re not in a relationship.”</p><p>“So what are you then?”</p><p>It wasn’t supposed to be complicated. This arrangement was meant to quench their need for some of the best sex ever. She wanted this for herself, that hadn’t changed. Lacey had just wanted to make sure the others had the same opportunity to connect that her and Danny did.</p><p>Maybe Danny had been right to dumb it down to other people. If they didn’t understand, it was their problem, not hers.</p><p>“Look, Archie, I’m not off limits. Neither are any of the other people that maybe were off limits before, okay? Danny and I, we are different, that’s all I’m going to say.”</p><p>As safe as it felt to be in his arms, every ounce of her wanted more. She had felt alive with Danny, renewed. She wanted to pursue whatever was bubbling at the surface with him. They definitely had amazing sex the few times they had been together, but Lacey knew there was more and she was ready for it. </p><p>Lacey realized that Danny’s mini tantrum earlier was the same frustration she was having. They were both trying to balance their friend’s expectations and acceptance for what was “normal” compared to the fold they had fallen into together. </p><p>The bottom line was, they were grown-ass adults with the same needs. This year their stars aligned and they had found each other. Now it was time to go for it, fuck everyone else. Lacey was all in.</p><p>As the song ended, Lacey smiled up at Archie, “Thank you for the dance. I’ve gotta go—“ </p><p>She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and made a bee line for where she knew Danny had been dancing. Danny had also just pulled away to thank his partner for the dance when he caught sight of Lacey moving toward him at an accelerated pace.</p><p>“Hey, everything okay?” </p><p>He could barely get the words out in time before Lacey’s mouth was on his. She grabbed ahold of the split in Danny’s slightly unbuttoned dress shirt and pulled him closer as she sucked their soft lips together. Danny was right there with her, giving no fucks and kissing her back.</p><p>“L is for Lacey’s.” She whispered in his face, “Ready to go?”</p><p>“We’re fucking out of here.” Danny didn’t hesitate. </p><p>He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the exit faster than her legs could go. She stumbled a few times trying to keep up, smiling from ear to ear.</p><p>They slowed down a little bit while en route to Danny’s condo, only because Lacey was walking in bare feet.</p><p>“How was your dance with Archie?” Danny finally asked as they approached his door.</p><p>“I don’t want to settle for flowers again, Danny. I want you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once inside Danny’s place, the two stayed within a step of one another, letting the flames grow between them. They studied the anticipation on each other’s faces knowing whatever was about to go down would be more than they had been searching for.</p><p>They finally moved in closer at the same time, this kiss slower, but no less passionate than the one they shared on the dance floor. Danny kept his hands to himself, desperately wanting Lacey to take the lead after whatever doubts she was having earlier. He wanted her to want this as much as him. </p><p>She did.</p><p>Lacey pressed herself against him, walking Danny backward until his back smashed against the wall. He hadn’t remembered the wall being so close, the thud knocking his breath away and surprising him greatly, igniting his need for her. He rolled his hips forward, rutting himself against her.</p><p>Lacey watched the lust flood over Danny’s face and gave him a wicked smile. She ripped Danny’s jacket off and unbuttoned his shirt, yanking it down his arms and running her hands across his overheated chest.</p><p>Lacey kept her eyes on Danny’s as she slid her hands down to work on unfastening his belt. Danny’s eyes communicated how badly he wanted her and so did the throbbing tent in his pants. She wrangled the button open and finally got the zipper down, sending Danny’s pants to the ground. Danny stood there in just his boxers, pants pooled around his ankles, crown still in place.</p><p>Lacey took a step back and bit her bottom lip as she reached to unzip the front of her sexy black dress. Danny was done holding back. He moved forward and grabbed the zipper himself, forcing himself to unzip her slowly and not just rip the dress off of her. As the zipper slipped down lower and lower, Lacey’s royal blue panty set was revealed and Danny swallowed hard, admiring how the rich blue complimented her beautiful skin.</p><p>“What are you into, Danny?” Lacey asked, voice low.</p><p>“You.” He kissed her again.</p><p>Lacey smiled, “I’m serious—“ She didn’t want to disappoint him.</p><p>Danny shook his head no, “This isn’t about me,” He unhooked Lacey’s bra without even looking, “It’s about us.” He kissed her neck, “Just let it happen.” </p><p>Tonight wasn’t a night for kinks and all that nonsense, tonight was for some great sex.</p><p>Danny slid Lacey’s bra off and moved his lips south. He dropped into a squat and sucked Lacey’s nipples into tight peaks. Lacey tossed Danny’s crown to the floor and bunched his gorgeous hair into her hands. As Danny continued working his lips across her chest, her grip tightened.</p><p>Danny pulled Lacey’s panties down, his body reacting to seeing the cotton swatch that rested against her manicured lips being tacky with her excitement. He kissed her below her belly button, moving his lips to the slope of her mound. He could smell her, his mouth watering involuntarily. Danny rested his forehead against her belly as he tried to slow his hormones down.</p><p>“Danny—“ Lacey pulled his hair a little.</p><p>Danny looked up at her, his large eyes black with need. Lacey tipped her chin up at him and Danny reluctantly popped back up to stand on his feet.</p><p>“Ladies first.” Lacey said simply before she took a turn dropping to her knees.</p><p>She carefully unpacked Danny’s perfect cock, hard, long and curved slightly to the left. Lacey hadn’t seen him in full light like this and she was more attracted to him than she even thought possible. She licked her lips, taking him into her mouth right away. This was happening and she wasn’t going to waste another moment.</p><p>“Hell yes—“ Danny knew what he was in for.</p><p>The blow she had given him in the locker room before the homecoming game never left his mind. Lacey’s mouth was warm, inviting. She gave him the perfect amount of suction and pressure.</p><p>He lovingly held her hair out of the way and watched as she worked him deep into her mouth. Lacey had one hand wrapped around Danny’s ass pulling him forward and encouraging him to push himself deeper. Her other hand was messing around with his balls until she couldn’t take it anymore and slid that hand in between her legs, her own crotch aching for attention.</p><p>Danny’s grip increased and his hips began moving on their own, “You’re on varsity, Lace—“ Danny chuckled before grunting, “I’m right there—“ He came in random spurts, his hot liquid hitting Lacey at the back of her throat.</p><p>As Danny softened in Lacey’s mouth he squatted down and pushed her onto her back, both of them scrambling around on the cold hard tile of Danny’s hallway. He pushed Lacey’s legs up, pressing her knees open and up near her armpits. </p><p>“Danny—“ She wanted whatever he was about to give her right now more than anything, ever.</p><p>“You’re a fucking queen—“ Danny said sincerely, his tongue moving to pay its respect to her clit.</p><p>“Oh!” Lacey spontaneously got the giggles as he worked her.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve been laughed at before.” Danny commented, lips a hair away from her slit. </p><p>His breath was hot, a sharp contrast to the chilly air around them. Blood rushed to her crotch, Lacey imagining that if she had a dick it’d probably be painfully hard right now.</p><p>“Oh no, I am not laughing at you—“ Lacey smiled as Danny smashed his face back in, “Oh shit—“ Lacey scrabbled her hands around the tile floor for something to hold onto as Danny shifted his mouth into over drive.</p><p>Danny pushed her legs up further toward Lacey’s chest and licked her all the way down and including her asshole. She had never felt anything like that before and she tensed up at first, Danny working to coax her to relax. He kept up his course until Lacey became more comfortable with the path he repeated.</p><p>The cold, almost painfully hard floor behind her, Danny’s hot mouth and all the new sensations he was creating inside of her primed Lacey for her first orgasm way faster than anticipated.</p><p>“Oh—don’t stop, please—“ Lacey begged him, pretty much her first time saying anything significant at all to him during an intimate time.</p><p>Danny’s heart rate picked up, he loved this part. Lacey’s voice affecting him in ways he hadn’t expected. She was quiet, intense. Hearing her praise him made him feel like a true king. He redoubled his efforts.</p><p>“I’m—“ Lacey’s jaw hung, eyes closing as she rested her head and back against the floor.</p><p>Danny licked her through her orgasm until he felt her body stop writhing. As her breathing evened out, he crawled up Lacey’s body to share her flavor with her. She kissed him eagerly, warmed up and ready for what would be next. Her giggle was back.</p><p>“You taste good.” Danny said softly, licking his tongue flat across her mouth like she was an ice cream cone.</p><p>“Oh my god—“ Lacey was so turned on by this.</p><p>Danny rode the wave of lust he saw all over Lacey’s face and climbed to his feet, pulling her up with him. </p><p>“C’mere—“ Danny requested, hard again as he took a seat on his concrete coffee table.</p><p>Lacey straddled Danny’s lap happily, expecting to ride him. She should have known though, nothing involving Danny was ever what she expected. As Lacey sat her core on Danny’s cock and stretched around him, he slid his arms under each of her thighs and wrapped his strong hands around her waist before standing up and taking a few steps. It was Lacey’s turn to be slammed against the wall.</p><p>Danny kissed her hungrily, Lacey’s tight center accepting his swollen tip as he thrusted up into her slowly, methodically. He built up their rhythm, eventually pounding her against the wall.</p><p>“Holy shit—“ Lacey’s legs were now wrapped around Danny’s waist like a vice as Danny nailed her in place with his punishing hips.</p><p>“I’m going to make sure you can’t walk right tomorrow.” He promised, his concentration melting into a dazzling smile.</p><p>Lacey couldn’t believe the endurance of his man. He had been holding her up like this for several minutes, damn he was strong. </p><p>Lacey’s eyes rolled around in time with Danny’s body rubbing against her clit over and over again. She had never been handled like this and it brought a whole new meaning to the words ‘being worshipped.’ Everything Danny was doing right now was for her. She definitely felt blessed.</p><p>Danny knew she was there when Lacey began scratching his back. She held onto him tight and used the leverage to move her hips to fuck him back with the same intensity he was giving her. </p><p>“I like that—“ Danny said, his hands sliding to her ass as he gave her some final thrusts.</p><p>Lacey came, whimpering into his ear softly. Her gentle acknowledgment just as intense for Danny as her louder declarations from the tile floor ten minutes ago.</p><p>Danny dropped her legs then, completely spent from the physical exertion, but not yet reaching his second climax. Lacey’s legs were jelly. Danny steadied her as she got her bearings again. </p><p>They held onto each other like they were slow dancing again, only this time, Lacey was pretty sure they were both keeping each other from falling to the ground. She pushed him backward lovingly, Danny’s dick bouncing around as if still searching for her warmth.</p><p>“Sit.” Lacey instructed and Danny did as told.</p><p>Lacey boarded Danny again, facing away from him as she straddled his thighs and backed her ass up and over Danny’s cock. Danny reached up and guided himself inside of her, his head listing backward as she slid down and got to work.</p><p>Danny didn’t need a lot more stimulation to get him there, which was a good thing because Lacey’s legs fought her tooth a nail to coordinate and get her core into repetitive motions after Danny’s work out.</p><p>“C’mon—“ Danny encouraged her, kinda. He was too close to finishing to make his brain say gentlemanly things. </p><p>Danny reached up and grabbed Lacey’s hips, helping to move her faster. At the same time, Lacey reached down to their union and stroked Danny’s balls for the second time tonight. </p><p>He wasn’t used to someone trying to reciprocate things like this. Her small action gave him a small burst of energy and Danny returned the favor, sitting up straighter so he could reach around and rub Lacey’s clit.</p><p>Now that he was sitting up, he leaned into Lacey’s ear, hoping he could push her into another orgasm.</p><p>“You’re absolute magic.” He confessed, finding the perfect circular motion around Lacey’s clit that activated her own second wind.</p><p>Lacey bounced with renewed vigor, ready to bring this exceptional man across his well-deserved second finish line. Her new speed got Danny grunting, expletives now spilling from his surprisingly dirty mouth.</p><p>“Just like that—“ Danny almost begged, leaning forward and resting his forehead against Lacey’s bouncing back.</p><p>He came hard, holding Lacey’s hips against his lap as he released his worries surrounding their new situation and embraced the happiness. Lacey was close enough to her own finish that just hearing Danny’s satisfaction sealed her fate.</p><p>She didn’t make a sound this time, both of them too exhausted to do anything other than feel, and damn did it feel good. Danny rocked his hips up lazily as he felt her release pass through her body, trying his best to make sure she felt every bit of bliss he was feeling.</p><p>He kissed her back a few times, so thankful for this amazing woman sitting in his lap. Lacey felt those kisses were their most intimate ones yet. Her heart bloomed.</p><p>“Sleep over, please?” Danny asked her hopefully.</p><p>Lacey was too overwhelmed to respond. Danny pulled her off of him and laid down on the couch, tucking her in against him and holding her tight. The closeness of their snuggle, the smell of the sweat on their bodies, Lacey had never felt more satisfied sexually in her whole life. Yeah, she could get used to this.</p><p>They woke up two hours later, Danny’s left arm dead asleep and Lacey’s groin muscles uncomfortably tight. They both winced as they rolled apart and sat up naked on the couch next to each other.</p><p>“Hey.” Danny greeted his fantastic new partner.</p><p>“Hey.” </p><p>Lacey reached for the throw blanket that was sitting along the back of the couch and wrapped it around her body. It smelled wonderful, like cinnamon, home.</p><p>Danny stood and pulled on his boxers, heading into his kitchen and returning with some water for Lacey.</p><p>“Thanks.” She was quiet.</p><p>Danny took an extended sip of his water, watching Lacey carefully and trying to assess her feelings. She wasn’t looking at him. She had her eyes closed, running one hand through her curls and holding the blanket around her tightly with the other.  </p><p>He walked over and sat on the floor at her feet, pulling them into his lap so he could rub them like he had before. Lacey finally connected with Danny and the two just stared at each other for a few long moments. He prayed that Lacey was feeling him the same way he was.</p><p>“I’d like pancakes, please.” Lacey said softly, “For breakfast.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Lacey agreed to spend the night, Danny prepared them both some midnight snacks and they talked about nothing while crushing a bottle of wine. Before they retreated into the comfort of Danny’s bed to resume their festivities, they decided showers were needed. </p>
<p>Lacey pushed Danny to go first so they wouldn’t get sidetracked in there together and would actually get cleaned up. While Danny was in the bathroom, Lacey sat on his bed and texted Phoebe the update, wanting to confirm her friend was safe and happy.</p>
<p>Phoebe wasn’t thrilled that Lacey was staying at Danny’s, however, she got over it pretty quickly gushing about currently being snuggled up with Cole and his roommate, watching movies together. They agreed to catch up together the next day and bust out the homework and laundry they were supposed to be doing tonight.</p>
<p>Lacey pulled out a change of clothes from the drawer Danny had pointed her to before he had hopped into the shower, finding the softest t-shirt and some SU shorts. </p>
<p>Lacey wasn’t generally a dishonest person, but the unknowns about Danny intrigued her. What was he into? She could hear Danny still fully involved in the shower and took the opportunity to pull open a few of his other drawers, just a peek wouldn’t hurt she thought to herself.</p>
<p>Socks, underwear, undershirts, pajamas and impressively, an entire drawer of neatly rolled neckties and belts. What was she missing? Was he really this regular, perfect guy? She giggled a little realizing she was actually disappointed by not finding anything. No whips, no handcuffs. </p>
<p>Lacey knew that Regina was jealous of their connection and likely would have said anything to try and shake her away from Danny, but even Danny himself had told Lacey that he was into weird shit. What the hell was it?</p>
<p>As Lacey quietly slid his last drawer closed, she wandered over to Danny’s closet. It wasn’t very big, one bar maybe four feet wide, with a shelf above. Sweaters and hoodies were neatly folded along the top shelf, suits, jackets, pants and dress shirts hung on the bar below. At the bottom of the closet were several pairs of shoes and sneakers, all lined up in a tidy row.</p>
<p>Lacey realized that she no longer heard the shower and panicked. She rushed to close the closet door, jumping when she found Danny standing right behind it wrapped in a towel.</p>
<p>“OH, Jesus! You scared me—“ Lacey laughed nervously and grabbed her chest.</p>
<p>“Looking for something?” Danny pinned her with a dark, intense stare—still playful she noted.</p>
<p>Lacey’s face relaxed a little from her nervous laughter, still a bit shaken at getting busted, “I um—I was looking for a towel.” She lied smoothly.</p>
<p>Danny pulled his towel off and used it to help dry his hair a bit before pulling on some clean underwear. Lacey couldn’t keep her eyes off of his beautiful body.</p>
<p>“Clean towels are in the bathroom.” He smirked at her open admiration of him.</p>
<p>Lacey gave Danny a nod and scooted past him into the bathroom. Something about his private life still gave her pause, even after finding nothing out of ordinary in his bedroom, Lacey decided she wasn’t done snooping.</p>
<p>She stepped into the shower, making quick work of cleaning herself up. Once she was finished, Lacey left the water running and tiptoed out silently. She dried off before carefully opening the linen closet finding toilet paper, soaps, shampoos, towels in different sizes and a stockpile of sealed boxes of condoms.</p>
<p>Under the sink was more of the same, a shave kit, bathroom cleaners, sponges, trash bags and laundry soap. Lacey stood and looked at herself in the mirror, what was she doing? Wasting the time she could be snuggling with Danny by trying to find out things he wasn’t comfortable offering up yet. She walked over and turned the water off before wiping out the shower and tossing her towel into the laundry bin. </p>
<p>Lacey pulled on Danny’s clothes and glanced back at the mirror, doing a double take as she realized it was also a medicine cabinet. Her adrenaline spiked for a moment and she got butterflies. A person’s medicine cabinet was really a super personal thing. She bit her lip and stepped up quietly, taking a deep breath before pulling it open.</p>
<p>Bandaids, floss, tooth paste, tooth brush, tweezers. She picked up the things she couldn’t immediately identify, discovering aspirin, Neosporin and a prescription bottle. </p>
<p>The classic see-through orange prescription bottle had no label. Lacey tried to look through it, squinting as she realized it had what looked like a bunch of different pills inside. </p>
<p>She was a second away from opening the bottle when Danny knocked on the door. The knock startled Lacey enough that she involuntarily jerked her hand, turning the pill bottle into a maraca. The sound of the pills inside seemed to be amplified in the small space, perfect.</p>
<p>“Shit—“ Lacey held her breath to try to steady her emotions, did he hear the bottle rattle?</p>
<p>“Hey, Lacey, do you want another drink? I have more wine or I have rum and a bunch of juice I could throw together—“ Danny offered through the door, not giving her any indication he could hear her pawing through his things.</p>
<p>“The rum sounds fun, surprise me.”</p>
<p>Lacey heard Danny head back downstairs so she took the opportunity and opened the bottle to get a closer look at the pills inside. There were approximately twenty pills inside, all different shapes and each one was a different color. Molly? They certainly looked like Molly pills. Was this the shit he was into?</p>
<p>She twisted the cap back on, slid out of the bathroom and nervously paced next to Danny’s bed. What else was she not seeing? Lacey quickly dropped to her knees and took a look under his bed, finding absolutely nothing underneath. Damn he was such a clean guy.</p>
<p>Lacey heard Danny coming back up the stairs and slid into his bed like it had been her trajectory all along.</p>
<p>“Alright, this drink is for you—“ </p>
<p>Danny reached to hand her a large tumbler with a cap and a straw, settling in next to her with his own. Why was it in a sealed cup? Lacey’s anxiety washed over her again and she couldn’t shake it. Would he really drug her?</p>
<p>“Now I don’t normally eat or drink in bed so please be careful, I don’t want to haul this bed set to the laundromat any more than I have to.” </p>
<p>Danny smiled and took a long sip, his kind eyes confusing Lacey’s current speculation and making her even more uncomfortable. She licked her lips and hesitated, eventually setting the cup down on the nightstand beside her.</p>
<p>Danny cocked his head to the side, “You’re not even going to try it? It’s guava and mango juice—did you want the wine instead?” He thumbed over his shoulder, a second away from dashing back downstairs to make her happy.</p>
<p>“No, no I’m fine. Thanks.” She gave him a nervous grin, not quite connecting with him.</p>
<p>Danny watched Lacey battle with something major, “Hey.” He waited for her to look at him, “Did I do something?”</p>
<p>Not yet, she thought, her paranoia now too high to ignore. Lacey knew she either needed to say something or get the hell out of there.</p>
<p>“No, I just—“ </p>
<p>She slipped out of the bed and paced, hoping the decision would come to her when she wasn’t in such close proximity to him. Danny stood up then too, worried about Lacey’s level of sudden—fear?</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” He asked carefully, keeping his distance.</p>
<p>Danny’s voice was kind, sweet. Something about it relaxed her and she decided to just say it.</p>
<p>“Do you—do you like to drug women? Is that what you’re into?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny was outwardly surprised at her question, his eyes darting around as if in search of how in the world Lacey had come up with that. He couldn’t figure it out.</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“I should go.” Lacey nodded and took a few steps toward the bedroom door, phone squeezed tightly in her hand.</p><p>Danny, agile and with supremely quick reflexes, slid in front of her, hands up and trying not to seem aggressive.</p><p>“Wait, wait—please? Help me out a little here, what has you this scared of me?”</p><p>“The pills in the bathroom.” Lacey confessed, just ready to die, apparently.</p><p>“Show me.” Danny guarded the bedroom door as Lacey slid into the bathroom and returned with the prescription bottle.</p><p>Danny smiled and couldn’t hide the giggle.</p><p>“It’s not funny—“</p><p>“These are Flintstones vitamins.”</p><p>Danny’s face got real serious. He unscrewed the child cap and spilled some out into his hand, popping two in his mouth. He offered some to Lacey and she declined.</p><p>“My mom asked what I wanted in the care package she was sending me last month and I asked for those because they remind me of home, my childhood, I guess.” Danny shrugged.</p><p>Lacey sighed with immeasurable relief, “Why are they in a prescription bottle like that?”</p><p>“This bottle had my mom’s medication in it, and, since I’m a big boy now, I asked her to send them in something like that, looks cooler.” He smiled at her, his husky jock laugh sending pings to her sore groin.</p><p>Lacey looked down, almost embarrassed at the situation, but really, this all could have been avoided if he just opened up about whatever his mysterious bedroom antics were. She wasn’t going to apologize for trying to investigate, protect herself. They needed to work on this.</p><p>Lacey watched as Danny put the vitamins back in the cabinet. He slid out past her after and made his way to her drink, lifting it and taking a sip before handing it to her in an effort to show her it was okay to drink it.</p><p>“I’ll never hurt you, Lacey. Not like that—and I hate that you even have to think about it.”</p><p>Lacey smiled and shook her head, “I think I just need to know more about you. I get that you want us to figure out our own stuff but I’m so uncomfortable.”</p><p>Danny nodded and got back in bed, “You want to keep looking around? It doesn’t bother me.”</p><p>Lacey was now convinced Danny hadn’t laced her drink with drugs and took a small sip, it was damn good. She slid the nightstand drawer open. Condoms. She slid it closed and walked slowly over to his side and did the same. More condoms and a switchblade.</p><p>“Just in case.” Danny tried to soothe her before she even had the chance to react, “There are closets downstairs, cabinets. Go ahead if you need to.”</p><p>Lacey sat at the end of the bed and crawled in facing him.</p><p>“I guess I just expected to see something that would tell me more about what you’ve done, what kinks you like? Regina made it sound like I just signed up for American Horror Story.”</p><p>“Listen, I’m not like, into dungeons or something, this isn’t a fifty shades of grey situation. I mean, I’ve tried that stuff, both ways, and it’s a thing, just not really my thing. If you wanted to try something like that, I have no problem with it, it’s not my favorite—“</p><p>Lacey snuggled in closer to him. He hadn’t started tripping from whatever was really in the prescription bottle yet so she took it as a good sign and relaxed. The wine they had before their showers hit, they were both warm, happy. A perfect time for having this conversation and for sharing sexy details.</p><p>“So what is your favorite?” She bit her bottom lip to curb her smile and went for another sip.</p><p>Danny exhaled and nodded, this was happening. He was protective over the info mainly because he feared judgement and rejection just like everyone else. In the end, Lacey was here for him. She agreed to be with him alone, so it was time to trust her with this.</p><p>“I have a lot of favorites. Some of the things are pretty common, I like to manscape, eat pussy, ass—“</p><p>He licked his perfect lips as if he had just remembered their time together on the cold hard floor downstairs. Lacey smiled, she set the drink back down and laid next to him, this was fun.</p><p>“Okay, well none of that is kinky. The eating ass thing though—you really like doing that?” Lacey had never even thought she would allow anyone to do that, let alone like it being done to her.</p><p>Danny gave her a wicked smile, “Oh yes, I love doing that.”</p><p>“Jesus.” Lacey chuckled and covered her face.</p><p>“I guess I like to satisfy my partner’s kinks the most. I’m down for pretty much anything and I think that’s why I’ve been so—successful—with this lifestyle I’ve wanted. For me kinks are fun, I don’t have fetishes. I’m just open.”</p><p>“Danny. What the hell have you done?” It was like a full time job trying to get info from this man.</p><p>Lacey picked up his hand, sliding her head into his lap. Danny automatically began playing with her beautiful hair, massaging her scalp a bit as well.</p><p>“Maybe we can take turns?” Danny asked.</p><p>“Fair.” Lacey smiled up at him, “I get to ask follow-up questions though.”</p><p>“Deal. You need to know that I’m not looking for you to do any of this stuff—“</p><p>“I get it—“</p><p>“Okay, well, I like to have sex in random places, that’s always been exciting.” Danny offered.</p><p>“I like surprises, so that might work—“</p><p>“Surprises. Noted.” Danny smirked, “I love good blow jobs.” He quirked an eyebrow down at her, “That’s currently happening in my life.”</p><p>“Same.” Lacey laughed.</p><p>“I don’t mind unkempt body hair situations, that’s a turn on for me, but then I also like shaving my partners too.” Danny admitted.</p><p>“Shaving? Like—“</p><p>“Everywhere, yeah. It’s so personal and intimate, I love doing that.”</p><p>Lacey swirled her fingers along the edge of Danny’s boxers, head still situated comfortably in his lap. She was warming up, big time. Her turn.</p><p>“I like sharing dominance, but I do like it sometimes when someone is rough with me.” Lacey admitted, pausing to look for Danny’s reaction.</p><p>“Define rough for you though—“ Danny wanted to make sure he didn’t get this wrong.</p><p>“I don’t mind some good ass slaps, pushing me up against walls, that sort of thing.” Lacey shrugged, “I could do without the hair pulling, but I—um, I like being choked I guess? I don’t know, it’s only happened once.”</p><p>“Choking stuff, that’s a whole other world—“ Danny stared vacantly, thinking of all the experiences he’d had.</p><p>“Your turn again.” Lacey wanted to keep this train chugging along.</p><p>“I also like sharing dominance. What about multiple partners?” Danny asked like he was giving her breakfast options.</p><p>“I’ve never done that, have you?”</p><p>“Yeah, I have. I’ve been in a few situations, men and women.” He was testing her, trying to take her temperature on some things he’s done.</p><p>“Oh, okay, like you with a guy and a girl or like, you with all guys?” This was getting good.</p><p>“All of the above.”</p><p>Lacey was surprised, “Oh wow, I didn’t know—“</p><p>Danny sipped his drink for a beat, let it marinate.</p><p>“So you’re into guys?”</p><p>“Sure.” He tried to keep it simple, because for him it was.</p><p>“Have you been with guys like, here from SU?”</p><p>Danny shrugged, “I’ll just say yes.”</p><p>“You’re not giving up anything else about that, huh?”</p><p>Danny smiled a bit bashfully, “Nope.”</p><p>“What does that mean for us?”</p><p>“You—“ Danny bent down and kissed her, “Are the only one in my bed.”</p><p>“Won’t you miss doing—other activities?”</p><p>“You’re the only one I want.” He said with a level of warmth she had never felt before.</p><p>“Okay.” Lacey smiled, surrendering to this moment.</p><p>Danny slid her out of his lap and moved to straddle her thighs. He slid his hands under the t-shirt that she was wearing, bunching it up, slowly revealing more and more of her gorgeous golden skin before pulling it over her head. He found Lacey’s mouth again and kissed her deeply.</p><p>“How do you feel about biting?” Danny smirked and proceeded to bite her chin gently.</p><p>Lacey had her eyes closed and Danny’s unexpected nip made her writhe beneath him. Danny kept his eyes on Lacey’s face as he continued downward, giving small bites to her ear, neck, clavicle and shoulder.</p><p>Danny soothed her shoulder bite with his tongue, drawing a line with it from her shoulder down to her nipple. He sucked it, licked it, moving from one nipple to the other until Lacey’s breathing had significantly changed.</p><p>Her hips began rolling up slightly. Danny chanced a firmer bite to her nipple, making Lacey gasp, her eyes flying open. Danny licked the sting away gently, their eyes now connected.</p><p>“Shit—“</p><p>“You do like it.” Danny confirmed and gave her a wicked smile before biting the other one.</p><p>Lacey’s hands flew to his head, grabbing onto his hair. Danny gave her nipples a suck again, cleansing the palette so to speak before moving on. He slid her shorts off, moving further south, biting her hip, her thigh, her knees.</p><p>“Turn over, please.” He asked without it sounding like a question at all, more of a polite direction.</p><p>Lacey rolled onto her belly, Danny immediately giving a bite to each perfect globe of her backside before diving his face inside and doing the things he loved best.</p><p>Danny had Lacey begging by the time he was through, he pulled away proudly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before pushing himself inside of her from behind. He had finally gotten her to just let herself go and make the noises she would naturally make as she felt them in real time.</p><p>Doggy-style had been something Lacey had liked with previous partners, but she definitely felt it could be super disconnecting if not done right. Danny, however, never did a damn thing wrong in bed. She was ready for this.</p><p>They weren’t in a classic doggy-style position, Lacey was still lying flat on her belly. Danny pushed his hands up her back giving her some deep, loving, back massage action as he pumped himself inside of her.</p><p>“Danny—god.”</p><p>Danny had her body pinned to the bed, she couldn’t do anything but lie there and feel. He humped into her at a delicious speed, leaning his weight into her more and more. He dragged his palms along her arms, eventually reaching her hands and interlocking their fingers.</p><p>“Your body is unreal—“ Danny praised, his honest response sending huge waves of need throughout her.</p><p>He dragged her arms behind her and pinned them at her lower back gently, exactly the kind of softer control Lacey liked when she wasn’t the one in charge. As he brought her closer to the finish line he tightened his grip on her wrists, this guy was a goddamn expert.</p><p>He was. Danny released Lacey’s hands, grabbing for a pillow and stuffing it under Lacey’s hips to change the angle his cock was hitting inside her body. That’s when all hell broke loose.</p><p>“What the fuck—“ Lacey whimpered into the blanket below, “I’m—“</p><p>He had found her g-spot and milked it like a skilled farmer. Lacey couldn’t make any noise even if she wanted to, her orgasm suspending all bodily function as it’s electric spasms penetrated her very soul.</p><p>“I love having firsts with you—“ Danny admitted out of breath from somewhere behind her.</p><p>As soon as Lacey was back on earth, Danny pulled out of her carefully and came all over her ass. Just because he was allowed to finish inside of her like that, didn’t mean he always should, because how fucking rude is that.</p><p>Danny reached for the t-shirt he divested Lacey of and used it to wipe her off, her face still buried in the blanket, recovering.</p><p>“I’ve never—“ She tried, out of breath.</p><p>“I know.” Danny smiled, walking around his room naked, cleaning up the soiled clothes.</p><p>“Wow.”</p><p>Danny moved in for a quick peck on her lips.</p><p>“Get used to it, Porter. This is just your regular life now. You, me and all these kinks we have to explore.”</p><p>“Hooray for Flintstones vitamins.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny’s alarm went off at 5:30 am like always. The problem was that together they had knocked Danny’s phone off the back of the nightstand at some point during their marathon lovemaking only a few hours before.</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>Danny was prepared for the late night/early morning combo, he was used to it. He just felt bad that he couldn’t spare Lacey the early wake up call, especially now that the alarm had been going off for three minutes straight as he rummaged around for his missing phone.</p><p>“Noo—“ Lacey whined into her pillow, pulling all the blankets around her tightly.</p><p>“Got it!” Danny said triumphantly as he shimmied out from underneath the bed, “Sorry about that, Lace.”</p><p>“Nnnnn!” She groaned from within her cocoon.</p><p>Danny took a shower and got ready for football practice. As he walked back into his bedroom, he spied Lacey sitting up begrudgingly, face a little puffy, hair wild. He was sure he had never seen anyone more beautiful than Lacey was right now.</p><p>“I asked for pancakes.” She huffed softly, only half serious.</p><p>Danny smiled big, “I didn’t forget.” He walked around to her side of the bed and kissed her, giving zero fucks if she had morning breath or not, “Be right back.”</p><p>Lacey watched Danny skip down the stairs, irritated at his energy and positivity. What the fuck. Her head was pounding. She poured herself out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom, peeing with the door wide open because what was consciousness anyway?</p><p>At the sink she pulled her hair back and washed her face, feeling a little more human as she walked back to the bed and sat down because she was still too disoriented to figure out what else to do next.</p><p>Her mind wandered to all the filthy things that came out of their mouths last night. He may not have drugged her, but Danny Desai was certainly a drug, and Lacey was addicted.</p><p>Ten minutes later, Danny jogged back up the stairs, tray in hand. Pancakes, mini cinnamon rolls, sausages, eggs, toast, hash browns, bacon, fruit, coffee, water, juice and Tylenol.</p><p>“Okay, I’m quitting school and just staying here for the rest of my life.”</p><p>“That will be awkward when someone else moves in here next year.” Danny laughed, “But for today, absolutely.”</p><p>He rifled around his sock drawer and found his spare key, grabbing the remote for his tv and walked back to her side.</p><p>“These are for you. Stay as long as you like, watch tv, sleep, keep searching through my stuff, whatever.” Danny leveled her with one of his charming smiles, “I’ve gotta get to practice and then I have a couple of study dates, homework, laundry, all that.”</p><p>“You’re giving me a key?”</p><p>“I would love for you to lock my door when you leave please, yes. It’s not some huge deal, I’ll get it back from you later.”</p><p>“This is—you’re a dream, D.” Lacey shook her head, was this too good to be true?</p><p>Danny kissed her again, “Last night, that shit was so good.” Danny did a quick scan of her body, eyes bright, face in awe.</p><p>Lacey just smiled, she felt the same way.</p><p>“Text me later.” He gave her leg a squeeze under the blanket and headed out.</p><p>Lacey ate as much as her stomach would hold and snuggled back into Danny’s comfy bed to sleep a little longer. Around 9 am Lacey roused again, this time feeling more rested and less like death. She took a long, hot shower and made Danny’s bed. She took care of her dishes and all the pans Danny had used to make her breakfast feast before heading out to get some shit done.</p><p>Lacey walked across campus in a pair of Danny’s shorts, one of his t-shirts and her heels from last night. This was by far the most fashionable walk of shame she had ever done. She made a note to bring a change of clothes to keep at Danny’s place for future rendezvous, smiling as she began thinking of all the possibilities.</p><p>On the edge of campus, a Syracuse University merchandise kiosk had popped up for weekend tourists. It was close enough en route to her dorm that Lacey could see it was filled with SU football merch. She made a pit stop and paid for an SU football t-shirt with DESAI and the number ten on the back. Thirty dollars and worth every goddamn penny.</p><p>“Hey slut.” Phoebe greeted Lacey when she finally made it home.</p><p>“Likewise.”</p><p>“Holy shit, nice outfit.”</p><p>“How was your night?” Lacey asked, completely ignoring her roast. She kicked her heels off, stoked to find out if Cole was a match.</p><p>“Cole can hang.” Phoebe was cheesin’ up a storm and completely ignoring the details.</p><p>“Did you catch a dick or not?” Lacey pressed, pulling off Danny’s clothes.</p><p>“Hashtag my first college hook-up.”</p><p>“Nice, how are you feeling?”</p><p>Lacey picked out some denim cut offs and threw on her new SU t-shirt, happy to be somewhat back to herself again.</p><p>“It was what I wanted, I have no complaints.” Phoebe just stared at Lacey for a few, “Okay, listen—“</p><p>Lacey bagged up her laundry and worked to stuff her laptop and accessories into her backpack, patiently waiting for Phoebe to say whatever was on her mind. Phoebe stood and took Lacey by her shoulders, turning her around and sitting her down on the edge of her bed.</p><p>“I’m sorry about yesterday. I do want to hear about you and Danny—“</p><p>“I get it Phoebs, I thought about it and if you had bitched about a guy all night and then did a total one-eighty, I’d probably be pissed too. So, thank you.”</p><p>“I don’t want you to not tell me stuff, that’s what roommates are for right? We’re a little family here, I want to hear about it, all of it, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“So?” Phoebe was dying.</p><p>Lacey smiled, “I am blessed.” She stood up again and slung her bags onto her shoulder.</p><p>“That’s it?”</p><p>“That’s it.” Lacey gave Phoebe a single nod, “I’ve got studio time, laundry, you know the deal. Want to do dinner?”</p><p>“Only if it’s the ramen in my food drawer. I’m out of funds until next week.”</p><p>“Hell no. Tonight’s my treat, you hooked me up last week, it’s my turn.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Lacey’s studio time was at 1 pm, not quite enough time to start and complete her laundry, so she opted to head to the library to work on some other class work until she could start painting.</p><p>The library at SU was massive. Along the entire perimeter within the building were cubby-style desk spaces that Lacey had grown accustomed to working in. The wall partitions set up in between the desks was a wonderful break from being constantly connected to everyone around her at all times and gave her the space to think clearly.</p><p>She got a cubby set up for herself and left to grab a couple books she needed to complete the work she had to do. As Lacey made her way into the bookcase labyrinth she spotted some of the football team congregating in the far corner. She scanned quickly, no Danny.</p><p>Lacey had to stay focused, this day was majorly important if she was going to keep up with the work she had to complete. Work hard, play hard, she manifested, and for god’s sake, she wasn’t about to mess up her play time. She tried to put Danny out of her mind and continued on in search of her books.</p><p>She heard his giggle first. Lacey crept down the row of business textbooks, getting closer to his lighthearted voice. He was happy, she could just feel it. Her heart ached a little, excited that she had this moment to experience him from the outside looking in.</p><p>At the end of the bookcase, Danny finally came into focus. He was sitting at a round table with a few others. Lacey recognized Archie, Charlie and Jo, but not the other two ladies that sat with them. She knew she shouldn’t be jealous of this scene, he did tell her he had a few study dates today—but she couldn’t help it. She trusted him, right? Yeah.</p><p>“You and Porter hook up?” Archie asked Danny, Lacey and everyone at the table all ears.</p><p>“You’re brave.” Danny challenged.</p><p>“What? I saw the way you two rushed out of there—“</p><p>Danny shook his head, “Let’s talk about something else. Maybe calculus?”</p><p>“That bad huh?” One of the girls tried.</p><p>“Don’t.” He shut her down, “Lacey is not a subject I’m addressing, understood?” He scolded all of them.</p><p>“They’re fucking.” Archie nodded, dodging a notebook that Danny hurled at him, “Relax, Bro, I get it.” He laughed.</p><p>One thing about Syracuse University’s school color—you couldn’t miss it. Danny’s eyes were drawn to the bright orange shirt that was hovering nearby. He did a double take, noticing Lacey’s hair first, then he saw his name and his number on the back of her shirt. He couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face, even if it were a matter of life and death.</p><p>“Excuse me.” Danny said politely, standing and making his way toward Lacey.</p><p>Lacey knew she had been seen. There was no where to hide so she just didn’t. She’d have to eat whatever she was about to receive and just prayed that Danny understood her as much as she hoped he did.</p><p>Danny walked right up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist and holding her tight. Lacey’s heart almost exploded at his suddenly high level of PDA. She closed her eyes.</p><p>Danny was well aware that this was a library and aimed to respect the mandatory silence that was expected from its patrons. For this reason, he snuggled his face into the side of Lacey’s head, his lips right next to her ear.</p><p>“Nice shirt.” He complimented sincerely, the gesture making his own heart ache. She liked him.</p><p>Danny looked around them, no one was in their aisle. Staying close behind her, he walked Lacey further down so they could avoid being seen by Danny’s study partners. Once safely down the row, Danny slid his hands around Lacey’s hips and rubbed her through her shorts.</p><p>“Ever fucked in a library?” Danny asked, not waiting for her answer and moving his lips to suck on her neck.</p><p>Lacey’s breathing was too loud. Danny reached up and wrapped a hand around her mouth, “Shhh—want it?”</p><p>Lacey nodded and tried to pay attention to how loud her panting was. This was all Danny’s fault. He released her mouth.</p><p>Danny was still behind her, lips now resting on the back of her neck as he unzipped her shorts and pulled them down just enough.</p><p>“Feel that?” Danny rutted his hard junk against her backside, “That’s all you.”</p><p>“Wait, wait—“ Lacey whispered.</p><p>“We thinking about it, or are we just doing it?” He continued rubbing her, fingers now directly pressed into the warm flesh surrounding her clit.</p><p>“Fuck me—“</p><p>Danny slipped a hand into his sweats and flipped himself out, pushing right into Lacey and sending her hands flailing out in front of her, knocking books down all over the place.</p><p>“Keep it down, Porter—we might get caught.” Danny growled into her ear as he punished her from behind, “Bend your knee, let’s go—“ He instructed and helped to move her foot up onto a higher shelf so he could fuck her deeper, “That’s it—“ He huffed, “I love that you can just fucking take it—“</p><p>Lacey forgot to concentrate on the volume of her breathing, her mind completely mush at this point. Danny had to intervene and wrapped his hand around her mouth again.</p><p>“You’re jealous of my study date?”</p><p>Lacey nodded her head yes.</p><p>“Good. Gives me the chance to show you that I don’t fucking lie.” He slammed faster, harder, “When I say you’re it, Lacey, you’re it.”</p><p>Danny could feel the vibration of a moan hit the inside of his hand so he squeezed harder, which sent Lacey off into an orgasm without any further assistance. Danny could feel her twitch around him, causing him to finish too. He grunted his approval into her ear before quickly reassembling them both and spinning her around to give her a super big, loving hug.</p><p>“You get turned on when I talk like a total asshole.” Danny giggled into her neck, “But I promise I’m not. I’m also just here to study.”</p><p>“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever done.” Lacey looked at Danny like he had awakened the dragon.</p><p>He smiled and kissed her softly, “Have fun with that mess between your legs all day.” He warmed against her lips, “See you tonight? My place?”</p><p>“I’ll be there.” Lacey would absolutely be at Danny’s place tonight, they both knew it.</p><p>Danny nodded, “Yeah you will.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The insatiable duo headed back to their respective study arrangements, smiling and happy. Danny’s sex in random places kink turning out to be better than Lacey could have imagined it to be. </p><p>Lacey set her earbuds and got back to work. Just before lunch time, Danny’s group headed for the exit. Lacey could feel his presence and looked for him, this beautiful man smiling with his friends. </p><p>She noticed how many other people checked Danny out as he progressed through the room. His body was all hers she thought to herself and couldn’t help the excited smile that moved across her face.</p><p>Their eyes connected as he passed by. Danny tipped his chin up at her and walked out. Lacey was sad to see him go, but happy that she could now have some space to work without him in such close proximity, fogging her brain. </p><p>Just before 1 pm she hauled all her shit into the art studio for some much needed creative time. As she entered her painting space she stopped short, recognizing a version of the painting her and Danny had created together leaning against the wall next to the easel she typically used.</p><p>Lacey walked over to it, seeing some of the red and orange circles she had painted and Danny’s clever horizontal lines. What was different was the trauma. Lacey studied the chaos that now lived within their original piece. </p><p>Their painting hadn’t been calm to begin with. They had contributed a balance of passion, excitement and harmony. Now, however, streaks of their color choices had haphazardly run together. </p><p>Bold reds and oranges mixing with pale pinks and purples creating dismal brownish-green streaks that dripped in awkward directions. Their two painting styles now connected by a third, but not bringing them closer together, instead it broke their cohesiveness altogether.</p><p>Lacey was an abstract painter and always painted from feeling. She was no stranger to chaos and sadness and painted those feelings often. This piece, however, had been about the unity in their differences. She felt sick seeing it’s current state.</p><p>“That is an incredible piece.” A woman’s voice interrupted Lacey’s sorrow at the sight of this mess.</p><p>Lacey turned around to see Jo standing by the door to the studio, arms crossed over her chest. She had her eyes on the huge canvas, still lost in her critique.</p><p>“What do you see?” Lacey was curious about her evaluation.</p><p>“Interference.”</p><p>Lacey looked back at her piece, now armed with a key word. She braced for a deeper explanation.</p><p>“The top layer to this wasn’t man made. The style is not congruent with the original flow of the piece. It’s an absolute nightmare. An incredible capture, really.”</p><p>A nightmare.</p><p>“You’re Jo, right? Lacey—“ Lacey introduced herself and held her hand out for a shake that Jo reciprocated.</p><p>“That’s right. Nice to finally meet you.”</p><p>“You too. Do you know how this got here?”</p><p>“Yep. I brought it in. Danny had it drying on the roof back at the house and asked me to drop it off for you.”</p><p>Lacey nodded, “Thanks.”</p><p>“I’m a fine art major too and I’m telling you, that,” Jo pointed to Lacey’s giant painting, “is something else. It’s not done yet though, needs an update, if you know what I mean.”</p><p>Lacey stared at it again. It was their road to where they were as of Friday night. So much had changed for them since then. Jo was right, she needed to keep working on it.</p><p>“I don’t know you well, but Danny’s wild about you.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Lacey smiled.</p><p>“Yep. Don’t let the others make you feel bad, they’re just an intense group and super jealous of you—“ Jo laughed.</p><p>“How did you meet Danny?” Lacey asked, setting up her paint station in an effort to hide her raging irrational need for more information to quell her own jealousy issues.</p><p>Jo walked over to the stool in the abutting work station and took a seat. Lacey glanced over and got a closer look at the short blonde. Her hair was wild, not curly, not straight, just a mess. Every time Lacey had seen Jo in passing, she was wearing a knit beanie, today was no different. Giant shirt, leggings, boots. Every damn day.</p><p>Jo’s style was in such stark contrast to Regina and the other cheerleaders, but Lacey understood that Danny was stuck with them most often due to his athletic schedule so it made sense that they made up Danny’s main pool of ‘friends’.</p><p>“We met at orientation last year. I was having a major anxiety attack and he just knew and stayed with me, talked to me until I was feeling better. He had just found out that he didn’t get placed for housing and his parents were not able to afford a separate apartment for him so he was basically homeless. It was either go back home and lose his scholarship or commute like four hours one way every day. I was a pledge at the sorority last year so I got him a space at the frat house. We’ve been helping each other out ever since. He’s a really good friend.”</p><p>“Sounds like Danny.” Lacey’s heart warmed hearing more about his caring nature.</p><p>“I feel like, if Danny is this invested in you, you must be someone incredibly special. Seems like you and I have a lot in common with the art, Danny, maybe we can hang out some time?”</p><p>“Sure, sounds good.” Lacey placed two smaller canvases on her easel and began prepping them with black primer.</p><p>Jo had expected more of an exchange with Danny’s new partner. Lord knows she had to do battle with all of the others to make her presence known in Danny’s life. She suspected Lacey wasn’t really this easy going.</p><p>“I’m not one of those friends for Danny, you know?” Jo offered.</p><p>Lacey was thankful for her assertiveness with this, she hadn’t wanted to just come right out and ask.</p><p>“No?” </p><p>“We both needed that one constant. That one base friend that you can come back to over and over who has no expectations other than having your back. We confide in each other, help each other. We’ve never slept together, never will.”</p><p>“Okay.” Thank god, Lacey didn’t need any more awkwardness.</p><p>“That being said, I have to go straight into the whole ‘if you hurt him I will kill you’ speech.” Jo said, dead serious.</p><p>Lacey giggled, “You do know that Danny and I are not in a relationship though—“ She wanted to clarify.</p><p>“Lacey, Danny’s sexuality and his sex life are the largest parts of his life. Last year was intense, he tried so many things with so many people. He was just searching for what it takes to be human. This year—“ Jo shook her head, “You’re it. You two may not have some possessive title that Danny would rebel against, but you’re his partner. He’s never been about monogamy, so I hope you know how important you are to him. Like I said, if you hurt him—“</p><p>“I hear you. Danny’s the only one on my radar, and if that ever changes, he’ll be the first to know.” She promised.</p><p>“Okay.” Jo stood, “Don’t let Regina get to you. She’s intense and that’s exactly why Danny pursued her. I’ve talked to him and you’ve been his only hook-up recently. He’s not messing with any of them, don’t let them tell you otherwise because they probably will.”</p><p>“Really?” Great, Lacey thought.</p><p>“You can trust him. I’m telling you, they’ll do anything to keep him in their rotation.”</p><p>“Thanks, Jo. You’re a great friend.”</p><p>“I’ll see you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Lacey’s studio time ended it was time for laundry. The dreaded campus laundromat that was closest to Lacey’s dorm was always mobbed. Phoebe had found another place just off campus that always seemed to have open washers available so Lacey went there.</p><p>She struggled through the door with her bags and saw none other than Danny Desai staring back at her from the far end of the laundromat. He was leaning on top of a washing machine and had been scrolling through his phone until the door chime made him look up.</p><p>He watched her, eyes laser focused on her the moment she caught sight of him. She lit up, he realized, and that made Danny’s heart warm in his chest. They both just darted glances back and forth as Lacey stuffed her laundry into a machine and started it up.</p><p>Once she was finished, Lacey walked slowly toward the back of the laundromat, scoping out the sights. </p><p>“Excuse me, ma’am?” Danny said low enough that only Lacey would hear him and not the three other people inside.</p><p>Lacey looked around her and pointed to herself, “Me?”</p><p>Danny couldn’t help but smile, “Yeah, you. Are you following me?”</p><p>“No, sir.”</p><p>“You sure? You look familiar—“ Danny reached for her and pulled her into him for a sweet embrace.</p><p>“No, but you’re a very friendly guy.” Lacey giggled in his arms, initiating a kiss that Danny returned immediately.</p><p>“Is this your last stop before you come and see me?”</p><p>“I promised Phoebe we’d have dinner together.”</p><p>Danny nodded, “Okay. How was your day?”</p><p>Lacey’s mind wandered back to their painting.</p><p>“Well, I officially met Jo.” Lacey pulled back and scooted herself up onto the washer they were leaning on.</p><p>“How’d that go?” Danny asked as he settled in between her legs, sliding his arms around her waist.</p><p>Lacey noted what looked like hope pass over Danny’s face.</p><p>“Fine, she cares about you a lot, that’s obvious. She brought our homecoming painting to the studio.”</p><p>“Oh, so, you’ve seen it.” Danny winced.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“It fell before it had the chance to dry.”</p><p>“It fell.” </p><p>Lacey recalled that this six foot canvas was leaning against a five foot wall and could not have fallen over it without some help. It could not have fallen forward as it would have just gotten hung up on the string lights.</p><p>“It got wedged in the alley, water dripped all over it. I’m sorry, I should have told you sooner. I didn’t want to ruin the memory of that night. Once it dried I figured maybe you’d want to try to fix it?”</p><p>“You said you’re an honest person, blunt, right? What happened after I left Friday night?” Lacey pressed lightly.</p><p>Danny looked up at her, “I stayed on the roof.”</p><p>Lacey nodded, “When did you notice it had fallen?”</p><p>“After I watched you walk away.”</p><p>“Listen, I’m not saying Regina pitched it off the roof, but your girl pitched it off the roof.” Lacey shrugged.</p><p>Danny stood up straighter, “It’s done. Would an apology from Regina Crane really make you feel any better about it?”</p><p>“She needs to own her shit.”</p><p>“Let’s just make a new painting.”</p><p>Lacey grabbed Danny’s shirt and bunched it up playfully, pulling him back toward her.</p><p>“Regina shouldn’t get away with her bad behavior just because it’s easier than dealing with it. That’s bullshit. I don’t allow anyone to walk all over me, Danny.”</p><p>“You’re right.”</p><p>“You talk to her or I will, your choice.”</p><p>“I’ll talk to her.” Danny answered without hesitation. </p><p>Any confrontation between Lacey and Regina is not one he ever wanted to see.</p><p>“Thank you.” Lacey smiled.</p><p>“Welcome.” He smiled back.</p><p>She kissed him again, relaxing her grip on his shirt and wrapping her arms around him.</p><p>Lacey looked around, “What about here?” She bit her lip.</p><p>“Can’t.”</p><p>“Why not?” Lacey pouted.</p><p>Danny pointed, “Cameras everywhere.”</p><p>“You’re not into making some videos?” Lacey questioned, endlessly excited to test out their new parameters.</p><p>“Not for the owners of the laundromat—“ Danny hugged her tight.</p><p>Danny quizzed Lacey for her statistics class to help pass the time. They folded their laundry together, finding happiness in their everyday mundane chores. They parted ways after so Lacey could meet up with Phoebe for dinner.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Phoebe and Lacey dished on all the things they hadn’t gone in depth with when they had their tiff before the dance. They sat together in a booth at their usual pizza place, pepperoni pizza almost half gone at this point.</p><p>“Vitamins, huh?” Phoebe giggled.</p><p>“He’s beyond—I cant.” Lacey danced in her seat from side to side, “I can’t wait to see him tonight. When do you see Cole again?” Lacey asked between bites.</p><p>“It’s tough, college athletes have zero time, I don’t know how you do it.” Phoebe shrugged, “I’m sure Cole’s banging other people, he shot me down for tonight. I don’t know.”</p><p>“Damn, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Eh, whatever. He’s hot though, not gonna lie—“</p><p>The girls heard boisterous laughter from a few booths away. Phoebe was the one facing that direction, “The princess is here, eating hot air or something, I’m sure.”</p><p>“Yaaay.” Lacey cheered sarcastically.</p><p>“Do you think Danny will really talk to her?” Phoebe asked, still highly skeptical about Danny’s merit at this point and trying to remain the friend she promised Lacey she’d be.</p><p>“Danny’s here.” Lacey said in total shock, she wiped her mouth.</p><p>Phoebe looked over, both girls surprised to see him. Danny was dressed nice, dress pants, shoes, belt, a nice button down shirt. He had his hair pulled up in a bun, he was smiling, happy to interact with the host when he walked in.</p><p>“How does he get hotter every time I see him?” Phoebe shook her head.</p><p>Lacey left him a little less than an hour ago with plans to meet two hours from now, was he dressed up for her or did he have another date first?</p><p>Danny hadn’t seen Lacey and Phoebe, too distracted by the welcoming he received from the five squealing spirit team members who ran up to drag him to their table.</p><p>“Wow.” Phoebe said, “I honestly wish I had their energy.”</p><p>Lacey peeked over her shoulder. Regina had Danny tucked in beside her and the other girl from the roof of the homecoming after party. The other teammates sat all around them, sharing laughs and easy conversation with great enthusiasm. Lacey could see how that could be uplifting, that is, if you were lucky enough to be on the right side of it.</p><p>“What’s he doing here? You gonna say something?”</p><p>Lacey scowled and shook her head no, “Why would I? Maybe he’s asking Regina about the painting, he said he would—“</p><p>“In front of the whole squad? Danny’s not going to embarrass her like that.” </p><p>Phoebe flagged down their server and ordered desserts and coffee for both of them, she wasn’t about to pass up a complete free meal.</p><p>“Can we just focus on us right now? It’s our time—“ Lacey asked, a little reservation to her voice.</p><p>“Oof—“ Phoebe tipped her head up and gave a half-hearted smile and wave to someone behind Lacey, “Yeah, he saw you.”</p><p>“Is he coming over?” </p><p>“Oh, yep. Yep.” </p><p>Phoebe collected their plates and slid them all to the edge of their table as both a courtesy to their server and to form a literal wall to try and protect Lacey from what Phoebe suspected could be some epic awkwardness, especially if Regina got involved. </p><p>“Lacey, hey—“ Danny’s smile sparkled.</p><p>Phoebe couldn’t help but smile too, Danny was obviously genuinely happy to see her. Maybe she should cut him some slack.</p><p>“Hey.” Lacey smiled back.</p><p>“Phoebe, nice to see you.” Danny said politely.</p><p>“Date tonight?” Phoebe went straight to the point.</p><p>Danny was a blunt guy too, he appreciated Phoebe’s approach.</p><p>“No. I help out the squad with their routines, just here to talk about some new stunts. We still have a couple hours, right?” Danny checked his phone.</p><p>“Plenty of time.” Lacey smiled, the server returning with two huge brownie sundaes.</p><p>“Danny, we need you—oh, hey Lacey, person sitting with Lacey—“ Regina nodded toward Phoebe before squishing her face up in disgust at Lacey, “Oh, eating good I see, that’s great.”</p><p>“Hi Regina.” Lacey acknowledged her, “Want a bite?”</p><p>“Oh, no no. I have self control.” She placed her hand on her own chest and nodded to herself, “My body is a temple, wouldn’t want to make myself less desirable for those who might find me attractive.” Regina’s eyes moved to Danny and she smiled big.</p><p>Danny took a deep breath and looked up. Here we go. Lacey took a big scoop of the messy dessert and shoveled it in her mouth.</p><p>“Mmm, more for me then. My body is just fine, but I understand your concern.”</p><p>“Please come back now? We drew out the choreography for you.” Regina pulled on Danny’s arm, her whole body grabbing onto it like he was her own personal stripper pole.</p><p>“I don’t like the way you’re treating Lacey.” Danny said flat out to the surprise of literally everyone within ear shot.</p><p>“What? I’m just not hungry—“ Regina shrugged. She had never been challenged by Danny like this before.</p><p>“No, that’s not it. You don’t have to be friends, I get it, but you won’t low-key drag her when all she did was say hello—“</p><p>“Fine.” Regina grumbled through her teeth, supremely embarrassed, “I apologize.” </p><p>“Okay.” Lacey gave her a nod, “Thanks.”</p><p>The other cheerleader that Lacey recognized now as Regina’s minion came bouncing over, “Guys, we’re waiting—“</p><p>Danny wasn’t done.</p><p>“Tell me what happened to the painting on the roof after homecoming.” He asked Regina, her cheeks now pink.</p><p>The other cheerleader knew the answer and lit up, “Oh! The one you launched?” She giggled, Regina closing her eyes.</p><p>“You really did throw it off the roof?” Danny was honestly surprised. Regina may be jealous, but she had never hurt him like that before.</p><p>“Well, she flipped it over with her foot. It was huge, she wouldn’t have been able to throw it—“</p><p>“THANKS—you can stop talking now.” Regina cut off her friend and shoved her back toward their group.</p><p>“Listen, this stops now.” Danny commanded, stepping a little closer to Regina, “Maybe we shouldn’t be friends at all if you think this shit is acceptable.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’ll leave you two alone.” Regina promised, eyes glued to the ground.</p><p>“Danny! Come ONNN—“ The collective group of spirit squad members begged for him openly.</p><p>“I’m being summoned.” Danny locked eyes with Lacey, “I’ll see you soon?”</p><p>Lacey licked her lips, “Yep.”</p><p>Danny smirked and nudged a sulking Regina back toward their booth.</p><p>“Well SHIT, now I wanna fuck ‘em.” Phoebe chuckled into her coffee cup, “Look! You two melted my damn ice cream!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you getting enough?” Lacey asked seriously, eyes heavy as she continued the task at hand.</p><p>“What of I said no?” Danny’s jaw hung as Lacey skillfully rode her man.</p><p>“I can come by in the mornings too if you need it—“ She offered, hips moving in waves.</p><p>Danny nodded, “Probably for the best.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>They kissed like sloppy fish, their need for oxygen overpowering their desire to smash their faces together.</p><p>Danny was sitting in his desk chair, legs spread wide. Lacey was facing him, her long legs mirroring his out the back of the chair. She had her arms wrapped around his shoulders and held onto him for leverage as she rode him, his stiff cock buried deep inside of her.</p><p>She was in charge of this, Danny lovingly supporting her efforts with a reciprocal hug. Lacey loved the way he felt inside of her. She kept him in deep, not bouncing, more like rowing against him.</p><p>Danny was a mess, again in awe at how different Lacey was from all the people who had ever done this particular deed with him in the past. He was lying about not having enough sex, Lacey was plenty—but if saying no meant fucking her even more, then no it was.</p><p>Lacey whimpered softly into Danny’s neck, he knew she was way closer then he was. He unwrapped his arms from their hug and slid them down to Lacey’s perfect ass. He curled his fingers around each cheek and lifted them up, squeezing them gently. </p><p>With her ass lifted, she now had more clearance to take him even deeper. The assistance also tilted her hips forward, clit now smashed against his body as she took him to the hilt.</p><p>“Surprise.” Danny whispered against her mouth as Lacey acclimated to an even longer Desai dick and full contact stimulation.</p><p>“Ohh, that’s—That’s fucking it—“ She nodded. </p><p>Lacey melted against Danny’s chest as she came, her gush of renewed wetness fueling his need to tear her shit up further. He stood and walked her to the bed, laying her down gently and crawling up to straddle her chest.</p><p>Lacey had never had a guy sit on her like that, but she was in too much bliss to worry about what he was looking for. Danny pitched his hips forward and pushed his cock into Lacey’s mouth. That was definitely not expected, but, she did know how much he liked blow jobs so she just went with it.</p><p>“You’re so good at that—“ Danny said, Lacey not actually doing anything at all.</p><p>He took over and just fucked her mouth, bypassing any help from her. He reached down and cradled her head with both hands, crawling closer so he could gently shove himself further down her throat.</p><p>Once Danny was fluffed back up, he pulled himself back, making sure to thank her with some deep kisses, “God yes, thank you—“</p><p>Lacey smiled through their kiss, “Any time.” </p><p>“My turn now.” Danny’s eyes dropped to soak in Lacey’s gorgeous nude body, damn he was lucky, “Up.” </p><p>Lacey rolled up onto her hands and knees, taking cues from Danny to drop her shoulders lower.</p><p>“Can I look for another spot?” Danny asked her hopefully, sinking his teeth in to bite her ass playfully.</p><p>“Like the one you found the other day?”</p><p>Danny’s eyes grew darker, his brow dropping and increasing his intensity, “Better.” He insisted.</p><p>“Yes please—“</p><p>Danny put one of his knees up, planting that foot on the bed, leaving his other knee down. He pushed into Lacey, grabbing her waist and arching her back in a way she had never been positioned before.</p><p>Lacey knew she’d learn a lot from Danny, but every time they were together the main things that he exuded over all else were love and respect. Maybe he knew more about the mechanics, but he always made her feel like she was his equal. Equal not because he created that feeling for her, but because it was the truth and Danny embraced it. </p><p>Danny didn’t fancy labels, but their connection over the last two weeks had been something unique. Lacey trusted this man, they were partners and she never had a partnership come close to being as deep as this one.</p><p>“Shoulders lower.” Danny asked softly, pushing his hand along the slope of her spine, “Yeah—like that.”</p><p>Danny was still searching for this elusive spot, micro adjusting her and trying not to be too annoying about it. He knocked at the inside of her thighs, silently requesting she open her hips up more. As Danny pushed forward again, he found it.</p><p>“Oh shit—“ Lacey muffled into the mattress below.</p><p>Danny held her hips gently and went after it. Lacey could feel something just out of reach, something big. While she was aware orgasms of different intensities existed from simply knowing her own body, the spots Danny sought after had not been ones that Lacey had found for herself yet. </p><p>Danny knew this too and wanted to make sure that Lacey was comfortable with him being the one to cultivate the spot to begin with. Who knows? Maybe Lacey wanted that experience for herself, or to save it up for another time with someone else.</p><p>“Okay?” He asked, not stopping his mission, but ready to change it up if she said so.</p><p>“Don’t stop, don’t stop—“ </p><p>She started throwing it back, the two of them working to get Danny’s cock to keep hitting that same place inside of her. They got a perfect counter-rhythm going, effortless enough that Danny felt comfortable giving Lacey’s ass a slap, something she had revealed she liked to have done.</p><p>“Fuck—“ Lacey’s hips stuttered a bit, Danny’s strong hands right there to steady her and keep them on track.</p><p>Danny never felt comfortable striking any of his partners, that one slap was all he was willing to give her for now. He reached around for Lacey’s clit, rubbing to at least awaken her nerves, prime her body to accept the gift he was about to give her using her own body.</p><p>“Ready?” Danny asked, unable to hide his slightly cocky smile.</p><p>Lacey just grunted, his hips constantly jarring her words at this point, her building orgasm too intense to digest into coherent verbal anything. Danny’s hips picked up their pace out of nowhere, slamming into her newfound spot over and over.</p><p>Suddenly, she was there, one hand gripping the edge of the bed, the other squeezing the fabric of the sheet hard enough that she had inadvertently pulled it off the corner of the mattress below. </p><p>“Danny!” Lacey shrieked, her declaration followed up by her signature silence as she peaked and crested into the void of white-hot satisfaction.</p><p>Something about the combination of getting Lacey to shout his name in advance of her classic orgasm response confirmed for Danny that he had just blown her mind. Nothing got him off faster than that.</p><p>Lacey could no longer balance on her jellified knees and slid them down so she was resting flat on her belly. Danny continued working her, massaging her buns and staying relatively shallow inside of her as he prepared for phase two.</p><p>He squirmed a hand under Lacey’s hip, down to her clit and began rubbing her in firm circles. He leaned his weight into his hips and laid his upper body along her back, nestling his face next to her ear. Danny couldn’t quite get the right friction and asked for help before he lost the momentum he knew her body still had charged inside.</p><p>“Grind against my hand.” He asked sweetly. Lacey responded and began grinding her swollen clit down onto his hand, “Keep going, just like that—“</p><p>Danny’s hips began to lose their rhythm and he buried his face into the space of her neck, his warm, thankful pants in her ear sending her back to where she had just been.</p><p>“I’m—“</p><p>“Fuck yes, Lace. Oh my god, you’re so beautiful—“ Danny said tenderly as he watched Lacey’s silence creep back across her face.</p><p>He came then, lazy and deep inside of her. He nodded his face against hers, eyes no longer black with lust, but clear and bright with admiration for the woman beside him.</p><p>“Sex with you—“ He shook his head as if no words were fit to describe their union, “I always want it to be you.”</p><p>Lacey leaned up onto her side and wrapped herself around Danny like a sloth, “It’s me.”</p><p>They both melted into Danny’s comfy bed and drifted off for a nap after their workout. </p><p>Lacey woke up first, freezing cold and feeling sore and sticky. She was still wrapped around Danny, his arms lying loosely around her as well. She watched him sleep for a few moments, secretly studying him while she could. He was content, peaceful. Danny was easily the most attractive person she had ever seen.</p><p>Lacey couldn’t help but smile, finally sliding away from Danny’s warm body and hobbling into his bathroom to clean herself up. Danny groaned a little and rolled over, curling the blanket in around him.</p><p>After a quick shower she slipped back into Danny’s room only to find him sitting up guzzling water and flipping through some sports channels on his tv. Lacey sat on the edge of his bed and accepted the bottle of water he offered her.</p><p>“Hi.” He smiled.</p><p>“Hi.” She giggled and shoulder checked him, “Good game.”</p><p>Danny giggled back, “Yeah? Good, I’m glad—“ He nodded.</p><p>Danny stood and stretched, now wearing shorts. He twisted from side to side and then worked to stretch out his legs.</p><p>“Hey, so listen, I was only joking earlier about not having enough sex—“ Danny said, eyes on the tv, “What about you? Are you getting enough?”</p><p>“I like what I’m getting right now.”</p><p>“Me too. I only said that because you decided to ask me while your perfect body was on my dick. That was a cheap shot.” Danny said as he sat down next to her, “I definitely don’t want you getting up early to come visit me in the mornings, nobody’s got time for that shit.”</p><p>Lacey sighed with a bit of relief, “You’re right about that. I am worried about our schedules though.” </p><p>Lacey looked down at her water bottle. This was a conversation she knew they had to have, something they had ignored completely before this moment.</p><p>Next week was the start of Danny’s away schedule for football. He’d be on a bus somewhere for two weeks with the rest of the teams, spirit squad included. It was the one thing she worried about since they began this little arrangement. The little arrangement suddenly turning into something way bigger for her.</p><p>“Our schedules, or my schedule?” He was feeling the same way.</p><p>“I don’t want to be the jealous girlfriend, Danny. I know that’s not something you want—“</p><p>“You’re right, it’s not. Lacey, look, I’m in this with you, okay? I mean, you were here a couple hours ago, right?” Danny pointed behind them, “On that bed?” He pointed to his desk, “Riding me in that chair—“ His dick twitched as he remembered it too.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I can go the two weeks as long as I know you’re going through the same shit as me and that we’ll be back at it when I come back here. Are you in this too, or do you want to take a break?”</p><p>“I’m in it.”</p><p>“Okay then.” Danny kissed her, both of their respective crotches aching with renewed interest.</p><p>Lacey pulled back, “It’s late, I really need to head back.” She said reluctantly.</p><p>Danny exhaled and pressed their foreheads together, “Okay. You’re welcome to stay—“ He wasn’t going to push her.</p><p>“I really can’t.”</p><p>“I’ll see you in two weeks then.”</p><p>“Two weeks.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first few days went fine. Lacey and Danny both engrossed in their respective responsibilities. Lacey kept her head in her schoolwork, finding incredible inspiration for some new paintings.</p><p>With the entire football team off campus, Phoebe was on the prowl, striking out with absolutely everyone else.</p><p>“I love the planetarium!” Phoebe lied to whomever was on the other end of her phone, rolling her eyes at Lacey, “Friday? I can’t, but hey, what are you doing tonight? Maybe come over, not watch Netflix together? Right, no, I was being subtle—‘cause I—dude, no I just want to get laid. Okay, I understand. See you in class.”</p><p>“How’d that go?”</p><p>“I didn’t realize nerds were such a hot commodity when it comes to dick share.”</p><p>“That sucks—“</p><p>“When do the guys come back?” Phoebe sighed in frustration.</p><p>“It’s only Wednesday, Phoebs, we still have eleven days.”</p><p>“Do you know the hours, minutes and seconds too?” Phoebe smiled at her roommate.</p><p>“Hey you asked—“</p><p>“I know you must be missing your guy. You two talking?”</p><p>“Yeah I guess, we’ve texted a few times. He’s not my guy.”</p><p>“Yeah, OK. I’d be all over that shit, making sure the girls weren’t all up in there—“</p><p>“They are all over him, all the time.”</p><p>“You need to stop that shit.”</p><p>“How am I supposed to do that exactly? You’ve seen what it’s like.”</p><p>The gears turning in Phoebe’s head were almost audible as she turned slowly and looked at Lacey with wide, excited eyes.</p><p>“Oh no.”</p><p>“Where are they for Friday night’s game?!”</p><p>“Phoebs—“</p><p>“Is it in New York? How far away could they possibly be? Let’s go! We’ll surprise them, we’ll re-up for next week, everybody wins!”</p><p>“He’s going to be traveling like this from now until summer break. I have to get used to it or decide to let this situation go.”</p><p>“I get it, but maybe every couple of weeks we’ll come to an away game. This is your first two weeks apart, maybe you should ease into it anyway. Set yourselves up for success!” Phoebe was standing now, pacing with arms flailing as her mind took off.</p><p>Lacey looked up their schedule, “They are playing at West Point on Friday.” Lacey grumbled.</p><p>“So, what’s wrong with that?! Are you seriously griping about seeing more fine ass men in uniforms?”</p><p>“Number one, I’m only interested in one fine ass man. Number two, we’ll never get tickets. Number three, it’s three and a half hours away and we do not have a car!”</p><p>Phoebe deflated a little, “Ugh! You make valid points you asshole! Fine, I guess I’ll just wait. What other choice do I have?” Phoebe stomped over to her desk and plopped down.</p><p>“No sex makes you grumpy.” Lacey pointed out to exactly no one.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Wednesday was also difficult for Danny. Him and Lacey had been pretty much inseparable before this, having intense, powerful sex almost daily. He had switched from multiple partners to only one partner, but hadn’t missed out on any action—until now.</p><p>Currently, Danny’s tongue was down Regina’s throat as she sat in his lap. They both still had their clothes on despite Regina’s previous objections. She hadn’t had a piece of Danny in so long, she’d take anything she could get.</p><p>“Why are you doing this to yourself?” Regina pushed lightly, “I know you want it, I can literally feel it—“ She rolled her tiny V, still covered by her extra tight and barely there cheer shorts against the huge bulge in his pants.</p><p>Danny kissed her frantically, her constantly running dirty mouth always boosting his desire for moving forward. She tried again to pull his shirt off and Danny deflected her, again.</p><p>“Damn it, Danny—“ Regina spat out in frustration, “This is kid stuff.”</p><p>Danny rested his forehead against hers and tried to dissuade his junk from wanting more.</p><p>“You’re right, you should go.” He knew what he was missing and it wasn’t her.</p><p>“I can’t go.” Regina looked at him with a pouty face, “You haven’t given me what I came for yet.”</p><p>Danny moved to stand up, Regina still wrapped around his waist. He pulled her away and brushed her hair to the side of her face, being a total sweetheart as usual.</p><p>“It’s late, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Danny opened his hotel room door and Regina begrudgingly stomped out.</p><p>Archie: Was that the sound of you finally kicking the princess out?<br/>Danny: You could have come back any time, it’s your room too<br/>Archie: Not up for watching whatever just went down<br/>Danny: Nothing happened</p><p>Archie walked into their room a few moments later, eyes squinting in deep thought as he looked around at the two still perfectly made beds.</p><p>“You two smash against the wall? I told you that’s bad for your knees—“</p><p>“Dude, nothing happened.”</p><p>Archie walked up to Danny and snaked his hand around the back of his neck, running his fingers through Danny’s hair and staring at him as if recalling a fond memory he’d never have again. He nodded to himself and then pulled away, sprawling onto his bed with his phone.</p><p>“Archie—“</p><p>“You know, I just didn’t think that the two people I’m most drawn to, would find each other and ditch me.”</p><p>“I’m just trying something new.” Danny sat on the edge of his own bed, “I’m trying not to hurt anybody, but instead it feels like I’m hurting everybody.”</p><p>“You are.” Archie said bluntly, knowing his teammate, first college friend and first real adult hookup would appreciate his honesty, “I’m just saying, we all had expectations after last year. You’re not doing anything wrong, it’s just, we’re going to need a minute to get used to life without you.”</p><p>“Nothing has changed, I haven’t gone anywhere—“</p><p>Archie swung his legs down and sat himself up so they were facing each other.</p><p>“Nothing has changed? So you didn’t just kick out a very juicy, sexually frustrated Regina Crane?”</p><p>Danny smiled at that, “I have no control over other people’s biology, okay?”</p><p>“Oh yes you do!” Archie laughed.</p><p>“Okay, okay, but nothing else has changed—“</p><p>“So you’re telling me I can own your perfect asshole right now, just like on last year’s trips?” Archie went for it, voice low.</p><p>Danny just sat and watched helplessly as Archie slid off the bed and crawled over to kneel at Danny’s feet. Danny licked his lips, Regina’s soft body still on his mind as Archie pulled off his own shirt to reveal his toned athletic chest. Soft and hard, a perfect combination. Archie began rubbing Danny’s feet, much like the way Danny liked to do for everyone else. He closed his eyes.</p><p>“I’m not trying to pressure you, I’m just proving my point that everything has changed.” Archie stopped abruptly and stood, heading to his suitcase to rummage for pajamas.</p><p>“I promised her.” Danny said simply.</p><p>“I think you didn’t think this through.” Archie pulled off his clothes and decided on just sleeping in his boxer briefs, “Was this change because of me?”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“C’mon, two dudes fucking on the football team? That’s a big secret to keep. Someone like Lacey shows up, beautiful freshman, easy to jump onto and just reset your whole life for. I get it, I guess. I like her too.”</p><p>“No, no.” He shook his head, “It’s not like that.” Danny’s eyes all over Archie’s almost naked body, “You’re not a burden and there is no big secret to keep. Private shit stays private with me, you know that and our shit is no different than when I’m with anyone else.”</p><p>Archie sighed, just frustrated in general, “Yeah, I know I’m just—I’m trying to make it make sense. I think Regina and I just don’t like rejection and maybe—“ He hesitated.</p><p>“Maybe what?”</p><p>“Maybe we both just wanted to be the one you chose.”</p><p>“I promised her.” Danny emphasized again, standing and taking his turn pulling his clothes off for bed too.</p><p>“What did you promise her exactly?” Archie asked, knowing Danny had just sucked face with Regina.</p><p>“Lacey knows I’m still seeing people, she’s not my girlfriend. We just—we’re exploring monogamist sex right now.”</p><p>“Where’s the line?” Archie asked, his eyes now drinking in Danny’s beautiful body.</p><p>“I’m not sleeping with anyone else.” Danny answered knowing exactly what Archie was hoping for.</p><p>Archie took the few steps to close the gap between them.</p><p>“Sex. That’s it?”</p><p>Archie couldn’t keep his mouth closed, lips parted so he could suck in the oxygen he needed to fuel his raging heartbeat. Danny had a similar problem, Regina having ignited an urge so deep that he wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside of Lacey right now. Eleven more days he thought, exhaling sharply.</p><p>“So maybe this is okay?” Archie pecked at Danny’s lips gently, testing him, “Seems okay.” He breathed out against his mouth before kissing him properly, hands moving around to Danny’s ass as if on autopilot.</p><p>They had been here many times before. Danny was worried in the back of his mind about stopping in time. He wasn’t about to crush Lacey the first time they were tested with being apart. Still, god he wanted this. He hadn’t been with another guy since the end of his freshman year. Archie had been his favorite.</p><p>Danny sprang to life and kissed Archie back hungrily, hands sliding across his signature stubble. Archie worked his hands along Danny’s backside, kneading his petite ass like dough. He pulled Danny closer with every squeeze forward, desperately wanting to revisit the performance he knew Danny was capable of giving him.</p><p>Despite Archie’s efforts, Danny’s hands stayed above the equator, in Archie’s hair, around his neck, rubbing his back. Because of this, Archie began to lose steam. He pulled back and the two stared at each other with equal parts want and regret.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Archie nodded, pulling away even further, “I’m just—this is hard. It’s not you, I’m being selfish I know, but I’m just so lonely.”</p><p>“I completely understand. I’m sorry too. I didn’t mean for it to feel like I was bailing on you guys, but Lacey, she’s—“ Danny shook his head, trying to think of the words to describe his feelings for her.</p><p>Archie parked his horny ass back on his bed and ran his hands through his hair a few times, an attempt to self-soothe.</p><p>“You like her, like, really like her.”</p><p>“She’s different, yeah.”</p><p>“What does this mean? Are you going to go all in with her or what?”</p><p>Danny took a turn sitting on the ground and pulling Archie’s feet into his lap.</p><p>“I still don’t believe monogamy like that is something I want in my life, but right now my heart is there so I’m just going with it. Archie—“ Danny held the squeeze he had on Archie’s foot until he looked at him, “My body wants hers right now, I can’t help it. I know that you, more than anyone else, can relate.”</p><p>Archie huffed our a single laugh, “You’re right about that.”</p><p>“And I’ve told you before that you’re not alone. You ready for me to hook you up yet?”</p><p>Danny had interacted with so many people last year. He had an incredible network of friends and lovers from all areas of love. He had explained to Archie before that their situation wasn’t as unique or unicorn as he thought it was.</p><p>Danny wouldn’t elaborate on who, but made sure that Archie knew that there were other guys like him. Athletes who were too scared or simply unwilling to reveal their preferences, but who wanted the low key hook-ups that Danny offered.</p><p>“I want it to be you, idiot.” Archie flopped backward onto the bed.</p><p>“C’mon, I know what you like. I won’t just match you up with some top who doesn’t cuddle after. It’s big spoon time, I already know—“ Danny smiled and ground his thumbs into the balls of Archie’s feet.</p><p>Archie moved his arms up to lay them across his face. He wanted to block out the light, the vision of Danny, everything really.</p><p>“You think one of those guys could be my Lacey?”</p><p>“You’ll never know unless you try. I did, and last year, no one fucked with me. I’m accepted, I think you’ll be surprised. I’m not saying you need to do anything you’re not comfortable with, I’m just saying, there are other guys. There’s no reason to be lonely.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Danny stopped rubbing and reversed dipped himself back up onto his bed.</p><p>Archie stayed down, “Yes.” He sighed, terror obvious in his voice.</p><p>“Cool.”</p><p>Danny swung his arm out across the space between them and slapped Archie’s, only Archie didn’t let go and pulled Danny over into his bed.</p><p>“I’m gonna miss the hell outta you, D.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We need to work out a better schedule.” Lacey grumbled as she walked with Phoebe toward their first classes of the day.</p><p>“I’m sorry my dollar store bullet isn’t silent like your fucking Mercedes clit rabbit bullshit thing is. I do not have the funds to get myself off silently you bougie bitch.” Phoebe grumbled back.</p><p>The pair fell in line at the shitty coffee stand, neither of them particularly pulled together.</p><p>“I’m just saying, your nighttime activities kept me up and from the sound of it, I didn’t have as much fun as you—“ Lacey didn’t handle sleep deprivation well.</p><p>“I didn’t realize I was so repulsive. Trust me, I’ve watched you fidgeting around in your bed before and I wasn’t mad about what I was seeing.” Phoebe shrugged.</p><p>Lacey giggled, “Jesus, I can’t deal with this shit every time they leave.” She said to herself.</p><p>“I’ll save my hobbies for when you’re otherwise engaged, Queen Porter.” Phoebe fake bowed to her half-awake roommate as the line progressed, “What time are they supposed to be back?”</p><p>“Before lunch I think. I have so much to do today, I probably won’t get to see him until tomorrow night—“</p><p>“Yeah, okay—“ Phoebe laughed out loud, “Danny’s going to come looking for you, are you kidding me?!”</p><p>Lacey and Danny could not FaceTime because of the roommate situation for both of them. They resorted to sexting, which at first hadn’t been as fun as anticipated, both of them smart enough not to start sending each other the kind of pics they so desperately wanted to see.</p><p>Eventually, Danny put his creative writing skills to use and blew Lacey’s socks off nightly. They took turns writing each other elaborate stories about what they wanted to do to each other, the details helping both of them through their time apart. </p><p>They went all in as they had done with every part of their special connection so far. Danny was blunt, yet strangely detailed. Explicit, yet his words were dripping with all of the natural love and respect he always gave her. </p><p>Something about the absence of touch, sound, taste and superficial sight set them both on fire. It was all up to their imagination and Lacey’s imagination had always been vivid. After getting to know more of Danny in this unique way, her imagination was now also wild and open, craving more.</p><p>Lacey couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she remembered the pretty intense story Danny had sent her only a few hours before now.</p><p>“Good lord, keep it in your pants.” Phoebe nudged Lacey and gave their order to the barista as they finally approached the front of the line.</p><p>Once their coffees were in hand, they said their goodbyes and headed off in different directions. Lacey wrangled a new canvas and her coffee, thinking back to her second day when Danny had run over to help her out with carrying everything. Damn she missed him.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Lacey stayed in the studio through lunchtime, completely in the zone with her latest painting. She took breaks often, her eyes pulling her to the giant nightmare mess that resulted after a night when everything had connected so seamlessly for them. </p><p>Lacey knew there would come a time when she would have to deal with Regina again. Her and Danny were still friends after all, she must have something to offer that Lacey just couldn’t see yet. </p><p>As she thought about how to continue with their painting, she decided that instead of trying to fix it, to erase the chaos, she’d keep it. She would hone in on it and show that there is still beauty in life, even when someone else tries to mess with it. There was something beautiful there before and it will be beautiful again after. Different, but still beautiful.</p><p>“Miss me?” </p><p>Lacey nearly jumped out of her shoes, the familiar voice coming from just a few feet behind her.</p><p>“Oh my—Danny! Jesus you scared me.” </p><p>Lacey was beaming and walked right up to him for the hug she had wanted for the last fourteen days. </p><p>“I did miss you.” Lacey answered, squeezing him tight.</p><p>Danny smelled like he always did, a mixture of mouthwash, and some sort of spiced campfire. It was difficult to explain, but it was a smell she couldn’t get enough of.</p><p>He hugged her back, their connection not quite as sexual as it typically was, more of a formality, reserved. The hesitation, Lacey quickly realized, was coming from him. She collected herself and reeled her emotions in carefully, trying not to show how deeply rejected she felt. </p><p>They weren’t a couple, this was just a sexual friendship and now was not the time. Still, a sweet hug was a normal gift to give after missing a friend for a couple of weeks. Lacey pulled back when Danny did and looked everywhere but in his eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sneak up on you.” Danny said simply as he slid himself up to sit on the table next to him, “When you’re in it—“ Danny nodded to her new painting, “You’re in it.”</p><p>Lacey stared back at her painting, trying to reconcile Danny’s cool demeanor against the flaming hot, smutty trash that flowed into her texts from him last night. She needed to keep her face focused on something other than her raging paranoia.</p><p>“I guess.” Lacey shrugged.</p><p>She went back over a complicated spackling of multicolored smears she had introduced to her new canvas an hour ago, when her mood was still electric with anticipation, hopeful. This time, Lacey took a spatula and swiped the happy corner of paint blobs clean off. </p><p>Was she this far off? Lacey began rethinking and questioning herself and their interactions over the last two weeks. That was Danny she had been texting, right? She wasn’t imagining this. Lacey furiously mixed the colors into a baby poop green and slimed the new hue back into the corner with zero grace. </p><p>Danny watched her intently, she was no longer painting, she was mad. He smirked to himself, not sure how long he should torture her before revealing the stupid idea he had concocted over the three hour bus ride back to Syracuse.</p><p>After that first night of falling into comfortable, on-the-road make out sessions with Regina and Archie and then shutting them down, Danny was starved. Starved for affection, touch and most importantly the bond he had crafted in his friendship with Lacey. </p><p>His sexual connection with Lacey had always been hot and deep, but this time apart had them finding new ways to connect. Both of them working together to transcend far past the limitations they had by being apart. Danny wanted to pursue this new way of being with her through until the end. Kink number six thousand and fifteen for Danny, give or take.</p><p>If he was being honest, their last several nights of storytelling had elicited some of the longest and most powerful finishes Danny had ever experienced. </p><p>“You’re mad.” Danny said softly, carefully. </p><p>He was blunt about it, as always, but he didn’t want to sound accusatory or make it seem like she was being irrational.</p><p>“I’m not mad, why would I be mad?” Lacey replied like he was crazy.</p><p>Danny slid off the table and walked up to hover just behind her, hands to himself. Lacey faced forward, trying unsuccessfully to control her breathing.</p><p>“You expected me to hunt for you.” Danny said matter-of-factly, walking around to face her slowly, “To track you down like prey and eat you up—“</p><p>God yes. That was exactly what she had expected.</p><p>“You’re wrong.” She lied, unable to avoid his stare now.</p><p>“I’m not wrong.” Danny challenged.</p><p>“I did not want you to eat me up—“</p><p>“No?” Danny smiled, the tiniest giggle escaping his perfect mouth. Fuck.</p><p>Lacey sighed, “Listen, I’m pretty sure we both wanted for nothing these last few nights. I just thought—you know what, never mind, I got it wrong—“ </p><p>She was done if he was, no sense in dragging this out. Maybe fourteen days was too long, maybe he had slept with a bunch of people and so he didn’t need her, she’d never really know either way.</p><p>Danny stepped in closer, still not touching her. His proximity making it very difficult for Lacey to think clearly.</p><p>“I missed you too.” He said sincerely, sending butterflies into her chest and an electric throbbing between her legs, “Come over tonight?” Danny asked hopefully.</p><p>This was different. This wasn’t him asking for a booty call, this was Danny legitimately inviting her to his house.</p><p>“What’s in it for me?” Lacey joked back, trying to add some lightness to Danny’s weird, heavy behavior.</p><p>“Hopefully more than you ever thought possible—“</p><p>“Um—what?” Yes please, Lacey thought.</p><p>“Dinner, drinks? Come by at seven?”</p><p>“Okay.” Lacey smiled back.</p><p>“Okay.” Danny gave a single nod and stepped away, throwing her a wave as he headed out of the studio.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>“He’s totally going to tell you about fucking someone else. Think about it, he’s going to try to get you back before he even loses you.” Phoebe was fuming.</p><p>“It wasn’t like that—“ </p><p>“He’s worried he’ll lose his smokin’ hot sure thing. I bet he smashed Regina the whole fucking time.”</p><p>“Okay, you are not helping!”</p><p>“Whatever. Don’t put up with any bullshit, okay? You’re way too good for this spirit cooter junkie—“</p><p>“Okay, okay, that’s enough—“</p><p>“I would not blame you if you hit that again though, one more time before you rolled the fuck outta there. He’s so hot—“</p><p>“Phoebe! Shut. Up.”</p><p>“Is that what you’re wearing?” Phoebe finally connected with Lacey’s outfit and squinted.</p><p>Lacey looked down quickly, “What—what’s wrong with this?” </p><p>“You wanna make that boy fucking cry, that’s what’s wrong with it. Pants, hoodie? No, no, no. Here—“</p><p>Phoebe went into her closet and pulled out a maxi dress. It appeared flowy, but as Lacey held it up further she realized that there wasn’t enough fabric to make anything flow.</p><p>“This color is so pretty.” Lacey admired the bright emerald green dress, “I’m not looking to make him cry, Phoebs, It’s just dinner, I want to be comfortable.”</p><p>“Just try it on.”</p><p>Lacey stripped down and threw the dress on, the light crepey fabric draping and hugging her body like it was made for her. She turned to find the dress was ass-approved. She felt hot.</p><p>“I knew it.” Phoebe have her a clap, “It’s way too long on me. It fits you perfect, it’s yours.”</p><p>Lacey admired the casual, body hugging dress. It wasn’t super girly but it was totally flattering and surprisingly comfortable. The color was her favorite, she was glowing.</p><p>“Wow. Thanks Phoebs, I owe you.” Lacey smiled and fished around for her gold sandals, “Don’t wait up.” She said as she shuffled out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come in!” Danny shouted from his kitchen, straining pasta from the boiling water right as Lacey’s knock came.</p><p>Danny shook off the excess water and turned, almost dropping the colander as he took in his friend in such a jaw dropping outfit.</p><p>“Wow, Lacey—you look so lovely.”</p><p>Danny’s blind genuineness always warmed her heart. Danny was typically so bold, confident. When he was surprised by something though, he wore it all over his face. You could always tell if he was telling the truth, which Lacey hoped would help her navigate their conversation tonight.</p><p>“Thank you, Phoebe made me wear it.”</p><p>“Remind me to thank her later too then.” He smirked, handing her a glass of wine.</p><p>“Ooo, thank you. Need any help?” Lacey asked, eagerly accepting the wine and praying he didn’t need any help.</p><p>“No, thank you though. How’s school going?”</p><p>Lacey watched as Danny made homemade Alfredo sauce and sautéed in some fresh spinach and shrimp. This man was perfect. She stole a few of the croutons she assumed were for salads he hadn’t made yet and began snacking.</p><p>“Okay I suppose, I’m behind in economics, story of my life.” She giggled.</p><p>Danny spun around and jogged over to the fridge, pulling out two prepped salads, chilled and ready to go, “Please, sit.”</p><p>Lacey sat and Danny served her the salad, sitting to eat with her while the pasta rested in the luxurious sauce and the garlic bread was baking.</p><p>“I save all the assignments for each of my classes, text me what you’re missing, I’ve got you.” Danny offered, knowing Lacey just needed a little support to cross all her t’s and dot all her i’s. College was just another game, after all.</p><p>“Thanks, but I’ll manage.”</p><p>“I know how hard you work, a double major is no joke—let me help.”</p><p>“I need to do it myself, I’ll just take the lower grade.”</p><p>“It’s not like you won’t catch up and actually learn the stuff, I’m just offering to help with the assignments, to free up some of your time.” Danny winked.</p><p>“I’ll let you know, thank you though, really.”</p><p>“Okay.” Danny gave her a nod as he finished his salad, she was so stubborn.</p><p>He cleared their bowls and plated some of the pasta, setting them up before carrying over the platter of garlic bread, still fresh from the oven.</p><p>“Ooo, garlic bread. Should we kiss now then, before it’s too late?” Lacey giggled, testing him a little bit.</p><p>Her smile relaxed when Danny’s face remained neutral. Something was off, but she couldn’t figure out what. It didn’t feel like Danny had some huge, guilty story to confess so why was he so hands off?</p><p>Lacey decided that Danny was allowed to have an off day and would find a way to ease in some questions to find out more about whatever was bothering him. He was such a good friend and now it was payback time.</p><p>“More wine?” Danny tried to change the subject.</p><p>“Yes, please.” Lacey said before taking her first bite, “Oh my god, Danny, this is amazing!” Lacey groaned.</p><p>Lacey made more noise tasting his food than she did riding his dick. Noted.</p><p>Danny took a healthy bite and chewed for a long while, watching Lacey enjoy her meal. This was nice. He hoped tonight would go as well as he was hoping it would.</p><p>“I watched your games, your team is so good this year.”</p><p>Lacey complimented him as she tore into the garlic bread, swirling it around in the sauce and shoveling it in her mouth as if she were ten years old, eating at home with her parents.</p><p>Danny smiled, “We lost both games.”</p><p>“Oh, well, you looked awesome in those uniforms. Clean, stretchy.” Lacey shrugged, she did watch some of the games but really knew nothing about football.</p><p>Danny laughed at that, “Stretchy, nice. Coach is stressed, we have extra practice running plays all week, home game Friday and then we’re gone again for two weeks.”</p><p>“Yikes, is that why you’re acting so off?” Lacey asked, now filled with the good carbs, so much for easing into it.</p><p>Danny knew she’d pick up on his raging shift in thoughts. He needed to get into this with her, to start unpacking and talking through it to see if this was something worth pursuing or not.</p><p>“I’d like to talk to you about something—“</p><p>He was so nervous, this was not like him. Danny felt like he was on the precipice of something he had only ever dreamed of and he was ready to dive in. He prayed Lacey would keep an open mind.</p><p>“We are talking, what’s up?”</p><p>“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but, I think we should stop touching each other—“</p><p>Lacey deflated a little and leaned back from the table. She wiped her mouth, slid her plate away and reached for her glass of wine. This was not what she expected to hear, at all.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“The stories,” Danny licked his lips, “I don’t know for sure how you felt, but I was in that.” Danny’s eyes were sparkling, electric.</p><p>“Me too.” Lacey smiled, her mouth pressed against her glass in an attempt to hide just how much.</p><p>“I’d like to try a new kink, with you.”</p><p>“Abstinence is not the kink I’m looking for.” Lacey admitted honestly.</p><p>“Yeah, no, me neither.” Danny laughed, “I still want to make you come every fucking day, Porter, but maybe we can work on doing it by not touching each other in between our sessions? It’s that sexual tension that’s so addictive—“</p><p>His mind wandered back to the almost painful orgasm he had given himself after reading some of Lacey’s words. It was right up there on his list of best orgasms ever and he wasn’t even with her at the time</p><p>Lacey poured herself some more wine, Danny trying not to touch her or kiss her since he had been back on campus now making total sense.</p><p>Danny stood and cleared their plates for a second time, returning with some chocolate mousse tarts and raspberry sauce. He slid Lacey’s tiny dessert plate in front of her and pulled his chair over to take up a spot closer to her.</p><p>“Did you make this too?!”</p><p>“Indeed. My mother is a professional chef, I can cook anything.” Danny revealed and scooped up a spoonful of the treat.</p><p>Lacey watched as Danny made the slow pull of the spoon back out of his mouth look like the porn she never knew she wanted to see.</p><p>“More wine?” Danny chuckled, totally picking up on Lacey’s soft, warm buzz and deep rosy cheeks.</p><p>“No more for me, I wanna be able to get it up later.” Lacey joked back as she attacked her own dessert.</p><p>Lacey didn’t use the spoon, opting to pick up the tart like a cookie and take a significant bite. The raspberry sauce was all over her top lip and as she worked to lick it off she realized that Danny was staring at her like the predatory animal she had expected to see from him earlier today.</p><p>It took her a few chews to get the rich dessert to break apart and melt into her mouth, Danny watching her the whole time.</p><p>“Do you want more wine?” She giggled back.</p><p>“Is it good?” He bit his lip.</p><p>“It’s amazing, now I know why it’s so small, it’s super rich. I should have used the spoon.” Lacey assessed.</p><p>He went for it.</p><p>“The anticipation of sending and receiving those texts, Lacey, I’ve never been more excited about anything before.”</p><p>Lacey nodded and she spooned up the remaining bits.</p><p>“That starvation,” Danny shook his head, “Fuck I want that—“</p><p>“Are we still fucking or not?” Lacey’s wine brain could not follow this anymore.</p><p>“Hell yes. All the time.”</p><p>“And then when we’re not, it’s all hands off deck?” Lacey laughed like she had strung together the funniest sentence ever.</p><p>Danny slid the wine glass away further, yep, she was cut off. He definitely didn’t want to see this dinner come back up.</p><p>“Exactly.” Danny paused, waiting for something back from Lacey. Anything. When she didn’t respond he stood, time for a change of pace, “C’mon, let’s take a walk. We’ll head over to the frat houses?”</p><p>Lacey was up for a walk after such a filling meal. Danny tossed their leftovers in the fridge and they headed out to frat row to see what trouble was happening tonight. The cool evening air helped to clear Lacey’s head.</p><p>“So, what happens with Regina?” Lacey finally began her critical thinking as they walked along, “Is all that changing too? Because if not, it’s really not all that different than what we have now.”</p><p>“You knew what this deal was, why are you singling her out? I texted you about it, told you I kissed people while I was away, I never said who—“</p><p>“So Regina wasn’t one of them?” Lacey looked at him skeptically and crossed her arms across her chest.</p><p>“I didn’t say that either—“</p><p>“Look, Desai. I want a better game than this. I was open to the casual hookup idea between us, then I sampled the goods and agreed to only taking your dick—now we’ve gotta be all alone with just our thoughts for hours and hours while still able to kiss and do whatever with whoever? Sounds like this will end up with both of us finding someone else’s arms to hold us.”</p><p>“What do you suggest?”</p><p>“Go backward or go forward, I don’t care, but not this. If you’re really up for this sensory starvation game, go all in. Commit, or what the hell are we doing here? You’re the kinkmaster, remember?”</p><p>“Commit.” Danny tested the words he never wanted to embrace.</p><p>“I’m not talking labels, promise. I’m saying, if you want to try this kink, let’s starve the shit out of ourselves for a bit, not touch anyone until it’s time to board the train, see what heights we can get to. Or, let’s keep going with what works.”</p><p>“Board the train.” Danny shook his head.</p><p>He looked over at Lacey for a few steps, her face happy, excited. She was stunning in the setting sunlight. She understood him more than anyone ever had, accepted him at every twist. He had really missed her the last two weeks.</p><p>Danny had often asked a lot from her and she didn’t always agree. He appreciated that more than he could explain. He was used to groupies and lonely people who would do whatever he asked them to do. Sure the total of all of those people filled in a lot of things he needed and things he wanted to try, but Lacey was different.</p><p>Lacey would never let him have free reign. She had just as much control and gave just as much as she took. There was a balance with her that seemed to keep growing and changing and Danny wasn’t quite sure how to feel about it. It was scary and intriguing at the same time.</p><p>“Danny! Hey babe!” Regina shouted as she walked down the front steps of the frat house toward him.</p><p>Regina stepped right up as if going for a kiss, Danny taking a tiny step back. She reared back a little, eyes darting between him and Lacey.</p><p>“Hey.” Danny greeted her with a nod instead.</p><p>“Yeah, hey—“ Regina squinted at him, “Something wrong?”</p><p>Danny played dumb, “No, I’m good. You?”</p><p>“Danny—“</p><p>“I’m trying something new, Crane.” Danny advised before walking past her, Lacey in tow.</p><p>“Wow.” Lacey commented as they reached the front door, “What was that about?”</p><p>Danny turned to Lacey, “That was me starving myself.”</p><p>Lacey smiled, “You’re all in then?”</p><p>“I’m so fucking in this, Porter.”</p><p>Regina was fuming.</p><p>If Danny wanted to try something new, he’d get it, she promised silently.</p><p>Regina knew this had everything to do with Lacey as did the cock-block she had been gifted from hundreds of miles away when all she wanted was for Danny to fuck her raw. She hadn’t had him since he started sleeping with Lacey.</p><p>Suddenly coming in to more free-time now that Lacey was the one exclusively getting the Desai dick, Regina decided to use every minute of it to make Lacey’s life hell until she won her man back. He’d regret ever dismissing her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“D! ‘Sup man—“ Cole greeted Danny as he walked through the front door of the frat house, “Lacey, hey!”</p><p>Danny and Lacey greeted him back, dodging fist bumps and grabbing for drinks instead.</p><p>“Hey Danny!” Archie made the move to walk toward him before picking up on Danny’s personal space vibe.</p><p>“Archie.” Danny nodded, holding up his drink up in an invisible cheers.</p><p>“Hey Lacey, Phoebe didn’t tell me you were coming by—“ Archie smiled, happy to see her.</p><p>“Oh! Did you talk to her?”</p><p>“I did, she’s on her way here, actually. Hanging out, you know.”</p><p>Archie’s smile turned into a smirk, his eyes shooting over toward Danny, obviously saying a lot to him without speaking.</p><p>“Good for you, man.” Danny smiled back politely.</p><p>Lacey had no idea what the weird energy was between them. She knew they had been stuck on the road together nonstop during their trip so she just chalked it up to regular brotherly annoyance.</p><p>“What’s up Big D.” Scott appeared behind them, raising his hand for a bro hug.</p><p>“Hey man.” Danny gave another hands-off cheers with his beer, “Hey Lacey and I are going up.” He tipped his chin toward the stairs and walked away from the guys.</p><p>“This is going to be more difficult than I thought.” Lacey acknowledged.</p><p>“Word.” Danny agreed before killing the beer he had been given in one go, “Upstairs.” Danny said, eyes suddenly dark.</p><p>Lacey’s heart pounded in her chest as she jogged up the stairs behind him. It had been two weeks since her daily bedroom routine with Danny had been interrupted, she was so ready for this.</p><p>They made it into a random bedroom, the two locked in a fiery dance as they stepped around each other, neither one of them wanting to break character in their newest kink together. The more they hovered and didn’t touch the stronger their fire grew.</p><p>“Oh my god.” Lacey breathed as Danny trapped her against a wall with only his will.</p><p>Danny bracketed Lacey’s body with his arms, a hands-free jail that she never wanted to escape.</p><p>“You were right.” Danny breathed back.</p><p>“Yeah? About what?” Lacey’s eyes were all over his lips.</p><p>“We should have kissed before the garlic bread—“ Danny said just before slamming his mouth against hers.</p><p>The jolt of passion and electricity between them was so huge, Lacey literally felt the shock waves rush through her. It wasn’t just the familiar ache she felt between her legs, it was as if her whole body had woken up for the first time.</p><p>Danny broke the kiss first and pushed his forehead against hers, eyes closed, “God I’ve missed you.”</p><p>“Aww, Danny—“</p><p>He touched her then, foreheads still together. He gently dragged his hands down the outside of her arms, curling his fingers in and brushing the back of them around the outer curve of Lacey’s breasts.</p><p>Danny palmed her rib cage, opening his hands back up and circling them around her waist.</p><p>“I love touching you.” Danny said, completely pining for her, in awe that he was going to be the only one who got to do this for a bit while they explored this new anti-freedom.</p><p>Lacey couldn’t move, his touch was paralyzing. His hands were so warm, soft. Danny slid himself away from her and dragged his hands down her hips, around each thigh and down to the hem of her green dress. He slowly pulled the dress up and over her head.</p><p>“Your body is incredible, Lace.” Danny said, fingers now digging under the microfiber straps of Lacey’s nude thong.</p><p>He pulled up on the straps, the gentle tug tightening the pressure on her lower lips and making them bulge against the fabric. The sensation was like a tiny hug to her lower bits and Lacey had never felt anything like that before.</p><p>“I want you so bad—“ Lacey said like there was nothing else she would ever want more than this.</p><p>He smiled at her then, love in his eyes, that was it.</p><p>Lacey pushed Danny back, sending him down and onto the bed. She reached for the button of his pants almost frantically and prayed her fingers would work as swiftly as her hormones were.</p><p>“Hey now, careful there—“ Danny raised his eyebrows, worried about the zipper she was about to yank down near his precious cargo.</p><p>She slid his pants and boxers off, the perfect cock she knew so well curling back and laying against his belly.</p><p>“God Danny, take your fucking shirt off, this is taking too long—“ Lacey complained.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.” Danny had his shirt off so fast it made her start laughing, “You’re always laughing at me.” Danny noted, pulling Lacey by her wrists to lay on his chest.</p><p>At this point, they both became aware of some familiar voices flooding through the wall behind their heads. It was Phoebe and Archie, and Phoebe was being fucked. Hard. Lacey licked her lips and stared back at Danny as they listened to her roommate and his teammate provide the soundtrack to their evening.</p><p>“Oh shit—“ Lacey whispered, covering her mouth in disbelief.</p><p>Phoebe’s moans were musical, genuine. Archie’s responses were needy, thankful. They paired well together, their live-action lyrics strangely adding to the throbbing between Lacey’s legs.</p><p>“Sounds like a match.” Danny smiled.</p><p>The headboard in the adjoining room began to rhythmically beat against the wall, Phoebe’s porn star moans coming out in perfect time.</p><p>Lacey took Danny’s hand and placed it gently on the wall so he could feel the impacts of Archie’s thrusts.</p><p>“Feel that?” She asked him, her eyes turning as dark as Danny’s had been this whole time.</p><p>Danny nodded, “He is fucking her so hard—“ His lips parted, beginning to pant.</p><p>Lacey nodded and sucked in her bottom lip. She climbed up, sliding Danny inside of her without any more fanfare. She began bouncing for him at the same pace and rhythm that Archie was currently using to drill her roommate.</p><p>Danny obeyed when Lacey moved his other hand to the wall, indicating she was fine with him enjoying the sounds and vibrations that they couldn’t avoid. Little did Lacey know that Danny knew exactly what Phoebe was going through right now.</p><p>Danny closed his eyes, licking his lips to stop his sudden excessive saliva from drooling out of his mouth. His hands felt Archie’s power while Lacey’s body owned his cock, the combination making it incredibly difficult to control any other bodily function.</p><p>“That’s so good, ride it, c’mon—“ Danny begged her, the sound of Phoebe’s voice adding a bit of excitement as he had zero experience with her.</p><p>“I’m already—damn—“ Lacey’s eyes rolled, her rhythm erratic.</p><p>As her hips slowed and Danny was sure she had banked the better part of her first finish, he flipped them and split her legs open. He buried his face in Lacey’s sweet cunt, sucking her clit until it was swollen and ready for round two.</p><p>“Please, Danny—“</p><p>Lacey’s head was now touching the shared wall, their neighbors sounds changing as well. She wanted more.</p><p>Danny crawled up Lacey’s body, kissing and biting her flesh as he went. He reached her mouth like he had been walking in the desert for days and her lips were fresh water.</p><p>He sucked her mouth into his and kissed her deep, her essence, the garlic, their sloppy passion—all of it part of their best experience together so far.</p><p>“What now, Lace?” Danny licked her lips, bit her chin.</p><p>“Rough.” Lacey requested softly.</p><p>Her buzz along with the sounds from the other room had kept her uninhibited. This whole situation was crazy, might as well stick to the kinks she never found in any of her other partners while she could.</p><p>“Up.”</p><p>Danny reluctantly pulled himself off of Lacey’s warm body and helped her up off the bed, pushing her against the cold, shared wall before entering her from behind.</p><p>“Mmph!” Lacey exhaled as he pinned her firmly to the wall.</p><p>Danny gently threaded his fingers through her hair and made a fist, adding just enough tension to stimulate her but not enough to cause her any real pain. He eased up even more when he recalled she had told him she didn’t like that.</p><p>He pounded into her, Lacey’s hips impacting the unforgiving wall over and over.</p><p>“How rough are we talking?” Danny muffled into her ear.</p><p>He sucked on her neck and bit her shoulder, his other hand stretched out flat on the wall as he impaled her.</p><p>Lacey whined, “Rougher.”</p><p>“You sure about that?” He asked her seriously, his voice unintentionally heavy, still in character. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her.</p><p>“We’re not touching after, make me remember this, Desai—“</p><p>“I’ll make you remember.” Danny promised, cocky as ever.</p><p>“Prove it, hot shot. It’s been two weeks, you haven’t shown me shit.”</p><p>“Shit.” Danny whined, mouth still by her ear. He loved this.</p><p>Lacey pushed her ass back, peeling Danny off the wall with her. She grabbed one of his hands and pulled it up to her neck before walking herself backward toward the bed. Danny took the hint and held her neck firmly, still cautious about this new kink.</p><p>He had choked girls before, but it required a huge level of trust and he wanted to feel that from her one hundred percent before pushing this further.</p><p>They fell backward onto the bed and Danny moved her hips sideways, her back and shoulders still flat on the bed. He pushed himself inside of her, still reveling in being able to just feel her with no worries about a condom.</p><p>Lacey reached up and held onto Danny’s wrist, encouraging him to squeeze her neck tighter. He did. He could feel her swallow, see her smirk. He went a little tighter, leaning down and pressing a sloppy kiss to her lips before leaning his weight into her hips and working to bring her to the finish line again.</p><p>It was their turn for the headboard to slap the wall, the two beds now working into a rhythm and then back out again. A sound neither football player was a stranger to hearing. It wasn’t a competition, but both couples knew they could hear each other now.</p><p>Danny chanced a smack to Lacey’s ass with his free hand, eliciting a literal strangled moan from her.</p><p>“Again?” She asked softly.</p><p>Danny squeezed her neck tighter and slapped her ass, rubbing it after to dissipate the sting. He could feel her breath move through her throat and married his hands together around her neck briefly.</p><p>“Fuck—“ Lacey whined and brought one of her hands between her legs to rub her clit.</p><p>Danny liked that, eyes glued to her hand. He leaned up and let go of her neck, turning her hips and opening her legs so he could watch.</p><p>“That’s beautiful—“ He grunted.</p><p>Danny knew the end was near for both of them, headboard now slamming the wall with solid, heavy thuds like Danny was rapidly chopping wood. He grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head with absolute fury, his grip too tight.</p><p>“YES—“ Lacey said louder than she had ever said anything before with him in bed.</p><p>Danny laid his full weight between her legs and made sure his body had full contact with her clit as he penetrated her as far as she could take him. He rocked her over and over, his hands still dominating hers.</p><p>“I can’t wait to see this—“ Danny groaned in her ear, “I’m going to drain myself so deep inside you, I’ll be spilling out of you for a week.”</p><p>“I’m—oh shit—“ Lacey’s mouth opened and her eyes closed.</p><p>Danny could feel her lower body dance around him and that was it.</p><p>“That’s it—“ Danny nodded to her as he watched her move through it.</p><p>Danny let go of Lacey’s hands and moved to rub her clit gently, leaning up so he could push himself inside of her all the way as he arrived at his own climax. He came hard, everything amplified and sensitive.</p><p>“Oh, that is—“ Danny lost control, his head coming down to rest somewhere on her abdomen, his hips sputtering of their own accord, “Fuck, Lacey—“</p><p>“God, Danny.”</p><p>“Just Danny’s fine.” He huffed as the last pulls of her spasming vagina milked his cock, “Feel good?” He asked, his cocky tone lacing his words.</p><p>Lacey smiled, eyes closed as she felt her second orgasm leave her.</p><p>“I didn’t realize this kink would involve a touchless orgy.”</p><p>“Just lucky I guess.” Danny grinned, certain they both enjoyed that shit.</p><p>“The possibilities are endless really.” Lacey realized as she ran through all the kinks they had been through so far and how many combinations they could still try.</p><p>Danny kissed down the channel between her breasts, “No one touches any of this until the next time, not even you.” He had found the holy sex grail and he wasn’t about to stop now.</p><p>“Not one finger—“ She promised, “Same goes for you though.”</p><p>“I’m yours.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lacey, Danny, Phoebe and Archie awkwardly emerged from their neighboring rooms at roughly the same time. They all knew what just happened, Archie’s eyes all over Danny the second they made it into the hallway.</p><p>“I need another drink.” Archie said flatly, dropping himself down the stairs like his legs were made of lead.</p><p>“Arch—“ Danny made an effort to try to talk to him.</p><p>“Hey, you okay?” Lacey asked Phoebe, voice low-key concerned.</p><p>“Fine, yeah. Hey Danny.”</p><p>“Phoebe.” Danny greeted with a polite smile, “This hotel is rubbish, walls are so thin—“</p><p>Phoebe giggled and Lacey and Danny exchanged glances, taking her laughter as a good sign.</p><p>“Ready to go home?” Lacey asked carefully.</p><p>“Yes, please.”</p><p>“You want me to walk with you guys? I can walk you back—“ Danny offered.</p><p>He felt a little more protective over Phoebe than he typically would be now that he knew what she sounded like in bed. They hadn’t been involved, but somehow their tandem sessions left him feeling like he had a much more intimate connection with her.</p><p>“No, I think we’re okay.” Lacey knew there was more to this story. It wouldn’t be the first time one of them was crying while walking back home from this place.</p><p>“Okay, well, text me later?” Danny asked, stepping up just a breath away from Lacey before sliding past, careful not to touch either of them.</p><p>Lacey swallowed hard, realizing how intense this process between them was going to be.</p><p>“Definitely.”</p><p>Just before Danny headed down the stairs he turned back, “Oh, Phoebe, thank you for that dress.” He pointed to Lacey.</p><p>Phoebe smiled big, “Hell yeah, Lacey is fire in that dress. Helps she’s got that body—“ She shrugged like this wasn’t news.</p><p>“It really does.” Danny agreed, “Goodnight gals.”</p><p>They didn’t talk for most of the walk home. Lacey picked up that Phoebe just wanted some quiet time to herself to think but also didn’t want to be alone. When their dorm finally came into view, Phoebe’s resolve crumbled.</p><p>“He’s gay.” Phoebe said softly, almost to herself.</p><p>“Who’s gay?”</p><p>“Archie.”</p><p>“Phoebs, what the hell happened in there?” Lacey was a little scared to find out.</p><p>“I promised I wouldn’t say anything—I promised, but here I am—“ Phoebe was obviously disgusted with herself.</p><p>“Hey, listen to me. I’m never going to repeat this. You know that. You can trust me.” Lacey tried to reassure her.</p><p>Lacey unlocked their door, heading straight for her sour patch kids candy stash. She slid the bags between them as they both plopped down on the floor.</p><p>“Spill.”</p><p>Phoebe picked the watermelon flavor, scooping out a handful to chew while she organized her thoughts.</p><p>“Well, I got laid.” Phoebe said with regret, reaching for another handful of candy.</p><p>“Get this off of you, whatever it is it’s too heavy.” Lacey coached, picking the blue raspberry flavor and popping a dozen at a time into her mouth.</p><p>“He rushed me upstairs, he knew you two were in the room next door.”</p><p>Lacey suddenly had this unshakable feeling of dread wash over her. Where was this going?</p><p>“Start at the beginning.”</p><p>“I texted him, offered him a booty call. He accepted, so I took a shower and headed over. Right before I got there he texted asking me to hurry up. The second I walked in, he dragged me upstairs and we just got to it.”</p><p>“Okay, and you were on board with it?” Lacey was ready to fucking kill Archie if she heard any answer other than yes.</p><p>“Yes, but he was definitely just using me. I knew that was the deal—It’s just, he admitted after that he’s gay and had been with Danny all freshman year.”</p><p>Phoebe paused to take Lacey’s temperature on what could potentially be game-changing information for her friend. Lacey’s face remained neutral, so Phoebe continued on.</p><p>“The reason he had wanted me to rush over was so he could listen to the sound of Danny having sex, you know, so he could finish—“</p><p>“Oh damn.”</p><p>“He had his eyes closed the whole time.”</p><p>Lacey cringed a little trying to imagine someone revealing such deeply personal information to her while at the same time sounding like an absolute creep.</p><p>“You’re not surprised.” Phoebe noticed.</p><p>“About Danny sleeping with guys? I did know that. I am surprised about Archie though, he said that him and Danny had fought over me—oh.” Everything clicked for Lacey then.</p><p>“They fought about you, not over you. Archie’s in love with him.”</p><p>“Phoebe—“</p><p>Lacey wasn’t sure how to handle this one. Danny was so private, she was sure she wasn’t supposed to know this information and now she had promised Phoebe she wouldn’t say anything.</p><p>“Being some sort of pity, cum-dumpster hookup for a gay guy was definitely not on my freshman bingo card.”</p><p>“Sounded like it was good though, was it good?” Lacey knew what really mattered in life. She grinned wickedly at her friend.</p><p>“He’s a top, of course he’s good.” Phoebe blushed, smiling big now.</p><p>“There you go, you’ve lost nothing then. You got the D, that’s what you literally came for.”</p><p>“I guess.”</p><p>“Seriously, Archie is so hot. I’m sure he doesn’t suffer from a lack of prospects—“</p><p>“Except for the one he really wants. He was super messed up after. So what, is Danny bisexual then?”</p><p>“He’s just living his best life.” Lacey said simply, “We started something new by the way—“ She tried to move this along and not let Phoebe dwell on her shitty night.</p><p>“Oh my god, do you tie each other up now? Is it some foot thing?!” Phoebe began to rattle off a few kinks she thought of off the top of her head, “Wait, pegging?!”</p><p>“No,” Lacey giggled at that, “We’re not touching.”</p><p>Phoebe scrunched her face up, eyes closing into slits like Lacey was suddenly out of focus.</p><p>“Sounds like one of Danny’s ideas. When did this start because it definitely sounded like he was touching you about an hour ago—“</p><p>“Oh we’re still having sex, it’s just in between those times, no physical contact with anyone. It heightens—things.”</p><p>“Y’all do you, okay? I can’t keep up with your crazy shit anymore.” Phoebe was not interested in the details.</p><p>Lacey laughed, “Got it. Are you okay though, seriously?”</p><p>“I’m fine, no one has ever flat out told me I was not wanted and literally being used before. Kinda just stunned me, made me feel like absolute garbage.”</p><p>“That’s bullshit. Just a hookup or not, you’re still a person. Did he apologize?”</p><p>“He did. I could tell he just needed to tell someone safe—“</p><p>“And I won’t say anything either, promise.”</p><p>“Thanks. I’m going to bed.” This was not the night Phoebe had planned for herself, she was exhausted.</p><p>Lacey took a shower, her phone suddenly illuminating the bathroom. Danny. She changed into some comfy pajamas and crawled into her bed to see what was up. Lacey glanced over as she opened her phone, Phoebe was out. Snoring softly, earbuds jammed into her ears.</p><p>Danny: I thought of a problem<br/>Lacey: ?<br/>Danny: I’m a football player and a base for spirit<br/>Lacey: Too bad it wasn’t soccer season, no hands needed for that<br/>Danny: I really wanted to keep this momentum going<br/>Lacey: I may have rubbed Phoebe’s back at some point tonight so I’m not doing good with this yet either<br/>Danny: She okay?<br/>Lacey: Fine<br/>Danny: That’s it?<br/>Lacey: Yep<br/>Danny: Come back, sleep over<br/>Lacey: I just took a shower, I’m in pajamas<br/>Danny: That in no way helps me want you less<br/>Lacey: I wish you were here right now<br/>Danny: I was hoping you would say that. Open up.</p><p>Lacey’s heart raced like she was a kid again and had just seen all the presents on Christmas morning. She got out of bed and slid quietly to the door using her fuzzy socks to help her glide. She checked the peephole. Danny.</p><p>Lacey unlocked the deadbolt as quietly as she could and pulled the door open.</p><p>“You gonna let me in or are you just going to serve me up to your RA on a platter?” Danny looked down the hallway and back.</p><p>“Get in here.” Lacey said in the lower tone that made Danny’s cock pulse.</p><p>She wanted to yank him inside but also didn’t want to touch him more than she had to. Danny smirked as he watched her struggle to decide how she wanted to handle this. Lacey stepped back and opened the door wide for him, motioning for him to go into the bathroom.</p><p>“What are you doing here?!” Lacey whisper-squealed, her happiness was unmistakable and Danny’s heart grew.</p><p>“You want me to go?” Danny thumbed toward the door.</p><p>Lacey shook her head no, her beautiful curls moving along with her as if backing up her decision.</p><p>“I talked to Archie. I wanted to make sure Phoebe was okay and—“ Danny brought his hands up to hold Lacey’s face, “I want to be certain that you’re okay.” He said tenderly.</p><p>“You’re touching me.” Lacey pointed out.</p><p>“Yes.” Danny nodded, “I touched you a lot today and not always without pain.”</p><p>Danny slid his fingers along Lacey’s neck, his eyes subtly inspecting for marks. Once satisfied he continued on to inspect her wrists, pressing a kiss onto each one.</p><p>“I’m fine, Danny.” Lacey whispered, “I’m a big girl, I won’t break because you laid me the fuck out. I can take it.”</p><p>Lacey watched the intensity in Danny’s eyes change. She loved playing with him.</p><p>“I talked to Phoebe, she seems okay—“</p><p>“Do we need to have any further conversation about them?” Danny asked, preoccupied by how naturally beautiful Lacey was.</p><p>“No.” Lacey said before kissing him because she really fucking wanted to.</p><p>Danny slowly skated his hands along the exposed skin at Lacey’s waist. He wedged his fingertips under the edge of her pajama pants, inching further along the smooth skin of her perfect ass.</p><p>Danny pulled back first, “No underwear?”</p><p>“Now don’t start something you can’t finish—“</p><p>“Oh I started this, huh? I believe you kissed me.” He smiled big.</p><p>“You came to my room!” Lacey slung back, a full mock fight underway.</p><p>“I never start anything I don’t finish, that’s why I’m here.” Danny pushed back, their chests bumping slightly.</p><p>“I’m not having sex in this disgusting bathroom.”</p><p>Danny leaned and placed a sweet kiss to Lacey’s cheek, “Phoebe asleep?” He hummed by her ear.</p><p>“Mmm, yes—“ Damn Danny and his magical voice.</p><p>He nuzzled into her curls even more, “I wasn’t done with you tonight. I had more plans for us.”</p><p>“Yeah? Like what?”</p><p>“I want a taste.”</p><p>Lacey curled her head toward his, her ear following the warm sound of his voice.</p><p>“Please?” Danny added, voice lower, softer now that her ear was so close to his lips, “Let me taste it.”</p><p>Lacey’s forehead flopped forward onto his shoulder, how was she going to handle this? She had never been so attracted to anyone as much as she was to Danny. Her new raging libido wasn’t exactly a problem, but she knew her schoolwork was starting to suffer.</p><p>“I really need get some solid sleep tonight, Danny. I have studio time in the morning—“</p><p>“I understand.” Danny said, hand ghosting her center and making her breath hitch, “Twenty minutes, tops.”</p><p>Danny kissed her this time, slow and probing. His tenderness after a night of rough play made her swoon. He could really do it all and do it all well.</p><p>“Please—“ Danny licked her lips, something Lacey had quickly realized was a signature move for him, “I want this.”</p><p>Lacey pulled him out of the bathroom, placing a single finger to her lips to indicate he was not to say a word. They both looked at Phoebe, who was obviously now even further in the depth of her slumber.</p><p>Danny pointed to Lacey’s bed, instructing her to lay down. He stood at the foot of her tiny college twin bed and pulled her shorts off. Lacey kept her legs together, knees bent to accommodate space for Danny to fit on the bed with her.</p><p>He climbed up onto the bed, thankful her mattress was not super noisy. He placed a kiss to each of her knees before pulling them apart. Danny looked down, admiring Lacey’s beautiful naked body before dragging his eyes up to hers with the most intense hunger contained within.</p><p>“Twenty minutes.” Lacey whispered while leveling him with a knowing stare. She knew if they weren’t careful this would go all night.</p><p>Danny scooted back and wasted no time diving into her freshly showered center. He could smell the mixture of clean skin and her natural pheromones. Something about knowing that if he delved deeper he’d likely find remnants of himself from their previous activities made him rock hard.</p><p>“Oh god—“ Lacey huffed so lightly he almost missed it.</p><p>Danny had latched onto her clit to help make her more comfortable. It was known, accepted. Once he had her warmed up he pressed her legs back further, tilting her hips up and exposing lower areas for him to explore. And he did.</p><p>Danny’s mouth and tongue was in every hole and crevice he could find. He bit her gently and licked her clean. Lacey let go and just let Danny do the things he wanted with his very talented mouth.</p><p>Due to his time restriction, Danny began to shift his focus to bringing her to orgasm. As Lacey reached down to pull at his beautiful hair, her phone began buzzing behind her pillow. Phoebe was here and Danny was occupied eating her out like a fucking professional, who could be calling?</p><p>Lacey released Danny’s hair and begrudgingly scrambled to find the phone behind her head. Mom. It was Sunday night around 10 pm at this point, maybe something was wrong.</p><p>“It’s my mom.” She said softly.</p><p>Danny didn’t stop. If Lacey wanted to answer, she would. Danny was on a time limit here and was not about to lose this chance. Lacey bit her lip and took a deep breath.</p><p>“Hey mom.” She whispered, trying to keep her breathing even, “Oh I’m fine, Phoebe is sleeping that’s all. Is everything okay?”</p><p>Danny watched Lacey’s face after she asked, ready to pull back if some tragedy was happening. He vowed to be there for her through this phone call good or bad.</p><p>“Oh good, okay. Thank you. Classes are going well—“</p><p>Lacey paused again as Danny wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked in waves. Danny smiled at her reaction, the short break from his relenting mouth pressure both welcomed and agonizing at the same time. She wanted to come so bad.</p><p>“I have a tutor, by the way.” Lacey continued, eyes piercing through Danny’s now, “Danny. He’s more like a life coach, yeah. Oh, well, he’s taught me a lot. There’s just so many different ways to do everything, he’s really opened my eyes.”</p><p>Danny pulled back to give a small bite of appreciation to her mound, his bottom teeth against her clit as he bit down. He watched Lacey mouth the words ‘oh my god’ and it was enough to get him to refocus on making her come. Now.</p><p>Danny’s cock was now painfully hard. He wanted in, but forced himself to stay on course. He knew what would get her there and began to move his tongue in rhythmic circles while his lips managed the pressure he knew she liked best.</p><p>“Oh!” Lacey whispered a tad on the breathy side, “Oh, um, my phone is going to die soon—“</p><p>Danny nodded in agreement, not willing to compromise the progress he was making. She was close. He doubled his efforts, wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her against his face firmly.</p><p>“I’ll call you right back. Okay, bye—“ She hung up the phone and grabbed onto Danny’s hair for dear life, guiding him the way she needed him, “Like that, like that, like that—“ She rambled, her hips rolling against his mouth as she found her end on her own.</p><p>She came, Lacey squeezing and pulling his hair in place of screaming like she so desperately wanted to do. Danny stayed in place, peppering small kisses to her inner thighs and the top of her mound until she was as back on earth.</p><p>Lacey pulled Danny up and snuggled him in next to her, both of them pressed together tightly as they balanced on the tiny bed.</p><p>“It’s only been—“ Danny tilted Lacey’s phone toward him to see the time, “Eleven minutes.” He smiled.</p><p>“What about you—“ Lacey worried as she felt Danny’s big junk and big sleep calling for her in a major way.</p><p>“I got what I came for.” He kissed her forehead, “You get some sleep, don’t forget to call your mom back though—“</p><p>“Oh shit, thank you.”</p><p>“I’ll see ya ‘round, pal.” Danny gave Lacey a final snuggle and then rolled off her bed.</p><p>“‘Night.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lacey texted her mom that she was headed for bed and slept like a rock for the first time since she started college.</p><p>The next morning, Lacey woke rested and happy. She had so much work to do, but her anxiety about it all seemed faded and no longer at the forefront of her mind.</p><p>Her date with Danny had solidified for her that neither of them were perfect, but that they were there for each other. He had her feeling excited and encouraged about life and always left her satisfied and cared for.</p><p>Lacey dragged Phoebe out of bed and the two of them went for a run. They did their usual laps around the perimeter of campus, admiring the athletes as they warmed up for early morning practices. Lacey and Danny caught sight of each other and smiled like idiots until they were back out of sight.</p><p>After her shower, Lacey dressed in what used to be an every day look for her: thigh high stockings, tall boots and fit and flare skirts. She had worn them all the time in high school, but when she had her ass handed to her in college, Lacey had just stopped caring about these things.</p><p>She was different. Things that mattered as gospel a year ago held little to no value in her life now. It didn’t matter what she wore or who her friends were. What mattered was who she was and how she treated other people.</p><p>Lacey had opened her heart in ways she never knew were possible. He feelings for Danny had grown tremendously, but for now she was content with keeping things simple and keeping him as just a friend. The sex though, that was hers and she was never going to share it.</p><p>She felt amazing heading toward the studio. As she made her way to the front doors she was met with lots of people scattered around, gentle gossip rumbling all around her. She saw Jo standing with a smaller group and made her way over to her.</p><p>“Jo, hey—what’s going on?”</p><p>“Some asshole vandalized the studio, our section.”</p><p>“Seriously? How bad is it?”</p><p>“Your shit’s ruined.”</p><p>Oh, yep. There was her anxiety.</p><p>“What do you—like, my paintings?”</p><p>“All I know is I had a time-slot on Friday night and all of our stuff was fine when I left it. I was first in this morning and all of your supplies are used and all six of your pieces are trashed. The police are in there now, I’m sorry.”</p><p>All eyes were on Lacey as she walked into the studio and saw the damage. The police were taking pictures when she walked into the room.</p><p>“Sorry, Miss, you can’t be here.” One of the officers said.</p><p>“I’m Lacey Porter, that is my studio space.” Lacey pointed.</p><p>Her eyes took in her slashed canvases in a pile on the ground and her very expensive oil paints smeared all over the six foot canvas her and Danny had created together. Her trained eye spotted “BITCH” painted along one of the black legs of her easel. This wasn’t random vandalism, this was Regina Crane.</p><p>Lacey was interviewed by police and advised they would review any security tapes they could find and follow up on the few leads they were given. When asked if she knew who could have done this, Lacey went into detail about Regina and the detective promised he would look into it.</p><p>Her professor told her she would have to replace her assignments in order to receive credit for them. This meant double work on an expedited scale that was not conducive to how fine art worked. Lacey felt violated, sabotage was not something she handled well it turns out.</p><p>Lacey busted ass the rest of her day, promising herself that she would not let this jealous baby ruin all of the other good things she had going on. Lacey was the one who had Danny and no matter how many tantrums Regina had, she wouldn’t get him back.</p><p>Danny: Practice?<br/>Lacey: You bet<br/>Danny: Sweet. After practice?<br/>Lacey: We’ll talk<br/>Danny: Should I be worried?<br/>Lacey: Negative<br/>Danny: K. Peace</p><p>Lacey filled Phoebe in on the vandalism and the pair decided to attend Danny’s practice together.</p><p>“Are you sure you really want to go?”</p><p>“Lacey, he’s gay, it’s not like he told me he fucked my sister. I’m fine. It’s Crane that should be uncomfortable. I’m going to knock her perfect teeth out!”</p><p>“Phoebe she’s at least twenty pounds heavier than you and solid muscle. You’re not going to do shit.” Lacey smiled at her roommate and her blind allegiance.</p><p>“That doesn’t matter when you’re ready to whip into a blind rage—“</p><p>“Okay, well then let me just say that I’m not letting you get an assault charge for this cunt. I’ve got this.”</p><p>“Okay, but if you decide to go in, I’m right behind you.”</p><p>“Thanks, Phoebs.”</p><p>Phoebe was wearing sloppy SU sweats, giving zero fucks about her appearance after the weekend she had. Lacey’s news had also jaded her further and she wanted to make sure none of her good clothes became casualties in the fight she was sure would happen.</p><p>Lacey stayed in her cute, somewhat sexy outfit. She had the opposite thought pattern as Phoebe. After the weekend she had Lacey wanted to look nice. She also felt it would be an honor to be dressed up while she bested Regina’s bitch-ass in her stupid orange cheer skirt.</p><p>With the exception of Homecoming and last night’s green dress, Danny had almost exclusively seen Lacey wearing black jeans or black leggings. He wasn’t even aware that Lacey was basically a whole other person that he just hadn’t seen yet.</p><p>Lacey made her way down to the field, Danny and a few of the guys stopping to acknowledge her arrival. Danny was too far away to say anything without yelling, so instead he just brought his hand up to grab his heart as if she took his breath away. She smiled at that and how sweet he was.</p><p>The other guys just shouted and waved like annoying brothers. Lacey and Phoebe politely waved back as they walked to stand by the fence at the base of the bleachers.</p><p>Lacey heard them before she saw them. The SU spirit team were shouting a cheer together, finally coming into view from behind the gymnasium and jogging across the football field. Their entrance onto the field was meant to gain every players focus as they interrupted their practice.</p><p>The squad made it to a spot near the front of the nearly empty bleachers to start their practice. They lined up and began a new cheer, fake smiles and all.</p><p>Regina spotted Lacey and cheered to her the whole time. As their stunts got more and more involved, Danny showed up. He pointed at Lacey, which infuriated Regina. Lacey smiled back smugly and rested her elbows on the fence, pretending like she couldn’t wait to see their next routine.</p><p>“BOO!” Phoebe yelled with zero shame.</p><p>Danny noticed and ticked his head to the side as he tried to assess what was going on. He knew Lacey said they had to talk, but he hadn’t yet pieced together the why.</p><p>Danny dutifully based several of the girls, Regina included. When he helped Regina dismount she slid down Danny’s body like a fireman on a pole. Zero grace and nefarious smile. Their coach tried to correct her a few times, meaning Regina had won the opportunity for more one on one time with her body on Danny’s. Couldn’t he see right through that shit?!</p><p>“YOU SUCK AT THAT!” Phoebe shouted.</p><p>“Thanks, D! You’re so strong!” Regina giggled before reaching to pat Danny on his belly.</p><p>Danny lurched backward to avoid her touch, “My pleasure, please don’t touch me otherwise.”</p><p>Lacey heard this, stunned and impressed he was still trying to stick to the new kink they wanted so bad.</p><p>“You scared of girls now? I know that’s not true!” Regina boasted loud enough to make the other girls giggle.</p><p>“Drop it, right now.” Danny hushed to her.</p><p>“Relax, Jesus you’re no fun anymore. So what kind of backward monogamy is this anyway? You’re only with one person and now no one else can touch you either?”</p><p>“The Regina Crane I know wouldn’t judge, only love.” Danny scolded.</p><p>“I call it like I see it. We used to have fun, D. Where did you go?” The two of them walked to the back of the group for the final stunt.</p><p>“I’m still exploring, you should too.”</p><p>“Kinda hard when I’ve lost my map.” Regina stuck her tongue out at him.</p><p>“Never been called a map before—“</p><p>Danny grabbed Regina’s waist and hurled her up to stand on his hands. Regina completed her perfect moves and Danny safely helped her back to the ground.</p><p>“Damnit, she’s really good at that.” Lacey groaned.</p><p>“Desai! Let’s go!” Danny’s coach called and he took off to be a football player.</p><p>“Oh, hey Lacey!” Regina waved like she had just recognized her.</p><p>Lacey didn’t say anything back and ignored her completely. Regina walked closer, never wanting to be challenged in front of other people.</p><p>“Um—earth to Lacey.” Regina waved her hand in front of Lacey’s face.</p><p>“Eww, go away.” Phoebe sneered at her.</p><p>“I would get your body parts out of my face if I were you.” Lacey replied calmly.</p><p>“WOAH, someone’s having a bad day, huh?” Regina giggled, stepping closer, “Is that it? Bad day?”</p><p>“The actions of others who are so desperately seeking happiness in their own lives don’t result in me having a bad day. I just feel sorry for them.”</p><p>“Well, I know I’d be upset if all my free time was now going to be eaten up by redoing work that’s already been done.” Regina shrugged.</p><p>“Sure, but nothing changes. I’m still riding Danny’s dick tonight, over and over again. He won’t even let you touch him. So, what about you? Bad day?”</p><p>Regina’s nostrils flared and she stomped back with her team to work on their halftime routine for Friday’s home game.</p><p>“How do you do that?!” Phoebe giggled, in awe of her roommate, “I would have tackled her to the ground.”</p><p>“Thanks, Phoebs.”</p><p>Archie called another play and hurled the football to Cole. Lacey wondered if any of the other players knew about Archie or Archie and Danny for that matter.</p><p>“Let’s get out of here.” Lacey suggested, knowing this could not be fun for Phoebe.</p><p>The girls made it to the library and set up at stations next to each other to get some major work done. Almost two hours later, two hands appeared along the edge of the wall surrounding her station. Beautiful brown hands adorned with many unique rings.</p><p>Lacey smiled before even looking up. She pulled her earbuds out and looked up to see a much more serious Danny face than she had expected to see. Her smile faltered a bit.</p><p>“Hey there.” Lacey greeted.</p><p>“Did you two really come to practice to roast Regina the whole time?”</p><p>Lacey was shocked, “No—“</p><p>“Well I heard Phoebe myself, but did you flaunt about being with me?”</p><p>“I—she—“ Where were her words now?</p><p>“I don’t talk about my hookups to anyone. My hookups afford me the same courtesy. We’ve talked about this.”</p><p>“Are you going to let me explain or is this the Danny show?”</p><p>“Of course, whenever you’re ready—“ Danny said, his voice a bit clipped and nothing Lacey had experienced from him before.</p><p>“Quiet please—“ The librarian hushed to them.</p><p>Lacey held her hand up in a quick apology before leaning into Phoebe’s station to tell her she was leaving. Danny and Lacey walked in silence into the courtyard in front of the library, Danny patiently waiting for more information.</p><p>Lacey explained about this morning at the studio and all the way through to the confrontation at practice. While Phoebe had been a bit harsh on a surface level, Lacey had chosen to say the things she knew would hurt her.</p><p>“She didn’t do it.”</p><p>“Bullshit.”</p><p>“She was with me.” Danny revealed.</p><p>Lacey turned to head back to her dorm, Danny skating around in her path. He wanted to keep talking and didn’t want to reach out and grab her and ruin their kink game.</p><p>“We didn’t touch.”</p><p>“Whatever, Danny. I don’t have time now for any of this, I’m glad you have the back up. Enjoy yourself, okay?”</p><p>“She’s not a back up. We’re not sleeping together. We’re friends, regardless of the feelings she has for me. She came over to go over today’s stunting, we ate, we fell asleep on the couch watching some shit on tv.”</p><p>“She literally had my leftovers.” Lacey chuckled to herself.</p><p>“Your focus here is disrupting my peace. My friends don’t treat each other this way—“</p><p>“I’m sorry your little free-sex world is riddled with so much jealousy. Like I said, I don’t have time for this. I now have to go ask my parents for money to replace hundreds of dollars worth of paint supplies they find worthless and then I’ll be in the studio until the end of time trying to produce six paintings before the semester ends so I don’t fail the class I told my parents I wanted as a career.”</p><p>“Lacey—“</p><p>“No, no, look, Archie and Regina will be traveling with you, it’s ideal. I’m glad you have them and whoever else. How’d you put it last night? ‘I’ll see ya ‘round, pal’ yeah, that fits.”</p><p>Lacey walked away from Danny and into her dorm. Danny was right, this was some stupid high school level shit. Lacey was right too though, she really didn’t have the time to invest in all that now. If Regina hadn’t destroyed months worth of work, who did? This was personal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had seen each other in passing. Every morning Lacey took her run around campus and Danny watched her come and watched her go. Lacey didn’t acknowledge him or anyone else. She had been betrayed and she didn’t know who was to blame so she pulled her circle tight.</p><p>He called and she never answered, he sent her texts and she would reply with short simple responses.</p><p>Danny: I got seats for you and Phoebe<br/>Lacey: Can’t. Thanks anyway</p><p>She didn’t attend Friday night’s home game and didn’t give him the send off she had imagined she would have before his next two week travel block.</p><p>He had sent her the start of one of his epic travel texts, half out of habit, half hoping she’d play with him again.</p><p>Lacey: Keep it<br/>Danny: I miss you, play with me<br/>Lacey: I wouldn’t want to continue disrupting your peace <br/>Danny: Please let me back in<br/>Lacey: I’m here for school</p><p>Lacey’s parents had refused to replace her paint supplies. She sold some of her clothes to a consignment shop, traded some stuff with fellow art classmates and borrowed supplies from others to fill in the rest. Once she got herself back on track, Lacey decided she would figure out some sort of part time job.</p><p>The police had followed their leads and the case remained open, but there was no video footage, no witnesses, nothing. Lacey worked out a situation with Phoebe to transform a corner of their tiny room into her new studio space and had paintings drying everywhere instead of properly stored in the studio. </p><p>Lacey leaned on her roommate and the two grew even closer. They shared their ramen and candy, helped each other with projects and generally just made college life suck less for each other.</p><p>“It’s been almost three weeks.” Phoebe said as her and Lacey sat across from each other on their dorm room floor, Lacey laser focused on perfecting Phoebe’s makeup.</p><p>“Since what?” Lacey sighed, she expected this conversation at some point.</p><p>“Since we went out.”</p><p>“I’ve been busy, you know that.” Lacey blew on Phoebe’s eyelid and continued on with blending.</p><p>“We were both invited to a Halloween party.”</p><p>“I’ll go.” Lacey shrugged.</p><p>“Wait, you will?!”</p><p>“I’m caught up—well, as much as I can be by this weekend. I’m down, who invited us?”</p><p>“Cole.” Phoebe gave a hopeful smile.</p><p>Lacey nodded, lips darting to the side of her face as she thought this through. Cole was a frat boy, the party would be at the house and all of the people she had been trying to avoid would definitely be there.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Really? ‘Cause we can do something else—“</p><p>“No, Phoebs, it’s fine. Let’s just go and have a good time. You revisiting Cole again, huh?” </p><p>Phoebe smiled big, “I think so.” </p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>“Is it too slutty?” Phoebe asked as she wrangled the straps to her tiny bee wings.</p><p>“You’re hot, lady. Relax.”</p><p>Phoebe’s bee costume consisted of a yellow t-shirt, tiny super short black shorts, black suspenders, and yellow and black striped knee socks stuffed inside some sexy high-heeled Mary Janes. All of this plus a pair of tiny iridescent wings and Phoebe was ready to party.</p><p>“Yeah, well, I’m not as brave as you—“</p><p>“Well it is Halloween, what can I say, I’m in the spirit.” Lacey smiled big as they climbed up the steps of the frat house and pushed their way inside.</p><p>“Hey!” Cole greeted them dressed as a giant banana, “You’re the hottest bee I’ve ever seen!” He gushed and hugged Phoebe, eyes finally landing on Lacey, “Oh, wow, Lace, you’re—“</p><p>“A cheerleader, yes.” Lacey smiled bigger, adjusting the SU varsity spirit uniform that Jo had snagged for her.</p><p>“We’re gonna need drinks.” Cole decided, guiding the girls to the coolers lining the hallways.</p><p>The music consumed all coherent conversation as soon as they stepped away from the door. Most of the party goers had masks or heavy make up on and Lacey couldn’t tell who a lot of them were.</p><p>“Look who it is, Lacey Porter.”</p><p>Lacey turned around to see someone much taller than her dressed like a dead fireman, a bloody axe sticking out of his back. She recognized his voice and the green eyes.</p><p>“Ouch, Archie—looks like it hurts.” Lacey smiled.</p><p>“Only until you die, then it’s party time!” Archie shrugged, he was drunk, “Danny’s somewhere, I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you—“ He grumbled.</p><p>“Okay.” Lacey squinted at his icy greeting and chugged the spiked seltzer she had found.</p><p>“Hey, sorry to hear about your paintings and shit.”</p><p>“It’s no big deal.” Lacey lied, still unsure who had decided they would roadblock her in such a huge and personal way. Would Archie have done that?</p><p>She’d never let whoever it was think they had affected her. Lacey didn’t trust anyone after that day, not like before. The guard she had so readily let down was now up, way up. </p><p>Lacey was no one’s fool. She wasn’t hiding, but she wasn’t going to surround herself with likely backstabbing frat jocks either. Tonight was an exception. Parties were perfect stress relievers, and lord knows she had no money of her own for booze so win-win, she thought.</p><p>Lacey found a spot in the large room at the back of the house to dance. The song was one of her favorites and she found plenty of willing participants to rub all over. </p><p>At one point, Lacey became aware of someone dancing behind her in tandem, much tighter than she preferred. She was just about to turn around to investigate further but her dance partner was way ahead of her.</p><p>“Cheerleader, interesting choice.” Danny said, his face hovering near her neck, lips skimming her ear.</p><p>Lacey felt her body react before her mind caught up. Danny swayed with her, hands off, in that rhythm he knew and missed terribly. Lacey spun around to face him.</p><p>“Scariest thing I could think of.” Lacey smiled.</p><p>Danny stared back, her dimples and her hair pulled back into a ponytail with an obnoxious orange cheer bow doing things to Danny he couldn’t control.</p><p>Lacey’s eyes dropped all over Danny.</p><p>“Are you, a shirtless fireman?” </p><p>Lacey shamelessly checked him out, drinking in Danny’s fine body. She was more thirsty than she anticipated.</p><p>It was one thing to feel his presence and hear his voice after all this time, but something else entirely to see so much of his body while surrounded by all these people. It felt like a part of her was naked, she didn’t want to share this view.</p><p>“Indeed. The team, we’re all firemen tonight—“</p><p>“Umm, I’m pretty sure Cole is a giant banana—“ Lacey nodded.</p><p>Danny laughed, “Yeah, he missed the text.” His smile was dazzling, happy, “It’s nice to see you.”</p><p>“Dannyyyy!” </p><p>Danny’s attention was pulled to Regina, who was dressed like cat woman, complete full latex bodysuit and high heeled boots.</p><p>“Hello there.” He greeted her, taking a breath as Regina connected with Lacey—and her costume.</p><p>“Wow, Lacey, I didn’t realize they made our uniform in a size that would fit you—“</p><p>“Hey—“ Danny tried to stop this from happening again.</p><p>“No, you’re right. If you actually have an ass, this thing does not fit right. Luckily, you don’t have that problem.”</p><p>Danny straight up walked away from them. He was done trying to mediate them and wanted nothing to do with their constant bickering.</p><p>“I was trying to come up with ways to make your life with Danny more difficult, but it seems like you’re doing great all by yourself.” Regina knocked her drink against Lacey’s, “Cheers.”</p><p>“Was one of those ways to destroy my property?”</p><p>“That night I was trying to get your seconds, remember? I’m not wasting a second of my life on you.”</p><p>“You’re talking to me right now, genius—“</p><p>“I’m mad at you.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? Why’s that?”</p><p>“You called off your deal with Desai and yet you’re still controlling him. If you’re going to let him go, let him go for Christ’s sake!”</p><p>“What are you walking about?”</p><p>“Are you still together or not?”</p><p>“We were never together.”</p><p>“Look, all I know is, he’s still not giving it up to anyone. Please push that man one way or the other. Please.”</p><p>“It’s not my job to manage that man’s junk.” This was some tea. Lacey took another sip and left to check on Phoebe.</p><p>“What’s the buzz?” Lacey giggled to her friend as she stood at one end of an old door being used as an epic beer pong table.</p><p>“Shhh! I’m winning, don’t distract me!” Phoebe swayed, now wearing someone’s fireman helmet, “If I can get this last one, Scott has to drop his fire pants—“</p><p>“What happened to Cole?”</p><p>“Pretty sure he’s getting his banana sucked by some cheerleader, who knows.”</p><p>Scott finished his turn yielding no more ground. Phoebe did a little dance and threw ball one of three, nicking the edge of the last cup and sending it flying down the hallway. The second ball smacked Scott right in his bare chest and back toward Phoebe. Phoebe shifted from one foot to the other and flicked her wrist, sending her last ball straight into the last cup.</p><p>Everyone around them began screaming and Scott pounded the cup of beer before someone else rambunctiously flipped the table. A chant began.</p><p>“Drop ‘em! Drop ‘em! Drop ‘em!” </p><p>Scott flipped his suspenders off and dropped his fire pants to the ground revealing grey boxer-briefs and a belt of colorful condoms hanging around his waist.</p><p>“A fireman is always prepared!” Scott declared before curling his finger at Phoebe and boosting her up over his shoulder.</p><p>“Phoebe—“ Lacey called after her but her voice was lost in the boisterous crowd.</p><p>Danny was coming down the staircase as Scott headed up. He connected with Lacey for a moment who was not focused anywhere else than on her roommate as she was carried like a prize over Scott’s shoulder.</p><p>“Hey, whoa, whoa, aren’t you allergic to bees?” Danny scolded and pried Phoebe off Scott’s shoulder.</p><p>“C’mon man, she’s into it—“ Scott growled.</p><p>“Not her.” Danny said firmly and escorted an intoxicated Phoebe back toward Lacey.</p><p>“Laceeyyy—“ Phoebe pouted, “Danny’s a cock-block.”</p><p>Lacey smiled at her friend and accepted her random hug, looking at Danny with great appreciation.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Danny gave a nod, “Stay with her, she’s a target now.”</p><p>“Phoebe, love, there you are. I made you a drink!” </p><p>Tyler handed Phoebe a pretty blue drink with a straw that Danny immediately intercepted before she could drink it.</p><p>“Danny!” She protested, forgetting why as soon as she said his name.</p><p>“What flavor is this, T?” Danny challenged.</p><p>“It’s blue, I don’t know—“</p><p>“You take a sip then, let me know what flavor.”</p><p>Tyler sighed making no move to sip it. He tried to take the drink back.</p><p>“No, no, no—this is my drink now. Go find something else to do, understand?”</p><p>Lacey watched Danny pitch the drink into the tree pot next to him.</p><p>“Let’s get her out of here.” Danny suggested.</p><p>Lacey agreed and they sandwiched her in a slow walk out the front door.</p><p>“Cole invited me, I’m allowed at the party—“ Phoebe thought she was being kicked out.</p><p>“I know Phoebs.” Lacey tried to soothe her.</p><p>“Cole changed his mind though I guess.”</p><p>“What’s she talking about?” Danny asked Lacey.</p><p>“Cole is otherwise occupied tonight.”</p><p>“Is he with a guy? ‘Cause I think maybe I turn them gay—“ Phoebe’s words were getting harder to understand.</p><p>“Jesus, how many drinks did she have?” Danny was concerned.</p><p>“I don’t know.” </p><p>Lacey grimaced at how drunk Phoebe really was. Her mouth was just hanging open, drool stringing off and down her shirt. Lacey knew what typically happened next.</p><p>“Guys, I think—“ </p><p>Phoebe puked right there, Lacey not in the least bit pleased to see their dollar store dinner for a second time.</p><p>“Shit.” Lacey grabbed Phoebe’s hair out of the way and jumped back so it wouldn’t splatter on her feet.</p><p>Danny was surprisingly caring, standing by Phoebe’s side and rubbing her back. Lacey handed Danny Phoebe’s pseudo-ponytail and pulled the top of her cheer costume off so Phoebe could wipe her face on it. Lacey knew if Danny had been wearing a shirt he probably would have done the same thing.</p><p>Despite their disgusting situation, Danny couldn’t keep his eyes off of Lacey’s toned body just out in the open wearing a sports bra and a tiny cheer skirt. The puking happened to someone every weekend, seeing Lacey half naked did not.</p><p>“Let’s go to my place, she can’t make it another mile back to yours.” Danny offered.</p><p>Lacey and Danny managed to get Phoebe to Danny’s house. He was a pro and pulled out an air mattress on the tile floor in his kitchen directly outside his half bathroom.</p><p>“You’ve done this before.” Lacey giggled as she helped him complete inflating the mattress. </p><p>“Once or twice.” Danny nodded.</p><p>Lacey helped Phoebe into some of Danny’s pajamas and got her all cozy before she passed out.</p><p>“Thanks for this.” Lacey said sincerely.</p><p>“It’s nothing. Happens all the time over in this neighborhood.” He smiled.</p><p>“I’ll set up here on the couch if that’s okay, so I can keep an eye on her.”</p><p>Danny reached up and straightened her cheer bow before fluffing up her ponytail. He brought his hands under each of her cheeks and cupped Lacey’s beautiful face.</p><p>“Please don’t stay on the couch.” Danny licked his lips, his face set, serious.</p><p>Lacey involuntarily licked her lips too, “Where do you want me?” She asked, words dripping with sexual tension.</p><p>“In my bed.” He rested his face against hers like he had lost the ability to hold his head up on his own, “Please.”</p><p>Phoebe took this moment to throw up heartily in the trashcan Danny had set up by her head. Lacey winced a little and they both giggled. Talk about a mood killer.</p><p>“Another night, but I’m glad you’re back.” Lacey admitted.</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>“A little bird told me you haven’t been spending time with any of your friends lately. Any truth to that?” Lacey was curious.</p><p>Danny shrugged, “Just trying something new.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Lacey draped her arms around Danny’s shoulders and played with his hair.</p><p>“Mmhm.” He hummed simply.</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“It’s called, I wasn’t ready to quit you.” Danny kissed her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How.” Phoebe asked not like a question at all, more like she couldn’t fathom an answer even existed.</p><p>“More?” Danny smiled and held out the pan with the scrambled eggs.</p><p>Phoebe nodded enthusiastically, twisting happily from side to side on Danny’s barstool.</p><p>“Lacey’s missing all this good shit, what’d you do with her?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, she got the good shit too.” Danny winked, “We were up late, she’s still sleeping.”</p><p>“Does she know you can cook too?”</p><p>“Indeed.” </p><p>Danny set Phoebe up with bacon, coffee, Tylenol and a liter of water.</p><p>“There’s gotta be something wrong with you. What’s wrong with you?” Phoebe joked as she stuffed her face with something other than plain Cheerios for breakfast for the first time in a while.</p><p>“Lots.”</p><p>“Doubtful.”</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Danny ignored her prodding.</p><p>“Like shit. Thanks for taking care of me last night.”</p><p>“No issue. I’d like to think you’d do the same for me too. Did you really say yes to Scott last night?” Danny asked, wanting to know how much of a fight he was going to have with his teammates later.</p><p>“I did, I remember I did, but I’m glad I didn’t.” Phoebe nodded.</p><p>“What about Tyler?”</p><p>Phoebe shrugged and pushed the perfectly crisped fried hash browns around her plate.</p><p>“I really wanted to believe that the whole athletic frat boy stereotype was bullshit, but I guess it’s not.”</p><p>“We’re not all bad, but those two, they’re no friends of mine. What happened with Cole?”</p><p>“Jo showed up dressed in a sugar glider onesie. I guess they eat bananas?”</p><p>“He hooked up with Jo?” Danny was surprised by that. </p><p>Jo was not the type of girl his teammates typically sought out. She was accepted because she was in the sorority and it was known that she was friends with Danny. Accepted or not, she never hung out at the house on her own.</p><p>“I don’t know, but he was done with me—“</p><p>“Hey guys.” Lacey greeted, voice low, still dripping with sleep.</p><p>“Morning, Lace-face.” </p><p>Lacey slid onto the barstool next to Phoebe. Danny placed a fully loaded breakfast plate in front of her and kissed the side of her head.</p><p>“Morning, you absolute fucking Queen.” Danny muttered into her ear like he owed her his life.</p><p>Lacey smiled and couldn’t help the giggle, “Morning. I had fun too.”</p><p>Danny shook his head no at her, “The best.” He praised.</p><p>“You two done? I’m trying to eat.” Phoebe smiled at them and refocused on the good eats.</p><p>“I have to give credit where credit is due, Phoebs, and credit is fucking due.” Danny said, licking his lips without even realizing it.</p><p>Lacey rubbed her forehead trying to get her body to wake up more. She closed her eyes briefly and remembered their fantastic night of conversation and reunion sex.</p><p>“Well if it were not for you two I might have had gotten laid too, so, thanks for that.” She said sarcastically.</p><p>“Oh please, just recalling your timeline, you would have thrown up all over the lucky guy. We saved you the embarrassment.” Lacey shot back.</p><p>“Alright, I have to get to practice. You two enjoy, can I see you later?” Danny asked Lacey hopefully.</p><p>“I’m not sure yet—“</p><p>“Okay.” He was definitely disappointed but tried to stay positive, “Still have the key?”</p><p>“Yes, I’ll lock up. Thanks for breakfast.” </p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>“He gave you a key?” Phoebe noted as they began their walk home.</p><p>“It’s not like that, it’s just for convenience.”</p><p>“Okay.” Phoebe smiled at her roommate who was so obviously in love with Danny and just hadn’t admitted it to herself yet.</p><p>“You okay?” Lacey worried about Phoebe after her rough night.</p><p>“After Cole ran off, I really was in it for Scott. I promise.”</p><p>“He’s an asshole and you don’t deserve whatever shit he was offering, like chlamydia probably.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter, if I want to get laid, I want to get laid.” Phoebe shrugged, “Speaking of getting laid, what the hell did you do to Danny last night? He was a changed man this morning.”</p><p>“We talked.” Lacey shrugged, her smile was back and brighter than ever.</p><p>Phoebe waited for the rest, it didn’t come.</p><p>“AND—“</p><p>“And—then we decided we’re—together.”</p><p>“You got him to label that shit?!” Phoebe was shocked.</p><p>“Oh, he’s mine.” Lacey smiled with her own cocky certainty.</p><p>“Okay, and then what happened? I’ve never seen him so—I don’t even know, carnal.”</p><p>“We took care of each other.”</p><p>“Jesus.” Phoebe chuckled, “For real, I’m honestly so happy for you.”</p><p>“Thanks Phoebs.” </p><p>Lacey was flying. Danny had swelled her confidence so high she swore she would never be happier than this. It was Danny’s first relationship ever. Lacey had promised him, both of them promising each other, that they would put each other first no matter what. </p><p>Their libidos were wild and last night, they had been in it. Their only pause was whatever time it took Danny to get it back up again. During the down time they laid out their expectations for their relationship and mapped out what they wanted for the short term, their sweet respect for each other fueling their lust-filled night.</p><p>Danny would be on the road for a significant portion of their time together. The last away game for Danny tested him. They hadn’t been in a relationship at the time, but he made a point to keep to himself. He found the hiatus both attainable and worth every missed opportunity with anyone else who had lined up to satisfy him.</p><p>Lacey was the one who did just that. Danny found it curious that whether they had sex every day or once every two weeks, he was satisfied. Lacey was everything, she was enough.</p><p>“So am I ever going to see you again?”</p><p>“Of course! I have a boyfriend now but I’m here for school and you’re a huge part of that.” Lacey answered honestly.</p><p>“What are we doing tonight then?” Phoebe asked expectantly as their building came into view.</p><p>“I have to work on my paintings if I’m going to have a chance of finishing them on time. You and Danny are friends, text him and see if he wants to chill.”</p><p>“Third-wheeling, my new hobby.” Phoebe joked, equal parts happy for her roommate and jealous she hadn’t found a connection like that yet.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>At practice, Danny ripped into the guys and made them all regret the Halloween party. He updated his relationship status with Archie who did not handle the news well, fumbling through practice and earning a few extra laps from their coach.</p><p>After he had the opportunity to set the guys straight, Danny ran over to the spirit squad to help them out and give them all an update on his life.</p><p>“You didn’t text me back last night.” Regina whined.</p><p>Danny threw her up above his head and helped her though whatever stunt she was working on. When he slid her back to the ground, Regina held on a little too tight and a little too long.</p><p>“We need to talk.” Danny said as he pulled her off of him.</p><p>Regina already knew what was coming. Her mouth drew into a tight reserved line and she crossed her arms across her chest.</p><p>“I have a girlfriend now. You and I need to dial this back to zero.”</p><p>“Zero. You’re serious?”</p><p>“Zero.”</p><p>“Is Archie at zero too?” Regina challenged, knowing it was harder for those two to quit each other.</p><p>“Zero.”</p><p>“Whatever Danny, if you walk away from this, I’m done. Don’t come looking, I won’t be available.”</p><p>Danny could almost laugh at Regina’s tantrum. Lacey Porter was it and he longed for nothing at this point. The thought of creeping with Regina had not even entered his mind.</p><p>“I respect you, Crane. I think our friendship could use some help—“</p><p>“Oh, we’re not even friends now?”</p><p>“You’re not kind to her. It’s a problem.”</p><p>“You’re right, our friendship could use some help.” She wasn’t open to faking kindness she didn’t feel.</p><p>“Promise me that if you can’t be nice, you’ll leave her alone.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll leave you both alone.” She muttered before turning toward her coach, “Coach, I’m sick I need to go—“ Regina didn’t wait for a response and turned and jogged back toward the gym.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Phoebe and Lacey were met with lingering stares as they approached their door.</p><p>“What is wrong with everybody?” Phoebe sneered at them.</p><p>“Oh shit—“ Lacey’s stomach dropped as they approached their obviously compromised door, “No, no, no, no—this isn’t happening—“</p><p>Lacey pushed their door open and stepped inside, shock overtaking her sense of reality. In the tiny space that was the center of their room sat a pile of rubble that Lacey identified as the second round of paintings she had so desperately been trying to finish. </p><p>“I’m calling the police—“ Phoebe pulled out her phone.</p><p>“I’m done with this. This is ending right now!” Lacey blew out with increasing volume.</p><p>“Wait, where are you going?” Phoebe shouted after Lacey as she stormed out of their room.</p><p>“I’m going to kill Regina Crane!” Lacey shouted back like it was obvious, giving zero fucks who was listening.</p><p>Lacey stalked out of their building and headed back toward the frat house neighborhood she had just returned from. She knew Phoebe would hang back and start a police report while she dealt with this once and for all.</p><p>Several police cars whizzed by Lacey, all going in the same direction as her and not toward her dorm. As she neared the sorority house where she knew Regina lived Lacey could see the collection of blue lights flashing with one splotch of red light coming from an ambulance in the center. </p><p>As Lacey reached the edge of that block she was met with crime scene tape. A lot of students had gathered to watch the commotion.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Lacey asked some of the frat guys she recognized.</p><p>“I heard someone died.”</p><p>Lacey watched as an obvious body, wrapped in a black bag and strapped to a gurney just like on TV, was wheeled out of the sorority house and into the ambulance.</p><p>A new wave of gossip filtered through the students that had gathered and eventually washed over Lacey too.</p><p>“It was Regina Crane!” Someone said, sending a stab of electricity through her.</p><p>The members of the sorority house were around the ambulance all crying and supporting each other. Lacey did a quick scan, no Regina. Jo was standing with her girls, not as outwardly emotional, but definitely offering her support too.</p><p>The girls were all speaking with the officers on site. As the crowd swelled, the rumors surrounding Regina’s death amped up. Jo’s eyes landed on Lacey, she pointed in Lacey’s direction and two of the detectives began walking her way. Lacey looked behind her and quickly realized that she was their target.</p><p>“Lacey Porter?”</p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“We need you to come with us.”</p><p>“Come with you? Why, what’s going on?”</p><p>“We have some questions we need to ask you.”</p><p>“You can ask me right here.” </p><p>“This will take some time, we’re asking you to come to the station for this.”</p><p>Lacey looked around as the crowd stared back at her, she knew she was being incorporated into the rumors now. Maybe it was best to get out of here and away from them.</p><p>“Okay.” Lacey agreed and followed the detectives for a ride to the police station.</p><p>Danny and the team made it to the scene about twenty minutes after Lacey was whisked away. Several police cars remained in front of the sorority and the group that had formed had dwindled, with people constantly coming and going.</p><p>“Hey, what’s going here?” Danny asked a few people nearby, very worried as he was friends with everyone in that house.</p><p>“You didn’t hear? That Lacey chick killed Regina.”</p><p>“What?!” Danny was in full shock.</p><p>“Regina’s dead, I heard Lacey strangled her with a jump rope.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This wasn’t happening. Was this really happening?</p><p>Those thoughts had repeated in Lacey’s head on loop for the last two hours. The detectives did not reveal much other than Regina was deceased. Lacey asked if this was a homicide, a suicide or an accident and at first, they refused to giver her any details.</p><p>“Do I need a lawyer? Am I under arrest? I didn’t do anything to Regina—“</p><p>“We know that, take a deep breath.” One of the detectives made her a cup of coffee.</p><p>Lacey was asked to recount her general life all the way back to the first day of college and forward through the specific details of the last two weeks. She left nothing unsaid, the good, the bad, everything about her confrontations with Regina and her growing relationship with Danny. Everything.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Campus police first responded to Phoebe’s break-in call as all available officers in their jurisdiction were working Regina Crane’s case. Phoebe didn’t know about Regina’s death at first and was very upset with Syracuse PD’s delay until the text finally came from Danny.</p><p>Danny: Lacey’s at the police station. I’m headed there now, I don’t know what’s going on<br/>Phoebe: What?! Is Lacey okay?<br/>Danny: I don’t know, Regina is dead. The rumor is Lacey killed her<br/>Phoebe: You can’t be serious?! Oh my god Danny <br/>Danny: Where are you?<br/>Phoebe: I’m here with Campus police it’s a long story. I’ll head to the station as soon as possible<br/>Danny: I’ll text you if I find out anything else </p><p>At this point, Danny and a few of his teammates sat inside the police station. He knew Lacey was inside somewhere, but hadn’t seen her yet.</p><p>The guys had all heard varying versions of what happened and shared them freely, all of them ending with Lacey strangling Regina to death.</p><p>“Lacey wouldn’t kill anybody.” Danny grumbled, trying to shut them up.</p><p>“Lacey’s RA said she heard her yell that she was going to kill Regina before storming out of their building today.” Cole said as if he had been there himself.</p><p>“Don’t repeat shit you know nothing about.” Danny’s patience was wearing thin.</p><p>“Did you text her?” Archie asked, sitting right by Danny’s side and supporting him as much as he could.</p><p>Danny looked down at his phone, “Yeah, but she hasn’t responded.”</p><p>“Dude, what if she really did it?” Tyler asked to no one.</p><p>“She didn’t do anything.” Danny glared at him. If looks could kill, Tyler would be dead.</p><p>“You just said not to repeat something you know nothing about. You don’t know if she did this, I’m just wondering what would happen if she did—“</p><p>Danny stood up and took a few steps toward Tyler. Archie leapt up in front of him, “Danny, Danny, sit down man, c’mon—“</p><p>“She didn’t do it.” Danny craned his head around Archie to address Tyler.</p><p>Tyler stood too, several inches taller and a solid thirty pounds of muscle heavier than Danny. </p><p>“You want to challenge me?” Tyler shook his head no, “You’re not the only one who just lost a friend, you hear me?”</p><p>Archie walked Danny backward toward his seat, “It’s okay, D. C’mon, c’mon.” He coaxed him to sit back down.</p><p>Danny’s nostrils flared, but he took Archie’s lead and screwed his head back on straight. He knew Lacey didn’t do this and Danny getting himself into trouble with a guy that could easily destroy him would in no way help him, her or make any of this better.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>“What can you tell us about Josephine Masterson?” One of the detectives asked Lacey.</p><p>“Jo? She’s in my art program.”</p><p>“She was at the Halloween party with you?”</p><p>“She wasn’t with me, I didn’t see her. My roommate said she snuck off with her date though.”</p><p>“Lacey, Jo is our primary suspect for the damage at the studio a couple weeks ago. There’s a very good chance she’s responsible for the break-in at your dorm today too.”</p><p>“Jo?” Lacey was stunned.</p><p>“Regina’s case is a homicide.”</p><p>“Oh my god—“</p><p>“Regina had a restraining order against Jo last year. It expired this fall and Regina never refiled her complaint. We think that’s because Jo moved on, to you.”</p><p>“Are you serious?” Lacey’s breathing became erratic.</p><p>“Jo used to sabotage Regina much the same way we believe she’s been targeting you.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Danny Desai.”</p><p>“Danny?”</p><p>“Jo is obsessed with Danny. Danny helped us last year with Regina’s case. He opted not file an order on her and instead continued on as friends with Jo so he could protect Regina further.”</p><p>That sounded like Danny. </p><p>“We believe Jo strangled Regina in a rage when she told Jo that you and Danny are now dating. We believe your life is in danger.”</p><p>“I can’t believe this, she’s always been fine toward me—“</p><p>“We’re not going to sugarcoat this, we need your help.”</p><p>Lacey shifted in her seat, her anxiety rising, “What can I do?”</p><p>“Jo’s smart, Danny knows this too. Her father is the chief of police in the city where she grew up. We won’t find evidence that she killed Regina. If we’re going to end this, we need to catch her admitting to this crime.” One detective explained.</p><p>“We want you to wear a wire and continue on with your daily routine.” The other detective revealed.</p><p>“How would that protect me exactly?”</p><p>“It won’t, but we’ll always be watching, listening.”</p><p>“What if I say no?”</p><p>“We’d recommend you leave this school, maybe even change your identity.”</p><p>“So, because your suspect is smarter than you, I am either responsible for catching her or I need to change my entire life?”</p><p>“I know how scary this sounds.”</p><p>“Who will know?”</p><p>“Danny will know. My partner is talking to him right now, he’ll be wired up also.”</p><p>“Phoebe should know too, she’s my roommate and she deserves to know her life is in danger—“</p><p>“Okay, we’ll bring Phoebe up to speed.” The detective signaled for someone to find Phoebe ASAP.</p><p>The detectives gave Lacey several different wire options for all of her potential wardrobe choices. They explained how to use each one and that there would always be at least one undercover officer on campus nearby at all times.</p><p>“What if she never confesses?”</p><p>“Then at least you’ll have free security watching you for the foreseeable future. Just do your thing, nothing fancy. Got it?”</p><p>Lacey reluctantly agreed and was immediately fitted for one of the wires right then and there. As the detective taped the tiny mic to Lacey’s chest he looked up at her.</p><p>“Let’s work out a few safe words. The most important is the one you will say if you need us to show up, if you ever feel that your life is in imminent danger.”</p><p>Lacey squirmed under the gravity of having to even think about this. Her life two months ago included dreams of hard work, fun social events and lots of time doing what she loved most, creating art. Never in her widest nightmares did she anticipate ever having a target on her back and wearing a wire for the police.</p><p>She wanted to talk to Danny so bad, to understand more about what he had really been dealing with last year. Her mind wandered, did Danny only want to start a relationship because he knew she was now on Jo’s radar? Was he only trying to protect her? Was their infatuation even real? Lacey was frustrated with it all.</p><p>“Lacey?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, how about a phrase, like ‘I said stop’?” Lacey decided, anticipating trying to stop a confrontation with Jo and Jo ignoring her first plea. This was some shit.</p><p>“Okay. You’ll need another one for times you wish to turn the recording off.”</p><p>“Oh—um.” Lacey never wanted to turn it off.</p><p>Isn’t that how stalkers worked? Every TV show she had ever seen always had people like Jo waiting to attack when their victim was at their most vulnerable.</p><p>“It is okay to leave it on, but there may come a time when you change your mind, just tell us what’s going on before you turn it off, like for how long, etc.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“You’re an art major, right?” The detective asked.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Time to test your acting skills.”</p><p>“I’m a painter, this is completely out of my wheelhouse.”</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>While Lacey had been speaking with the detectives, the Syracuse police department held a press conference to address the public. They did not disclose the manner of Regina’s death and declined to confirm if they had any persons of interest in the case. </p><p>The chief advised that they felt there was no immediate threat to the community or to other students. They hoped that the information would take the focus off of Lacey and pull attention to the tip line they had set up.</p><p>The detectives made a point to release all of the students that had been brought in to give statements all around the same time. This was also an attempt to blend Lacey in with the group and not make it seem like they had extended communication with her.</p><p>Lacey walked out into the lobby of the station with several other students. She tried to act normal, but felt like everyone was staring at her. She made her way down the front steps and attempted to order an Uber. </p><p>Before she could place her order, she saw Danny moving toward her at an accelerated rate of speed. The moment he got his hands on her he held on tighter than he ever had before. </p><p>Lacey melted against him, feeling safe for the first time all day. This new level of anxiety had taken more out of her than she had even realized. He held her, their faces buried into each other’s necks.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Danny.” Lacey knew this whole situation had to have weighed heavily on him.</p><p>He cried, tears falling easily as he absorbed Lacey’s sympathies. She rubbed his back and let him fall apart. They had so much they needed to talk about, but one thing stood out to Lacey above them all. Did Danny have ulterior motives for them this whole time?</p><p>Danny hadn’t lied to her, but he withheld the whole truth. Lacey knew now that it was necessary, but she couldn’t help but think of what else she didn’t know. Could she really trust him and should they stay a couple now that it was so obvious that she really knew nothing about him?</p><p>Danny could feel Lacey’s wire and the reality of their situation came crashing back into his focus. He knew that Lacey now knew all about his true affiliation with Jo. He pulled away and wiped his face, trying to pull himself together enough to shift gears and get their collective goal at the forefront of their existence.</p><p>“You okay?” Danny asked, knowing full well she was not okay.</p><p>Lacey stared at him, terror and uncertainty all over her face. She couldn’t even begin to answer. Danny nodded and reached for her hands. Lacey pulled them away.</p><p>“I need to go back to my place and sort this all out—I just need a minute.”</p><p>“Lacey—“</p><p>Danny felt like almost begging her to stay with him. He had lost the one person he had tried to protect for a whole year, he didn’t want to risk losing her now too.</p><p>“This must be so painful for you Danny, I can’t imagine. I’m sorry I was so shitty to her—“</p><p>Danny closed his eyes, he didn’t want to go there right now. Regina had been the real asshole, but they had shared a lot together and he was going miss her. There was just so much he and Lacey had to talk about.</p><p>“Please, Lacey, come back to my place tonight?” </p><p>“Lacey! Oh my god, Lacey—“ Phoebe had a similar reaction to seeing her roommate and ran up to squeeze her tight.</p><p>Jo had walked up next to Danny, her eyes swollen from crying. Lacey tried to keep her focus on Phoebe while Danny had to pretend like Jo hadn’t just murdered one of his friends.</p><p>“Hey Danny.” </p><p>“Hey Jo.” Danny pulled Jo in for a hug just like he had given Lacey. </p><p>Lacey was surprised he could act as well as he did, but it also kind of scared her further. He had worked to help the police for a year now, was he really on her side? </p><p>“I can’t believe she’s gone.” Jo sniffled against his chest.</p><p>Danny pulled back first and held her face, his own tears returning, “I know, I know.”</p><p>“So is it true?!” Jo fumed, turning toward Lacey, “Did you do this?!” She screeched, lunging for her.</p><p>Danny grabbed Jo and restrained her, holding her back while Lacey’s eyes grew several sizes. </p><p>“That’s enough! We’re not going to do this, Jo. Lacey didn’t do this and you know it, let the police do their job.” He said ominously.</p><p>Jo struggled against Danny’s too-tight grip until she realized she had no chance to get away from him. Once she calmed down she put on her best puppy-dog face and promised Danny she was calm. This bitch was crazy.</p><p>“I’m sorry Lacey, I guess I’m just, I’m in shock.”</p><p>Lacey stepped up closer, the four of them the only ones in the sea of their classmates who knew that Jo was responsible for Regina’s death.</p><p>“I didn’t kill anyone Jo and honestly, the last time we talked you weren’t the biggest fan of Regina’s either. I thought we were cool.”</p><p>Jo’s face remained neutral as Lacey attempted to stand up for herself and simultaneously deescalate Jo’s after-murder anxiety. Lacey hoped that if she showed her they were going to remain friends that maybe she could pull Jo closer and get her to confess something eventually.</p><p>Jo was hoping for something similar, thinking that if she went with this and befriended Lacey, maybe she’d be able to win Danny over. If it didn’t work, well, Jo was sure that she could help Lacey have an accident too.</p><p>Jo smiled, “You’re right, I’m just so shook up by all of this.”</p><p>“So, we’re cool?”</p><p>“We’re cool. I’ll see you in class.” Jo smiled.</p><p>“Fuck me.” Phoebe sighed as Jo disappeared into the crowd.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks.</p><p>Lacey had an incredibly difficult time acclimating to her new role as a crime fighter. She had contacted her parents who immediately hired a lawyer on behalf of their daughter. Despite her parents’ insistence, Lacey refused to go home, refused to take a break from school or look for other colleges to transfer to.</p><p>She hadn’t left her room. For the two weeks after Regina’s death, Lacey rebuilt the frames that Jo and broken during her second attempt at sabotaging her paintings. Some of the canvases had even split and Lacey ended up sewing them back together, incorporating the stitches as part of her pieces.</p><p>Lacey asked for space from Danny while she worked to get her life back on track. They knew what they could be some day, but they agreed to put all of their energy into making it through their current life crisis before investing in a new relationship. There was simply not enough of them to go around.</p><p>Danny left for his next round of away games, very wary of leaving Lacey on campus alone with Jo.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck—“ Danny closed his eyes, he needed this so bad. Something safe, something known, a release.</p><p>“Mmm—“ Archie hummed, choking a little when Danny bumped his tip against the back of Archie’s throat.</p><p>“Pick it up, Yates. Let’s go—“ Danny grunted as he pistoned his hips back and forth, his cock buried deep down Archie’s throat.</p><p>Archie moved his head faster, cupping his lips the way he knew Danny liked. He suctioned harder and massaged his balls.</p><p>“Miss me?” Danny said like the cocky asshole he knew he could be when he was with Archie.</p><p>Archie whimpered a little, Danny smirking that Archie couldn’t form real words while his cock was stuffed in his mouth.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up.” Danny said anyway.</p><p>Archie wrapped his hands around Danny’s ass and pulled him in tighter, making himself gag. He recovered quickly and made up his misstep with a few good rapid catch-up sucks. Danny’s hips stalled. Archie popped off him then, he knew how far he could take Danny before there was no turning back.</p><p>“No, no, you always stop right when it gets good.” It was Danny’s turn to whine.</p><p>“Lie down.” Archie growled, wiping his mouth and fishing for a condom.</p><p>Archie sheathed himself and lubed up his whole heart that was lying before him in what he knew could likely be his last time with this perfect man.</p><p>“You here with me?” Archie asked hopefully, climbing up in between Danny’s legs.</p><p>“You need this? Pound it.” Danny said simply, pulling his own legs back to accommodate the girth of the quarterback’s swollen stud.</p><p>Danny wrapped a hand around his own cock as Archie got to work. Archie’s too rough slams serving as the momentum for Danny’s hand to rub himself out while surrendering to whatever punishment Archie had for him.</p><p>Five long minutes later Archie convulsed, trapping Danny below as he slumped down on top of him and let out a string of expletives. Once he pulled out he noticed Danny still pulling at himself, his strokes erratic.</p><p>Archie pulled Danny’s hands away to his frustration, he had been so close.</p><p>“It’s always better with a friend.” Archie said before he stuffed Danny back into his mouth.</p><p>Archie sucked him off until Danny’s hands were tearing the sheets off the bed.</p><p>“I’m—“ Danny finally let go.</p><p>Everything he had been fighting, everything he had been holding onto, passed through him and straight down Archie’s throat. Freshman year spying on Jo, worrying about Regina, finding Lacey, getting Lacey, losing Lacey, Regina dying at the hands of the person he was trying to protect her from, Lacey being the new target and now, the gravity of his last time with Archie.</p><p>Archie collapsed next to Danny on the bed, both of them breathing hard. Their collective thoughts hung above them, heavy and dark.</p><p>“She gonna know about this?” Archie wondered out loud.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Archie closed his eyes briefly, the pain evident.</p><p>“Is there any chance?”</p><p>“I’m in love with her.” Danny admitted.</p><p>Archie rubbed his face with his hands, “I know.”</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Even though she hadn’t been anywhere, Lacey wore her wire every day and checked in with the detectives often.</p><p>“Danny comes back today.” Phoebe said casually as she worked on her own school work.</p><p>Lacey leaned back from the canvas she was painting and sighed, “Damnit Phoebs, I was in the zone.”</p><p>“You need to leave this room. You and Danny need to talk about all of this and I don’t want to do your laundry again—just saying.”</p><p>Phoebe was right. Lacey didn’t want to give Jo access to create problems in her life, but by secluding herself she knew she wasn’t really living at all.</p><p>Lacey set her palette down and slumped onto her bed. She was scared. She had refused her parents attempts at protecting her because, at her core, Lacey did not want to be controlled or consumed by anyone.</p><p>“Everyone thinks that I did this. I was hoping the police would find some evidence to arrest Jo by now without me having to get involved.”</p><p>“The detectives told us to just go about our normal routines. No one is even talking about you anymore, not with Thanksgiving break coming up.”</p><p>“I’m scared.”</p><p>“Don’t let this chick screw up everything you’re working for. You applied to SU for a reason, after that, shit happens. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be with you, Danny will be with you—“ Phoebe chucked his name in there too and watched for her reaction.</p><p>“Danny and I are taking a break.”</p><p>“You two didn’t even get started, you’re really going to let her change your whole life like this?”</p><p>“I don’t want anyone to have any piece of me right now—“ Lacey’s anxiety spiked, “I feel completely out of control.”</p><p>“Lets do laundry together. Baby steps.” Phoebe suggested, “It’s not far away, there’s cameras inside.”</p><p>Lacey took a deep breath, “Okay, fine.”</p><p>“What about Danny.” Phoebe didn’t phrase it as a question but more as a statement that needed to be said.</p><p>“Full disclosure?” Lacey cringed a little.</p><p>“All ears.”</p><p>“Do you think Danny is on the right side of all this?”</p><p>Phoebe stared blankly at Lacey as if someone had pressed pause on the world. Is this really where Lacey’s mind had gone? Her level of paranoia surrounding this whole situation had revealed itself and Phoebe was more concerned for her friend than ever.</p><p>“I feel that Danny leads with his heart. I have no doubts that he is exactly who he says he is. Lacey, it’s time to get back to your life—“</p><p>“She killed someone! Two weeks ago! For no reason!”</p><p>Lacey fell back and let her emotions go for the first time since this insane thing started. She cried for the wasted effort she had put in to try and make her double major work. She cried because she felt like she had no choices of her own right now. She cried because she was made to doubt Danny and his intentions.</p><p>Phoebe climbed onto Lacey’s bed and squirmed in beside her, “This sucks, Lace. I’m scared too. We’ll get through this, okay? I’m telling you, things change. Don’t block out everyone. Not all of us are plotting against you.”</p><p>Lacey wiped her face on her sleeves, still too emotional to talk. Phoebe laid there for a while until Lacey’s chest stopped heaving. She rolled out of bed and started pulling together her laundry. Lacey begrudgingly sat up and watched.</p><p>“Are you going now?”</p><p>“We. We’re going now. C’mon—“ Phoebe threw Lacey’s laundry bag at her.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Phoebe bobbed happily alongside her roommate as the pair waded carefully through the throngs of fellow classmates. As they reached the edge of campus Lacey looked at the laundromat that loomed ahead.</p><p>The entire front of the building had floor to ceiling glass windows, that was a plus, she thought to herself. At least other people could watch as Jo killed her. They hauled themselves inside and took up some washers right by the front doors. As Lacey turned to press the start button on the washer, the bell attached to the top of the door chimed.</p><p>Lacey was frozen with fear. She wanted to turn around and face who she was sure was Jo coming to find her, but at the same time, maybe it would be better to die without seeing it coming first. Phoebe noticed Lacey freeze in place.</p><p>“Hey, hey, it was someone else. Someone left, okay? Jesus Lacey.”</p><p>“I can’t live like this—“</p><p>The door chimed again and this time, Phoebe froze. Lacey could feel her energy change and somehow found the strength to turn her head. It was Jo.</p><p>“Hey guys.” Jo said like they were old friends.</p><p>Something about being face to face with Jo switched something in Lacey. She was no longer protected in her seclusion bubble, so the only thing left for her to do was handle this fucking mess. To survive.</p><p>“Hey.” Lacey greeted exactly as one would while doing mundane chores.</p><p>Jo leaned in for a quick hug. Lacey decided to keep up the act and hugged her back.</p><p>“You ever coming back to class?” Jo asked.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s been a crazy couple weeks but I’ll be back.”</p><p>“Crazy, yeah.” Jo chuckled.</p><p>Phoebe finally melted enough to fiddle with the change machine, pretending to do things as she normally would.</p><p>“Danny comes back today, right?” Jo set herself up at the washer next to them and stuffed her clothes inside.</p><p>Lacey shrugged, “I really don’t know.” She lied.</p><p>“You don’t know when your own boyfriend is supposed to be back?” Jo challenged.</p><p>“Boyfriend? Who said that?”</p><p>“Danny’s not your boyfriend?” Jo squinted a little.</p><p>“No. Danny’s way too much of a whore for me.” Lacey huffed out a laugh, her adrenaline was pumping, “We’re just friends. Who said he was my boyfriend?”</p><p>“Regina.”</p><p>“Well that explains it. Regina used to say a lot of things about me that weren’t true. That problem is solved now though, isn’t it?” Lacey smirked.</p><p>“I guess so. Kind of a savage way to think about it Lacey, jeez—“ Jo said, no longer making eye contact.</p><p>“So what’s up with you and Danny anyway?” Lacey asked as if it were the most interesting topic ever.</p><p>Lacey slid herself up to sit on top of the washer and hoped Jo would accept the change of subject.</p><p>“We’re also just friends.” Jo did the same.</p><p>“Yeah, but like, you wanna hit that, don’t you?”</p><p>“I’m not really his type.”</p><p>“Everyone is Danny’s type.” Phoebe contributed sarcastically out the side of her mouth as she flipped through some well-worn cosmo that had been in the laundromat since 1997.</p><p>“He’s not into me.”</p><p>“Jo, that wasn’t the question.” Lacey raised her eyebrows.</p><p>Jo bit her lip, her cheeks turning a deeper pink, “I have always wanted him.”</p><p>“Have you ever asked him out?” Lacey wanted to scream.</p><p>“I would have, but you’ve seen him, everyone wants him. I never stood a chance—“</p><p>“Oh and you think I do?”</p><p>Jo scoffed like the answer was obvious, “Are you kidding? You’re perfect.”</p><p>“Have more confidence, you should ask him.” Lacey shrugged.</p><p>“Have you two slept together?” Jo asked, her eyes now warm and curious.</p><p>“I don’t talk about that stuff.”</p><p>“That’s a yes.” Jo laughed.</p><p>“Right?” Phoebe giggled too, trying to joke and seem like a real friend.</p><p>“Whatever.” Lacey smiled and shook her head.</p><p>“What’s he like?” Jo was almost salivating, unable to keep her body still.</p><p>“No regrets, I guess.” Lacey shrugged.</p><p>“How many times?”</p><p>“Okay, don’t be creepy.” Lacey scowled.</p><p>“What? I’m just curious—“</p><p>Phoebe tossed the magazine, “Shit me too.”</p><p>“More than once, you creepy bitches.” Lacey conceded.</p><p>“You’re really not together?”</p><p>“No, and Regina’s such a bitch for spreading lies about me. I’m glad she offed herself—“ Lacey said under her breath, her face twisted up like she just smelled something awful.</p><p>“You heard it was suicide?” Phoebe asked Lacey, clearly shocked.</p><p>“Yeah—the jump rope? She hung herself.” Lacey stated matter-of-factly.</p><p>“Regina didn’t kill herself.” Jo snarled like Lacey had just told her the world was ending.</p><p>“What did you hear?” Lacey asked honestly.</p><p>“Yeah, you live there, was it some sort of accident?” Phoebe piggy-backed.</p><p>“Oh yeah, Phoebs, Regina just accidentally hung herself with a jump rope.” Lacey mocked her roommate, they were in this role play, hard.</p><p>“Regina was murdered.” Jo was growing increasingly more annoyed with their banter.</p><p>“How do you know? I haven’t heard them say anything about the cause yet.” Lacey’s eyes pierced through Jo’s now.</p><p>“You’re really happy she’s gone?” Jo asked Lacey, sneaking a look around the laundromat.</p><p>Lacey’s fear came back, was this really it? She tried to keep her breathing even.</p><p>“Hell yes. I know what it’s like to watch Danny travel with these hard-body cheerleaders and you’re stuck here not getting laid by someone who looks like he does, who’s as sweet as he is. Regina flaunted it, shoved it down my throat. I couldn’t stand her.” Lacey felt like a total asshole.</p><p>“What about you?” Jo tipped her chin up at Phoebe.</p><p>“She never even bothered to learn my name. I know I have no chance with Danny, so to be a total cunt like that for no reason—“ Phoebe shook her head.</p><p>“I killed her.” Jo confessed, her eyes now wild, electric, like she had been dying to tell someone.</p><p>Lacey’s face naturally shifted into shock. Hearing anyone confess to murdering someone, even when you already knew, was hard to hear.</p><p>“Wait, what?!” Lacey could feel her heart rate zoom, she was nauseous.</p><p>Lacey knew that this was what the detectives were looking for, but she might as well keep going with it and get all there was to get.</p><p>Jo shook her head no and stared at some random spot on the floor. She began rubbing her hands up and down her thighs, still sitting atop the washer.</p><p>“It was just like you said, she knew how bad I wanted him. She took every opportunity to tell me details about their sex life, how big he is and how often he made her come.” Jo’s face turned to sheer fury.</p><p>“Jesus, Jo, what did you do?!” Lacey asked, intrigued and completely horrified.</p><p>“Regina came home early from practice, she was upset. I asked her what was wrong this time. She got pissy with me like she doesn’t constantly have fucking drama. She decided she’d take the opportunity to dig into me. She went into how Danny said that you two were together now and how I’d never get him and how lucky she was to at least be able to say she rode his dick more than I ever would. I fucking lost it.” Jo’s eyes locked onto Lacey’s then, “I’m tired of all you sluts just using him. I was his first friend! He should have been with me!”</p><p>“I think you need to calm down.” Phoebe tried to break Jo’s psychotic spell on Lacey and divert her attention.</p><p>“How’d you do it?” Lacey tried, where were the fucking cops?</p><p>Phoebe stepped up closer to Jo, ready if she decided to snap and grab Lacey. Jo smiled like she was recalling a fond childhood memory, Lacey got goosebumps.</p><p>“I told her how I would think about her and Danny fucking sometimes. I made her uncomfortable at that point and she turned away from me. So I grabbed one of the jump ropes from the bin of shit by our door and just wrapped it around her neck from behind and dragged her to her room.”</p><p>“Stop.” Lacey wasn’t strong enough for this.</p><p>“She tried so hard to pull the rope away, but she couldn’t. I watched her panic, it was amazing. I told her she was going to die. I kept twisting the rope until she stopped moving. I could feel her dying. Her eyes turned red.” Jo smiled bigger, so proud of herself.</p><p>“I said stop!” Lacey said louder, why the fuck weren’t the cops here yet?!</p><p>Jo giggled, “You think I’m stupid?”</p><p>Lacey didn’t answer.</p><p>“You think I don’t know you’re a fucking snitch?”</p><p>Lacey pulled at the side of her shirt, the mic wire was disconnected from the receiver. She looked up at Jo in shock. The hug.</p><p>“My father is the chief of police.” Jo winked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lacey’s not a snitch, genius. You’re the one who just laid out all the details.” Phoebe spat out, helping Lacey down from the washer.</p><p>Jo hopped down then too, with a lot more aggression.</p><p>“So this is fun, right?” Jo said just above a whisper crowding in toward Lacey.</p><p>“You don’t scare me, Jo.” Lacey said confidently, standing her ground.</p><p>At that moment it was true. How dare anyone take some else’s life like that for such a stupid reason? Jo was sick, evil. Phoebe was still poised right by her side, two teenage vigilantes versus one crazy bitch. </p><p>“Most people think you killed Regina and now you’re going to look even more crazy, blaming someone that could be seen as an easy target, the daughter of a cop.” Jo smiled.</p><p>“Maybe,” Lacey shrugged, “but I’m not the one who actually killed someone.”</p><p>Phoebe caught sight of the undercover officers outside. The ones who were supposed to be tracking Lacey and Jo’s every move. One of them was feeding the birds on the sidewalk. What the fuck was he doing?</p><p>The second detective walked through the front door with a basket of dirty clothes, dropped them and then slammed Jo face-first against the washer she had just been sitting on.</p><p>“MHPH! FUCK! SOMEBODY HELP!” Jo screamed, sending the other patrons running around, trying to figure out who this man was that just body slammed a college student. Many of them called 9-1-1. </p><p>“You two get out of here.” The officer said to Lacey and Phoebe as he twisted Jo’s arms behind her and handcuffed them.</p><p>“It’s about time!” Lacey shouted. She had never been more angry and more relieved in her whole life.</p><p>“I said OUT!” The officer shouted back.</p><p>Phoebe walked up in front of a now handcuffed Jo and pulled her own shirt up to reveal her wire. Jo’s face was priceless.</p><p>“Aww, poor Jo.” Phoebe pointed to her mic, “Who’s the smart one now?”</p><p>The officer pushed Jo toward the door, nudging Phoebe out of the way with his free hand.</p><p>“I’m not scared of a psychopath like you! You ever get out of prison, you come find me!” Phoebe invited, “You hear me?!”</p><p>Jo’s face remained flat, emotionless as a female detective patted her down just outside the laundromat before they stuffed her in back of an undercover cruiser.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Danny had his eyes closed as he zoned out to music at the back of the bus. He had slid himself against the window, anticipating taking a nap for most of the three hour ride back to campus. </p><p>Archie was snuggled in next to him, refusing to be away from Danny at any moment before he imagined he’d lose this intimacy forever. He was scrolling through campus updates when the breaking news dropped about an arrest in Regina’s case. At the same time, everyone’s phones began blowing up with notifications.</p><p>“Danny, Danny—“ Archie shook him until Danny opened one grouchy eye and glared back at him.</p><p>“Yates, haven’t you had enough of me yet?” Danny grumbled sexily, just loud enough for only the two of them to hear.</p><p>“Never, but look—“ Archie stuck his phone in Danny’s face.</p><p>Once Danny connected the dots he bolted upright, eyes wide as he read through what was reported as a student being arrested without incident for the murder of Regina Crane. There was no footage of the arrest and no names were mentioned.</p><p>“Oh my god—“ Danny checked his own phone, no calls or texts, “Without incident, that’s probably good, right? I mean, it would be a different headline if there were like, hostages or casualties, right? Right?!” Danny rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>“Right, you’re right. I’m sure she’s fine, D.” Archie tried to soothe him.</p><p>Danny called Lacey and left a message, continuing on to call Phoebe and leaving a message. They were probably giving statements, he reasoned and prayed. Danny called the detectives and had to leave messages for them too.</p><p>“Damnit.” He grunted in frustration just as his phone lit up with an unknown number, “Hello?!” He asked frantically.</p><p>“Danny, Deputy Garrett.”</p><p>“Are the girls okay?!” He couldn’t wait anymore.</p><p>“Lacey and Phoebe are fine. Jo too.”</p><p>Danny’s sigh was huge, “Thank you.”</p><p>“I can’t tell you the details, but everything went as hoped.”</p><p>“Thank you. Thanks—“ Danny hung up absently and melted into the back seat, “Lacey’s okay.” Danny panted out to Archie and a few of the guys who had crowded over the back of the seat, “Jo killed Regina.”</p><p>Danny’s revelation sent a wave of shock through some of the more skeptical players on the bus. The news was heavy for everyone. They missed Regina, they felt betrayed by Jo and now they felt like assholes for assuming the worst of Lacey. A few of the guys even apologized to Danny.</p><p>“You okay?” Archie asked after they settled back into their seat.</p><p>“It’s finally over.” Danny said to himself, the release from over a year of being some pawn between Regina and Jo and the Syracuse Police Department was visceral.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Danny: I’m back<br/>Danny: Please call me?</p><p>“The team’s back.” Phoebe sang as she plopped down next to Lacey on her bed and handed her the bagel she had toasted for her.</p><p>“I know.” Lacey took a huge bite so she wouldn’t have to say anything else right away.</p><p>“He’s called me five times in the last five hours, Lace. He knows you need to fall apart, he wants to be there.”</p><p>Lacey tore off pieces of the dry bagel until she basically had a storage-container-lid-plate of breadcrumbs.</p><p>“What’s different?” Phoebe tried again.</p><p>“Him.”</p><p>Phoebe cocked her head to the side, “Danny’s different?”</p><p>“He will be. I don’t even know who he really is. He’s been trying to resolve this situation forever and now it’s over. Can you imagine? Even after all that stress and effort, Regina’s dead.” </p><p>Lacey fully expected that Danny would want to run and finally start his real college life. She knew he had been unable to fully invest himself here, not when he had other motives all day every day for such a long time. Who knows who he really wanted to be.</p><p>“Okay, regardless, you were part of this part of his life. He wants that check in. No one is saying anything needs to come from it, it’s about closure—“</p><p>Lacey let Phoebe’s words marinate. She did want to fall apart and she did want Danny there when it happened.</p><p>“You’re right.”</p><p>Lacey: I’m sorry<br/>Danny: I’m coming over<br/>Lacey: Okay</p><p>“He’s coming.” </p><p>“I’m sure he will.” Phoebe giggled sarcastically.</p><p>Danny: Stay at my place tonight so I can stay there?<br/>Phoebe: You mean sleep in a real bed in a clean apartment with real food?<br/>Danny: I even have ice cream<br/>Phoebe: I’m packing right now<br/>Danny: I don’t know what you said to her, but thank you<br/>Phoebe: Don’t fuck this up<br/>Danny: Promise</p><p>An hour later Phoebe pulled the door open revealing Danny with lots of bags. Take out food bags, an overnight bag, a gift bag, a laptop bag.</p><p>“Jesus, let me grab some of this—“ Phoebe took the food bags from him and stepped aside so Danny could enter.</p><p>Lacey was in bed with her earbuds in, reading some poetry book and trying to zone out. She looked over as Danny made his way further into the room, both of them locked in the most intense staring contest that Phoebe had ever seen.</p><p>“Okay—I’m gonna go.” Phoebe decided quickly and grabbed her bag. </p><p>Danny reached blindly to his side and held out his entire keychain for her. Phoebe plucked it from his grasp and bolted.</p><p>“Hi.” Danny said sweetly.</p><p>His hair was pulled up in a top knot, his body draped in SU soccer sweats. He was still the same Danny.</p><p>“Hi.” Lacey said as she pulled herself up so he would have room to sit beside her.</p><p>Danny took the offer and sat, turning to see the wear on her face, her hair was out and wild. She was wearing a black tank and SU shorts that were still fully disguised by Lacey’s comforter.</p><p>“I brought some real food, I haven’t eaten anything but pizza for the last two weeks. I feel disgusting.” </p><p>Lacey was starving. Danny leaned down and fished out two brilliant steak tip salads from the brown paper bags Phoebe had set on the floor for him. He set them both up with plastic cutlery and held up a few dressing selections.</p><p>“Honey mustard.” Lacey pointed and ripped open the little packet.</p><p>Danny didn’t even bother with dressing and just dove in, “So good.” He managed to say in between bites.</p><p>“Is this from Johnny Cakes?” Lacey asked as she inspected the gold sticker on the bag.</p><p>“Yep.” </p><p>It was there, pinned to the ceiling, heavy and waiting. Everything they needed to talk about, everything that was waiting for them to feel. Lacey looked up, offering a silent hello to the elephant as she finished her last few bites.</p><p>“Thank you for dinner.” She said politely with just a little too much formality.</p><p>“No sweat.” He ignored her icy tone.</p><p>Danny cleaned up their trash and set his stuff up on Phoebe’s bed.</p><p>“You staying here?” Lacey surmised.</p><p>“I’d really like that, but only if that’s okay with you? I sent Phoebe to my place. Your RA knows—“ Danny shrugged, cashing in on a year’s worth of favors to get the dorm monitor to say yes.</p><p>“Sure.” Lacey said and unfolded herself from the blanket, letting her overheated feet rest on the cold floor.</p><p>Danny mirrored her, sitting on the edge of Phoebe’s bed, their toes touching. He reached for the gift bag and handed it over to Lacey.</p><p>“What’s this?” Lacey took the bag and looked over at Danny curiously.</p><p>“Just something I thought you might like. I found it when I was in the city.”</p><p>“You didn’t have to do that—“ Lacey smiled and pulled out the heavy, tissue wrapped rectangle from the bag.</p><p>She tore open the tissue paper, mouth hanging as a full set of Sennelier extra fine oil paints were revealed. Lacey knew this set well.</p><p>“Danny—what in the world? This is a three hundred dollar set—“</p><p>“Well, the lady at the store said they were the best ones she had. Oh! I almost forgot, she also recommended these—“ Danny took out several tubes of Old Holland oil paints from his overnight bag, “She told me these colors were ones that Sennelier doesn’t carry. I just wanted you to have them all so—“ He handed Lacey the other paints.</p><p>Lacey was floored by Danny’s thoughtful gift. She needed new supplies so badly, but this was next level. The paints he selected for her were top of the line professional paints. The set itself was hundreds of dollars and each tube of Old Holland were about fifty dollars each.</p><p>“I can’t accept these Danny—“ Lacey tried to refuse the exorbitant gift.</p><p>Danny didn’t move to take the bag back, opting to open his kombucha and take a long drink instead.</p><p>“Yeah, well, you’ve seen my painting abilities. I have no use for those.” He smiled.</p><p>Lacey’s tears crested her bottom lids as she thought about her night on the rooftop with Danny. Jo had set the paint supplies up, Regina had torn it all down. If only she had known how reversed those roles really were.</p><p>At any time Jo could have easily decided it was Danny that needed to die and not Regina. Lacey was thankful it didn’t happen that way, but mourned that connection for Danny at the same time. Her mind whipped to finding out that Jo had a knife on her when the detectives searched her after she was busted at the laundromat. What if she had been next? Or Phoebe? </p><p>She fell apart then. Danny scooting forward and taking her up in his arms. They both slid down onto the floor and cried together for all of the same and also many very different reasons. It didn’t matter what they had been through or for how long, the trauma was the trauma and they were both part of it.</p><p>“Thank you for ending this. For me and for everybody else.” Danny said as he wiped his own tears away.</p><p>“I’m sorry it wasn’t before Regina had to die.” Lacey admitted, “I didn’t know—“</p><p>“It wasn’t your fault.”</p><p>“It wasn’t your fault either.” Lacey said firmly.</p><p>Danny stared at her after that and nodded, “Yeah. Yeah I guess not.” He sniffled.</p><p>Lacey stood and pulled Danny up to lay with her on the bed, wrapping them up in her oversized comforter and snuggling in tight. They both needed this moment so badly.</p><p>“I’m so happy you’re okay.” Danny held on tight.</p><p>“I’m happy you’re okay too.” Lacey admitted, squeezing him tighter.</p><p>Danny reached up and moved her hair back and out of her face, his hand framing the side of her head. He stroked her cheek lovingly with his thumb and ran it quickly over her bottom lip before leaning his face in and kissing her. She kissed him back, keeping it chaste and brief.</p><p>Danny could feel her hesitation but wasn’t going to prod further, not now. He pulled away when she did, letting their connection lay there together with them.</p><p>“How were the away games?” Lacey asked softly, directly onto his lips.</p><p>“We won them both.” Danny said just as softly, pecking her lips again, “Lacey?”</p><p>“Hmm?” </p><p>“I slept with Archie while we were on the road.” Danny knew adding anything to what they were dealing with was unfair, but he had to tell her.</p><p>“We were on a break.” Lacey shrugged, not missing a beat. It stung though, it really did.</p><p>“I had you as my girlfriend for a minute before I left. Hooking up with Archie wasn’t on my radar then, I swear.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>“I believe you.” Lacey watched him struggle inside for a few moments, “I believe you.” She repeated.</p><p>Danny stared back at her fondly, “My time with him, with Regina, everyone really, made me realize that I’m falling in love with you.”</p><p>“Me too.” Lacey answered honestly. It had been three months since they met. She had loved him since day one.</p><p>“Be with me again?” Danny asked quietly, wholesome and bare, “Please.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Lacey closed her eyes and rested her face against his, both of them letting their stress and worry pour out of them and all over the floor. They both passed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yeah the nap before bed time was a major fail.” Lacey decided as Danny passed her a bowl of the strawberry shortcake he had thrown together for them just after 1 AM when they both woke up.</p><p>“Oh shit thanks—“</p><p>“I’d never leave out the dessert.” Danny smiled and sat next to her, “When we do go to bed again though, I’m sleeping over there, these beds are way too small to hold all of this greatness.” He waved his hand all around himself.</p><p>“So modest.” Lacey smiled and scooped a spoonful into her mouth, whipped cream all over her lips as she managed the too-large bite.</p><p>“You missed.” Danny said like they were doing dishes together.</p><p>He leaned over and kissed the whipped cream off and Lacey thought that was the sweetest thing.</p><p>“Thanks. Hey, did you ever do the whole whipped cream thing?” Lacey wondered before spraying more into her bowl.</p><p>“Like in bed? Pshyeah—“ Danny laughed heartily, “God, yes. Awful idea, every fucking time.”</p><p>“What! Why?” Lacey refused to believe licking whipped cream off of someone was a bad idea.</p><p>“Too much volume. It gets everywhere and then it ends up being too much to lick off. After that, you get to smell like old milk. Horrible.” Danny shook his head.</p><p>Lacey giggled, “Noted.”</p><p>“This strawberry reduction though, I’d be all over that.” He licked his lips.</p><p>“Only people who know how to cook would call it strawberry reduction.”</p><p>Lacey brought her spoon up toward her mouth and Danny pushed it back down into her bowl. He took the squeeze bottle of his strawberry sauce and drew a small line of it on Lacey’s exposed clavicle before sucking it off. Lacey’s whole body ignited into horny flames.</p><p>“Danny—“</p><p>“Tell me to stop and I will.”</p><p>He squirted more of the sauce along his thumb and shoved it in Lacey’s mouth without any further ceremony. She sucked it off him in a way that made Danny’s eyes roll.</p><p>He pulled Lacey’s bowl away from her and stood to slide their dishes onto the cardboard box that had been serving as their coffee table. As he turned back around, she yanked his sweat pants down.</p><p>“Hey now—“</p><p>Lacey was eye level with his junk and stared up at him as she reached for the sauce. She smiled happily as she drew herself a trail to follow along Danny’s perfect cock. Lacey’s mouth hovered just a breath away from his aching situation. She watched as it spring to life and become painfully hard before her very eyes.</p><p>“Oh please, yes—“ Danny begged shamelessly.</p><p>“You planned this, didn’t you?” Lacey cocked an eyebrow and held up the squeeze bottle at him.</p><p>“I didn’t. I swear, but if you don’t hurry up and suck it—“ Danny was almost threatening with his tone.</p><p>Lacey pulled away a little more, “Oh? You’ll what?”</p><p>Danny pointed at Lacey’s legs, “I’ll drip all over your lap.” He tried to warn her before the sauce melted down all over her. Too late.</p><p>Lacey got to work, filling her mouth with her boyfriend’s dick and the best strawberry reduction she ever had.</p><p>By the time Danny had begun unapologetically pumping himself into Lacey’s mouth, half of the squeeze bottle was gone. Danny knew he was close and didn’t want to finish this way. He slowed his pursuit and rubbed Lacey’s jaw lovingly as he pulled himself out, a silent thank you for her efforts.</p><p>“My turn.” Danny said and dropped down to his knees.</p><p>He straight up licked the stray sauce off of Lacey’s face and hands, moving to suck it off her lap before stripping her down with no objections. Danny gave her pussy a cursory lick sans sauce, preferring Lacey’s natural taste above all else.</p><p>Danny noted her clit was already swollen, she was horny. He looked up to find Lacey’s jaw hanging and her eyes screwed shut. Lacey was always pretty passive when Danny would take over. He assumed she wanted to accept whatever he was willing to give her, for him to show her all the fancy things he had experience with. Danny didn’t want that, not tonight.</p><p>If they were about to fall in love and start this real relationship, he wanted to be partners on equal footing. Lacey was still sitting on the edge of her bed, Danny’s face nestled in between her legs as she leaned back on her palms. Her eyes opened when the pressure from Danny’s lips became too light to make a difference.</p><p>“Why are you stopping?”</p><p>“Show me what you’d like.” Danny challenged.</p><p>Danny’s lips were swollen, stained a beautiful deep red from their dessert. Lacey wanted them buried in her folds. She brought her feet up onto the edge of the bed and laid back, making sure her ass was just barely hanging off the edge. She dropped her knees open and reached down to grab Danny by the hair and smash his face into her slit.</p><p>“I’d like you to eat up.” She said with a heavy, wrecked tone.</p><p>Danny was painfully hard now after that display. His mouth worked her with more ferocity than he had given any other partner.</p><p>“Like that—“ Lacey rocked her core against Danny’s mouth and pulled his hair tighter.</p><p>She came quickly but not intensely. Their sexual tension had given her a hasty release, but not quite yielding anything to scream about. Danny was frustrated with that, standing up like a kid having a tantrum. This was his girlfriend, she wasn’t going to get this from anywhere else. Danny was damn sure he was going to satisfy her.</p><p>Lacey squirmed backward onto the bed, her tank now twisted to the side. Danny pulled his shirt off and reached to do the same for Lacey before nudging her to lie down.</p><p>Danny’s cock bobbed erratically as he climbed up her body.</p><p>He stuffed his face in beside hers, “Can I fuck you?” He begged bluntly, “I want it, please? I want it—“ He huffed, panting and rutting himself against this queen beneath him.</p><p>Lacey’s face flushed with desire, how was it like this every time with this man?</p><p>“Yes.” Lacey said simply, “I want it too.”</p><p>“Do you ever say no?”</p><p>She smiled, knowing exactly what was waiting for her. The answer was always fucking yes.</p><p>Danny smirked. He needed no help, he shifted his hips and found her entrance without even needing to use his hands. He rocked his hips from side to side to get Lacey to open up for him as he pushed in slowly.</p><p>“Wider.” He coached, breathing right in her face, “Let me have it, c’mon—“</p><p>Lacey pulled her knees up and split her legs open for him so he could have her free, bare and completely.</p><p>“That’s it—“</p><p>Lacey scratched her nails down Danny’s back.</p><p>“You feel so good—“ Lacey complimented as she rode him back, matching his efforts from underneath him. Danny loved when she did that.</p><p>“I know how lucky I am.” Danny whispered sweetly in Lacey’s face as he set up a slow, loving pace, “I’ll honor you, every day. I promise.”</p><p>Lacey kissed him eagerly, hands moving low to massage Danny’s perfect ass. She tried to get him moving faster but he refused, digging her out maddeningly slow and passionate. They could really feel each other, the gentle sensitivity from Lacey’s first orgasm still lasting throughout Danny’s expert fucking.</p><p>“I like this—“ Lacey admitted as Danny rolled himself inside of her again and again.</p><p>“You have a vibrator, right?”</p><p>“Mmhm.”</p><p>“Get it.”</p><p>Lacey blindly slapped her hand around beside her and pulled it out from down the side of bed. Danny took it and inspected it, a higher end bullet attached to a small dildo. Perfect. He switched it on, his hips never missing a beat.</p><p>“Why so small?” Danny wondered.</p><p>“That’s all I need.”</p><p>Danny positioned the strong pulsing bullet near Lacey’s clit and held it there. This was definitely not how Lacey would use it and she objected briefly, her hand trying to reposition it.</p><p>“Trust me?” Danny requested.</p><p>He kept the vibrator off to the side of Lacey’s clit because his aim was to get a larger orgasm out of her, not just any orgasm. With his free hand he pulled the pillow out from behind Lacey’s head and stuffed it under Lacey’s ass. She knew where this was going, flashing back to one of their first nights together at Danny’s place.</p><p>“Ready for something new?” Danny asked softly, knowing she would think this was just another g-spot situation.</p><p>“Okay—“</p><p>Danny got moving, rocking against her g-spot as Lacey expected. As he brought her closer to the finish line he began moving the bullet to touch her clit and back again in time with his thrusts. This was different, something else was happening. The pressure building between her legs was more intense than she had ever felt before.</p><p>“Oh my god—Danny—“ She couldn’t do anything but just wait and feel it head on. Where the fuck was she about to go?</p><p>Her eyes had been focused on Danny as he worked but as soon as she knew the end was near, they slammed shut so she could focus on what he was about to give her. He finally pressed the bullet directly against her clit at the same time he began slamming his cock against her special spot.</p><p>“You just take it and take it and take it—“ Danny praised her through his last few thrusts.</p><p>She had arrived. Lacey could feel herself contract around Danny as if her vagina was working with a mind of it’s own. It was then she realized Danny’s lips were on hers as he swallowed her screams. She had screamed and not even known it. The orgasm was long, powerful. Lacey had never felt anything like it. Danny helped her through it, recognizing the ocean that now surrounded his cock as he slipped himself out.</p><p>Danny smiled, pecking her lips, “Feel it.” He pulled one of her hands in between her legs. Fucking soaked.</p><p>“That’s all you.” Danny winked, “You wet the bed.”</p><p>“What the—“</p><p>Danny shut her up with another kiss.</p><p>Danny’s hips kept moving next to her. She pulled back from their kiss and looked down to see him with his cock in his hand as he stroked his own tip rapidly.</p><p>“It’s okay, watch me—“ Danny didn’t mind finishing this way.</p><p>Lacey stopped him, “Hell no. Not after that. Let me suck it—“</p><p>“Only if you’re riding my face at the same time. I want all that goodness in my mouth.” Danny said, filthy and raw like always, hand playing in her juice.</p><p>Lacey had no qualms about anything with this man and rolled off the bed so Danny could lay down. She climbed up and backed herself over his face before finally getting her mouth around Danny’s talented dick.</p><p>Danny licked her clean, bringing his hands up to wrap around each thigh and anchor her in place. Lacey wanted to return this favor so badly. She hadn’t sucked him off upside down before but found that the access to his balls was a huge bonus. Shortly after she started, Danny began participating, his hips moving and shoving himself deeper and deeper into the back of Lacey’s throat.</p><p>The motion of Danny’s hips got her rolling her own and rubbing her clit into his chin. Danny watched her move, taking the opportunity to eat her ass while she rubbed her clit against his chin like an expert.</p><p>Lacey could not believe she was this close to her third finish and she shamelessly rode his face like she owned him. Danny groaned against her core sending her over as he finally came in short spurts down Lacey’s throat. He was holding onto her thighs for dear life. Lacey sat up once Danny’s cock stopped pulsing, returning a few times to lick the little drops that oozed out until he was all clean.</p><p>Danny continued to hold Lacey in place and kept going, his bottom lip scraping against Lacey’s clit until she fell forward and rested her face on his lower belly. She wanted another orgasm if he was willing to give it. Danny latched onto her clit and sucked her through one last time, or so she thought.</p><p>“I’m not done.” He whispered, splitting her ass and using just his tongue.</p><p>The sensation was different, gentle.</p><p>“I don’t think I can have any more—“</p><p>Danny licked and licked and sucked gently until she felt herself come again, this time in a gentle flutter she had no clue was possible.</p><p>“You can, and you fucking deserve all of them.”</p><p>Lacey’s eyes twinkled and her mouth just hung like Danny was fireworks.</p><p>“Let me make you feel good.”</p><p>He smiled as he watched her face relax again and her hips roll ever so slightly, as if her body was searching for his mouth. He repeated his previous moves.</p><p>“Danny—“ Lacey whimpered and placed a single wet kiss on his lower belly.</p><p>“You are a lot of fun.” Danny kissed her inner thighs.</p><p>Lacey had lost count of these micro cluster type orgasms, her face had melted heavy onto Danny’s belly at this point. She lifted her eyes to see Danny’s cock curled up and hard again.</p><p>Lacey slowly crawled off of Danny’s face and down his body until her over sexed core lined up with Danny’s throbbing dick. She sank down onto him in reverse cowgirl. Her pace was quick and nasty, a total change from the slow and lazy clit suck Danny had gifted her for the last half hour.</p><p>“Oh, what are you doing to me?”</p><p>Danny threw his head backward against the pillow and reached to grip Lacey’s perfect ass as her dripping, raw center slurped around him. The approving grunts and velvety moans from Danny’s mouth spurred her to work him even faster, squeezing herself tight and rising up to bounce his tip with obscene speed.</p><p>“That’s exactly what I like, c’mon—“</p><p>Lacey’s energy eventually took a dip and she switched up her rhythm with a little grinding in between her bouncing sessions. She could not believe how horny she still was, she never wanted to stop. Feeling insatiable like this had never happened to her before.</p><p>Danny gave her ass a little smack and then pulled her off, rolling Lacey onto her belly and pushing into her from behind. He got his face stuffed in by her ear again, a spot he knew turned Lacey on when he would talk to her there.</p><p>“You’re engine is burning for me tonight.” He growled as he humped her harder and faster amidst her begging, “We’re a fucking match.”</p><p>He hadn’t expected another round with her tonight, Lacey always surprised him.</p><p>Lacey threw it back over and over, Danny wedging his hand around the front of her on one of her slams backward. He got his fingers on her clit and rubbed the over sensitive nub with no fucking mercy.</p><p>“Oh fuck!” Lacey shrieked, voice low, broken.</p><p>Lacey hadn’t expected him to bear down so firmly after so many orgasms, but once the hypersensitivity gave way to a new climb to the finish line, Lacey began grinding against Danny’s hand.</p><p>Danny leaned up and selfishly worked his tip at a rapid pace just inside her entrance. His hand rubbed Lacey’s clit even harder and he was so fucking ready for this climax.</p><p>“I’m there, Danny—just a little more—“</p><p>He felt her flood again, unexpectedly squirting for the second time tonight. He blamed all the oral prep he did. The wetness was drool inducing, he couldn’t keep his shit together and fell forward, pumping himself deep inside until he let it all go.</p><p>Once he finished filling her up, Danny laid his full weight atop Lacey’s body for a few beats. Their sweat and their shared love just pouring out all over the place. His face remained next to the side of her head so he decided to shoot his shot and seal this deal.</p><p>“I love you, Lacey.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lacey untwisted her sleeping limbs and rolled onto her opposite side as if she were seventy years old. All of her joints were stiff and her entire right arm was dead asleep from staying in one position for hours as she slept. This bed was not meant for two people, but even more than usual, her side seemed much smaller.</p><p>She squinted to find Danny still beside her, laying flat on his back, eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling. He had an arm draped over his forehead and she could almost hear all the shit on his mind. Lacey snuggled into him so her ass wasn’t hanging off the side of the bed.</p><p>“You’re hogging the bed, Desai.” She grumbled, smooshing her face further into his side to warm her nose.</p><p>Danny reflexively wrapped an arm around her and hugged her tighter.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” His voice was low, sad.</p><p>Lacey watched him for a beat, admiring the slope of his nose, the stubble that lined his jaw, the color of his lips. She wanted to know him, every freckle, every scar. </p><p>They had said they loved each other already and while it may have been premature by anyone’s standards, nothing had felt more right. So-what if this turned out to be some short term fling, right now, she loved this man and knew he loved her back at the same level.</p><p>Lacey watched as tears spilled from the outside corner of Danny’s eye and trailed down into his ear. Oh shit, was he really crying? She didn’t say anything at first, reaching up to wipe the salty trail from his temple, another tear flowing right behind the first.</p><p>Lacey wrapped him up in her arms and just let him feel, let him cry. She couldn’t imagine everything he went through the last year, it must have been scary and painful and traumatizing. He was so strong and blunt when out among their peers, his realness creating a strange warm positivity. Accommodating. You wanted to be around Danny. He must be exhausted keeping it all together.</p><p>“Was it too soon to say it?” Danny finally asked to Lacey’s surprise.</p><p>“To say what?” She knew what, but wasn’t sure where this conversation was going.</p><p>“I love you—“</p><p>“I love you, too.” Lacey said back, smiling at how cute she hoped she seemed. She’d do anything to get him to smile again.</p><p>Danny rolled his head to the side to face her, his forgotten tear trail still wet and shiny on his face. He took a moment to study her too, her smile and the deep brown liquid pools that were her eyes.</p><p>“I have no idea what I’m doing. I don’t want to move too fast, I don’t want to screw this up.”</p><p>“Do you love me?” She gave him an out. </p><p>Lacey thought back to their night of amazing sex. She knew what it was like to have her feelings multiply after times like that and wanted to feel him out now that they were crusty and freezing and half awake. She tried to convince herself she’d be okay if he back pedaled now.</p><p>“I love you.” Danny said in almost a whisper, as if the thought of her question took his breath away.</p><p>“We’ll figure the rest out. I’m here, I’m here.” </p><p>Danny stared at her in admiration, appreciation. He formally rolled onto his side to face her and to give her more room. They pressed themselves together and just held on tight.</p><p>“Okay.” He relaxed in her arms.</p><p>“What’s so heavy on your mind?” Lacey said into Danny’s chest.</p><p>He didn’t answer right away. He didn’t want her to think that he was ignoring her so he squeezed her tighter and kissed the top of her head while he pulled together the words that were busy painting the hurt inside his head.</p><p>“I feel guilty that in the end, after everything I tried to do to protect her, I failed. I keep thinking about how close I was to losing you too.” </p><p>Lacey could feel his chest heave lightly. He was trying to calm himself down, to not have a complete breakdown. </p><p>“I can understand that. It’s hard enough to lose someone you care about, but you can’t harbor that guilt, it wasn’t your fault.”</p><p>“It hurts so much.”</p><p>“You can prepare as much as possible, do all the things that make someone less likely to be a target, but if some crazy bitch decides she’s going to kill you, then there’s nothing else you could have done.”</p><p>“On top of the guilt, I guess I just miss her.” He paused, “I know you two didn’t care for each other—“</p><p>“I guess I’d be rude to someone I felt was taking you away from me, too.” Lacey tried to comfort him, “One thing I can say about Regina is that in spite of the situation she was dealing with in private, she lived her life. She continued with the team, she stayed on campus, she wasn’t afraid. That’s something I’ll remember.”</p><p>Something about Lacey’s words stirred his heart. He felt like they had crossed paths at exactly the right time in their lives. Whether they stayed together long term or not, this was now and he was so thankful they had each other.</p><p>“I should have stuck up for you more, she was awful to you, I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve that. I guess I just had such a soft spot for her.”</p><p>Danny shook his head, realizing that no matter what, he should have defended Lacey more. There were no excuses adequate enough.</p><p>“The guilt, Danny, shows how much empathy you have. Mistakes happen, poor judgment, or maybe even your reasoning is perfectly acceptable. You’re the sociology major, you should know this. You shouldn’t live there, in the guilt. Feel it, learn from it and then move on. Your life is still happening.”</p><p>Danny nodded, finding Lacey incredibly motivating. He pulled himself back from their embrace and levered his body up to sit on the edge of the bed while he stretched.</p><p>“You’re right.” </p><p>Lacey sat up too, taking this opportunity to work her hands into Danny’s shoulders and his back. She scooted in behind him, legs spread and wrapped around his body.</p><p>“God that feels so good—“ Danny’s head dropped forward as he surrendered to Lacey’s ministrations.</p><p>They were both still completely naked from their night together, neither of them giving a single fuck. It’s like they had the comfortable presence of being married for thirty years mixed with all the electricity and energy of a young college couple in new love.</p><p>Lacey peeped over his shoulder, distracted by Danny’s perfect morning erection, standing tall and almost waving at her. She slid her hands from his shoulders down the outside of his biceps, slipping them under his arms and down to grab him gently. </p><p>She kept the side of her face pressed into the crook of Danny’s neck as she gently stroked, testing him. He wrapped his hand around hers and showed her how he liked to get himself off. They worked together like that for a few minutes, Lacey in awe at how much longer and swollen his cock became.</p><p>“We’re about to make a mess—“</p><p>“Just let go, D.” Lacey encouraged sweetly.</p><p>Danny grunted, coming in short, powerful spurts. He coated their hands and some of his left thigh.</p><p>“Fuck—“ He felt better already.</p><p>“Shower time.” Lacey sang happily, pulling Danny’s hair out of it’s top knot.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>“Which one of us is going to wake her up?” Danny asked as they stood at the foot of Danny’s bed.</p><p> A very peaceful Phoebe lay all curled up in Danny’s comfy blankets.</p><p>“Actually, I’m getting in there with her. My back is killing me and I didn’t sleep great.”</p><p>“Hm, your back hurts? Did I break it? Did I break your back?” Danny beamed.</p><p>“You’re not funny.” Lacey rolled her eyes.</p><p>“So, is late morning nap time the new brunch then?”</p><p>“Yep, just us girls though, big guy. Bye now.”</p><p>Danny mock pouted and gave her a nod, “I’ll be working downstairs if you need anything.”</p><p>Almost two hours later Phoebe rolled over and gasped when she realized she wasn’t alone.</p><p>“Jesus, Lacey! You scared me!”</p><p>“Usually don’t get that reaction.” Lacey grumbled and buried her head under the blankets.</p><p>“When did you guys get here?” Phoebe slid herself up to sit against Danny’s headboard.</p><p>“Mmm, I don’t know, Phoebs. Be quiet! You suck at nap time!”</p><p>Phoebe: Hello, room service?<br/>Danny: Wow<br/>Phoebe: Yes I’ll take a coffee. There’s also this very grumpy bear up here screaming at me. <br/>Danny: I’m on my way</p><p>A few minutes later Danny appeared, no coffee in hand. Phoebe looked up from her phone and up at Danny like he had just told her that her baby was ugly.</p><p>“I demand a refund, the service at this place sucks!” Phoebe threw her hands in the air.</p><p>“Ma’am, the coffee is brewing, so get up and head down there.” Danny threw a thumb behind him toward the stairs, “I came to wrangle the bear.” </p><p>“Fine.” Phoebe reluctantly crawled out of bed and shuffled past Danny in search of some fresh coffee.</p><p>“Queen Porter, you up?” </p><p>“Nnnn!” She could be heard from somewhere under the blankets.</p><p>“C’mon it’s almost noon and I know you will regret wasting a whole day in my bed.”  </p><p>Lacey unburied her head, “You might wanna run back that last sentence.”</p><p>“I have so much to do today.” Danny confessed lightly trying to figure out how to balance school, sports, daily chores and a brand new girlfriend.</p><p>“I see, so you’re kicking me out—“ Lacey pushed back playfully.</p><p>When Danny didn’t respond or laugh she shifted in his bed and finally sat up.</p><p>“I’m joking, D. I’ve got you—“ She flashed her dazzling smile and most of Danny’s worries melted away.</p><p>“Thank you. I actually was hoping you could come back tonight, maybe around seven? I have a bunch of stuff I’d like to go over, our schedules for the next few months, holidays—“ Danny ticked off a few things.</p><p>Lacey thought that was so sweet, hearing Danny as he began to weave her into his life made her chest ache.</p><p>“Sure.” Lacey said as she rolled out the side of Danny’s bed and over to give him a big hug, “I’ll see you tonight.”</p><p>Danny pecked her on the lips, too scared to give anything deeper considering their track record of being in the vicinity of a bed together and not igniting a spark between them.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were going to try for a part-time job? Maybe we could both apply at Johnny Cakes?” Phoebe suggested as Lacey rifled through her side of the closet.</p><p>“Slinging eggs and cups of coffee isn’t going to yield me the check averages I need to make real money. Besides, I might hold off—“</p><p>“I thought you needed cash?”</p><p>“I do, it’s just, Danny got me those really nice paints and we have break coming up, then Christmas. Maybe I’ll look again after the new year.”</p><p>“Please, you’re just worried you won’t have enough time for him. You’re life is just as important as his. Danny’s going to be gone a lot anyway, might as well make money.”</p><p>Lacey pulled out one of her skirts, her favorite, yellow plaid. She laid it on her bed and went looking for the top she liked to wear with it.</p><p>“So, you wanna talk about last night?” Phoebe asked as she sat at the foot of her bed, she needed some good news.</p><p>Lacey smirked, “Nope.”</p><p>“You should surprise him tonight, beat him at his own kink game.”</p><p>“This isn’t a competition—“</p><p>Phoebe stood and bumped her roommate out of the way as she searched her side of their closet and pulled out something all wadded up inside a plastic pouch.</p><p>“What about this?” Phoebe’s eyes twinkled, “I’ve never worn it—“</p><p>Lacey looked at the balled up netting and scrunched her face up in confusion.</p><p>“What is that exactly?”</p><p>Phoebe pulled out the jumpsuit, nude fishnet material with a black vinyl X covering where each nipple would show and one matching thin black vinyl stripe to cover other bits. It was long sleeved and ran the length of her legs, the entire thing dotted with subtle sparkles.</p><p>“It’s crotchless too.” Phoebe raised her eye brows.</p><p>“It’ll take me forever to get into that—“ </p><p>Lacey pictured stumbling around Danny’s bathroom as she tried to wiggle into it in the middle of whatever fire they stoked between them.</p><p>“So wear it over there. It’s like forty degrees right now, you can get away with wearing your trench coat over it.”</p><p>In the end, Lacey did just that. The jumpsuit was actually surprisingly comfortable and she felt sexy as hell. She threw on simple sandals and tied her trench coat securely before heading out to meet up with Danny for their date.</p><p>Danny: Hello! Just making sure we’re still on?<br/>Lacey: Yes! I’m on my way now. I have a surprise for you<br/>Danny: Sweet, I have a surprise too<br/>Lacey: See you soon</p><p>Lacey knocked, still not quite ready to just start walking into Danny’s place, key or no key.</p><p>“Hey there.” Danny smiled and stepped aside so Lacey could step in.</p><p>As soon as she was inside the front door, Lacey opened her coat and let it drop to the floor. She struck a little pose and waited for Danny to turn back around. </p><p>Lacey was caught off guard by the mixture of curiosity and anxiety that flashed across Danny’s face. He was frozen, his reaction time in this moment severely delayed for reasons unknown to her. Just as she was going to ask more questions, Lacey figured out Danny’s surprise.</p><p>“Is that Lacey, honey?” A petite woman rounded the corner and stopped short as she took in Lacey’s outfit.</p><p>“I can’t wait to meet her—“ A taller, man bellowed right behind her, taking a little longer to connect the dots.</p><p>Danny’s parents.</p><p>Lacey bent down for her coat and wrapped it around herself as quickly as possible.</p><p>“Could you give us a quick moment?” Danny asked his parents as he slid in between them and Lacey. </p><p>Danny turned back toward her and covered his mouth with both hands, clearly still in shock.</p><p>“Please tell me they are like, tutors or something—“ Lacey was mortified.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I should have told you sooner. They showed up like a half hour ago. I didn’t know they were coming.”</p><p>“Oh my god.” She knew this wasn’t a big deal, not really, but she couldn’t help feeling painfully embarrassed.</p><p>“I washed the clothes you left here the other day, just run up and change.”</p><p>“I can’t face them now—“</p><p>“Do you want to leave? You can but remember who their son is, okay? They’ll give you grace, I promise.”</p><p>Lacey sighed and flew up the stairs to Danny’s room to freak out and change her outfit. Meeting Danny’s parents for the first time, completely naked. Perfect. Add this to her worst week ever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny tried. He had really screwed this up and the last thing he wanted was for Lacey to ever feel uncomfortable about anything involving him, especially meeting his parents. He met her at the bottom of the stairs with a drink.</p><p>Lacey hesitated, wanting to drown in the cocktail, but also not wanting her boyfriend’s parents watch her manage her stress by knocking one back. Danny knew where her mind went and offered it again, giving her a nod to let her know it wasn’t a big deal. She trusted him and took the drink, finding a balance between chugging and a few healthy sips.</p><p>“Thank you.” Lacey smiled at Danny warmly, “Mr. and Mrs. Desai it’s so nice to meet you. I apologize, if I knew you would be here I would have worn more clothing.” Lacey giggled and stirred her drink like maybe it was a secret drain and she could just slip inside and flush her ass out of here.</p><p>The Desai’s insisted that Lacey call them by their first names and skirted around the nudity with humor and grace. Danny just stood there and blamed himself, he should have warned her. He tried to keep his mind from wandering to what they might be doing right now if his parents were not here. </p><p>They moved on to talk about the typical stuff, their majors, their plans, football, soccer, painting. </p><p>“Lacey’s a dual major, fine art and business—“ Danny added proudly.</p><p>“Is that right? Well, sounds like you’re a bit of a brain Lacey, that’s a nice change—“ Vikram chuckled.</p><p>“Pop.” </p><p>Lacey laughed then too, that was so fucking true.</p><p>“Karen you are a phenomenal chef.” Lacey complemented.</p><p>“Oh, well thank you, but how—“</p><p>“Danny’s cooked for me, I’m giving you all that credit. Absolutely amazing—“</p><p>Karen was beaming, thrilled the skills Danny leaned as a child were benefitting him now as an adult.</p><p>“Thank you, that’s very sweet.”</p><p>“I own a business.” Vikram said awkwardly and out on his island as he looked in on the three of them with a tinge of envy, “Maybe you and I could network whenever you’re in town visiting?” He asked Lacey.</p><p>“I would appreciate that very much, Vikram, thank you truly. I’ll take all of the expert help I can get.” Lacey stroked his ego a bit, realizing that he felt left out.</p><p>“Good, that’s settled then. It’ll be nice to be on the same page with one of you—“ Vikram grumbled, surprising Lacey. She kept her face neutral but noticed the sudden tension that filled the room.</p><p>“I have straight As, Pop.” Danny began to object.</p><p>“You’re only a sophomore, you can still change your major—“ Vikram snarled.</p><p>“Don’t start.” Karen took a breath.</p><p>“I want to major in Sociology—“</p><p>“What job are you going to get?! People watching at the mall?”</p><p>“Why do we have to keep having this conversation?!” Danny’s voice rose to meet the intensity of Vikram’s.</p><p>As soon as Danny came back to himself he realized he was shouting. He nodded and took a breath, searching out Lacey’s hand before beginning again.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to raise my voice like that—“</p><p>Vikram’s eyebrows shot up like this was news. Lacey decided that she needed to do something to move this along. Karen apparently had the same thought.</p><p>“Lacey, you up for a walk?” Karen asked, hoping they would get a chance to connect in a different way.</p><p>“Sure.” She said, rather unconvincingly, “Is it okay to leave these two alone?” Lacey giggled, her true reluctance now understood.</p><p>Karen pulled Lacey toward the door, “They’ve been this way for nineteen years, they’ll figure it out.” She smiled.</p><p>Lacey let go of Danny’s hand and looked back at him, his face drawn, tight, maybe even a little embarrassed?</p><p>“We’ll be back!” Karen shouted almost as a warning and ushered Lacey outside.</p><p>Lacey and Karen walked for a good stretch around frat row, Lacey commenting on how nice the weather was and how beautiful the fall leaves had been the month before. Karen listened politely until she finally felt compelled to unload her thoughts.</p><p>“You’re different.” Karen acknowledged quietly, keeping her eyes glued to the ground ahead of them as they marched through the crunchy leaves.</p><p>“Thanks, every artist wants to hear that I suppose.” Lacey treaded lightly, unable to read Karen at all.</p><p>“My son loves you. He has never told me that before, not like that, you must be very important to him.”</p><p>“Danny is amazing. I love him too.” Lacey confessed.</p><p>Karen smiled, her over-styled hair and make up looking out of place against their natural, outdoor backdrop.</p><p>“He hasn’t had the easiest life. I don’t know how much of his childhood he has talked about, but it wasn’t so good.”</p><p>Lacey’s mind raced, he hadn’t told her anything about his childhood. She knew he was an only child, played soccer and lived in a town called Green Grove, but they had yet to go any deeper.</p><p>“I was so relieved when he finally went off to college. He had this chance to start over, to be the person he wanted to be. Then the second he stepped onto campus, he met Jo. My heart hurt for him as that story unfolded. He refused to transfer. I was terrified he’d be stuck in the middle of this for the rest of school or that he would get hurt or killed.”</p><p>“I can’t imagine.”</p><p>“Danny told us about you on the first day of this year and just from the sound of his voice, the words he was choosing, I knew there was hope.”</p><p>“He mentioned me the first day?” </p><p>Lacey was taken aback by that, they only had a brief interaction that day, one with her ass landing on the ground after body-checking Danny.</p><p>“Despite having to babysit Jo, Danny had been successful in creating himself a life here that he enjoyed. He loves people, people love him, it’s as simple as that with Danny.”</p><p>“That is the perfect way to describe him.”</p><p>Karen held her hand out and rubbed Lacey’s back briefly as they continued on.</p><p>“I’m thrilled you have each other. You’re bright, motivated, absolutely gorgeous—“</p><p>Lacey smirked as she thought back to flashing Karen her entire body, an audition she never wanted to go to.</p><p>“And most importantly, you seem to want the best for my son.”</p><p>This conversation was weirdly heavy for a crisp fall night. Why did it weigh so much, what didn’t she know?</p><p>“What happened when Danny was a kid?” Lacey’s curiosity was raging at this point.</p><p>Karen looked up briefly as if searching for strength from above and then back down at the ground.</p><p>“Danny wouldn’t want me to interfere, not with you.”</p><p>“Please?”</p><p>Karen debated for a while, deciding that Lacey deserved to know regardless of who was telling the story. She hoped it would help to bond them a little more and maybe even push Danny to open up and talk about things that Karen felt he always tried to lock away. </p><p>“His Aunt Tara, Vikram’s sister, she was murdered when he was eleven.”</p><p>“Oh damn.” </p><p>The death of a family member is always tragic, but murdered? Poor Danny, that must have been scary and very hard to deal with.</p><p>“Danny was home when it happened. He didn’t see any of it, but it was the only murder to happen in Green Grove in the last thirty years, so it got tons of publicity. When the kids at his school found out, Danny became the weird kid. Dangerous somehow. It was middle school, you know? At the peak, the stories evolved into Danny actually being the murderer.”</p><p>Lacey could not believe this. How had this not come up in any of their conversations? Was this the real reason he never had a serious relationship back home? She wanted to talk to Danny so bad.</p><p>“Who murdered her?”</p><p>“Tara and Vikram had a business partner, Marilyn, she would travel to our home from Connecticut every few days for meetings. On that day, one of their deals went bad and Marilyn shot Tara and fled.”</p><p>“Oh my god—“</p><p>“Danny had been outside playing soccer at the time. He saw Marilyn leave and tried to say goodbye. She smiled and waved and drove away. Danny had no idea what happened, but for years he felt responsible, like he should have been able to stop it. That’s when he decided he wanted to go into sociology. To learn how society worked, to try to understand people, prevent things.”</p><p>“So then he finally gets away from all of that and finds Jo.” Lacey connected the dots and felt the heaviness shift from their conversation to the inside of her chest. Her heart ached for pre-teen Danny.</p><p>“He went through years of therapy after Tara’s death. When I found out about Jo and Regina and that Danny was this linchpin, my heart sank. He took on the responsibility of protecting Regina and then wasn’t there when Jo succeeded in killing her. It was like history repeating itself.”</p><p>Karen wiped away her tears as they made a circle around the stop sign at the end of fraternity row and headed back toward Danny’s condo.</p><p>“Part of me was happy it was over, but I was also devastated that this young girl died, devastated for everyone’s families, all of it. I’m always worried about Danny, but the one difference between Tara’s murder and now, is you.”</p><p>Lacey wasn’t sure what to say. Danny wasted no time sharing how he felt and what he thought was right, what he thought was wrong, his starchy sense of humor. He was a self-admitted blunt guy. She never could have imagined how much he was holding onto in his mind. </p><p>Perhaps he felt like it was no one else’s burden but his. Maybe he didn’t want to keep reliving it. Lacey thought back to the unshakable feeling that Danny was hiding something while she had been in his room that first night. This was it. Something dark, something real, but it was something that only existed within his own mind.</p><p>“I know this will change how you might interact with him, the conversations I know you’ll want to have, but I’m telling you this because I am worried about him. I want to know that someone else that he loves, someone else that cares about him, will know about what he’s going through, especially when I can’t be here.”</p><p>Lacey was uneasy, not about the support she already knew she’d give Danny, but about the fact that they had known each other for three months, they were now dating and had fallen in love. At no point during this time had Danny revealed any of this information to her.</p><p>She assumed that it was something that either Danny wasn’t ready to share, or something he never wanted her to know about. Either way, there was no turning back. They’d either add it to their lives together now, or Danny would end up pushing her away. </p><p>Lacey had the compassion, but she prayed she’d have the time and energy to maintain this constantly changing relationship, one filled with complex emotions and their endlessly busy and conflicting schedules.</p><p>“Mrs. D!” </p><p>The girls looked up as Archie approached them.</p><p>“Aww, Archie, hello!” Karen cooed and happily accepted Archie’s hug.</p><p>“You look amazing.” Archie said as he gave Karen a spin.</p><p>“You still taking care of my son?” Karen wagged her finger at him.</p><p>Archie’s smile shrunk a little and he looked over at Lacey, “Haven’t you heard?” He draped an arm around Lacey’s shoulders, “Danny has a new flame.”</p><p>Lacey shrugged him off.</p><p>“Well, it’s not a competition.” Karen threw her arms up, “You better still be there—“</p><p>“I’ll always be there for Danny, Mrs. D, don’t worry so much. I’ll see you guys around.” Archie waved and jogged off into his frat house.</p><p>“Someone’s jealous.” Karen noted.</p><p>“Danny’s hard to quit.” Lacey admitted, “Does Archie know about all of this?”</p><p>“I haven’t told him. You get to talk to Archie more than I do I’m sure—“</p><p>Lacey was not willing to share that Archie seemed to hate her guts and that he was still desperately in love with her son.</p><p>“I know all about Danny’s lifestyle, his preferences. I was surprised when he told me he was going to ask you for a commitment and not Archie, but again, I knew that meant you must be someone extra special. After meeting you, I can see that is true.” Karen smiled.</p><p>They walked up the front path to Danny’s condo and Karen tried the door handle, “Well I don’t hear yelling—“</p><p>They walked in to find Danny and Vikram sitting side by side watching football, both complaining about different things happening in the game. Neither of them had heard Karen and Lacey enter.</p><p>“Alright, Vik—“ Karen said loudly.</p><p>“Jesus!” Vikram jumped at the sound of his wife’s voice.</p><p>“I think it’s time to hit the road.” She smiled.</p><p>Danny stood and walked up nervously beside Lacey. He knew his mother, he knew there was no way Lacey didn’t just learn about his shitty childhood. He also knew he would have a lot more to explain after his parents left. He licked his lips nervously.</p><p>“Yeah, okay.” Vikram peeled himself off of Danny’s couch and gave both Danny and Lacey a hug, “Be good.”</p><p>“Take care of each other.” Karen said, eyes connecting with Lacey’s directly.</p><p>Danny closed the door behind his parents and stared at the back of it for a couple long seconds before turning around to face Lacey.</p><p>“I’m so sorry I didn’t text you that they were here—“</p><p>“It’s okay, that surprise probably wasn’t one of my better ideas.”</p><p>“Oh no, I thought it was a great idea.” Danny smiled big.</p><p>Lacey wasn’t in the mood for jokes. Her face remained reserved. Danny wasn’t sure where to start.</p><p>“She told you.” Danny ran his hands through his hair.</p><p>“Why’d I hear it from her?” Lacey asked softly.</p><p>Danny exhaled sharply through his mouth, “I just wasn’t ready. I mean, I am sure there’s plenty I don’t know about you—“</p><p>“You’re right.” Lacey agreed, “We don’t know each other at all really.”</p><p>Danny heart sped up, “Are you doubting this. Us?” Danny’s voice was tight, emotional, but he kept his shit together for the most part.</p><p>“No.” Lacey exhaled like he was insane.</p><p>Lacey walked up and the two embraced tighter than they ever had before.</p><p>“There is so much to say, it’s not easy to get into. I don’t want to be the one, like the needy one, I don’t know—“ Danny tried to explain.</p><p>“Your childhood, what happened to you, it wasn’t your fault. How would it make you needy?”</p><p>Danny didn’t let go, wedging his head around her neck further so he could rest his chin on her shoulder and melt himself into her. She always seemed to know the right thing to say.</p><p>“I don’t want to disrupt your life.”</p><p>“It’s a little too late for that—“ Lacey smiled and buried her lips into Danny’s neck for a sweet kiss, “I’d like to know more. Everything.”</p><p>Danny pulled back and held her face for a moment before taking a step back. It was now or never.</p><p>“My mom, she’s sick.”</p><p>Lacey ticked her head to the side and squinted a bit. She hadn’t expected that his story would start like that.</p><p>“Sick?”</p><p>“She—she had a breakdown after the fallout from my aunt’s death.”</p><p>Lacey could understand that, shit must have been so difficult. She imagined Karen fighting for Danny every day for years, it would take a toll on anyone.</p><p>“She seems okay now though, right?”</p><p>“No, she’s been delusional ever since. It hasn’t gotten worse, but she’s not okay.”</p><p>“Delusional?” </p><p>“She sort of just comes up with random stuff, I’m not sure of the best way to describe her. I’ve known her like this for the last eight years. You just get used to it.”</p><p>“Wow, I didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary on our walk, other than she loves you more than life and the story about your aunt’s murder—“</p><p>“She’s just really good at hiding it. I am guessing you got the Marilyn version of my aunt’s story?”</p><p>Lacey looked at Danny, the energy around them shifting to darkness. Danny was nervous to continue.</p><p>“There’s another version?”</p><p>“There’s my mom’s version, and then there’s the truth.”</p><p>“Okay, so, what’s the truth?”</p><p>“When I was eleven, I shot and killed my aunt.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nothing prepares you for the moment your boyfriend tells you they killed someone. Danny was right, it was hard for her to get into the story and even harder to get her mind back out.</p><p>Lacey was shuffling back to her dorm after spending a couple of hours wading through all the shit Danny had gone through as a child. She couldn’t seem to turn it off.</p><p>Lacey: I’m heading back<br/>Phoebe: Word</p><p>Danny explained how he was often left alone to be watched by Tara and how one afternoon he had made his way into Vikram’s office and rummaged around like a curious eleven year old would. He had found his father’s antique gun and messed around with it, cocking the pistol that he had no idea was loaded. Tara came barging in looking for Danny, startling him and causing him to involuntarily pull the trigger.</p><p>Tara was hit in the neck and fell bleeding in the doorway. Danny couldn’t climb over her to get out without disturbing her or stepping in the enormous amount of blood that had suddenly spilled out all around her. Instead, a terrified Danny waited in the corner of his father’s office. He didn’t know how to save her, he was frozen, paralyzed by fear and guilt.</p><p>Karen had come home first, the macabre scene viewed by her in reverse of Danny’s view. She instinctively ran toward Tara before realizing that the dark pool all around her was blood. She screamed in fear for Danny who was still crying in a ball in the corner of Vikram’s office.</p><p>Once Danny was able to calm down enough to explain what had happened, Tara’s death was ruled an accident. It was Vikram that was arrested and ultimately put on probation for not having properly secured his firearm and thus endangering the welfare of a child.</p><p>Danny had returned to school almost immediately following the accident. Karen hadn’t sought therapy for him at first because Danny had seemed to cope well on his own. As soon as the kids at school connected the tragedy with Danny, however, he began to come undone. This was also when Karen had lost her sense of reality.</p><p>Phoebe: You texted me a half hour ago, are you good?<br/>Lacey: I’m sorry, I’m almost there<br/>Phoebe: I can’t wait to hear how the jumpsuit worked out!</p><p>Lacey cringed as she thought about how to explain this night to Phoebe. The original plan was maybe some hot sex followed by working out their schedules through the new year. She definitely had not anticipated becoming a stripper followed by two vastly different versions of true crime she had yet to reconcile that both involved her boyfriend killing someone.</p><p>Once back at her dorm, Lacey explaining her peepshow was enough of the story to illicit some empathy along with a major dose of second-hand embarrassment from Phoebe. Lacey was too drained to go into anything else.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Lacey ran solo the next morning, Phoebe still buzzing and headed for a major hangover from all of the Jell-O shots she had made and sucked down entirely by herself last night and into the early hours of the morning.</p><p>As she made her way around the gymnasium, Lacey spied Archie jogging toward her. He made a point to turn around and run with her in tandem. She popped one of her earbuds out but didn’t say anything.</p><p>“Danny okay?” Archie huffed out alongside her.</p><p>“I guess so, why?”</p><p>“He wasn’t up for warm ups with me this morning, know anything about that?” Archie asked as if he was accusing her of something.</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Look, I hope you realize that everything you do affects him. Affects me. Did you have a fight or something?”</p><p>“I haven’t talked to him yet today. Maybe he’s just busy. I’m not in charge of him, I have my own shit to do.”</p><p>“Jesus, sounds like you’d fight with him all the time. Are you always this combative?”</p><p>“Fuck off.”</p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes. Did he tell you about our time away?” Archie asked, wanting to hurt her somehow in the worst way.</p><p>“I don’t talk about Danny’s private life with anyone.”</p><p>“He let me destroy him—“</p><p>Lacey stopped abruptly, pulling out her other earbud and taking a second to catch her breath.</p><p>“Would Danny appreciate whatever bullshit is coming out of your mouth right now? He doesn’t talk about you with me—“</p><p>“But you do know about this last trip—“</p><p>“I do, but only as a courtesy. I don’t need the details, like I said, it’s private. You should be protecting him—“</p><p>“A courtesy.” Archie squished his face up in equal parts curiosity and irritation.</p><p>“Yeah, Arch, something you obviously know nothing about. We were not together exclusively during your last away stretch. We’re together now, so he told me he had been with someone else. It wasn’t a big deal.”</p><p>“You do realize how much overall ass he’s had, right? Girls, guys, he’s been inside of more SU students than he hasn’t been.”</p><p>“Thank you for the update.” Lacey winced, nice reminder, she thought to herself.</p><p>“He’ll get bored again, he’ll want his ass drilled again—“</p><p>Lacey looked at Archie as if he were wasting her time, because he was. She took a moment to reset her hair.</p><p>“He missed me.” Archie insisted, grinning wickedly.</p><p>“What is your end game here?” Lacey shrugged, “Are you just trying to hurt me?”</p><p>“Aww, are you gonna go run and tell him?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, okay?” Lacey said instead of reacting to Archie’s baby voice like he had been fishing for.</p><p>“You’re sorry? For what, stealing the only light in my life? Giving him back for a couple weeks and then stealing him again? Yeah, okay thanks.”</p><p>“No. I’m sorry you’re taking your frustration out on me when that energy should be focused on putting yourself back together. I’m sorry you can’t see me as an ally, as a friend. I’m sorry you can’t live the way you want. What I am not sorry about is falling in love with Danny. I am not sorry that he loves me back. You know what it feels like.”</p><p>Archie’s jaw flexed a few times before he nodded.</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“You can’t tell me that if he had picked you, you would waste one second worrying about how I felt about it.”</p><p>“I miss him.”</p><p>Lacey stuffed her ear buds back in her ears, done with Archie’s bullshit.</p><p>“He didn’t pick you, Archie. Danny and I chose each other. He’s mine.” She almost growled before taking off again and leaving Archie standing there in a puddle of rage.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Lacey had early morning studio time booked before her fine art class was to begin. After her run, she was pumped to finally move all of her stuff safely back into the studio and not have her work hanging precariously around every available surface in her dorm. Phoebe was too.</p><p>Standing up to Jo and Archie and their bullshit over the last week had renewed her drive to succeed. Lacey had always been motivated, but Danny definitely threw her a curveball that she was still navigating. At first, he stalled her when he swept her off her feet, and now she was sorting through the pre-college horror show that was Danny’s childhood. It was time to refocus on herself.</p><p>Phoebe was ready to go when Lacey returned to take a quick shower. She wore the yellow plaid skirt and black turtle neck she had wanted to wear the night before. She pulled on her knee-high black boots and left her hair out.</p><p>“You are rocking alllll of that. Damn.” Phoebe assessed as they walked out of their dorm with arms full of canvases and supplies.</p><p>“Oh, Lacey, hey—“ Lacey’s RA stopped her in the hallway.</p><p>“Hey, Sarita.”</p><p>“Tell Danny he still owes me for the other night.” She said suggestively before turning to walk away.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, okay—“</p><p>“The fuck did that mean?” Phoebe asked like she just smelled dead fish.</p><p>“No clue. I guess I’m Danny’s wingman now?” Lacey wondered out loud.</p><p>“Better not be. You’re back together right?”</p><p>Lacey trudged along in silence next to Phoebe for a few steps while she let the question hang.</p><p>“Um, did I miss something?” Phoebe tried again.</p><p>“We’re together.”</p><p>Phoebe knew there was more behind Lacey’s answer but let it go for now because neither of them had coffee yet. The conversation would be useless. They couldn’t stop with all they had to carry, both of them reluctantly passing by the shitty coffee stand.</p><p>As they walked up the hill, Sarita’s comment and Archie’s desperation swirled around in Lacey’s head like a perfect storm. She looked around at the students walking around campus and wondered how many of them had been previously serviced by Danny’s open lifestyle.</p><p>Maybe that part of his life played a role in working to overcome his trauma. Being rejected and bullied for endless middle and high school days spanning years, having no friends, no romantic relationships, maybe his open college lifestyle was how he achieved the acceptance he hadn’t felt in so long.</p><p>The network of friends and lovers that Danny had crafted must have made him feel protected and like his life mattered to people again. Lacey couldn’t help but think that maybe a monogamous relationship wasn’t the best thing for him, despite their feelings for each other.</p><p>The people from the new life he had created last year obviously missed him and wanted him back. Lacey felt like a burden to all at the moment and began to doubt that she could continue like this and still achieve her own success.</p><p>“Just drop them here.” Lacey pointed and helped Phoebe set down the stack of work she was carrying for her, “Thank you, Phoebs.” She gave her roommate a hug.</p><p>“C’mon let’s go get coffee now—“ Phoebe pleaded, feeling Lacey’s interest in leaving the studio begin to dwindle.</p><p>“I’ll get some later—“ Lacey said, happily propping up her refurbished pieces in the order they belonged in.</p><p>Phoebe left and returned ten minutes later with a large coffee for Lacey.</p><p>“I’ve got you. Make this shit happen.”</p><p>Phoebe swirled her finger around, pointing to all of Lacey’s work before tapping her cup against Lacey’s and heading out without waiting for the thank you she knew Lacey would give.</p><p>“I love you, bitch!” Lacey yelled anyway.</p><p>Danny: Happy Monday, love<br/>Lacey: Morning<br/>Danny: Sorry I missed shamelessly ogling you during your run today, so busy this morning<br/>Lacey: Sarita says you still owe her</p><p>Damn, Sarita’s insinuation bothered her more than she had realized at the time. Just running back through the sound of Sarita’s voice made her doubt Danny’s loyalty. Could he still be creeping?</p><p>Danny: Okay, thanks<br/>Lacey: Have a good day<br/>Danny: Lacey, are we okay?<br/>Lacey: I’m in the studio, I can’t really talk rn<br/>Danny: Gotcha, I’ll catch up with you later</p><p>Lacey chugged her coffee and made the final touches to her collection that would be due by the end of class. She had never felt more relieved to move on from this part of her life. Jo had successfully destroyed her first collection, but Lacey would not allow that to ever happen again.</p><p>The second time, she literally pieced each canvas back together, cutting off chunks from one and gluing them and sewing them to others. Once she was done, she stretched the new work over the frames herself.</p><p>The pieces felt dirty, heavy and dark. The collection had six pieces, each work helping to spell out a story of anxiety, suffocation and death. Lacey was nervous that her professor would not see her vision, but at this point, this was the collection and she’d take whatever grade was coming. It was time to move on.</p><p>Luckily, her professor arrived before the rest of her class had filtered in. It gave her a quiet moment with each piece. Lacey stayed silent as her professor moved down the line, pausing and taking in each one. She nodded at the end and walked back to her station to prepare for the class. Lacey couldn’t take her professor’s temperature on her work, but tried to let it all go, it was done.</p><p>The class eventually wandered in and got set up, several of them coming over to check out and praise Lacey’s unique work. They had all been curious about her pieces since she had them hoarded in her dorm for obvious reasons.</p><p>“Alright, break starts tomorrow, this is our last assignment until next semester. Pick your medium and commit to it before I reveal what we’re doing..”</p><p>Lacey set up her giant sketch pad on her easel and decided she’d do whatever was asked of her in charcoal. As she adjusted her stool, her professor walked up onto the the little display stage and yanked the cloth off a painting of a nude woman.</p><p>“This isn’t high school anymore folks, today we’re going to work with a live body model. This was my first live body piece. I want you to focus on what you see, is it detail? Shape? Texture? What do you wish to capture? Passion? Anatomy? Race? Gender? I want you to capture the thing that makes this model human to you. Capture what matters to you. We’re only doing this for this one class, so plan wisely.”</p><p>Lacey hopped off her stool and moved her easel so she would better be able to see the stage. A nude model sounded refreshing, she wanted a break from her emotions. She wanted to capture lines. A single line that would run a simple yet identifiable outline of the model with simple details that would highlight character. That’s what was important to her.</p><p>The supply room door opened as she sat back down and blunted the edge of one of her pencils. The model walked into place and that’s when Lacey looked up. It was Danny.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All eyes flicked over to Lacey at some point over the next few seconds before Danny unfastened the fluffy pink robe he was wearing and tossed it aside. A stiff silence fell over the studio as fifteen of Lacey’s classmates got to inspect her boyfriend’s perfect nude body.</p><p>“Alright everyone, please begin.”</p><p>Danny hadn’t been comforted by Lacey’s texts this morning. He wanted to surprise her with his visit today, but was unsettled by her rushed responses. He had almost backed out, but Lacey’s professor was not having it.</p><p>Perfect, Lacey thought. Her sudden, completely unfounded, trust issues with Danny were now exacerbated by him being on full display for her classmates. A few days ago, Lacey would have probably viewed this situation in a totally different way. Today, however, she wondered if he was just doing this because he missed his old lifestyle.</p><p>Lacey locked eyes with Danny briefly before he moved them along to drink in everyone else’s reactions. He didn’t want to make this hard for her. He had originally hoped it would be something sweet, silly. Now he had no idea what headspace she was in.</p><p>Lacey looked around too, noting some of her classmates were in shock, others were staring shamelessly. Half of them were just focused on using this hour to make the most of the assignment and that’s where Lacey decided that she would fall too.</p><p>She looked over at Danny again, standing like an Adonis in the bright studio light. She had his body more times than she could count. Those hands touched her, that cock penetrated her, those hips slapped against her, over and over. She swallowed hard and tried to focus on his lines.</p><p>Lacey studied the slope of his calves, the balloon shape to his quads, the soft rectangles that interlocked to form his abs. His chest was toned, nipples surrounded by tiny black hairs. His arms had fun curves that reminded Lacey of the giant slides she used to ride down for fun as a child at the community fairs they had back home. Now she just rode him for fun she noted to herself.</p><p>She smiled softly when her eyes made it to his face, damn he was beautiful. His jawline was lined with hair that pooled into a modest goatee at his chin. His mustache not quite connected to it, literally framing his stunning features.</p><p>Danny’s eyes had made their initial circuit around the room and circled back to rest on home. Lacey was still analyzing the wave to his hair when he caught her looking. As a model Danny couldn’t smile, but Lacey could, she grinned and melted a little as she finally looked away and grabbed her pencil.</p><p>For the next forty five minutes, Lacey’s pencil never left her paper. She only looked up twice, Danny was counting. Once to take a new poll of the viewers reactions, all of them now fully engrossed in their craft. The second time she glanced up was to do a final sweep of Danny’s body.</p><p>She didn’t want to miss his neatly trimmed bed of curls that made Danny’s cock look so prominent. Or the trail of hairs that led from said curls up to circle his perfect bellybutton.</p><p>Lacey realized that a lot of Danny’s lines were actually circles. The tip of his nose, the hallowed dip at the base of his neck, his perfect ears and the ring that was attached. Even Danny’s tattoos had a curved and circular quality to them.</p><p>The last ten minutes of class, the professor walked around to interpret each student’s effort. Lacey heard her say “Lord” a few times, was that good or bad? As she approached Lacey, Danny held his breath and strained to listen, unable to see what she had drawn.</p><p>“Nice job.” She said and moved on.</p><p>As her classmates began exiting, Lacey signed her drawing and began packing her stuff. Danny wrapped himself back up and hopped down to see her.</p><p>“Surprise.” He said tenderly, running a hand up and down her back.</p><p>“I am surprised.” Lacey agreed.</p><p>“Can I see?”</p><p>“Sure.” Lacey flipped the cover to her enormous sketch pad open to reveal her absolutely brilliant drawing.</p><p>Danny’s eyes grew several sizes. He took a step back to take in the whole thing before stepping in closer to inspect her details.</p><p>“Holy shit.”</p><p>Danny could easily recognize himself, even without a complete face. He was in total awe of her talent.</p><p>“You captured my—confidence?” Danny hoped he got it right.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Ah, yes, but see here?” Lacey’s professor stepped in and pointed to the lines of Danny’s face, “She’s showing your strength here,” She pointed to the circles around his chest and torso, “Your bravery and loyalty here. I’d say Lacey captured the things she loves about you. This is really a portrait about love, am I right?”</p><p>Lacey nodded, “That’s right.” Her voice coming out low, almost sad.</p><p>“The single line was a brilliant choice, Lacey, I’m impressed.”</p><p>“Wait, that’s a single line?” Danny looked again, finding something new each time.</p><p>Lacey grinned a bit, Danny’s amateur eye making her feel exposed and like the best artist that ever lived.</p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Lacey’s professor smiled, “Thanks again Danny, great job today, professional.” She added before leaving them there.</p><p>Danny pulled Lacey up for a proper hug, tipping her chin up in anticipation of a kiss before he saw her expression.</p><p>“Are you still running through our conversation from last night?” He asked her.</p><p>“Non-stop. The whole weekend, really. Jo, everything. It’s been on loop.”</p><p>Danny knew what that felt like, “Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>“No.” Lacey was definitely done talking about it.</p><p>“Okay, what about talking about it with someone else?”</p><p>“No, Danny, I’m fine, I just need a little time to work through it.” She was overwhelmed.</p><p>Danny’s eye was drawn over Lacey’s shoulder, to the six dark paintings that leaned in a line against the wall behind her. He stepped to the side and walked up slowly, inspecting them from the left to the right.</p><p>“Oh my god.” Danny said in total shock as he reached the sixth one, “These are yours, the ones you’ve been working on—“</p><p>“I’ve gotta go.”</p><p>“Jesus, Lacey. You’re like, really really talented. These make me want to cry.”</p><p>“It’s a tragic collection, it’s about pain.”</p><p>Danny nodded in complete understanding. In his whole life he had never felt more connected to the emotion within a painting than he did right now. Lacey was a genius.</p><p>“Do you really have to go?”</p><p>Danny was hoping to see her for a little longer, and if he was honest, this whole plan that he had concocted a couple of weeks ago was hopefully going to help reignite their kink game. Now that so much had changed, maybe he should have been more firm in his desire to call off this modeling gig idea.</p><p>“I need to get to the library.” She didn’t want to go.</p><p>“The library.” Danny looked at her fiercely, “This studio.” Danny walked slowly around Lacey, “They have something in common.”</p><p>Danny paused his journey and saddled up behind her, moving her beautiful hair to the side and kissing her just behind her ear. Damn turtleneck!</p><p>“Oh no, don’t start—“</p><p>“No?” He asked softly, lips skimming her earlobe, “You haven’t said no to me yet. Starting something new?” Danny teased, knowing exactly what he was doing.</p><p>Lacey closed her eyes to try to slow her heightened senses from soaking in this man’s abundant sexual energy. Borderline cocky Danny was the version of him that she had first met and this version seemed to turn her the fuck on for god knows what reason.</p><p>“What do they have in common?” Danny kept on.</p><p>“The good sex.”</p><p>They were wasting time. Lacey turned and pulled the front of Danny’s robe toward her, devouring his lips and working fast to get her hands untying the belt that held it closed. Danny kissed her back markedly slower, savoring Lacey’s burst of horny panic.</p><p>“Slow down, I’m already naked.” He smiled.</p><p>“The next class starts in ten minutes.”</p><p>“That long?”</p><p>Danny grabbed Lacey’s hand and pulled her into the supply closet. Only a tiny motion light poured down, giving them both a warm amber glow.</p><p>“Do you know how long I was stuck in this closet?” Danny said as he returned Lacey’s frantic kisses.</p><p>“Less talking.” Lacey insisted.</p><p>She rubbed her hand down the length of Danny’s torso, her fingers wrapping around his cock like it was the secret lever to the sex door she was trying to open.</p><p>“You look lovely, by the way. This skirt is also very convenient, A-plus, I’m a fan.” Danny gave a husky chuckle as he squeezed Lacey’s ass tight.</p><p>The closet was small, the entire space lined with shelves of supplies. There was nowhere to sit and barely enough room for the two of them to stand. They had no time. If they were doing this, it needed to happen now.</p><p>“Okay?” Danny asked sweetly.</p><p>“Oh hell yes, we’re doing this—“</p><p>Danny lifted one of Lacey’s legs up and rested it in the bend of his arm while he tunneled himself around her thong and into Lacey’s warm, damp center.</p><p>Lacey didn’t miss the roll of Danny’s eyes as he expertly plunged himself in deeper and deeper. She held on anywhere her hands could catch, the terry cloth robe proving much more useful than Danny’s smooth skin could afford. She was so happy he left it on.</p><p>They moved quick, faster than any quickie they had experimented with before. Both of them had their faces buried in each other’s necks, sucking, panting and grunting intimately as they ground against each other.</p><p>“Fuck yes.” Danny whispered, enjoying their spontaneous union more than he could form into sentences.</p><p>“Oh, I’m—“ Lacey’s hips stopped moving and she squeezed Danny tight when she came.</p><p>Danny’s hips did the opposite, picking up Lacey’s dropped movement and fucking her twice as fast until he paused and pumped her full of his seed.</p><p>Danny slid out and moved her thong back into place.</p><p>She smiled and pecked his lips, “You look really good in pink, D.” Lacey released the bunch of his robe she had been clutching.</p><p>Lacey slid out of the closet so Danny would have room to get redressed. She straightened her twisted skirt, adjusting the elastic bands of her drenched thong at the same time.</p><p>“Oh, Lacey, you’re still here!”</p><p>Lacey’s eyes snapped over to her professor who was re-covering her nude painting on the stage. Oh shit, had she heard them?</p><p>“Yeah, just waiting for Danny to get dressed.”</p><p>“We need to talk.”</p><p>Shit. Lacey just waited for whatever was coming next. She had been through so much bullshit the last few days she didn’t even care that she was about to get busted fucking in a closet. At least it was the one thing that she chose to do.</p><p>“I wanted to talk to you about your collection. A friend of mine is an art dealer. He owns a gallery and I think he’d really be interested in this particular series.”</p><p>Danny slid out of the closet quietly, not wanting to call any attention to himself or take away whatever opportunity Lacey was about to be offered.</p><p>“Oh wow, really? To purchase?”</p><p>“He actually has an exhibition coming up in a couple weeks, I think he might be interested in showing them. He loves darkness, like your series. I’d like to have him take a look if you don’t mind?”</p><p>“Of course, yes, I’d be thrilled. Thank you!”</p><p>Danny and Lacey got the hell out of there after that, both watching as they passed by a different nude model on her way into their sex-hazed closet to disrobe.</p><p>“Sounds like things are already happening for you, congratulations.” Danny praised his brilliant girlfriend as they walked toward the library.</p><p>“Thank you. Who knew that the worst could lead to the best, right?”</p><p>“Can I see you tonight?” Danny hoped they were now back on the right path.</p><p>“I can’t. Archie though, I jogged with him this morning—“</p><p>Danny’s face fell.</p><p>“Well, I guess he jogged with me—anyway, maybe it’s not a bad idea to keep, you know, investing in him. I’m sure he’d love to see you.” She tried to keep it light even though it felt so heavy.</p><p>“Investing? Are you talking about me sleeping with him?”</p><p>“I’m just saying, I’m not available. Archie probably is.”</p><p>Lacey wasn’t exactly testing him, but her heart needed to know if this part of Danny was still pliable or if he really was satisfied with their sporadic encounters.</p><p>Danny was frustrated. They already had this discussion.</p><p>“If you’re not available I get that, I don’t need to be constantly having sex. I don’t need some side person—“ He tried to keep his voice calm.</p><p>“How many people in my art class have you slept with?”</p><p>Danny huffed a single, irritated laugh, “Come on, we’re all the way back there again?”</p><p>“How many?”</p><p>Danny thought for a few moments, recalling the faces that sat in the class.</p><p>“Seven.”</p><p>“There are fifteen students in this class, you’ve slept with seven of us?”</p><p>“Including you, eight.” Danny corrected.</p><p>Lacey sighed, “I don’t think I can do this.”</p><p>“I’ll answer your questions Lacey, I’ll do whatever you want me to do, just please tell me this isn’t over.”</p><p>“So what is it exactly that you owe Sarita anyway?” She suddenly had more questions than she thought she did.</p><p>“Movie passes, so that she wouldn’t rat my ass out for sleeping over at my girlfriend’s place, which is inside of an all-girls dorm.”</p><p>Lacey tried to run through where they had gone so wrong in the last twelve hours. Oh that’s right, Danny shot his aunt to death.</p><p>“I know that this is new for both of us, but I’m not looking anywhere else.” Danny promised.</p><p>“I want to trust you—“</p><p>“I haven’t done anything to make you worry, have I?”</p><p>“Well, you omitted the whole killing your aunt thing so—“</p><p>“So what? I didn’t lie.”</p><p>“But what else don’t I know?”</p><p>“Well keep ‘em coming then. Let it out, take it out on me, c’mon! What other questions do you have?” Danny pushed her, clearly at the end of his patience with this, “I’m not lying to you, I haven’t cheated on you so what is it? You want the real number of all my hook ups?”</p><p>“Danny—“</p><p>“Do you?”</p><p>“Yes, I do.” Lacey admitted.</p><p>“Once you know the magical number of people I’ve slept with, once you know how big of a slut I am, what happens? You’ll accept it? I doubt it. Nothing positive will come out of sharing it, but I’ll tell you if you need to know.”</p><p>“I can’t believe I let you—“ she stopped herself and decided not to waste her energy on things she couldn’t go back and change.</p><p>“I didn’t kill her on purpose.” Danny offered, taking a stab at what could really be bothering her.</p><p>He was wrong.</p><p>Wondering if Danny had killed his aunt on purpose hadn’t even crossed Lacey’s mind, but it certainly did now. She gave up on trying to talk about this.</p><p>Lacey tried to walk away but Danny grabbed her arm.</p><p>“I don’t know how we got here.” Danny said, “Please help me understand.”</p><p>“I’m scared.”</p><p>“Of what? Me?”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>“Please come see me tonight?”</p><p>Lacey yanked her arm back, “I’m going to go now, before this—“ She motioned between them, “Gets worse.”</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Danny didn’t bother her in the library and didn’t ask about what her plans were for lunch. Lacey asked for space so he made a point to respect that. He tried to keep his faith in their love, it was something he cherished and desperately wanted to reaffirm with her when the time was right.</p><p>Danny strolled into the college cafeteria in search of something easy for lunch. He kept his earbuds in and stood in line, not wanting to interact with people for the first time since he had stepped foot on the SU campus.</p><p>As he made his way through the vestibule and selected a drink, Danny felt a playful shove from behind. He turned to find Phoebe smiling up at him.</p><p>Danny yanked his earbuds out, “Ow!” He pretended to be hurt.</p><p>“A football player just got hurt from a weak-ass shove?”</p><p>“I’m the kicker, I don’t get tackled.”</p><p>“That’s not what I’ve heard.” Phoebe giggled.</p><p>Danny smiled briefly, his brain quickly reminding him that he was speaking to Lacey’s roommate. Phoebe watched his smile fade and his mind wander somewhere else.</p><p>“What is wrong with you two today?”</p><p>Danny snapped back into the present, “Who? Me and Lacey? Why, did she say something?” He asked eagerly.</p><p>“Jesus, c’mon let’s go talk.”</p><p>Phoebe grabbed her food, slid her meal card and went to go find a seat, Danny shuffling along beside her.</p><p>“So what were you saying, something was wrong with Lacey today?”</p><p>Phoebe gave a half-shrug as she managed the huge bite she had taken right before Danny started rattling off questions.</p><p>“Mmyea, I guess she seemed a little far away. I know she has a lot going on, I just assumed she was still thinking about what happened last night—“ Phoebe raised her eyebrows and looked at Danny knowingly.</p><p>Danny dropped his head down a little and looked around him in disbelief, his body physically trying to minimize the situation.</p><p>“Wait, she told you about that?” He hadn’t told Lacey to keep it a secret, he had just assumed that she would.</p><p>“It wasn’t a huge deal—“ Phoebe shrugged again and took another bite, why was Danny tripping about some sexy outfit? Didn’t he know who he was?</p><p>“Finding out your boyfriend killed someone isn’t a small deal—“ Danny countered quietly.</p><p>Phoebe stopped chewing and swallowed the rough bite in her mouth. The shock on her face was so big you could almost feel her energy change from calm to panicked.</p><p>“Come again?!”</p><p>“I—so—she didn’t tell you—?” Fuck.</p><p>Phoebe leaned forward like maybe she hadn’t heard him right, then lurched backward as she realized that Danny just told her he murdered someone. She nervously wiped her mouth, was THIS what Lacey was really dealing with?!</p><p>“Uh, no. Lacey did not tell me that you murdered someone?!” Phoebe whispered in a highly emphasized and drawn out fashion, hoping he’d clarify further.</p><p>“I didn’t murder anyone—“</p><p>Danny couldn’t believe he had doubted that Lacey would tell anyone about this. She knew what he went through in school before, now he was pissed it was about to happen again. Maybe he really should think about transferring now that he didn’t have to babysit Jo anymore. The only thing that would keep him here is Lacey and it seemed like they were on shaky ground at the moment.</p><p>“I knew this was too good to be true.” Phoebe shook her head.</p><p>“Oh god.” Danny groaned, pulling out his top knot and running his fingers through his hair.</p><p>Phoebe pushed her plate away and Danny just stared down at his food, the two of them not very hungry anymore. They let a long silence settle in before trying again.</p><p>Danny gave her the short and sweet version of events from the night before and followed it up with his version of what happened when he was eleven. He hoped that Phoebe would see the truth for what it was and cut him slack.</p><p>“Please don’t tell anyone else?” His brown eyes sparkled as he pleaded with her.</p><p>“Wow, that face. You’re like a next level master manipulator, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Phoebe, please?”</p><p>“Look, this whole thing doesn’t need to be repeated, at least, not right now.”</p><p>“Terms.” Danny recognized that his balls were in a vice.</p><p>“I know I’ve already said this to you but it’s simple, don’t hurt her.”</p><p>Danny stared back at this feisty brunette and was thankful Lacey had someone solid who always had her back.</p><p>“I’m in love with her.” Danny offered.</p><p>“You can be in love with someone and still hurt them, Danny, and I’m telling you right now, if you hurt her I will tell everyone. Everyone. I’ll blow that shit up. You want to play ball professionally? I’ll ruin your life.”</p><p>“I’d never physically hurt her, I’d never intentionally do anything to hurt her mind, her heart, her body. I promise.”</p><p>“Not intentionally—“</p><p>“I can’t predict everything. She’s hurting right now, Phoebs, I’m trying to work it out. I didn’t really cause it, but her source of pain is from me, I guess—“</p><p>“How do you know about her mood today anyway, have you talked to her?”</p><p>“I was the nude model for her fine art class this morning.”</p><p>Danny’s hunger wasn’t back, but he shoveled his salad into his mouth anyway, hoping he didn’t have to keep feeding Phoebe every single detail of his life anymore.</p><p>“Damn, I wish I was in that class—“ Phoebe said to herself without even thinking.</p><p>Danny smirked and just watched her until she realized what she was rambling about. She didn’t acknowledge it.</p><p>“Why?” Danny prodded further.</p><p>“Why what?”</p><p>“Why do you wish you were in that class?” He asked and then leaned his chin into his hands and waited.</p><p>“To see some fine-ass naked bodies, hello?!”</p><p>Danny chuckled, “Got it. Just checking.”</p><p>“Checking what?”</p><p>“I’m not looking for a hook up, were you testing me?”</p><p>“Dude, my loyalty is to Lacey, not you. I’m not going to creep on her boyfriend, don’t get it twisted.”</p><p>“My loyalty is to her also. I’m always going to investigate when it sounds like her best friend is looking somewhere she doesn’t belong.”</p><p>“Nice cover.”</p><p>“Lacey’s lucky to have you in her life.”</p><p>“Lacey and I have each other, it’s just the way we roll.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny had practice after his last class of the day. He checked his phone, nothing from Lacey. He warmed up, stretched out and was ready for a team run when Archie finally made it out onto the field.</p><p>“Yates!” Danny shouted to the tall, handsome quarterback.</p><p>Archie jogged over and ran along side Danny as he began his lap.</p><p>“Wearing my favorite shorts, I see.” Archie smirked.</p><p>“Did you run with my girlfriend this morning?”</p><p>Archie’s good natured, flirty face melted.</p><p>“Wow, what a friggin baby—“</p><p>“Don’t talk about her like that.”</p><p>“All I asked was if she knew why you blew me off for our workout this morning.”</p><p>“Well that’s obviously bullshit—“</p><p>“Why, what is she saying?”</p><p>“She’s pushing me away.” Danny admitted in frustration.</p><p>“Away?”</p><p>“Yeah, dude. Toward you.”</p><p>“She is?”</p><p>Archie kept pace with Danny and ran in silence for half of their trek around the track. Danny knew that it was more likely that Lacey’s sudden cold shoulder was just his mistake at age eleven coming back to haunt him more than it was Archie’s reckless manipulation, but it certainly didn’t help.</p><p>If Lacey was on the fence after their conversation last night, Archie’s bullshit certainly seemed to help to push her off.</p><p>“I’m only going to say this once, stay out of my relationship. I’m not losing Lacey because you can’t accept reality.”</p><p>“If your love for each other is so strong, how come it’s hanging by a thread after I make one comment?”</p><p>“It’s more complicated than that but the bottom line is, you need to leave us alone.”</p><p>Archie stopped and grabbed his side as he caught his breath, “Tell me that you don’t think of me anymore, that you’re really happy with just her. Tell me we’re done and I’ll leave you alone.”</p><p>“We’re done.”</p><p>Archie nodded and walked away, the cramp in his side no match for the pain in his heart.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>He waited until dinner time before he couldn’t take it any more. He wanted to fix this, to fix them. If it wasn’t going to work out, he just needed to know.</p><p>Danny: I can’t get the smell of tempera paint out of my nose<br/>Lacey: Alright, how long were you in that closet?<br/>Danny: Long enough to know that there is such a thing as tempera paint<br/>Lacey: Hands on learning is always the best<br/>Danny: I’m sorry about today<br/>Lacey: Me too<br/>Danny: Still want the number?<br/>Lacey: Of course I do<br/>Danny: 31<br/>Lacey: I honestly thought it would be higher<br/>Danny: Half were repeat customers, the other half were one time deals.<br/>Lacey: Customers, nice<br/>Danny: What can I say, I filled all the orders<br/>Lacey: So, a quarter of your hook ups were all in my art class today?<br/>Danny: Maybe I have a type :)<br/>Lacey: So what number am I?<br/>Danny: Number one<br/>Lacey: I’m serious<br/>Danny: You’re 31. I haven’t been with anyone new since we started hanging out<br/>Lacey: Just one repeat customer<br/>Danny: Just Archie that one time. I talked to him today btw, he’ll leave us alone from now on<br/>Lacey: I realized today that you don’t even know that I have a sister<br/>Danny: Do you really?<br/>Lacey: We don’t know each other Danny<br/>Danny: Go out with me tonight<br/>Lacey: Where?<br/>Danny: A hookah lounge I like. I know the door guy, he’ll let us in. It’s a nice place, we’ll relax, learn more about each other. Let me take you on a date.</p><p>Lacey couldn’t help the smile that crept into the corner of her mouth. It did sound nice. She didn’t answer right away, debating in her head if this was worth it.</p><p>Lacey: It’s a Monday night, who goes out on a Monday night?<br/>Danny: I do. Besides, it’s break time now, every night is Friday night.<br/>Lacey: What time?</p><p>Danny pumped his fist in the air above him in victory, “YESS!” He shouted, all alone in his condo.</p><p>Danny: I’ll pick you up in an hour, we can go eat first<br/>Lacey: I’ll be ready</p><p>Danny flew up the stairs to clean his post-practice body. He had spent major time manscaping before Lacey’s class today so the only thing left to do was scrub and moisturize.</p><p>The hookah place was casual but he still wanted to look nice. He picked an ivory henley and deep mulberry linen pants. He pulled half of his hair up and finished his look with his army green bomber jacket.</p><p>Lacey opted for a bath, soaking their previous activities away, wanting to start over. She also moisturized, picking a body butter that had a soft shimmer to it. She wanted to radiate and glow.</p><p>“Oh shit, you’re using that body butter—“ Phoebe got distracted from packing and watched as her roommate obviously prepared for a date.</p><p>“Danny’s taking me out tonight.”</p><p>“He’s not going home for Thanksgiving either?”</p><p>“Nope, home game Friday.”</p><p>“Oh damn. So, what you’re telling me is that the entire football team will basically have campus to themselves and the ratio of those fine ass men to other girls will be significantly imbalanced and that I should rethink my plans?”</p><p>“Did I say all that?” Lacey teased, smiling as she worked on her makeup.</p><p>Phoebe pouted and sat beside the pile of clothes she still had to fold into her suitcase.</p><p>“Don’t get down, you’re not missing anything. The spirit team is staying behind too.”</p><p>“Gross. I assume Danny’s naked body will rub itself all over this room for the next week until I return? Maybe strip my bed and wash my shit before I get back?”</p><p>“Honestly, I think we’re about to slow things way down.”</p><p>“Is this about the aunt thing?”</p><p>Lacey paused and leaned back in her desk chair, mouth still open from a combination of shock and applying mascara.</p><p>“How did you know about that?”</p><p>“I had lunch with him today.”</p><p>“Wait, you had lunch with Danny?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“And—he just—told you? I mean, how did that come up?”</p><p>“Well, first of all, did that boy get naked for y’all in class today?!”</p><p>Lacey shook her head in disbelief, “Oh yes.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me this was going down?!”</p><p>“He surprised me.”</p><p>“I’ll bet.”</p><p>“Anyway, anyway, please, continue—“</p><p>“He asked if you were okay, I told him I thought you were still a little off because of last night. I was talking about you being a stripper for his parents, he thought you told me about him blowing his aunt’s brains out or whatever.”</p><p>“Jesus.”</p><p>“Why are you slowing things down?”</p><p>“There’s just a lot we don’t know about each other.”</p><p>“You know the good stuff, just saying.”</p><p>“There’s more to life than fucking, Phoebs.”</p><p>“I agree, but literally, at the end of the day, it all comes back to that.”</p><p>“We’re compatible sexually, big fucking checkmark, okay? I want to learn him, I want to know him. Really know him.”</p><p>“I dunno, finding someone who likes to eat ass and then letting them actually go ahead and eat your ass—what else ya gotta know?”</p><p>“I’m going to miss you this week.” Lacey giggled at her roommate-turned best friend.</p><p>“I know.” Phoebe winked.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Danny: I’m out front. Sarita won’t let me in because I forgot her tickets again :(<br/>Lacey: I’ll be right there</p><p>“How do I look?” Lacey twisted from side to side in their full length mirror.</p><p>Lacey was wearing a shorter black high-waisted skirt with an ivory sleeveless satin blouse tucked into it and killer black booties. She chose her black leather jacket to wear with it.</p><p>“He’s gonna die. Just have fun tonight, no more heavy stuff. It’s Thanksgiving break, enjoy yourself.”</p><p>Lacey helped carry Phoebe’s luggage outside to her waiting parents, Danny’s jaw dragging along behind the girls as he supported them both from afar.</p><p>“See you in a week. Bye, Danny!” Phoebe and Lacey hugged goodbye.</p><p>Danny waved politely as they drove away.</p><p>“Lacey, you look incredible—“ Danny looked her over like she had just invented beauty and he was the first to see it.</p><p>“Thanks, so do you.” She smiled, her curls bouncing along with every graceful step she took.</p><p>Lacey had been so busy these first few months of school she hadn’t explored life in Syracuse outside of campus at all. Their Uber took them to some hole in the wall restaurant that served gourmet fusion dishes.</p><p>Danny was adventurous and went for some sort of shaved lamb French dip sandwich and fried pickles with mango habanero chutney.</p><p>Lacey chose the best steak nachos she had ever tasted.</p><p>“You have to try one, here, lemme load it up.”</p><p>Lacey scraped together all the different cheeses, sauces and a good bite of the steak before extending her arm out in front of Danny’s face.</p><p>“You think that whole thing will fit in my mouth?”</p><p>“Just picture a huge cock, buddy—“ Lacey giggled and easily fed Danny the overloaded chip.</p><p>“You’re right, that dick trick works for over ambitious bites. Wow, that’s so yummy—“ Danny wiped his mouth.</p><p>After dinner and a lot of catching up, they walked to the hookah lounge, Danny’s bouncer friend ushering them in like they were VIPs. They went to the bar first until a hookah spot opened up for them.</p><p>“What are you drinking?” Lacey asked, offering to pay for their first round.</p><p>“Spicy margarita.”</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>“What? They’re good!”</p><p>“What can I get you two?” The bartender asked.</p><p>“I’ll take whatever porter you have on tap and he’ll have a spicy margarita.”</p><p>“Fourteen.”</p><p>Lacey’s eyes bugged out. She slapped down the only twenty dollar bill she had. She had so been hoping she’d be able to get herself more than one drink tonight.</p><p>“So how do you know the bouncer anyway?”</p><p>Danny had been sipping his drink through the tiny stirring straw. His eyes darted over to the door and he smirked, pulling away from the glass and looking Lacey in the eye.</p><p>“He’s number nineteen.”</p><p>Lacey looked over at the door again. The guy was tall, huge muscles and had a shaved head. Not super attractive, to Lacey anyway. She couldn’t picture it.</p><p>“He was a senior last year, also on my football team.” Danny almost blushed, swirling the ice in his drink as he recalled their time together.</p><p>“Repeat customer or one time deal?”</p><p>“Oh, repeat, definitely.” Danny answered quickly and stuck his straw back in his mouth.</p><p>“You know, porter was invented by my family.” Lacey changed the subject and let it go, taking a long sip of her ice cold beer.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>The bartender listened to their easy banter and watched Lacey’s smile and a smooth, natural camaraderie build and build until their drinks were empty.</p><p>“Excuse me.” The bartender leaned over toward them.</p><p>Lacey was sure he was about to ask for their IDs and they’d get kicked out.</p><p>“Hi.” Lacey leaned in too, the boisterous patrons and awesome music making it difficult to hear.</p><p>“You a student over at SU?”</p><p>Danny was curious about this old dude asking Lacey these questions. He leaned in with Lacey so it was obvious that if he was addressing her, he was addressing them both.</p><p>“Are you?” Lacey fired back, not in need of a speck of help from anyone.</p><p>Danny leaned back and continued to sip his drink, damn she was amazing.</p><p>The bartender extended his hand, “Tim Calvert. I’m the owner here. Would you be interested in a job?”</p><p>“Lacey.” She shook his hand, “What’s the job?”</p><p>“I need someone to run drinks on weekends, you know, just walk around and serve drinks to people.”</p><p>“That’s it?”</p><p>“Yeah. Want to try now? I’ll give you a tray, see if you can sell them?”</p><p>“Oh, well, Tim, I’m on a date here—“</p><p>“Tim.” The bartender extended his hand to Danny this time.</p><p>“Danny.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you Danny, next drink is on me.” Tim turned his focus back on Lacey, “You keep any tips you make.”</p><p>“One tray?”</p><p>“One tray, ten drinks. They’re eight dollars each. You bring me back an empty tray and eighty dollars, you keep the rest. Tell me then if you’re interested.”</p><p>“Let’s go then Tim, whip ‘em up. You’re slacking—“ Lacey played with her probable new boss before turning to Danny, “You okay for a few minutes while I give this a try?”</p><p>“Of course, sounds like I have a free drink coming, I’ll be fine. Good luck!” He smiled, thinking that if he were approached by Lacey he’d buy all the damn drinks.</p><p>A few minutes into her tour around the lounge and Lacey had sold seven drinks and had orders for several more. She could absolutely kill this job.</p><p>“Drink?” She offered a well dressed group of men in the corner.</p><p>“I’ll take one.”</p><p>Lacey set the tray down and slid a drink to the man who had spoken up. He was handsome, had to be in his forties Lacey guessed. His hair was slightly graying and he was wearing all black.</p><p>“Eight dollars, please.”</p><p>“What’s your name?” He asked as he fished out his wallet.”</p><p>“Lacey. You?”</p><p>“People call me Jack.” He slid Lacey a twenty dollar bill.</p><p>Lacey began to pull out some change.</p><p>“No, keep it—“</p><p>“Thank you Jack, you enjoy now.” Lacey smiled and folded the twenty into her tiny, borrowed apron.</p><p>Lacey looked over at the bar, doing a double take as she watched Danny interacting with the bouncer. The bouncer had his hand resting on Danny’s back.</p><p>Danny had seemed so flustered when he spoke of him, she wondered what they were talking about. Maybe she shouldn’t have left him alone on a date they specifically went on just to connect deeper.</p><p>The last two drinks sold quickly after that, her whole trip taking less than ten minutes. Lacey stepped up next to Danny and slid the empty tray onto the bar before pulling out the cash and counting out eighty dollars. She handed the money to Tim along with a piece of paper.</p><p>“What’s this?”</p><p>“Those are food and drink orders. Don’t make ‘em wait, Tim. Where’s your sense of urgency?” She scolded lovingly.</p><p>“Is she always like this?” Tim asked Danny.</p><p>“Assertive, tenacious and charming? Yes.”</p><p>“Work for me. Please.” Tim asked again.</p><p>Lacey turned toward Danny, “I’m about to lose weekends.” She warned him, looking for feedback.</p><p>Lacey hadn’t planned to start looking for a job until after the new year, but this was easy money.</p><p>“The people around you notice your talents, Lace. This is the second time today you’ve been offered an amazing opportunity. Look at what you made in ten minutes. You should take it. If you want me too, we’ll make it work.”</p><p>“Okay.” Lacey smiled as she tucked the forty dollars she didn’t have ten minutes ago into her tiny purse and looked up at Tim, “I accept.” They shook hands.</p><p>“We’re closed until Saturday, start then? Seven o’clock.”</p><p>“I’ll be here.”</p><p>Danny and Lacey made it to their hookah spot and enjoyed some mint varieties before deciding on dancing together. They were buzzed and feeling relaxed, ready to let the music move them.</p><p>“How’s number nineteen?” Lacey asked in Danny’s ear as they found a spot on the dance floor.</p><p>“Married. His wife’s pregnant—“</p><p>Lacey’s eyes got huge, Danny just smiled. He knew Lacey was still worried about them. He pulled her closer, their bodies remembering the mechanics of the other like magnets, their hips mirroring each other’s in perfect time.</p><p>At some point, Lacey bumped into someone. She turned to see Jack turning around at the same time.</p><p>“Sorry!” Lacey shouted toward him.</p><p>Jack accepted and held a hand to his chest to show her she was forgiven. He continued dancing and managed to slide himself in behind Lacey. Danny watched the exchange and noted that while Lacey tensed a little, she hadn’t really done much to stop him.</p><p>“You coming back to campus with me tonight?” Danny asked sweetly into Lacey’s ear. He wanted her to know that he saw everything that was going on right now.</p><p>“I am.” Lacey declared proudly.</p><p>“Relax then, have some fun. It’s not a big deal.” Danny suggested, “Dude’s hot.” He acknowledged.</p><p>Lacey pulled Danny closer, Jack now taking up more residence behind her. Danny and Jack traded glances a few times, neither of them objecting to dancing together with Lacey in between.</p><p>Lacey eventually spun around to face Jack, letting go and just enjoying the music. She could feel Danny protectively move in closer behind her while Jack chanced reaching out to hold her hips.</p><p>“Stunning.” Jack huffed out near the side of Lacey’s head, “You’re absolutely stunning.”</p><p>Lacey grinned and let the compliments fall around her. Danny was right, it wasn’t a big deal if they didn’t make it a big deal.</p><p>“Boyfriend?” Jack eventually leaned into Lacey’s ear and asked quietly once he realized that Danny wasn’t going away.</p><p>“Yes, sir.” She replied happily.</p><p>“Lucky man.” Jack replied as if he had lost the game.</p><p>Lacey ignored Jack’s pouting and wanted to bring his focus back to their dance. She stepped up closer to Jack and matched their hips up to sway together, Danny still right behind her.</p><p>Jack just moved with her as she requested, looking up at Danny a few times to make sure he wasn’t about to get punched and very surprised he’d let anyone dance this way with his girlfriend.</p><p>Danny didn’t react. He danced patiently, just feeling the vibe. He took his turn to hold Lacey’s hips while Jack held her waist. They were a hot mess, Lacey loving every minute of the attention.</p><p>“Look at you, you love this—“ Danny chirped hotly in her ear.</p><p>Lacey closed her eyes. She could feel Jack’s interest begin growing against her hip the longer they continued to grind together, the same feeling she was getting from Danny just behind her. She loved that she had this much command over these two wildly attractive men, but she really needed to slow this thing with Jack down. Just another minute, she thought to herself.</p><p>“Plans after this?” Jack took his shot, asking his question out in the open so both of them would hear.</p><p>“We do, actually.” Lacey confirmed even though her and Danny hadn’t really planned a damn thing. Danny squeezed her hips, he’d take her lead.</p><p>“Change of plans maybe?” Jack tried again, this time looking at Danny.</p><p>“No.” Danny said simply, having perfected the art of just saying no when the answer was no. No explanations, no apologies.</p><p>“Thank you for the dance, you two enjoy your night.” Jack smiled at Lacey and slid away from them.</p><p>Danny spun Lacey around and pulled her against him. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her, loving and easy.</p><p>“I am in love with you.” Danny confessed as if it were the first time, “We don’t know everything yet, but I’m in love with what you’ve let me see so far. I want to keep this going.”</p><p>“I love you, too.” Lacey smiled and leaned forward to finally kiss him, “Let’s go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were up all night. Danny made them post-date drinks at his place and they sat on the floor of his living room and just talked for hours.</p><p>They took turns asking questions and sharing information about their families, childhoods, future plans and their biggest dreams. Danny learned of Lacey’s younger sister, Clara, and lots about her strict, over-protective parents. Lacey learned more about Karen’s mental health and what Vikram’s arrest and probation had meant to Danny and his family when he was still such a young kid.</p><p>They finally went over their schedules and committed time slots for each other. They didn’t solidify plans for those times, they just wanted to make sure they were keeping their relationship an official priority in their lives.</p><p>Danny openly talked about his past partners and confirmed more stories from his kinky chronicles. They agreed that they didn’t want an open relationship, but did not rule out isolated sexual encounters together in the future after Lacey had admitted she wouldn’t be opposed to a threesome at some point.</p><p>In the early morning hours, when they were just beyond buzzed, Lacey’s emotions had maxed out. She shut down and initiated a kiss that Danny accepted, opting to progress into a thorough body massage and tucking Lacey into his bed instead of going straight to fucking their brains out as they would have before.</p><p>Best date ever, they both agreed before passing out.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>They slept in, something neither of them really had the chance to do since school started. Just after noon, they both awoke and made love, passionate and selfless. Physically confirming that their night of deep conversation was something profound for both of them. A step.</p><p>After their second round, Lacey fell forward and snuggled on top of Danny’s perfect body. They held each other’s gaze for a while, staring like stupid idiots while Danny ran his fingers all over Lacey’s bare skin. His mind wandered.</p><p>“I have another question.”</p><p>“Is it about round three because I was thinking maybe in the shower would be fun—“</p><p>Danny accepted her kiss, slow and searching as she pinned Danny’s hands somewhere above his head.</p><p>“I’m game for whatever, but that wasn’t the question.”</p><p>Lacey kissed down Danny’s neck, bit his clavicle and paid her respects to his nipples before running her tongue down toward his belly button.</p><p>“Hey—“ He wanted her to focus on him.</p><p>Lacey’s huge brown eyes looked up at him as she planted a wet kiss just above his junk.</p><p>“Ask away.”</p><p>Lacey wanted to keep playing. She took Danny into her mouth and got to work fluffing him up while he tried to remember the burning question he had.</p><p>“That’s not fair.” Danny groaned, god he loved blow jobs.</p><p>Lacey smiled and kissed his now swollen tip, “K, I’ll stop.”</p><p>Danny licked his lips and let his eyes silently plead with her to keep going. She did.</p><p>“I just wanted to talk about the whole birth control thing again I guess. What are you taking exactly?”</p><p>Lacey kept blowing him, sucking him deeper and faster until Danny’s hips got involved. A few more sucks and that was it, he was back in the game.</p><p>He pulled Lacey up and slammed her on her back amidst some heavy giggling. Danny sat back on his heels, Lacey laying like a goddess with her knees bent open for him.</p><p>“C’mon, Danny—“</p><p>Danny flashed his dazzling smile and rubbed his tip at Lacey’s entrance. He made no move to enter her, just sat there stroking himself.</p><p>“You didn’t answer my question.”</p><p>Lacey’s hand crept down and began to take care of herself while she contemplated Danny’s question.</p><p>“I told you I don’t want kids. God, Danny please—“</p><p>Danny pushed in and pumped her slowly, still kneeling up and away from her. Lacey reached for his arms wanting him to bend forward and make her dreams come true the way she knew he could.</p><p>He did. Danny slid his hands under her armpits, tucked his forearms behind her shoulders and held her close as he got to work. He kissed her repeatedly, toggling between sweet sucks to her mouth and gentle bites to her ears.</p><p>“I’m fine with no kids, I’m just asking what you’re taking—“ He panted in her face, feeling Lacey’s hand creep back in between them.</p><p>“Fuck me, Danny, yess—just like that.”</p><p>“Like that?”</p><p>“Please—“</p><p>“I’ve got you.” Danny slapped them together deliciously, “Gonna give me an answer?”</p><p>“I have an implant in my arm. It lasts for four years, I’m on year one.”</p><p>Danny felt a sense of relief, not that he didn’t believe she was covered, but that there were no pills to forget taking, no shots missed. As long as they were safe with any other partners, they had free reign of each other.</p><p>Danny felt Lacey come undone beneath him and he took over to get himself there. He pulled Lacey’s hand away and ground into her, his force causing just enough pressure for her to get there again in a fluid second wave.</p><p>“Oh my gawd—“ Lacey groaned, “I can’t believe you—“</p><p>Danny nuzzled his face into her neck as he came. He almost whimpered this time, his sounds of satisfaction making her feel like she also just blew his mind. He smiled down at her with satiated eyes.</p><p>“So like, right now, this implant is fighting off all of the come I just pounded into you?” He asked dead serious.</p><p>“That’s right.”</p><p>Lacey thought that the shit that poured out of Danny’s mouth before, during and directly after sex was so fucking hot.</p><p>Lacey pressed her hips up, close enough to another aftershock that she wasn’t about to let it pass. Danny rocked a little to help her out, his own fluid sloshing all around him. What a glorious mess.</p><p>Danny pecked at her chin as her mouth hung open with no sound coming from where sound should be. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.</p><p>“Feel good?” He whispered before peppering her face with very slow, loving kisses.</p><p>She nodded gently, “I love you, Danny.”</p><p>“I know.” He kissed her again, never getting enough of her.</p><p>They had just gotten snuggled back in beside each other to rest when Lacey’s phone sprang to life from Danny’s chest of drawers near the foot of his bed.</p><p>“Damn it, not it.” Lacey whined playfully, unsure if she could even walk, really.</p><p>Danny rolled away and snatched the phone in time to answer it for her without even checking who it was. Lacey found this weirdly sweet.</p><p>“Lacey’s phone?” Danny’s velvet-like voice filtered through the room.</p><p>“Oh hello, yes, this is Danny actually, how are you? Of course, let me just see if she’s available, one moment.”</p><p>Danny muted her phone, “It’s your art professor—“</p><p>Lacey sat up like a bolt of lightning had struck her and reached out her hands like a crab to grab her phone from Danny.</p><p>“Hello, this is Lacey. Really? What time?” Lacey’s eyes darted over to Danny’s bedside clock, “Okay, yes I can. No problem, I’ll see you then.” Lacey hung up and tossed her phone, falling backward on the bed, “Shit.”</p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p>“The guy who owns the art gallery is coming to see my collection in an hour. She asked me to come into the studio to meet with him.”</p><p>“That’s amazing!”</p><p>“Oh my god, I’ve gotta get back to my place and get ready, can you come with me?!”</p><p>“If you would feel more comfortable with me there, I’d love to come.”</p><p>“Oh my god, Danny, what if he buys them all?!”</p><p>Lacey was psyched. She searched for the pieces of her outfit they had thrown all over the place and hobbled her leaky, naked body into Danny’s shower to clean up.</p><p>Danny ran downstairs and made Lacey a quick breakfast sandwich and filled one of his travel mugs with fresh coffee. He just wanted to enhance her life and make it better. He knew she’d do the same for him.</p><p>“Jesus, Danny, you’re amazing!” She grabbed the breakfast and the coffee and ran out the door.</p><p>“I’ll meet you over there!” Danny yelled after her.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Lacey quickly gobbled down Danny’s thoughtful breakfast and then spent a good portion of time working her hair back into a sleek chignon, something Danny hadn’t seen yet and a style she felt was her most professional look. She wasn’t going for an office job here, this was art.</p><p>Lacey pulled out a vibrantly colored stained glass print peplum top and her black satin cigarette pants. The look was very Art Deco and something she always imagined wearing for an art deal. She slipped on some simple black heels, grabbed her portfolio and headed out.</p><p>Danny was already waiting for her, having chosen blue suit pants and a classic cream button down top, tucked in and sleeves rolled up. He was wearing all of his signature rings and necklaces too. Danny always made the simplest looks seem so refined and clean. She was proud to have him by her side.</p><p>“Holy cow. You take my breath away every time I see you—“ Danny smiled as Lacey walked up to him.</p><p>“Thank you for coming with me, Danny. I’m so nervous!”</p><p>Danny held the door to the studio open for his stunning girlfriend, both of them walking side by side toward the classroom where her paintings were. Danny opened that door too and Lacey entered first, spotting her professor hunched over a man who was squatting down for a closer look at her collection.</p><p>“Lacey, welcome! Thank you for coming down. I’d like to introduce you to a friend of mine.”</p><p>Lacey’s professor extended her hand to help as the man pivoted up out of his squat and turned to face her. It was the man she dirty danced with at the hookah lounge.</p><p>“Lacey this is Jack Taylor, Jack Taylor this is Lacey Porter.”</p><p>The shock was apparent to everyone, both of them stalling as their minds caught up with where they knew each other from. They had just basically ground their genitals together on the dance floor the night before. Awesome.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lacey, nice to meet you again—“ Jack reached to shake her hand like nothing was amiss.</p><p>“Yes, you too.” Lacey replied with a smile, “Small world.”</p><p>“Oh, you’ve met?” Lacey’s professor asked Jack.</p><p>“Indeed.” He didn’t elaborate.</p><p>“Mr. Taylor, this is my partner, Danny Desai—“ Lacey added, so thankful Danny was here with her.</p><p>“You can call me Jack.” Danny and Jack shook hands for a beat too long.</p><p>“Danny was our muse last class, our live model.” Lacey’s professor grinned.</p><p>“Took one for the team, huh? That’s great. Did you complete that assignment, Lacey?”</p><p>“I—yes, I did.”</p><p>“Can I see?”</p><p>Lacey felt like that was a cheap shot. They had all been so infatuated with each other last night, did he really care about this piece in particular or was he just trying to continue their low-grade sexual bullshit?</p><p>“I’m not sure I’m comfortable sharing that—“</p><p>“Not comfortable sharing? That can’t be right.” Jack smiled and looked between the two of them for their reaction to his inside joke, his attempt at breaking the ice. He got nothing back, just like last night.</p><p>“It’s brilliant, Lacey, you should let him see!” Her professor encouraged, thinking she was helping.</p><p>“Art’s meant to be seen, to be experienced. Let me experience it.” Jack said, all joking aside.</p><p>“You’re right.” Lacey said as she unzipped her folio and slid out her giant sketch pad. </p><p>She set it up on the closest easel and flipped the cover to reveal her work from yesterday. Jack surveyed it for a while, Lacey wondered if he was into it or just wanted to compare his body to Danny’s.</p><p>“You’re phenomenally talented, Lacey. It’s rare to find. How serious are you about your art career?”</p><p>“Extremely.”</p><p>“I’ve heard so many students say that over the years, what makes you different?”</p><p>“I’m not different. The point is I’m very much the same. I have a passion and I want to connect it with people, to highlight things I think are important. I want to show other people how alike we really are.”</p><p>“Elaborate.” Jack really seemed interested in Lacey’s explanation. She kept going.</p><p>Lacey gestured to her sketch of Danny, “Like our feelings of love.” She then pointed to her collection leaning against the wall, “Our darkness.” She pulled out a few more pieces from her folio for Jack to see, “Sometimes, I create things to get the unthinking to maybe stop for a moment and think. Art is my life, it’s cathartic and it’s one of the only things that makes sense to me about any part of any given day. It’s expression, it’s how I show my feelings.”</p><p>“So when you plan your day, you always include time to work on art?” Jack probed further.</p><p>“No, not exactly. I have had to do that recently because of a sequence of events that forced me to schedule my time like that. I did it, but it’s not my preferred style.”</p><p>“What do you prefer?”</p><p>“I prefer to paint when I’m inspired, I don’t do it every day. I try to stay present in every moment, experience life as it’s happening. Once I’ve banked enough time absorbing and processing, it just comes out on my canvas. The good, the bad, all of it.”</p><p>Jack nodded and walked back through Lacey’s collection, taking significant time with each piece. He squatted back down and even used a tiny flashlight to view them thoroughly.</p><p>“Jack Taylor owns a premier gallery in Syracuse. He’s brokered over twenty million dollars worth of art in the last twenty years. People trust him, so if you are shown in his gallery, it’ll boost your overall career by a large margin.” Lacey’s professor rattled off excitedly before tugging on Lacey’s arm, “Hey—“</p><p>She turned and walked away from Jack, ticking her head to indicate that they should follow her. The pair looked at each other, trying to figure out what in the world she’d have to tell them.</p><p>“I, uh—“ She leaned to the side to make sure Jack wasn’t within earshot, “I wanted to tell you that I am very disappointed about what happened in the supply closet yesterday after class.”</p><p>Lacey was almost certain she hadn’t known, but there was no use in denying it now.</p><p>“I apologize—“ Lacey began.</p><p>“Sincerely, it wasn’t appropriate.” Danny backed her up immediately. If Lacey was about to go down, so would he.</p><p>“Yes, well, all that being said, you’re not the first people to have had sex in that closet. I need to tell you that I’m not who you have to worry about.”</p><p>“Why would we worry?” Lacey asked.</p><p>“You know how expensive those supplies are, there are security cameras in there.”</p><p>Lacey’s eyes bugged out.</p><p>“Who sees the footage?” Danny asked, trying to stay calm for Lacey.</p><p>“All of the security camera feed on campus goes to the students who monitor them as part of the criminal justice program here at SU. I’m alerted every time someone uses the closet in an inappropriate way.”</p><p>“Of course.” Lacey sighed at the swift and consistent karma she had been receiving from her recent questionable choices. Her parents would love this shit.</p><p>“It won’t happen again.” Danny offered.</p><p>“I’m sure it won’t.” The professor smirked.</p><p>Jack bounced back up and gave a single clap.</p><p>“Lacey, I’d like to display your work at my holiday show next month. All six in this collection.”</p><p>“I’d be thrilled, Jack, thank you.”</p><p>“We sell out every year and I believe I have a couple of buyers for you so I’ll need to know the pricing. I’ll send someone by to collect them in a few weeks. I hope you’re ready for some major cash.” Jack smiled.</p><p>After their meeting, the four of them walked out together, Lacey’s professor bidding them all farewell as she locked up the studio and headed home.</p><p>“Thank you for this opportunity, Jack. I really appreciate your time today.” Lacey said sincerely.</p><p>“It’s a prospective art deal. No need for the big thank you, it’s just business. You need to get used to the process, I predict that this will be your new normal very soon.”</p><p>“I hope so.”</p><p>“Anything else we should talk about?” Jack asked as he lit up a cigarette.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Jack nodded and blew his smoke away. He offered his pack up between the two of them, they both declined.</p><p>“Can I give you some advice?” Jack asked as he took another long drag from the cigarette.</p><p>“I’ll listen. Sure.” Lacey didn’t want to lose this opportunity.</p><p>“Stay focused, and I say that because I was you twenty years ago. Art for me was living too and I lived my way right out into the streets. I was homeless for over a decade. You have a job, yes? At that bar?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Keep it. What else do you do?”</p><p>“I’m a double major here, business.”</p><p>“Finish both. Entertain every opportunity and then weigh every chance you take. If you ever find that you’re taking more chances than you are collecting wins, stop and edit your life. Art is a business just like everything else, it’s easy to lose everything if you’re taking too many chances.”</p><p>“Was last night one of your chances?” Lacey asked, suddenly fearless and with a fair bit of snark. Great opportunity or not, who the fuck was this guy giving her advice like this?</p><p>“I thought we didn’t need to talk about last night.”</p><p>“Maybe we do, I mean, I’m not the fifty year old trying to sleep with an eighteen year old—“</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, I’m not fifty. First of all, that bar is twenty one plus.” Jack raised his eyebrows in challenge to her. Busted. “Second, I’m fairly sure I remember you and I having a mutual moment, your boyfriend included. Tell me I’m wrong—“</p><p>“You’re not wrong.” Lacey admitted.</p><p>“Last night I asked, you said no. Today, I asked if I could give you advice, you said you’d listen. I don’t waste time doing anything unsolicited, you’re the real deal, Lacey. I am just trying to help you navigate.”</p><p>“I appreciate that.” </p><p>“All I’m saying is, focus on building off of the answer you gave me in the studio. You’re right, that’s what it should mean when you say art is your life. Not that you’re literally painting every day, but that you’re motivated to structure your life in order to facilitate your passion to create. You’re fortunate to already be thinking about it that way.”</p><p>“That is my intention.” </p><p>“All bullshit aside, we had no idea who we were last night, you know? We were just two adults on the dance floor. Maybe our paths crossed for a reason.” Jack suggested and handed Lacey a business card with his gallery name and contact info listed on it, “Call me if you need anything, if you have any questions. Networking is important and your talent alone makes me want to never lose touch with you, I mean it.” </p><p>Lacey accepted the card, his words rolling around in her head. He actually was pretty encouraging. If only she hadn’t known the thickness of his junk or heard him call her stunning, that knowledge was incredibly distracting. Lacey knew then that she would never mix business and pleasure in the future, but he was right, they hadn’t known who they were last night. Thank god she had Danny.</p><p>Jack stamped out his cigarette butt. </p><p>“Danny, very nice meeting you. You’re obviously very supportive of your girlfriend, good on you man.” Jack gave Danny a quick bro hug and said goodbye to both of them.</p><p>Danny walked Lacey back to her dorm, Sarita looming by the entrance, ready to keep Danny out until he paid his debt to her.</p><p>“Interesting meeting.” Danny said, trying to see where Lacey’s head was.</p><p>“A fucking rollercoaster.”</p><p>Danny wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.</p><p>“Congratulations on the gallery offer—“</p><p>“Sounds like a good opportunity.” Lacey sighed, “What are we going to do about the supply closet situation?”</p><p>“Cole’s a criminal justice major I’ll talk to him, see how permanent things are. I feel awful if I made this part of your life awkward. I hate that.”</p><p>“We were there together. Besides, It’s not like I’m running for office—“</p><p>“Speaking of that, come to my place for Thanksgiving?”</p><p>“Running for office reminds you of Thanksgiving?”</p><p>“Do you want my cooking or not?”</p><p>“Hell yes.”</p><p>“I am inviting the team, spirit too, it’s kind of a tradition now since we’re all stuck here for our Friday game. Second annual Thanksgiving at my place.”</p><p>“Oh.” Lacey couldn’t stop the disappointment in her voice, “There’s the politics, I get it now.”</p><p>“Ouch.”</p><p>“Sounds like fun?”</p><p>“Liar.”</p><p>“They don’t like me.”</p><p>“I like you. I want you there. I’m definitely thankful for you.” Danny smiled at her.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll come.” Lacey was so ready for another Danny-curated meal, team or no team.</p><p>“Sleep over tonight?”</p><p>“Honestly, I’m going to take advantage of not having a roommate for the next couple of days. I’m going to clean everything, use all the hot water, play my music loud and get things prepped for my next classes.”</p><p>“You don’t need to explain, use your vibrator on your own terms.” Danny joked.</p><p>“Oh I will.” Lacey giggled and kissed him, “Thank you for coming today, and for this morning, and for last night—I’m thankful for you too.”</p><p>“See you in a couple days.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanksgiving was literally the one day they could fully relax before Danny’s big game on Friday and Lacey beginning her new job on Saturday.</p><p>During their two days apart, Lacey took full advantage of her rare ‘me’ time. She tried to keep her mind off of her closet sex tape with Danny. She cleaned her entire dorm room, organized and washed all of her brushes and art supplies, soaked in the tub with all the hot water, worked through a backlog of emails and even called her family to check in.</p><p>Danny had also cleaned his place and shopped for his Thanksgiving feast. The rest of his time was spent at practice and completing his first conditioning drills ahead of Danny’s second season as an elite SU soccer star.</p><p>Danny: Dinner’s at five, love. Come early, I miss you<br/>Lacey: Miss you too. What should I bring?<br/>Danny: You.<br/>Lacey: Do you have wine?<br/>Danny: 14 bottles<br/>Lacey: Really?<br/>Danny: I don’t play, I know what you like ;)<br/>Lacey: This is true :)<br/>Danny: If you really want to help, get here soon and prep these potatoes with me</p><p>It was her first time choosing to stay away from home for a major holiday, she was all caught up with schoolwork and didn’t have a real reason to stay on campus. Lacey didn’t care that she’d be with some jocks for Thanksgiving this year, at least Danny would be there and she’d have some hella good food.</p><p>The trade off was not having to listen to her parents pick apart her life and prod her about her future for once. Lacey was beyond ready to be a little immature and not the older sister who always had to set the good examples.</p><p>Lacey imagined there would be a lot of drinking and video games and something inside of her had never wanted that more than she did today. She was determined to relax and invest in these people, to try to see whatever it was that Danny saw in them. If they were still assholes in the end, she’d go back to knowing they exist, just not in her world.</p><p>Late afternoon, Lacey threw on her favorite jeans, a brown sweater that always shifted to expose one shoulder and her black docs. She was comfy and ready to eat and get her wine on.</p><p>She heard shouting as she approached Danny’s door. She didn’t bother knocking this time, trying the handle and just walking right in.</p><p>“OH THAT’S BULLSHIT!”</p><p>“I swear I saw him do it!”</p><p>“You didn’t see me do SHIT!”</p><p>Lacey spied Danny in an apron, hair pulled back and a huge smile on his face as he buzzed around the kitchen. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.</p><p>“Oh! Oh, hey there.” Danny smiled and spun around to greet her.</p><p>“Hi.” Lacey kissed him, her attention moving to the food prep around them.</p><p>Danny felt nothing but electricity in their kiss, his senses starved after two whole days without her. His mind wandered back to that no-contact kink they tried. Damn that shit was so hot.</p><p>“HA! I FUCKING TOLD YOU!”</p><p>Danny was rudely snapped back from his thoughts by the shouts coming from his living room.</p><p>“They’re playing Among Us, in case you couldn’t tell.” Danny shook his head, “Wine?”</p><p>“Sure.” Lacey smiled.</p><p>“Right, let’s get you going!” Danny scooted around happily, grabbing a glass and opening a bottle of Malbec for her.</p><p>“Thank you.” Lacey sucked it down and got herself a refill.</p><p>“Rough day?” Danny joked.</p><p>Lacey took stock of all the work Danny was doing. Good for him, Lacey giggled to herself.</p><p>“Why didn’t you do all this at the big house? Aren’t most of them in the fraternity anyway?” Lacey wondered.</p><p>“Their kitchen is shit. Stove’s been broken for like five years. Besides, I like the intimacy, you know.”</p><p>Lacey killed her second glass and chose some rosé for her third. Liquid courage as she listened to the crowd whining together a few feet away.</p><p>“You helping me?” Danny asked, shaking his extra apron at her.</p><p>“Umm, I think I am going to see what’s happening in the living room.”</p><p>Danny was surprised, but equally happy at the same time. His world would be so much smoother if somehow his heart and his friends could find some common ground.</p><p>“Porter!” Lacey heard from a few simultaneously as she walked into the living room.</p><p>“Hello—“ She smiled and walked around to see what was up.</p><p>She wasn’t the only one pre-gaming. Pretty much everyone had some sort of open container in their hand or sitting nearby.</p><p>A group were sitting all over Danny’s couch as they played Among Us on their phones together, while another group crowded around his TV to play Madden on the Xbox. It smelled like large athletes mixed with turkey and cinnamon. This was going to be interesting.</p><p>“Mind if I play?” Lacey decided to jump right in.</p><p>“On Madden?” Cole asked, surprised.</p><p>“Yah, help me learn this game.”</p><p>Danny watched from the kitchen as Cole handed Lacey his controller.</p><p>“Okay, it’s the Bucs and the 49ers. Charlie is the Bucs, we’re the 49ers. We’re about to kick a field goal.”</p><p>“Oh! So I’ll be Danny then?”</p><p>Cole smiled, “Yeah, exactly. You just hold that, yep. Then aim and then let it go—“</p><p>“How many yards, boss?” Danny asked Cole.</p><p>“Fifty seven.” He chuckled.</p><p>“Jesus, you guys suck.” Danny commented as he rolled out his bread dough.</p><p>“Phoebe coming?” Cole asked her.</p><p>“Nope, she went home.”</p><p>Lacey lined up and sent a perfect kick through the uprights. Cole lost it and high-fived Lacey, shouting and yelling.</p><p>“Holy shit.” Cole laughed, “Lacey’s on my team.”</p><p>Lacey made no move to give the controller back, playing as a tackle and successfully preventing the Bucs from getting their first down. The cheers from Cole and a few of the guys who were watching her began to pull focus from the larger group on the couch.</p><p>“I didn’t get a chance to apologize for Halloween—“ Cole said sincerely.</p><p>“For what?” Lacey knew, she just wanted to hear his side.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have left Phoebe, she was trashed. Jo, she kind of stole me and dragged me to the roof that night. Nothing happened, I was just trashed too. I didn’t even realize how much time had passed until I came looking and found out you all left.”</p><p>“Do you like her?”</p><p>“Phoebe? She’s cool. We’re not serious, you know? I’m not looking, she doesn’t seem to be looking either, unless I’m way off—“</p><p>“I think you’re right, but I’ll never speak for her. Things change.” She shrugged.</p><p>Lacey knew Cole traveled all over for at least nine months out of the year and wasn’t ready to commit to a relationship right now. She knew Phoebe wasn’t looking for anything serious either, but she also knew her friend really liked Cole a lot. She wasn’t convinced that Phoebe would turn him down if he asked her for more.</p><p>“Does she like me?”</p><p>“All I know is that she’s always happy after she sees you, except for on Halloween.”</p><p>“Tell her I’m sorry? Tell her to call me?”</p><p>“I will.” Lacey agreed, refocusing on her turn with the ball again.</p><p>Lacey dominated every position while Charlie failed miserably representing the Bucs. Danny was loving the commentary and put a few of his guests to work as sous-chefs so he could watch for a few.</p><p>“How the heck did you do that?!” Charlie groaned as Lacey managed another three-point conversion. It wasn’t like she was really good at it, just good enough to slaughter Charlie.</p><p>“I want in on this—“ Archie finally spoke up.</p><p>He nudged Charlie out of the way and took over just as his team got the ball back. Lacey was so invested at this point, she was standing and dancing around as she worked to stop Archie’s passes from progressing up the field.</p><p>“No! Damn it!” Lacey groaned as Archie scored and the Bucs took the lead, winning their game.</p><p>“That’s right, baby!” Archie shouted in victory.</p><p>Archie smiled, thinking about how awesome this was. They were all missing their families, all sacrificing for different reasons. He knew he and Lacey didn’t have the best relationship, but maybe they weren’t doomed after all.</p><p>“Good game.” Archie gave Lacey a nod.</p><p>“You too.” Lacey smiled back, definitely blaming the wine for helping them find this new camaraderie.</p><p>“I said eight minutes—“ Danny could be heard in the kitchen scolding a few teammates who he had tasked with baking some rolls.</p><p>“Ohhh, something’s burning.” Archie smelled it first and headed into the kitchen, Lacey not far behind.</p><p>“It was only my perfect yeast rolls that I made from scratch, no big deal.” Danny protested sarcastically as he magically pulled a fresh tray of rolls out of nowhere and put them in the oven.</p><p>“Well here’s your problem.”</p><p>Archie scooted himself up behind Danny and reached for the oven timer, taking his sweet ass time to prolong their proximity for as long as possible. Several of Danny’s teammates giggled, too buzzed to police these two and their never ending fire.</p><p>“You need to set the timer.” Archie said low next to Danny’s ear as he continued pressing the buttons.</p><p>They knew who Danny’s heart belonged to, but tonight, warm and happy on Thanksgiving, they all felt safe and cared for. Archie was always worried about what would happen if he ever openly admitted and authenticated his lifestyle, but the truth was, everyone already knew and none of them cared. They were a family, they were a team.</p><p>Lacey had been the link that everyone felt compelled to validate, not Archie’s sexuality. All that the team knew before tonight was that as soon as Danny had connected with Lacey, Regina and Archie were never the same again. Their independent tantrums had caused so much distortion to their otherwise cohesive teams that everyone just assumed that Lacey was at fault.</p><p>Now that everyone had spent a couple of hours with Lacey, they were all realizing that they had been wrong. It was Archie and Regina’s inability to move on gracefully after Danny had decided that he wanted to evolve that was the real problem.</p><p>Since they had lost Regina, the teams were not about to lose anyone else. After their visit with her tonight, they embraced Lacey and it was just accepted that she now held all of Danny’s heart. Even so, Archie still wanted to play.</p><p>“Dude.” Danny smiled and shook his head, pinned against the front of the stove while Archie snuggled up behind him.</p><p>Even though Lacey knew their interactions were harmless at this point, she wasn’t about to let Archie handle her man without at least an attempt on her behalf to thwart it. She quietly sidled up to the duo and looked over at the timer.</p><p>“You can do a lot with eight minutes.” Lacey offered while nonchalantly looking down at her phone, her voice dripping with sexual innuendo.</p><p>Archie smiled and looked at Danny for his reaction. Danny smirked, he loved dominant Lacey so much. Lacey looked over at them and quirked an eyebrow. She was buzzed and absolutely playing with them both.</p><p>Danny picked up on her body language and seriously doubted she meant to make it sound like Archie would be included in any post-Thanksgiving shenanigans. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t interested in those options.</p><p>Danny spun around and pushed Archie away lovingly, “You know what I want from you two that will take eight minutes?” Danny asked as he handed Archie a stack of plates and Lacey a basket of silverware and napkins, “Set the damn table.”</p><p>Archie and Lacey scuttled off together to set the folding tables that Danny had set up, running the length of the hallway and into the living room, seating for thirty. They worked side by side to stage each place setting, giggling to each other as their muddled brains tried to figure out how many settings belonged on each side.</p><p>“One fork, one knife, one spoon, Porter. Jeez.” Archie roasted her.</p><p>“Excuse me, all you have to worry about is one plate!” Lacey laughed, she was more than buzzed.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right, you’re right.” Archie smiled brilliantly, “So, what can you do in eight minutes?” He pushed, “‘Cause I know my boy and he likes to take his time—“</p><p>Lacey just shrugged, not offering anything.</p><p>“Well, whatever it is, he likes it. You’ve got him on lock.” Archie added, not meaning for it to come out sounding so sad, “I’m sorry, I’m happy for you two, I really am. He’s happy Lace, he’s so happy—“ He tried to backpedal with some drunk rambling.</p><p>“I got you.” Lacey just wanted tonight to be easy. Her and Archie had already went rounds with this bullshit, she was over it.</p><p>Once the table was set, Lacey, Archie and Danny brought platters of food over, their now non-stop sexual tension only apparent to the three of them. It was a dance. Danny would reach around Lacey to grab the butter, his lips brushing her earlobe. Archie would intercept it, his hands brushing Danny’s. Lacey even ended up giving Archie a piggy-back ride from the kitchen to the table when they were done running around.</p><p>“This is your stop, big guy.” Lacey giggled as Archie slid off the back of her.</p><p>“Dinner!” Danny shouted and all of his friends came over to filter into a seat.</p><p>They passed around Danny’s incredible food that no one had helped him with and Danny had strangely never felt more grateful. They laughed and shared stories of their own family dinners and holidays past.</p><p>While their friends bantered amongst themselves, Lacey, Archie and Danny were sharing as well. Lacey chose a seat in between the two men, both of them passing things incessantly back and forth to each other once they discovered how fragile Lacey’s ability to hide her interest in watching the two of them interact really was.</p><p>Once everyone had their first round of food, Danny’s hand took purchase of Lacey’s thigh under the table while he ate. The gesture was sweet, the love and it’s subsequent warmth that crept up her neck made Lacey randomly smile in between bites. Danny noticed.</p><p>“You seem especially happy tonight.” Danny leaned over and whispered to her.</p><p>Lacey brought her hand over and squeezed the top of his while it remained glued to her leg.</p><p>“I am.” She smiled again, “Maybe the wine helped a little—“</p><p>Danny didn’t hesitate, “Stay with me tonight?”</p><p>Lacey looked at Danny’s face, his eyes, his cheeks, nose, lips. God she loved him. He squeezed her leg then, wanting her to know that he was feeling it too.</p><p>“Please?” He added softly.</p><p>Lacey licked her lips and leaned in closer, “Just me?”</p><p>Danny squinted, “Yes?” He answered as a question, not sure where this was going.</p><p>Lacey tipped her head a little, dipping closer, “Maybe we can have a guest tonight.” She said simply, picking up her wine and taking a healthy sip.</p><p>Danny swallowed hard and adjusted his posture, “Lacey—“ He had a pretty good idea what she was asking, but she’d have to be the one to ask for it and with far more details.</p><p>Lacey bit her lip, “Would he be into it?”</p><p>Danny chuckled and pushed his fork around his plate, “Yes he would.” They both knew who they were talking about.</p><p>“So let’s have some fun.” Lacey shrugged.</p><p>“I’m not like, looking for this—“</p><p>“I know, I am. Would you do this with me?”</p><p>Danny was scared to answer.</p><p>“It’s not a test, I swear.” Lacey said as if reading his mind.</p><p>“Earth to the lovebirds, there’s like twenty seven other people here you know—“ Archie spoke up.</p><p>Danny’s stare lingered on Lacey, completely ignoring Archie’s whining, “This was your idea, you’re gonna ask him, not me.” Danny confirmed before shoveling up another bite.</p><p>“Ask me what?” Archie leaned in closer to Lacey.</p><p>“What are you doing tonight?” Lacey asked to Danny’s surprise, was this really happening right now?</p><p>Danny leaned back, feeling as if leaning backward would give Lacey’s question more space to flow between them. Like feng shui, but for conversations.</p><p>Archie looked over at Danny, who toggled between stress eating and binge drinking in back-to-back succession. He was nervous.</p><p>“Is that a trick question?” Archie wasn’t sure this could be a real offer.</p><p>Danny didn’t say a goddamn thing.</p><p>“Team Danny?” Lacey asked.</p><p>“This was your idea?” Archie’s eyes twinkled at her.</p><p>“Are you in or not?”</p><p>Lacey needed the answer before she lost her confidence with this. Asking for a threesome was not as easy as her body made it feel like it should be.</p><p>“Oh honey, I’m down for whatever you’re asking for.” Archie confirmed.</p><p>“Danny?” Lacey wanted something more solid from him. Archie also waiting for him to respond with baited breath.</p><p>“In.” He said while still refusing to look at either one of them.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Lacey sat on the counter, her legs bracketing Archie’s body while they played Rock-Paper-Scissors for who would get to go next playing Madden after dessert. They were comfortable, seemingly fast friends.</p><p>Danny stood next to them, cutting and plating his homemade pies for his guests.</p><p>“Guys, get out of my kitchen if you’re not going to help me.” Danny grumbled.</p><p>Archie pulled Lacey off the counter by her waist, her slide down his body not going unnoticed by Danny.</p><p>“Oh shut up.” Archie said as he grabbed a couple plates and headed out to begin serving his friends.</p><p>“You okay?” Lacey wondered why Danny was suddenly so short with them.</p><p>Danny stopped cutting and looked down, “Yeah, I just—“</p><p>Lacey walked up and gave Danny a reverse hug, squeezing him tight. Danny held her arms and squeezed back.</p><p>“I love you.” Lacey said, smacking a wet kiss to his temple.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to do this? I mean I’ve been working to get him to stop focusing on me and I’m not sure if—“</p><p>“Yes please.” Lacey uttered into Danny’s neck, sending a jolt straight to his dick.</p><p>“God, okay. Okay.”</p><p>“Hey now!” Archie returned for more plates and spied their embrace, “Don’t start without me!” He giggled and hip checked the pair as he grabbed more plates and left again.</p><p>Danny stood straighter and lifted up some plates for Lacey to take, he needed some distance between them or he’d have a hard time leaving the kitchen without a tent in his pants.</p><p>After dessert, Danny’s guests began dropping like flies. Many of them pairing up for the night or walking back to their dorms and the frat houses in warm, stuffed groups. Lacey took up residence on the couch with her phone, her legs stretched out and receiving the best socked foot massage from Archie.</p><p>Phoebe: Happy Thanksgiving!<br/>Lacey: You too!<br/>Phoebe: Have you eaten all my ramen yet?<br/>Lacey: Not yet! I have SO much to tell you when you come back<br/>Phoebe: ?<br/>Lacey: Trust me it’s too much to text<br/>Phoebe: Well damn, should we make plans for Saturday then?<br/>Lacey: Can’t, I’m working<br/>Phoebe: Excuse me? You have a whole job??<br/>Lacey: I may or may not be in a threesome tonight<br/>Phoebe: WHAT?! With who? What kind of job IS this?<br/>Lacey: The threesome isn’t the job, LOL. I’ll talk to you about it on Sunday ;)<br/>Phoebe: Yeah you will!!<br/>Phoebe: Shit, have a fucking blast<br/>Lacey: xoxo</p><p>Danny walked into the living room after his last guest had left, wringing his hands together and looking over at his two partners for the night.</p><p>“Dishes can wait until morning, but I managed to get the food put away no thanks to either of you—“</p><p>Lacey took her feet back from Archie and patted the sofa beside her. Danny plopped down and Lacey locked him in by moving her legs back in place across their laps. Archie didn’t miss a beat and resumed her foot massage.</p><p>“Dinner was amazing, Danny, thank you.” Lacey said totally relaxed, but with a tinge of adrenaline that began dripping into the middle of her stomach. This was happening.</p><p>Danny began to participate in Lacey’s massage, twisting his hands around her calves and moving up to her thighs. Archie took one hand away from Lacey’s feet and turned Danny’s face toward his for a kiss. Danny accepted and Archie kept his eyes open, staring at Lacey on the other end of the couch as he began to make out with her boyfriend.</p><p>Archie knew how easily things can change when people go from buzzed to feeling more sober again. He wanted to make sure Lacey had no objections before they got this show on the road.</p><p>Danny was worried too. He squeezed Lacey’s leg as their kiss progressed, wanting her to know that he was very much aware that she was still there.</p><p>“Upstairs?” Danny asked them after pulling back from Archie.</p><p>Archie didn’t answer, instead both men looked at Lacey for the cue that this was happening. Lacey slid her legs back and swung them around, standing and pulling the guys to their feet, one at a time.</p><p>“After you.” Lacey held her hand out toward the stairs, Archie sprinting and Danny not far behind.</p><p>Once they made it to the top of the stairs, both Danny and Archie pulled their own shirts off. This one simple action immediately made the situation very real for Lacey, who stood between them wondering if she really had the balls big enough to go through with this.</p><p>Danny realized how overwhelmed Lacey must have felt at the sight of two dudes simultaneously getting naked on either side of her. Her idea or not, he’d only do any of this if she really wanted to do it. He pulled her into the bathroom and gestured to Archie that he needed a minute.</p><p>“Hi.” Danny smiled and held her close.</p><p>“How have you done this before?!” Lacey smiled back, thudding her face into his chest.</p><p>“Awkward as hell, right?” Danny giggled, “It’s always like that at first.”</p><p>“I just—what do I do? I mean, is he—“ Lacey didn’t know where to start with the questions.</p><p>“Full disclosure? Archie’s been in the room for a few of my group experiences. He’ll ask you before he tries something and he’ll stop when you tell him, I promise.”</p><p>Lacey ran her hands up and down the front of Danny’s beautiful chest. She had been so sure downstairs that she wanted this to happen, she really needed her mind to either get back there or tell her to flee.</p><p>“You don’t mind, like, you wouldn’t care if—“ She suddenly began to worry about being involved with another person in front of Danny.</p><p>“You’re thinking too much. There are no hurt feelings or whatever, the point is pleasure.”</p><p>Lacey blew out some of her fear, “Is he going to focus on you? I mean—“</p><p>“If you want him to. Look, Archie is gay. He’ll mess around, but he’ll be looking to lay me the fuck out tonight I already know.” Danny sighed, “He’s a top, like, it’s ridiculous—“</p><p>“Jesus, I remember.” Lacey thought back to the sound of Phoebe getting nailed by Archie at the frat house.</p><p>“It’s a fantasy. I’m not going to monitor if and when you let him touch you or if you touch him, it’s a threesome, it’ll happen. He’s definitely going to want to touch me though, how do you feel about that?”</p><p>“Okay I guess.”</p><p>“You guess?”</p><p>“Honestly? I’ve never seen you with anyone else, I’m quite interested.”</p><p>“Well, I’m the center tonight for sure. How’d I get so lucky?” Danny asked, voice low.</p><p>Danny tipped Lacey’s chin up and kissed her slow but with an insistent edge that let her know that he was all in if she was. He handled her differently, not rougher, just with lots of fire, intention.</p><p>“I’m not doing this without you and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to explore this kink with you too.”</p><p>He kissed her again, searching, wanting.</p><p>“Fuck, okay.” She hushed against his lips.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yes, but I need a minute—“</p><p>Danny stepped back, trying to school his expression to not reveal how stoked he was that Lacey seemed to be back on board. He loved sharing on occasion, but he had made peace with sacrificing that part of his life if it meant that he could be with Lacey exclusively full time. Tonight though, this was a gift and he was thankful.</p><p>Danny closed the door behind him and and began messing around with his phone to get some music going.</p><p>Archie gestured toward the door, “She okay?” He asked, sounding genuinely concerned.</p><p>“Yeah, just warming up, you know how it is.”</p><p>Archie moved to rub Danny’s shoulders. Danny pulled away and turned to face him.</p><p>“Not without her.”</p><p>“Got it.” Archie stretched, “This her first time?”</p><p>Danny gave Archie a look. It was, but Lacey wasn’t a novice with sex, she was just doing some soul searching.</p><p>Danny managed to get some music going that wasn’t super cliché sexy and set it at a volume that would just barely drown out potentially uncomfortable community sounds, but still allow them to communicate. Archie reached to help Danny unmake his bed by pulling off the extra pillows.</p><p>Lacey slid out of the bathroom, her adrenaline now spiking as she spied the two hot, shirtless guys who were basically waiting for her. She didn’t feel like running so she decided to listen to that and see how far they’d get.</p><p>Danny was the furthest away from her when she walked into the room so Archie turned and intercepted her.</p><p>“You okay?” Archie asked her with a sincerity she had never known from him.</p><p>“Yep.” Lacey grinned, still feeling super awkward.</p><p>Archie brought his hand up and ran it down the side of her face, “Team Danny?” He whispered lovingly.</p><p>Archie smiled and stepped in closer, lingering just in front of Lacey’s face, the sexual tension they had created downstairs building back up again. Lacey nodded and accepted a light, friendly kiss from him. There was excitement, energy and curiosity woven within.</p><p>Archie pulled away first, “Let’s have some fun.”</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Someone’s phone was buzzing, another one was chirping an incessant ring tone.</p><p>“Who. The. Fuck—“ Archie groaned from one side of Danny’s bed, his forearm draped tightly across his eyes to try and keep the sunlight out.</p><p>Danny was in the middle, lying back-to-back with Archie. He buried his face into Lacey’s chest to try to hide from the noise as well. Lacey instinctively wrapped her arm around Danny and cradled him lovingly, both of them holding each other close.</p><p>Her eyes darted to his bedside clock: 6:45 AM</p><p>She waited until the two phones stopped making noise and closed her eyes briefly before they started up again.</p><p>“Fuck! I’ve got it—“ Lacey grumbled, sliding out of bed sore and still naked from her workout a few hours prior.</p><p>Archie and Danny turned onto their respective opposite sides and found themselves snuggling into each other in Lacey’s absence. Damn they were so cute.</p><p>Lacey grabbed Danny’s phone from his dresser and switched it to silent. From a quick glance at his home screen she could see he had two missed calls and two text notifications. His phone was locked though so she couldn’t read them.</p><p>The buzzing continued and Lacey realized it was her phone this time and scrambled through their pants pile until she fished it out of the tiny pocket she had stuffed it into last night.</p><p>Lacey had three missed calls now and two text messages. She didn’t recognize some of the phone numbers but saw that one of them was from Phoebe and so were all the texts. This couldn’t be a good thing. Her heart began to race.</p><p>She unlocked her phone and opened her text messages.</p><p>Phoebe: Are you awake?!<br/>Phoebe: Call me!!</p><p>The voicemail notifications came through then, the transcribed text from them revealing it was Syracuse PD calling.</p><p>“Oh my god—“ Lacey said out loud, panicked.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Danny struggled into a seated position once he heard the seriousness in Lacey’s voice.</p><p>“Jo’s out on bail.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Archie had excused himself and almost sprinted back to the frat house and away from Danny’s seemingly unavoidable drama. He had promised to catch up with him later at game time.</p><p>Danny, Lacey and Phoebe ended up on a conference call with the Syracuse police department, their parents and their lawyers shortly after. </p><p>With Jo’s father being the chief of police of her hometown in Connecticut, Jo having no prior arrests or convictions and her lawyers arguing self-defense, the judge had ruled that Jo was not dangerous to others or a flight-risk and therefore could be released on $50,000 cash bail until her trial date.</p><p>The detectives detailed that while Jo was not under house arrest, she was required to stay in Syracuse until the date of her trial in February. She was barred from stepping foot on campus and had to stay at least one hundred yards away from all witnesses who had been subpoenaed to testify in her case. This included Lacey, Danny and Phoebe, plus just about everyone else on the football and spirit teams, the fraternity and the sorority members and some faculty members.</p><p>“A hundred yards.” Lacey muttered, she couldn’t believe this.</p><p>“We’ll be monitoring her, she does have an ankle monitor on.” One of the detectives tried to calm Lacey’s fears.</p><p>“Yeah but we don’t. You’ll just know where she was when she kills one of us.” Lacey snipped.</p><p>“One hundred yards is a football field. What happens when one of us runs into her closer than that?” Danny pushed further.</p><p>“Call 9-1-1 and an officer will respond immediately.” </p><p>“So we just have to stay alive long enough until one of you gets there, great.” Phoebe bitched at them.</p><p>“You and your lawyers have the info, call us any time.” The detectives offered before dropping off the call along with their lawyers.</p><p>“I’m wondering if I should just stay home—“ Phoebe said, Lacey and Danny still on the line.</p><p>“I refuse to allow Jo control one more day of my life.” Danny proclaimed, “I’ve already lost an entire year plus a good friend. She can’t have anything else.”</p><p>Lacey rubbed Danny’s back, “Same, honestly. She caused me so much grief, I will fuck that bitch up if I see her on the street.” Lacey growled.</p><p>“You’re right. Besides, if one of you is going down, I’m going down with you.” Phoebe said with the kind of blind honesty that only she could, “I’ll be back tomorrow, keep each other safe.”</p><p>Danny hung up and set his phone down on his nightstand before he pulled Lacey back into his arms and covered them up. They laid like that for a long while, independently processing this bullshit.</p><p>“That was not how this morning was supposed to go.” Danny sighed.</p><p>“No?”</p><p>Danny shook his head no, “I wanted to tell you that last night was the most erotic night of my life.” Danny closed his eyes, obviously remembering the highlights.</p><p>Archie and Lacey hadn’t slept together. Instead, they had taken ‘Team Danny’ to heart and made every single kiss, every single touch all about him. Like Danny had predicted, he was the center. He had never felt pleasure in the way that those two delivered it to him. Archie was not going to be part of their regular sex life, they had all agreed on that, so Danny considered last night like catching lightning in a bottle. </p><p>Now, on this chilly morning after, Lacey hugged him close, their naked bodies creating heat between them just from their memories of the night before. Lacey kissed Danny’s shoulder, the part of him that was closest to her lips.</p><p>“What else?” Lacey asked, voice broken and tired.</p><p>“I wanted to spend the morning showing you how thankful I am for you—“</p><p>Lacey rolled further onto her side and threw a leg up over Danny’s beautiful body. Danny reached down and held her leg against him.</p><p>“How did you plan on showing me that?” Lacey rolled her hips against him gently.</p><p>“Careful what you wish for—“</p><p>“Don’t let this news ruin a perfectly good morning. Show me, please?” She begged gently.</p><p>Danny gripped her leg tighter, remembering her performance from the night before. The sound of her morning voice making his body begin to sizzle.</p><p>Danny rolled them so he was on top, his lips attaching to Lacey’s neck. She smelled amazing, the third round of their threesome situation had led them all into Danny’s shower around 3 AM and they had given each other a group scrub down. </p><p>“I’ve never—“ Danny panted as he pushed himself inside of her, “Ever, had a night like last night.”</p><p>“Mmnh—“ Lacey moved to meet Danny’s rocking motion.</p><p>“Thank you.” Danny whispered. </p><p>Lacey knew he was thanking her for last night, for right now and for every day they would be a part of each other’s lives hereafter. Lacey responded to his sincerity with a renewed desire to please him. </p><p>Danny flipped the blanket off of them and pushed his upper body into a plank position so he could watch her body work his just as much as he worked hers.</p><p>“Goddamn, Lacey—“ He bowed his head and kissed her deep.</p><p>“That’s it, show me.” Lacey whispered, damn she was sexy.</p><p>Danny focused on his rhythm, working with her in the sweetest give and take. His eyes lolling as she squeezed the muscles inside of her with each of her reciprocating thrusts.</p><p>“I think you are the one showing me—“ Danny smiled down at her.</p><p>Lacey was more than he could have ever imagined in a partner. He hadn’t been sure of where this relationship would go, but he was happy with where they were right now. He’d never been in love before and if this was what it was like, he would do anything to keep her safe, happy and satisfied.</p><p>“I am so in love with you.” Danny gushed as he came, Lacey right behind him this time.</p><p>Lacey hugged Danny’s collapsed body and kissed the top of his head.</p><p>“You’re a big sap. I love you, too.”</p><p>“We okay?” Danny muffled into his pillow, one arm draped possessively around her.</p><p>“Beyond.”</p><p>Lacey eventually drifted off, Danny slipping away for another shower and to pull his shit together for his big afternoon game.</p><p>Lacey woke to the smell of coffee. YES, she thought to herself as she quickly dressed in her clothes from the night before. She knew Danny had to be almost ready to head out and bolted down the stairs. There it was, two coffees prepared in travel mugs and an insulated lunch bag that she suspected contained many treats inside.</p><p>“Hey, love.” Danny met her with a quick kiss and hauled his gym bag onto his shoulder, “Sorry we didn’t do breakfast together, but I packed you up some leftovers, coffee—“</p><p>Lacey smiled at her thoughtful boyfriend, “Thank you.”</p><p>“I’d like to walk you back to your place, I just want to make sure—“ Danny paused his anxiety-filled rant, he obviously had a lot on his mind.</p><p>“You want to make sure I get back safe.” Lacey nodded.</p><p>“I just—like, I know you’re not some helpless princess or something—“</p><p>Lacey’s eyes grew, “I’m not a princess?” She giggled at him.</p><p>“Well, you’re a queen actually, I’m just—“ Danny swirled his hand around in space next to him while he searched for the right words to say, “Can I please walk you back?”</p><p>“I’d like that.”</p><p>They headed out, Danny insisting she layer her outfit with one of his hoodies before they left. Both of them looked around suspiciously for half of their journey back to Lacey’s dorm.</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want me to walk you to the stadium instead?” Lacey smiled.</p><p>“I’m honestly so freaked.” Danny admitted.</p><p>“Okay, listen. I’m nervous too, but it’s game day. ESPN is here, everyone on campus knows her. There’s no way she’d be stupid enough to be here this weekend.”</p><p>Danny nodded, “You’re right.” He sighed.</p><p>“Hey did you talk to Cole about, you know, our porn career?”</p><p>“Yes I did. He definitely saw it.”</p><p>“Uhh, okay, and?”</p><p>“He said that the footage is digital and files archive for six months before they’re dumped.”</p><p>“Six months? Jesus.”</p><p>“He said that it was pretty dark and grainy. He only knew it was us because of the light from the studio that filtered in when the door was open.”</p><p>They made it to the front of Lacey’s dorm, Danny walking in with her and placating Sarita with the movie passes he finally remembered to bring.</p><p>“You’re coming right to the door?” </p><p>“The last time Jo messed with you, she busted your door in and caused a lot of grief, so yes, I want to make sure you’re good.” </p><p>Lacey’s door was just fine. She unlocked it and everything inside was just as she had left it the day before.</p><p>“Thank you.” Lacey hugged Danny tight, more relieved than she expected to be, “You need to get out of here before you’re late for warm-ups.”</p><p>“Coming to the game?”</p><p>“I want to say yes, but I’m not sure—“</p><p>“There’s a ticket for you always, you know that. I won’t be upset if you’re not there though, okay? I get it.”</p><p>“I do want to see you again before you’re off for your stretch of away games next week.”</p><p>“Definitely.” Danny pulled her close again, “Maybe I can keep you in my bed all day Sunday—“ He kissed her rough.</p><p>“Oh my god, you need to leave.” Lacey smiled against his mouth.</p><p>“Text me later.” Danny winked and left her in a puddle in the center of her room.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Lacey went to the game. SU won and the home crowd was nuts with energy. All of that happiness flowed through Lacey and pooled at her feet, her face remaining stoic, frustrated. She was angry that even doing something as simple as watching her boyfriend’s football game was affected by Jo’s release. Jo was free, but now they were not.</p><p>The team was headed to frat row to celebrate as always. Lacey texted Danny that she wasn’t up for it and headed home for her last night with her dorm room to herself. As she walked, flanked by the crowd that trickled out of the dome along side of her, her paranoia about running into Jo climaxed. </p><p>Lacey’s eyes darted everywhere, she felt dizzy. There were so many people around her. So many witnesses, safety in numbers and all that, yet she still felt like a target, completely exposed. </p><p>Danny: Sarita’s right behind you, you’re okay</p><p>Lacey turned around to see Sarita and a group of girls from her dorm walking behind her. She took a deep breath.</p><p>Lacey: Thanks. How’d you know?<br/>Danny: I asked her to make sure you made it back safe<br/>Lacey: I thought I wasn’t a princess?<br/>Danny: The look on your face for the last two hours, you’re definitely a princess today<br/>Lacey: Hey now<br/>Danny: It’s going to be okay<br/>Lacey: Be a prince tonight, D. Chivalrous and shit.<br/>Danny: Always</p><p>Lacey couldn’t even show proper cute girlfriend jealousy because her mind was so far removed from current events. Danny tried his best to convince her anyway.</p><p>Danny: I’m yours, Lace. Text me if you need anything okay?<br/>Lacey: Have a good time</p><p>They texted all day Saturday. It wasn’t that Lacey was scared to leave her dorm, it was more that she was trying to psych herself up to leave campus later that afternoon to start a new job downtown in a popular spot that she worried Jo might try to attend. She really wanted to talk to Phoebe and get some of her signature no-bullshit advice.</p><p>Phoebe had originally planned to be back on campus by noon Saturday, but her family had been in no rush to drop her back off now that Jo was out there walking free. </p><p>Phoebe had to promise her family that she would remain on campus and communicate with them any time she was going to leave for any reason. By the time Phoebe had made it back to their room, Lacey had already left.</p><p>Phoebe knew how nervous Lacey was, starting her first college job a day after a murderer with a likely vendetta against her was not ideal. Phoebe and Danny planned to surprise Lacey during her first shift, to give her some familiar faces in her new crowd and hopefully ease her mind a bit.</p><p>Heading to a 21+ hookah lounge off campus to see Lacey at work was never going to be approved by Phoebe’s family so she didn’t tell them.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>“‘Ello—“ Danny said in a British accent as Phoebe opened the door to her room.</p><p>Phoebe stared back at him stone faced. Danny smirked and gave her outfit a once over.</p><p>“Ready?” Danny tried to gauge Phoebe’s temperament, assuming she was just as nervous as he was.</p><p>“Why didn’t we insist she quit this job? </p><p>“I know the bouncer there, he won’t let Jo in.”</p><p>Phoebe hadn’t even registered Danny’s response.</p><p>“I mean, what time did she leave here today?!” Phoebe threw her hands up, unsure of the answer. </p><p>“Phoebe—“ Danny stepped up closer and tried to snap her out of her panic.</p><p>“Did—did she text you when she got there?!”</p><p>“Hey, hey—“ Danny pulled Phoebe in for a hug.</p><p>“You’re good at this.” Phoebe muffled into Danny’s shoulder, the two exhausted from the mental energy that Jo was sucking out of them.</p><p>“Let’s go see our girl.” He pulled away and didn’t offer her anything comforting because he had nothing left to give.</p><p>This whole situation was a nightmare, words wouldn’t fix anything. All Danny could do was literally show that he would be there for his friends. They were in this together.</p><p>The lounge was slamming busy. Fresh off of the SU football win on the last weekend the team would be in town for a home game, downtown Syracuse was bustling with hundreds of visitors.</p><p>Phoebe and Danny nudged their way inside, Danny’s number nineteen helping them to bypass the line. Danny spotted Lacey first. She was smiling, radiant, as always. </p><p>Lacey was wearing the SU football t-shirt she had purchased for herself, the one with DESAI on the back. She knotted it up to the side, exposing a strip of her belly above a tight black skirt, a half apron and ankle boots. </p><p>“There she is!” Phoebe cheered with a level of relief.</p><p>The girls saw each other before Lacey saw Danny. He watched as Phoebe happily danced her way through the crowd to meet her. He stayed put, watching Lacey recognize her friend and then search for him. When their eyes finally connected, her whole face lit up and Danny’s heart bloomed. He hadn’t seen her since Friday’s game and hadn’t seen her smile in even longer.</p><p>Danny gave her a tiny wave and headed toward the bar to grab drinks.</p><p>“Danny! Welcome back—“ </p><p>“Hey Tim.” Danny gave the owner a fist bump.</p><p>“Lacey’s raking it in tonight, might be the shirt.” Tim chuckled, “What’ll ya have?”</p><p>“Two porters, please.”</p><p>Danny took the beers and navigated the sea of lurching intoxicated people, muscling his way by Phoebe’s side.</p><p>“Aww, thanks Danny!” Phoebe accepted the drink and tapped her cup against his before taking a long sip.</p><p>“Hi.” Danny smiled at his stunning girlfriend.</p><p>“Hi.” She smiled back.</p><p>“You two are so adorable.” Phoebe giggled and knocked back the rest of her beer in one gulp. </p><p>“You two have fun, I’ve gotta keep moving.” Lacey said as she side-swiped Danny and smacked a kiss to his cheek. It made Danny feel claimed, he liked that.</p><p>“Smoke?” Phoebe asked Danny, almost awkwardly.</p><p>“Hell yes.” Danny said as if there were no other choices.</p><p>They sat and smoked, people-watching in silence for a long time. It was always so amusing to watch much more intoxicated people than yourself try to interact and function properly. </p><p>Danny kept his eyes on Lacey for most of the time, watching her give a shit about something with the same level of energy she gave to all her other shit. His mind wandered to what that might be like if they stayed together long term, thoughts that Danny had never had before. Ever.</p><p>He watched her interact with assholes and nice people, get manhandled and respected in a matter of seconds by all different people. As she worked the back corner, Danny watched some dude give her a great big sloppy hug, it was Jack.</p><p>Phoebe cringed when she realized what Danny was looking at.</p><p>“That.” Danny tipped his chin up at Lacey’s mystery hugging buddy, “That is the art director for the Syracuse Art Gallery and Collective.” Danny took a long drag, “He’s the one who will sell her paintings next month.”</p><p>“Of course it is.” </p><p>Phoebe soaked in Jack’s details, deciding that he was fucking handsome and now she was dying to get the tea from Lacey. She picked up on Danny’s frustration, he was jealous and Phoebe found that endearing coming from such a free-spirited playboy that Danny had been for so long.</p><p>“I’m going to get some more drinks.” Danny sighed and headed back toward the bar.</p><p>The wait for drinks was much longer than before. Tim was still the only bartender on a night when the lounge was at capacity and it truly limited almost everyone’s ability to continue the pursuit of their buzz.</p><p>“Manny, right?” </p><p>Danny turned around to the sound of a familiar voice. Jack.</p><p>“Danny, actually. Hi Jack.” Neither of them moved to shake hands.</p><p>“Service here sucks.” </p><p>Danny didn’t respond, turning back to face the bar.</p><p>“So, what’s it feel like?” Jack spoke up a little louder to pull Danny’s attention back to him.</p><p>Danny didn’t like wherever this was going. He turned politely to address a tipsy Jack for a second time.</p><p>“I’m sorry—“ Danny opted for playing dumb and hoped Jack would just give up, “It’s so loud in here—“ He swirled a finger by his ear and shrugged, hoping it would be enough to shut him down.</p><p>“I said—“ Jack had moved to Danny’s side and spoke even louder, “What does it feel like?”</p><p>Danny squinted, “I don’t have time for vagueness, Jack.”</p><p>Jack smiled, “That’s true, your time must be limited seeing as how you’re on date with another woman while Lacey makes some cash. She pay you after each shift? You’re one of those, what do they call it—PIMP! Oh my god, you’re a pimp….” Jack trailed off.</p><p>Danny discreetly turned into Jack’s space, crowding him, his eyes going dark.</p><p>“You’re drunk and I get that, so I’m not going to smash your teeth in right now.” Danny fumed.</p><p>“Aww, thanks, pal. You gonna answer my question now?” Jack weaved side to side a little, obviously smashed.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“I just want to know.”</p><p>Danny knew better than to continue engaging this nonsense, but he truly didn’t want to make a scene out of respect for Lacey. She deserved the opportunity this piece of shit could give her and he didn’t want to be the one to fuck it up.</p><p>“What do you want to know?” Danny asked reluctantly.</p><p>“What does it feel like?” Jack smiled.</p><p>“What does what feel like?” Danny took the bait and shifted uncomfortably.</p><p>“To kill someone.” Jack replied, salivating as we watched for Danny’s reaction.</p><p>Danny nodded and grinned politely, “I see you’ve done some homework on me.”</p><p>“Just a little background that’s all, I protect my investments.</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“I found some very interesting news about you that the SU crowd obviously doesn’t know yet.”</p><p>“I respect the reasons behind your effort, but I promise you, Lacey’s work is a sound investment. You won’t have any trouble from me.”</p><p>“I’m not convinced that’s true after what I’ve read—“</p><p>“There’s a lot of speculation out there from over the years, but you’re wrong about some details.” Danny noted.</p><p>“How’s that?”</p><p>“Well first of all, Manny? That’s not really a good sign of the quality of your research. Secondly, I’ve never murdered anyone.”</p><p>“Funny, I didn’t mention murder. I simply asked what it felt like to kill someone—“ Jack smiled bigger.</p><p>Danny’s chin dropped lower, his eyes intense and darker than before. His nostrils flared a bit as he sucked a quick breath in through his nose.</p><p>“What are you trying to do here, Jack?”</p><p>“Like I said, I protect my investments.”</p><p>Danny stepped in closer, “Who’s the pimp now?”</p><p>“College was your escape. Big time athlete running from a big time scandal. Must be such a burden to keep those parallel. It would be a shame if word got out—“</p><p>“Agreed, but as you’ve read, you have no idea what I’m capable of—“ Danny muttered, taking another step toward Jack.</p><p>“Does Lacey?”</p><p>“Danny! Hey, back for another round?” Tim chimed in happily from somewhere behind him, “Hey Jack.”</p><p>“Tim.” Jack gave Tim a nod.</p><p>“What can I get you, Danny?” Tim tried again.</p><p>“For Danny?” Jack reared his head back and looked between the two of them in shock, “Danny’s not old enough to drink, are ya bud?” Jack gave Danny a single too-hard pat on his back.</p><p>Tim’s smile fell, disappointment spreading across his face, “What’s he talking about?” </p><p>Danny licked his lips but didn’t say anything.</p><p>“And Lacey’s roommate?” Tim pointed to Phoebe who was now flanked by two men in their hookah corner.</p><p>Danny shook his head no, feeling like a puppy who had just soiled the carpet.</p><p>“You two have to leave.”</p><p>“Tim—“ Danny tried to object, “I won’t drink, I’m—“</p><p>“Right now.” Tim pointed to the door, his eyes traveling to Danny’s number nineteen and signaling for him to assist.</p><p>The bouncer responded immediately, “‘Sup?” </p><p>“Did you check his ID?”</p><p>“I lied about my age.” Danny tried to help his friend.</p><p>“Did you check his ID?” Tim ignored Danny completely.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Tim sighed and shook his head. They were so short-handed, but there was no way he was going to risk losing his liquor license in a college town because he had a bouncer making some sort of back door deals.</p><p>“You’re fired.”</p><p>“Tim—“ </p><p>“The three of you need to leave. You, Danny and her.” Tim pointed to Phoebe, “Out.”</p><p>Jack leaned on the bar and smiled smugly at Danny, “I’ll keep my eye on Lacey for you, man. No worries.” Jack winked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lacey woke to the sounds of Phoebe beginning a shower.</p><p>“Perfect.” She smiled and stretched beneath her warm covers. </p><p>Lacey pulled her vibrator out and quickly slid it inside her pants. She didn’t get this opportunity often when Phoebe was home so she wasted no time. If Lacey had her way, she’d prefer to wake up to incredible sex with Danny every morning, or at the very least her trusted toy. Having a high libido was no joke.</p><p>Lacey let her mind drift back to her sexy Thanksgiving night with Danny and Archie, trying to commit the best moments to memory. The news of Jo being released on bail the morning after had temporarily blotted out all of the good from that night, she was working to get those memories back.</p><p><br/>******<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>“Legs back, big guy.” Archie requested sweetly after his lips popped off Danny’s cock. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Danny obeyed and pulled his knees up a little while Archie rolled on a condom. Lacey was sitting backward on Danny’s face, his incredible mouth sucking her clit while she watched Archie prepare to penetrate her boyfriend’s perfect body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just watching the blow job had been hot enough. Danny’s mouth had been otherwise occupied at the time but his hands had found purchase in Archie’s hair, slamming Archie’s head up and down at the pace he had wanted him to suck. Something about it just set her body on fire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As Archie’s mouth had moved Danny closer to a release he had begun to groan into Lacey’s crotch. Lacey loved that and ground down against him further, earning a smack to her ass.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now she watched as Archie carefully pushed into him, Danny’s whole body tensing up, his mouth ceasing it’s suction on Lacey’s swollen clit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shit—“ Lacey heard from somewhere beneath her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Easy, relax—“ Archie coaxed, not pausing at all and pushing in harder, as he would.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lacey tried to control her panting, but she was facing Archie and watched him, his eyes glued unabashedly on her body as it undulated above Danny’s face. He listened to her voice whine involuntarily at this. He smiled at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“C’mere—“ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Archie reached out and took Lacey’s hands, helping to pull her off of Danny’s face and toward him, his hips still lazily inching his cock further and further into Danny’s tight ass. Archie moved her to face Danny and straddle his waist. Danny just kept his mouth shut and watched.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Can I touch you?” Archie asked into the side of Lacey’s neck, devouring the flesh he found there.</em>
</p><p><em>Lacey nodded. He</em> <em>continued kissing her neck, wrapping his arms around her gently, eventually pressing an open palm flat against Lacey’s lower belly and holding her against him as he continued his rhythm with Danny. It felt like a dance, the sexiest dance she had ever had.</em></p><p>
  <em>Archie was surprisingly loving and paying attention to what he was doing, not just manhandling her. He slid his hand down further and rubbed Lacey’s clit, eliciting a moan she had not known was pending just inside of her chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You need it.” He declared, “Condom?” Archie whispered in between wet sucks to Lacey’s neck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t need one.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Danny?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lacey can have me however she likes.” Danny confirmed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alright then.” Archie reached forward, stroking his thumb over the head of Danny’s penis and guiding him into Lacey’s beautiful V, “Let’s work.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh shit—“ Danny scrambled for Lacey’s hips, finding Archie’s hands already there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Archie hummed before he released Lacey’s hips and ran his hand around to their union to rub her clit again, “He likes it deep, but I’m sure you know that—“ He hushed into her ear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Archie’s words were like gasoline to their fire. Lacey picked up her pace, wanting to come more than anything in her whole life at that moment. Archie followed her lead and kept up with her, the two of them working Danny like the true team they were.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lacey, holy shit—“ Danny was a mess, “Don’t stop.” He looked up at Archie’s face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Archie smirked, “You know I’m not stopping.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lacey sat down fully into Danny’s lap, pausing for a moment to grind against him and Archie’s fingers while she was down there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh my god—“ Lacey whined, it had been less than two minutes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Danny grunted, the seizing of Lacey’s muscles wrapped tightly around his cock making him writhe beneath his two lovers in pure lust-filled agony. He resisted the urge to buck up into her, Archie’s punishing thrusts making it almost impossible anyway.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please—“ Was all Danny could get out, he wanted to come in the worst way, “God Lacey, please—“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Archie’s hand was still wedged into the front of their union, threatening to keep her coming quickly. Lacey reached down, pulled his hand away and got to work taking care of Danny in a perfect counter rhythm, bouncing gracefully in between Archie’s power thrusts. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Danny had never experienced this level of pleasure before and all he could do was lay there. His heart ached as he watched these two make love to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please, please—“ He begged them selfishly, something he rarely did.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His body was on fire as he listened to Archie’s belly slap soundly against his girlfriend’s ass every time she took Danny’s cock to the hilt. That same sound pushing Lacey closer to another release of her own. Archie was also in bliss, knowing it was him that was causing this fire for everyone. Archie thrived on dominating.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m almost there—“ Archie announced, grabbing Lacey’s waist to anchor himself, not daring to move more than necessary until Danny was there too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sensation of Lacey bouncing in even, rapid strokes on his cock was enough for Danny to lose his mind. He squeezed Lacey’s hips tighter, both men pulling her in different directions with the only option left for her being to grind herself into Danny’s body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lacey whimpered as she fell off the cliff again. This set Danny off and he shouted through his climax, the most powerful one he had ever had. When he came back down his balls were aching, the intensity giving him the energy to absolutely want to come again, right now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Archie knew this quirk about him and slid out carefully, watching as Danny scrambled to flip his girlfriend onto her back. Lacey hadn’t expected that and was thankful for the break. She loved when Danny would take over and right now they were both on the same page.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Can I keep going?” Danny asked, his cock still oozing come all over the sheets.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lacey just pulled his hips closer and Danny wasted no time. He fucked her rough, hearts shooting from his eyes at her. Archie was still very much participating, falling beside Lacey, his mouth latching onto her nipple and his hand wandering between them so he could rub her again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry.” Archie said at one point, lifting his eyes away from Lacey’s chest and pushing his lips by her ear while she was getting railed, “I’m sorry I’ve been an asshole.” He kissed her quickly, trying to seal his apology with his lips before rubbing harder between her legs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lacey reached down and gripped Archie’s hand in silent forgiveness, Danny now thrusting so deep and aggressive that her hips were being lifted off the bed with every impact.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Harder—“ Lacey demanded, not recognizing her own voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Danny did just that, lacing their fingers together and slamming Lacey’s arms above her head. The concentration now only on Danny’s rude hips and Archie’s hand somehow belonging right where it was between them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lacey’s eyes darted from Danny’s appreciative face to watching Archie start rubbing himself as he played with her. Danny noticed Archie’s renewed interest as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Arch—“ Danny looked at him, his eyes asking for him without saying another word.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Archie rolled up onto his knees behind Danny, rolling on another condom and notching himself right at Danny’s back door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Easy.” Danny warned a typically overzealous Archie. He didn’t want to crush Lacey.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Archie didn’t listen and pushed right in and got to work again digging Danny out, the powerful impacts forcing Danny deeper inside Lacey.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re going to be sore tomorrow.” Danny slopped against her mouth, his body tired, still searching for his coveted second climax.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ve earned it.” She smiled, accepting his random sucks  to her neck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lacey held him close, watching the color of Danny’s face change, his breathing, everything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Feel good?” Lacey asked sweetly in between Danny’s filthy kisses, Danny’s question being used against him like this causing him to drop his head and giggle into the crook of Lacey’s neck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes.” He responded in a deep whisper just to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At this point, Lacey laid still, her knees pinned open while Danny suddenly popped just his tip in and out of her entrance over and over like a rabbit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, fuck—“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And just like that Danny’s eyes rolled and his mouth hung open, his hips sputtering as Archie milked his prostate repeatedly. He pushed into Lacey and came, the deep penetration and weight of the two men stacked above her giving her the friction and pressure she needed to come along with him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lacey—“ Danny whined beside her head, “It’s so good with you.” He nuzzled her gently and Lacey had never felt more wanted and loved in her whole life.</em>
</p><p><br/>******</p><p><br/>Lacey came, warm and comfy in her bed, wishing Danny was right there with her. Little did she know that Danny was having a similar experience with his right hand in his shower right now.</p><p>“Damn.” She said to herself as her moment faded.</p><p>Lacey had always hoped that she would find someone who made her fantasies a reality, but had been let down in different ways before meeting Danny. Being with him was how shit should always be and she vowed to herself that if her and Danny were to ever part, that she would never settle for the shit she had dealt with from her past lovers ever again. </p><p>Lacey wanted the good sex and she realized that in the end, so did everyone else. Foreplay was always expected and it was nice, but when the others finally got to work, they were really just working for themselves. The difference with Danny was that he knew what she deserved and refused to give her anything less.</p><p>Their Thanksgiving fun gave her a glimpse into Danny’s selfish side and even then she had climaxed three times. This was the give and take she was looking for. </p><p>“Morning, doll!” Phoebe said happily, her hair twisted up in a towel.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Phoebe climbed into her bed and pulled open their tiny fridge revealing it was stocked with water and coffee drinks. She pulled out two of the coffee drinks and tossed one to Lacey.</p><p>“Oh shit, what did you do?!” Lacey smiled and slid herself up to sit and face her rockstar roommate.</p><p>“I know what you like.” Phoebe shrugged and smiled back.</p><p>A little bit of dread creeped into Lacey’s chest as she took a long sip of her coffee. Both girls just appraised each other for a few moments, not wanting to start the conversation that they knew was going to be difficult.</p><p>“Jack’s hot.” Phoebe said honestly, trying to break the ice.</p><p>“I still can’t believe he got you guys kicked out. Hot or not, that was a dick move.” That was the only part of the story that Lacey had learned of from the night before.</p><p>After the trio got booted from the lounge, Danny’s ex-lover bolted. Phoebe and Danny had spent the rest of the night milking a free coffee stand that was set up on the freezing Syracuse sidewalk a few blocks away until Lacey finished her shift.</p><p>Now that Danny’s friend was no longer covering the door, he had no way to make sure Jo would not be admitted so he took on that role himself. Tim had explained to Lacey why Danny and Phoebe were gone and she texted them on her break to make sure they were okay.</p><p>At the end of the night, Lacey, Danny and Phoebe all took an Uber back to campus together and promised to update each other on how the night went down the next day. Danny’s tone had been ominous at the time, she knew that whatever happened must have been bad.</p><p>Lacey had opted to settle in with Phoebe for the night and made plans to hang out with Danny all day Sunday before he left for the next round of away games.</p><p>“Danny’s jealous.” Phoebe giggled.</p><p>“So weird, right?” Lacey giggled back, “He’s not usually the jealous type.”</p><p>“Jack knows about his past.” Phoebe blurted out.</p><p>“Seriously?” Lacey’s face twisted into concern.</p><p>“Danny didn’t tell you?”</p><p>“No, not yet.”</p><p>“Other than Jack being fine as hell, I’m getting totally weird vibes from him, Lace. I didn’t hear their conversation last night, but Danny was BOTHERED.” Phoebe shook her head.</p><p>“Jack’s harmless. I’ll get the full story when I see Danny and let you know.”</p><p>“So—“ Phoebe scooted up and folded her legs, wrapping her blanket around herself, “Threesome. Go.”</p><p>“I am in love with that boy.” Lacey smiled and pulled her pillow over to cover her face.</p><p>“No hiding, I wanna know it all!”</p><p>Lacey chucked her pillow over at her friend.</p><p>“It was just a regular threesome—“</p><p>“Bullshit.” Phoebe threw the pillow back.</p><p>“It was!”</p><p>“Are you really not sharing this? I need this, Lace.” Phoebe whined a little.</p><p>“It was different. Awkward at first, then not awkward at all—“</p><p>“Oh my god, did you like, have two dicks at once? I’ve always wondered about that.”</p><p>“No, no. Archie and I focused on Danny—“</p><p>“Wait, so you and Archie didn’t—?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“What kind of half-assed threesome was this?!”</p><p>“Danny said it was the best group session he’s ever had.” Lacey looked at her nails and held them out in front of her to inspect, like a confident chick would.</p><p>Phoebe laughed at that, “How many rounds did y’all go?”</p><p>“Ma’am, that is all the info I’m giving out.”</p><p>Phoebe closed her eyes, “Shit.”</p><p>“Speaking of amazing sex, I should start getting ready.” Lacey grabbed her phone to check the time.</p><p>“Would you do it again?”</p><p>“The threesome? Maybe, with Archie, no.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“It’s not healthy for Archie, he needs to move on and find something that works for him. We all agreed after.”</p><p>“Can I sign up for the next threesome then, or how does that work?” Phoebe asked in all seriousness.</p><p>“Phoebs.”</p><p>“What? Wouldn’t you want to do it with someone you trust? Danny is fine—“ Phoebe’s mind began to wander.</p><p>“Listen, I’m open to trying stuff, but it’s not going to be a regular part of our relationship. I’m not planning that shit. Plus, I don’t think I’m ready to see him with another girl—“</p><p>“It’s not like I’m competition, but I get it.” Phoebe sighed and slid off the bed, mocking being dejected.</p><p>“Cole said sorry by the way, for Halloween. He wants you to call him.”</p><p>“Hell yes, I’m gonna text him now then.” Phoebe grabbed her phone and started working on her booty call.</p><p>Lacey slipped into the bathroom and soaked in the tub for a half hour with all of her favorite essential oils. Her muscles were spent after a very active night on Friday followed by miles and miles of walking for her new job last night.</p><p>Danny: I didn’t see you out running this morning, you up?<br/>Lacey: Oh honey, you broke my legs, remember? <br/>Danny: I remember</p><p>Lacey could almost feel his emotion in those two words. What the hell did Jack say to him last night?</p><p>Lacey: I’m just finishing up a bath and then I was planning on heading over <br/>Danny: See you soon</p><p>Lacey decided on some extra sexy underwear, blush color, all lace and very tiny. She didn’t wear it for Danny, she wore it for herself. This set made her feel sexy as hell and she wanted to share that with him. She chose a comfy outfit, black wide-leg jeans and an easy black and white color block hoodie.      </p><p>“You want me to walk you over?” Phoebe offered when Lacey finally came out of the bathroom.</p><p>“No, I’m good. I’ll text you when I get there.” Lacey hugged her and took off.</p><p>Lacey knocked this time, feeling a little off knowing that Danny was in a weird place. She didn’t want to overstep when she wasn’t sure where his head was.</p><p>“Hi.” Danny gave a reserved smile and held the door open further for her to enter.</p><p>“Hey there. You look nice.” Lacey looked him over, dressed in grey sweatpants and a simple black t-shirt.</p><p>“Coffee?” Danny asked, pouring a cup for her before she could even respond.</p><p>“Sure, thank you.”</p><p>“Did you eat?”</p><p>“Not yet.” She smiled.</p><p>Danny nodded as if it was suddenly some major pain in the ass that he was now responsible to feed her or something. Lacey decided that now was the time to flip his thinking. As Danny opened his fridge she spoke up.</p><p>“I’m not hungry.”</p><p>Danny closed the door and grabbed his coffee, walking past her and heading to sit down on his couch. Lacey grabbed hers as well and followed, choosing to sit in the chair across from him and not next to him.</p><p>“D, you’re a straightforward guy, what’s up?”</p><p>Danny sighed and ran his hands through his hair.</p><p>“You’re right. I don’t know how to handle Jack, and I—I’m not sure I can.”</p><p>“I wasn’t there, but—“</p><p>“You’re right, you weren’t.” He cut her off.</p><p>“Danny just talk to me, what the hell happened last night?”</p><p>“He threatened me, to leak my past here somehow. He—he called me a pimp, I guess that makes you some sort of prostitute?” Danny said the last part under his breath as he worked to recall Jack’s drunk threats.</p><p>“He said what now?”</p><p>“After this whole rambling string of threats he wanted to show me who was in charge and told your boss I wasn’t old enough to be there. The bouncer got fired.”</p><p>“He was just drunk, I already knew that—“</p><p>“He wants you.”</p><p>“Oh so what Danny, half of SU wants you. Why are you so jealous all of a sudden?”</p><p>“I’m not jealous—“</p><p>“So what is it then?”</p><p>“I’m leaving tomorrow, you’re working every weekend, I can’t—“</p><p>“Protect me.”</p><p>“I’m scared as hell. Jo’s a real threat and now Jack is obsessed with removing me from your life.”</p><p>“It’s not your responsibility to protect me. I’m not your child. I am not scared of Jo and Jack is just a horny old man who can’t have me and can’t make me think anything.”</p><p>“He can ruin my life here and I believe he will try.”</p><p>“I’ll talk to him—“</p><p>“No, it could make it worse. Like you said, you’re not responsible for protecting me.”</p><p>“So what’s the solution?” Lacey was lost.</p><p>“I don’t want to—and I’m not going to—ruin this opportunity for you, Lacey.”</p><p>“Okayyy, thanks?”</p><p>“Maybe we should keep things casual until the gallery show is over.”</p><p>Lacey rubbed her lips together and set her mug down. She swirled a finger around the top of it, nodding to herself as she tried to weigh what he had just said.</p><p>“Ow.” She smiled and nodded again, “That hurt.” Her smile faded as quickly as it had come..</p><p>Lacey stood and stopped to stare at him for a few moments, did he really just break up with her? Maybe he was more selfish than she realized. </p><p>“You want to break up?” Lacey wanted it to make sense, even saying it out loud sounded foreign to her.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Danny—“</p><p>“The show is the weekend after I get back. Let’s just—“</p><p>“Break up.” Lacey confirmed again.</p><p>“Lacey—“</p><p>“You’re going on the road with Archie for two weeks, is that it? I’m a big girl Danny, just tell me the truth.”</p><p>“I’m not trying to hook up with Archie or anyone else.”</p><p>“You’re really this freaked about Jack? Enough to blow us up?”</p><p>“I’m trying to get drafted Lacey, he’s a problem.”</p><p>“So this is about you.”</p><p>“It’s about both of us, we both have dreams, right?”</p><p>Up until ten minutes ago, Lacey’s dreams were beginning to include the man in front of her, but if shit was too hard for him, if he didn’t want her then it was his loss. Danny had even said it once, be careful what you wish for.</p><p>“Yeah we do.” Lacey nodded.</p><p>Danny walked over and pulled her into a hug whether she wanted to hug him or not. The truth was, she really did. They held on tight.</p><p>“You smell so good.” Danny burrowed his nose through Lacey’s hair and into her neck, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Yeah well, you’re the one missing the surprise I’m wearing under these clothes, not me.” Lacey said as she pulled away, Danny’s face now super conflicted, “Good luck with your games.”</p><p>“We could start this after—“ Danny suggested, holding onto her hands, “Come upstairs?”</p><p>“No sir, this was your idea. You want casual, you’ll get it.”</p><p>“Lacey—“ Danny was realizing just how badly he had just fucked this up.</p><p>“Bye Danny.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny texted her for the rest of the day, obviously regretting that he had decided that temporarily letting go of his long term future in order to safeguard his shorter term goals would be the best way to handle Jack’s threats.</p><p>He felt he couldn’t have both without damaging Lacey’s goals somehow and convinced himself that this was something selfless. As the day wore on, he knew he had just panicked and went with what was easiest without even giving Lacey a chance to help work it out.</p><p>Lacey wasn’t having it. She responded to a couple of his texts to check in so he knew she was not in danger, but she didn’t engage him beyond that. Part of her absolutely understood his reasoning but a larger part just felt painfully rejected.</p><p>She was pissed that her self confidence had seemingly dropped enough to make her feel this way. When did that happen? Is this what people meant when they would say they had lost themselves in a relationship?</p><p>Lacey decided this was a blessing. A chance to build herself back up before she fell further into that trap. She was here for school and to make the connections for her future. Danny was part of that, but so was Jack.</p><p>Part of this rebuild would also include standing up to Jack as well. Who was he to mettle in her life like this? Protecting an investment was one thing, but Lacey was ready to set him straight on the rest. She didn’t need this art deal, but she’d be lying if she said it wouldn’t help her tremendously at this stage of the game.</p><p>Monday morning Lacey got up early for her run. The football and spirit teams were all waiting with their luggage for the buses to arrive, lots of them shouting and waving at Lacey who, after their joyous Thanksgiving together, had now considered her a friend. Lacey waved back politely and smiled as she ran by, careful not to connect with one lone set of deep brown eyes that she could feel searing into her.</p><p>Danny took the hint and didn’t text her for a bit. He let the day go for the most part, trying to stay focused on his teams’ strategy for securing a play off spot. As Monday evening filtered in, he had to make sure she was safe.</p><p>Danny: Hey<br/>Lacey: What’s up?<br/>Danny: Just wanted to check in<br/>Lacey: I’m fine<br/>Danny: I made a mistake<br/>Lacey: You really did</p><p>Lacey and Phoebe ventured just off campus for dinner to that same pizza place where they had already collected so many memories.</p><p>“It’s college Lace. You nailed down the biggest whore on campus. Of course he’s going to try to run when it gets uncomfortable. He’s never had to work shit out before. He never learned about growing together as a couple because he’s never done it.”</p><p>“So what are you saying, I’m the one who has to teach him or something?”</p><p>“No, but technically you already are. He’s learning it right now and you’ll either reap the benefits of those new skills or his next partner will.”</p><p>“Our first disagreement and his thought process is to run. I deserve much more than that. I’m not letting it slide.”</p><p>“I’ve got you and you shouldn’t, I’m just saying—“ Phoebe’s eyes got huge and she froze in place.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Lacey wasn’t sure if she was choking or what and began to panic a little, “Are you okay?!”</p><p>“Jo’s here.” Phoebe said, her face still made of stone.</p><p>Lacey made a move to turn around but Phoebe grabbed her hand.</p><p>“Don’t look, don’t look. What do we do? Do we call 9-1-1 like right now?!”</p><p>“Phoebe—“</p><p>“The detectives, I have their numbers—“ Phoebe fumbled with her phone, completely hyperventilating at this point.</p><p>“Hey, look at me.” Lacey reached out to squeeze her hand and hopefully pull her back into reality, “We’re okay. Let’s just see what she does.”</p><p>“Do you think she knows we’re here? Maybe she came to blow our brains out, we should call—“ Phoebe began dialing 9-1-1, both of them panicked now.</p><p>Just as she hit send, Phoebe watched as Jo looked through the seating area and connected with her.</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>Jo smiled, just like in every goddamn horror movie that Phoebe had ever seen. Lacey turned around then and caught it too.</p><p>“9-1-1, what’s your emergency? Hello?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah, I-I need—“</p><p>Phoebe couldn’t find the words fast enough and her brain began collapsing as Jo remained in the food take-away area just staring at her.</p><p>“Ma’am? Police, fire or medical?”</p><p>That was somehow the hardest question Phoebe was ever asked. Lacey reached over and took the phone from Phoebe’s hand.</p><p>“Hello, yes we need the police at the pizza place on the corner of Westcott and South Beech Streets. There is a customer here that is in violation of a protection order.”</p><p>The operator requested that Lacey stay on the line until police arrived. The girls felt they could not leave safely because they would have to walk by Jo in order to exit.</p><p>Jo rolled her eyes when the cops stormed in. Lacey had given the operator the details and the responding officers knew exactly who they were looking for when they arrived. Surprisingly, or perhaps not so surprisingly, the officers let Jo continue to wait until her food was ready so she could take it with her when they arrested her.</p><p>Phoebe and Jo gave their statements to a very uninterested officer. He followed up by asking the girls if this was going to happen every time they crossed paths, like it was a huge burden in a college town to keep them all separated, like this was Lacey’s fault.</p><p>“Yes, sir.” Lacey shot back defiantly.</p><p>The girls called the detectives as they walked back to campus. They explained the situation and were comforted in knowing that Jo would be in jail at least through the night.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Lacey walked into the studio Tuesday morning, looking over her shoulder the whole way. As she progressed through to her space she immediately noticed her collection was gone.</p><p>“Wha—where?!” She spun around looking for them everywhere, was this really happening again?</p><p>“Lacey, Lacey, it’s okay—“ Her professor scooted over to calm Lacey down, “I should have called you, Jack had the collection picked up this morning.”</p><p>“Oh, wow, okay. I didn’t need to authorize that?” Lacey was a bit wary of this process.</p><p>“Well, you kind of already did when you agreed to it. I mean, Mr. Taylor told you he would be sending someone to get them soon—“</p><p>“Yeah, no, you’re right. I just, there wasn’t anything I needed to sign?”</p><p>“It was the gallery that picked them up. I promise, it’s okay. I’m sorry I didn’t call you, I should have called you.”</p><p>Lacey took a deep breath and carried on with her day. She couldn’t shake Jo’s energy and the concern she had about the officer’s response from the night before. Jo was a captain’s daughter after all, Lacey wasn’t naïve to the fact that it probably would carry some weight in the police department’s decision to respond in the future. She really did feel like they were all alone in this until the trial in February.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>The Orangemen were a mess. They lost Thursday and Friday night’s games. Lacey watched the games on her phone, knowing that pining over this man who waffled on her was not healthy.</p><p>“Ha ha ha! Listen to them try to figure out Danny’s face!” Phoebe squealed as she lay beside her best friend.</p><p>The ESPN coverage was a scream, the announcers trying to decipher what the “LP” and the “#1” meant that were drawn on his cheeks.</p><p>“That man loves you.”</p><p>Her heart ached a little at his not so private attempt at getting her attention.</p><p>Lacey hadn’t responded to any of his texts and eventual calls since Monday. If he was so worried about Jack spilling the beans about his past, he had a funny way of staying “casual” about them.</p><p>She missed him.</p><p>Danny: I’m coming back tonight</p><p>The text came an hour after the game had ended. Danny saying he was coming home a week early seemed so final. Lacey knew he had sent it not expecting a response back, but she couldn’t stay silent any longer.</p><p>Lacey: Did you get hurt?<br/>Danny: My soccer coach is pulling me. He doesn’t want to risk an injury now that I’ve made it through the bulk of the games, so my season is over<br/>Lacey: I’m sorry<br/>Danny: It’s fine, I’m here to play soccer anyway<br/>Lacey: You’ve mentioned that<br/>Danny: So you’re talking to me again?<br/>Lacey: I wanted to make sure you were okay<br/>Danny: Were you going to tell me about seeing Jo?<br/>Lacey: Did Phoebe tell you?<br/>Danny: My lawyer called me with an update<br/>Lacey: I didn’t want to distract you, you know, with you being focused on your dreams and all<br/>Danny: I miss you<br/>Lacey: I’m sure I’ll see you around</p><p>Lacey tucked away her heart and answered the incoming call that she knew was from Jack. Time to handle this asshole.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Lacey, Jack.”</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“Listen, I’d like to go live with your collection this weekend, keep it up through the night of the gallery show. More exposure, you know—“</p><p>“Wait, like tomorrow?”</p><p>“Yeah, so, I’d need you to be here, meet and greet that sort of thing. Wear something nice—“</p><p>“I’m working Jack, I need more notice than this.”</p><p>“Oh, no, that’s all set. I already talked to Tim, he said it’s fine.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“I talked to him the other night, told him you wouldn’t be in for the next two weekends, you’re welcome by the way.”</p><p>“Are you kidding me? That was completely inappropriate—“</p><p>“Hey why are you sounding so ungrateful, I’m getting you in earlier and keeping the collection up longer. You’ve gotta think big picture here, once these sell you won’t need to suck drunk guy’s dicks for money or whatever it is you do at the lounge.”</p><p>“I—have you been drinking?” Lacey couldn’t believe the bullshit running from Jack’s mouth.</p><p>“Maybe a little. Anyway, the boyfriend, he’s off campus right, so we shouldn’t have any problems?” Jack almost groaned.</p><p>“Danny is not a problem whether he’s in town or not and second, we’re not together anymore.”</p><p>Lacey would never normally divulge personal details like this, but this was the specific information that Danny had wanted Jack to know. If he felt it was important enough to end their relationship to save his future, then she sure as hell was going to pass it on.</p><p>“Aww, well, I’m sure he’ll do just fine with all that hair. Girls love the hair, don’t they? Tomorrow, 8 pm. Look nice.”</p><p>Jack hung up.</p><p>Fucking Christ.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Danny: Let me take you out tonight?<br/>Lacey: I can’t tonight<br/>Danny: Oh that’s right you’re working duh<br/>Lacey: Actually I’m not<br/>Danny: Hot date?<br/>Lacey: I just have other plans<br/>Danny: What about later tonight, sleep over?<br/>Lacey: No, sir.<br/>Danny: I had to try<br/>Lacey: Well I’ll make it real clear, causal Lacey does not roll around in your bed<br/>Danny: Understood</p><p>He wanted her back. It was all he could think about, how he messed up, why he messed up and how he could get her back. He hadn’t cheated on her, instead opting to straight up reject her without even trying to think of other options first. Now he sat here on the outside, seeing no way back in. What was she really doing tonight anyway? Danny decided to take a walk.</p><p>Lacey told everyone she knew where she was headed and even Lacey’s professor said she’d stop by. She basically just wanted eyes on her all night, someone, anyone that would be able to help her not have to deal with Jack all by herself. Everyone, of course, except for Danny.</p><p>“Wow, Lacey. I’ve never seen you in red like that. So hot.”</p><p>Lacey adjusted her super short, deep red sheath before throwing on her black leather jacket and black heels. She wore a soft, smokey eye and bright red lips, her hair down and curly.</p><p>“Thanks! Thank you again for coming with me, Phoebs. You look beautiful, love that whole situation.” Lacey waved her arms around Phoebe’s own killer outfit.</p><p>Phoebe was much shorter than Lacey, rocking a fitted royal blue velvet jumpsuit that made her legs look longer than they were. The suit had long sleeves but with a deep plunging V in the front. She wore some strappy silver heels and a black leather jacket of her own.</p><p>“It’s so comfy and it’s the most artsy thing I own.” Phoebe shrugged and finished curling her own hair, “Danny see that dress yet?”</p><p>“Nope.” Lacey popped the p like he was never gonna.</p><p>The gallery was several blocks away and the girls decided they would walk. Tonight was one of those rare nights when the temperature had crept up and hovered just below 60°. It wasn’t warm, but it was much warmer than it had been these last few weeks. They were not about to miss the opportunity to enjoy the fresh air before the deep freeze of a Syracuse winter set in.</p><p>It was already dark and despite trying to go about their lives, the pair looked around for Jo non-stop along the way. One of the blocks they had to pass was frat row, which was eerily quiet with the teams being away.</p><p>They passed Danny’s place, Lacey unable to not look. The whole place was dark. She wondered if he had found someone else to take out tonight, or perhaps to stay in with. Maybe someone was up there right now experiencing what she knew she was missing. She didn’t hear screaming so, maybe not. Lacey smirked to herself.</p><p>“He’s probably just playing video games in the dark.” Phoebe knew where Lacey’s mind was at.</p><p>Danny wasn’t playing video games. He had unknowingly walked the opposite path of the girls and had swung by the dorm before circling the quad and heading back. As he walked around the corner he saw them. They had just passed his place and were walking down the hill into town. He followed them, thrilled to see it was Phoebe that Lacey was out with.</p><p>As they progressed into town, Danny realized where they were going and now knew why he wasn’t told. The art gallery was lit up, a live band playing outside in their outdoor sitting area. There were people everywhere.</p><p>Danny wondered if there was some sort of event or if Jack had asked her on a date? She was certainly dressed to kill. Danny stood across the street behind a large tree, like someone’s little brother who tried to tag along somewhere he didn’t belong.</p><p>“Lacey, welcome! Everyone! I’d like your attention. Allow me to introduce to you my newest find, Lacey Porter. Lacey has earned the center spot in our gallery for the month so if you have not yet seen her collection you simply must!” Jack gushed, his arm draped across her shoulders.</p><p>Lacey shrugged him off, “Thank you.”</p><p>Danny recognized her tight smile. She wasn’t into it and that was all he needed to see. Whether or not Jack had invited her as a date or not, she didn’t want him.</p><p>He watched further as an ever-curious Phoebe happily introduced herself to Jack and let Jack’s touchy hands stay. He wondered if that was an honest attraction on Phoebe’s part or if she was doing it for Lacey.</p><p>Lacey walked into the gallery for the first time, finding her collection professionally lit in the main exhibition area with dozens of people milling between her six babies. It was very exciting to say the least.</p><p>“Lacey, I need numbers. What are you pricing these at?”</p><p>“Two.”</p><p>“Each?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Jack nodded slowly as he thought it through.</p><p>“I get ten percent so let’s go three each.”</p><p>“Three?”</p><p>“You spent weeks of your time on these. They’ll sell at three grand a piece, don’t be so modest—“</p><p>Grand?! Lacey had meant two hundred each, not two thousand and Jack thought three thousand was a better start?!</p><p>“Okay, fine, if they don’t sell out before the show, I’ll have you leave them here until they do. Happy?”</p><p>“Yes.” She was.</p><p>This could mean eighteen thousand dollars for her, she was beyond happy. She felt a little guilty thinking that the cost for this opportunity was losing the happiness she had found in Danny. She knew she needed to address it, but she couldn’t seem to find the right words yet.</p><p>Money and some notoriety were nice and a huge part of what she wanted to achieve in her career, but the peace was missing. Her art was being sold, not felt, and she very much felt the same way about herself just then.</p><p>“Hi Laceyyyyy—“ Lacey’s professor danced over to her, excited to see her student’s work on display.</p><p>“Thank you for coming.” Lacey smiled.</p><p>“I put a bid in for one of your pieces.”</p><p>“A bid?”</p><p>“Yes, Jack is a dealer so he’ll collect bids, vet them to make sure they’re legitimate offers and then see who is looking for a what. His goal is to keep you sought after, so he’ll be looking to sell these in the fewest transactions possible. But hey, if no one looks to buy them all at once then he’ll definitely sell them separately. Whatever gets it done, you know what I’m saying?” She smiled big.</p><p>Lacey had no idea how this worked. She hadn’t fully realized what networking on this level meant. Jack could and was literally influencing the art world around her. She didn’t like thinking that a single person could make or break who wanted to search for or own her work. Especially not an asshole like him.</p><p>Phoebe stayed by Jack’s side, talking his ear off and drinking too many glasses of complimentary champagne, Jack feeding them to her one after the other. Lacey continued on into the gallery, admiring the pieces that hung before her. She was drawn to one in the corner, it was cold, dreary. She couldn’t explain it, but she really liked it.</p><p>“I like that one too. It’s mine.”</p><p>Lacey whipped around at the sound of the familiar voice. It was Jo, standing several feet behind her. Lacey had been so afraid of this happening but as she finally faced her, she felt an overwhelming sense of calm and control.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be here.”</p><p>Jo ignored her and walked closer, eventually standing beside Lacey, eyes forward on her own painting.</p><p>“It’s dark, right? This was last year, I worked on this during the time I was being constantly rejected by Danny. Right after I finished it, our professor introduced me to this gallery, as I’m sure she did for you as well. Had to fuck Jack for three weeks straight to get him to hang this piece.”</p><p>Lacey was disgusted, Jo’s story sounding horrifically true.</p><p>“You need to leave.” Lacey tried again.</p><p>“At the end of my show, Jack told me he had no buyers for it, so he offered to keep it on display here until he had one. He normally charges rent for that, but I didn’t have money so I would stop by a few times a week and we’d fuck in his office instead.”</p><p>Lacey looked back at the painting, the two haunting candles painted delicately and resting on an old farmhouse table making the two of them feel sick for very different reasons.</p><p>“Just thought you should know.” Jo added quietly.</p><p>“Why is it still here?”</p><p>Jo shrugged, “He makes sure it doesn’t sell.”</p><p>“You’re still sleeping with him?”</p><p>“At first, I was too stupid to realize what was happening. Jack’s an exciting man and I felt lucky. I definitely felt like I owed him. This piece in particular was during a very dark time for me, and Jack, he knows art. He knew where my head was. I kept getting rejected by the one I wanted but Jack, he always wanted me. So I keep coming back and he keeps not selling it.”</p><p>Lacey watched a typically emotionless Jo push out a few silent tears. Was this bullshit? It felt like bullshit.</p><p>“Gross.”</p><p>“I knew you’d judge me.”</p><p>“You and Jack playing some back door art prostitution game is gross.”</p><p>“Well seeing as how you’re broke and Jack has spontaneously hung an entire collection of your work in the main hall, I assumed you already knew all about this process, as does everyone else in the building right now.” Jo smiled smugly, “They all know what Jack charges.”</p><p>“I didn’t sleep with Jack.” Lacey scowled.</p><p>“Don’t be upset, you’re obviously good at it. I bet he loves this dress.”</p><p>Jo made a move as if she were about to reach out and touch Lacey’s dress. Lacey slapped her hand so quick it made Jo laugh.</p><p>“I bet he likes that too, Jack’s always up for a good slap. Speaking of that, I should probably tell you that he was leading a tipsy petite brunette into his office before I came in here, she yours? The one that’s dressed like a muppet?” Jo smiled again.</p><p>Lacey stormed past Jo, shoulder-checking her and sending her back several steps.</p><p>Danny had decided, while standing by the tree in the dark by himself, that he’d never fully move on with his life if he tried to disguise parts of it or try to leave the bad parts in the past. Danny’s history was his and in order to move on, he’d have to drag every bit of it along with him. He wasn’t scared anymore.</p><p>Danny paid for a ticket to enter the gallery and made small talk with Lacey’s professor. He watched a very upset Lacey stomp past all of them, her eyes obviously searching for something, but not registering anyone as she marched down the main hall.</p><p>Danny didn’t immediately run after her, his eyes trailing along the path she had just come from and landing on Jo Masterson standing at the entrance to the south wing of the gallery, arms wrapped around herself, condescending smile in place. She was staring right at him.</p><p>Danny stepped away from the crowd and discreetly called 9-1-1. Jo knew he would so she took her chance and walked up to him, no time to lose.</p><p>“Hi Danny.”</p><p>“What did you do?”</p><p>“Just trying to help.” Jo shrugged.</p><p>“I called the police.”</p><p>Jo rolled her eyes, “Yeah, fine. Whatever. You should be thanking me—“</p><p>“For what? Killing my best friend?”</p><p>“No, for being an ally for Lacey. You’d want that right? Someone looking out for her? You’d want that?”</p><p>“I’ll never want you, Jo.”</p><p>Jo’s nostrils flared, “No? Well, maybe you’d like to know that Jack extorts women and takes his compensation in pussy. Or that our art professor recruits women and directs them to Jack and also likes to make porn in her supply closet—“ She rambled out quickly, “Know anything about that?”</p><p>Danny’s stomach dropped at the last part. This all sounded too familiar. He looked around and didn’t see Lacey or Phoebe anywhere.</p><p>“Where are they?”</p><p>Jo smiled, “Oh now you want me, huh?” She giggled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny saw the first flickers of the lights from the police cruisers as they made their way toward the gallery. He knew what was about to happen so he acted fast.</p><p>“Ride’s here.” He sneered at Jo and walked away toward Lacey’s professor, “Walk with me.” Danny leveled her with such an intense gaze that she felt compelled to walk with him in order to possibly save her own life.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Danny?” Lacey’s professor played dumb, hobbling along beside him as they walked together in the direction Lacey had gone.</p><p>“The cops will be here any second to arrest Jo Masterson. You’re going too or you’re going to tell me where Jack’s office is right now.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” She bristled.</p><p>Danny stopped and crowded her against the wall, slamming his palm there beside her head and making her jump.</p><p>“If you want the theatrics I’m game, but every second that you’re not telling me where his office is, is another second I’d be happy to smash your face in instead.” Danny bit out, his ferocity truly terrifying.</p><p>Lacey’s professor slid off the wall and pushed past Danny, leading him down the hallway and around toward an unmarked door in the back of the gallery. As Danny approached, the door opened.</p><p>“YOU ALWAYS DO THIS! I WAS HAVING FUN!” Phoebe shouted, pissed at Lacey for another cock-block.</p><p>“Get out.” Lacey demanded firmly and pushed Phoebe further out the door.</p><p>Phoebe weaved her way out of the doorway, one arm in her jumpsuit, one arm out as she tried to thread it back through it’s sleeve, both tits definitely still out.</p><p>“We were kind of in the middle of something—“ Jack grumbled from inside his office.</p><p>“I’m pulling my work.” </p><p>“You’re overreacting—“ Jack said louder than acceptable.</p><p>Lacey stormed out of Jack’s office, surprised to find Danny and her professor waiting just outside the door. Jack followed, no shirt on, pants unzipped and barely in place.</p><p>“Danny!” Phoebe sang as if she hadn’t seen him in years, “Hello!” She added and fell into his arms.</p><p>“Hello, Phoebe.” He steadied her on her feet and dealt with her hug, “You okay?” </p><p>“Yep!” Phoebe smiled, she was blasted.</p><p>“Manny, we meet again. Here to collect the riff-raff I see.” Jack muffled out as he lit a cigarette.</p><p>“The cops are here, maybe I should have you two arrested.” Danny threatened Jack and the professor.</p><p>Jack smiled, “Listen kid, I run a clean gig, you’ve got nothing.”</p><p>“Rape might be a thing.” Lacey growled.</p><p>“Didn’t get that far.” Jack said chillingly before taking another long drag.</p><p>“And what have I done?” The professor protested.</p><p>“Manufacturing porn in your classroom, human trafficking, I could make a list—“ Danny suggested, ticking off his fingers as he recounted this bullshit.</p><p>“You two are the ones who had sex in front of school security cameras and you just threatened me in the hallway! I think you’d be surprised who ends up in cuffs.”</p><p>Jack blew smoke toward Danny, “You’re brave, I’ll give you that. I warned you about interfering in my business.”</p><p>Danny’s jaw flexed in frustration, he knew Jack could and would ruin the life he had tried to rebuild. Lacey was sensitive to this as well, it was the reason Danny had chosen to dump her after all.</p><p>“You knew Jo would be here.” Lacey wanted to address her issues with Jack and take the focus off of Danny.</p><p>Jack shrugged, “And now Jo’s being arrested again, meaning she’ll be back in jail until trial. You’re welcome.”</p><p>“You put me in danger.”</p><p>“Oh please, you’re so dramatic. There are no jump ropes here.” Jack cackled.</p><p>Lacey kneed Jack in the balls without hesitation.</p><p>“Fuck!” Jack danced around in pain, his cigarette sent flying in a fit of sparks.</p><p>“Fuck you!” Lacey seethed.</p><p>“Fuck me!” Phoebe shouted, wanting to participate somehow.</p><p>“Get your shit and get the fuck out!” Jack bellowed, “All of you!”</p><p>Lacey grabbed her drunk roommate and dragged her toward the front, not acknowledging Danny at all.</p><p>“Leave this alone and I’ll let it go.” Jack warned Danny, “Keep it up and she’ll be arrested for assault, you know I have cameras.” He pointed to the dome in the corner.</p><p>“You’re a disgusting human being.” Danny said simply before taking off after the girls.</p><p>The cops brought Jo outside to try and calm the commotion between the gallery patrons. Lacey kept one hand circling Phoebe’s arm so she couldn’t wander away while she spoke with an officer. Her other hand was trying to determine how Jack had hung her paintings.</p><p>Danny walked up and took over removing her pieces from the display. Several patrons loudly objected to this, assuming Danny was trying to steal them. </p><p>Lacey began trying to convince the officer that the pieces were hers and they were taking them. Danny did not stop during Lacey’s explanation, working fast to pull down all six pieces, no permission needed.</p><p>Jack and Lacey’s professor had quietly filtered back into the event. Jack smiled, doing his best to smooth things over and explain why his new artist was suddenly bailing.</p><p>“I guess she’s just not ready for the big-time.” Jack said condescendingly to his guests.</p><p>Danny carefully heaved all six canvases up onto his shoulder while Lacey continued to wrangle her blue velvet nightmare.</p><p>“Let me say goodbye to Jack—“ Phoebe whined as Lacey pushed her toward the entrance of the gallery.</p><p>“I’m sorry you’re mad at me right now.” Lacey kept repeating to Phoebe as calmly as she could manage.</p><p>Lacey wanted to break down from fury and frustration but held her shit together so she could get her friend home. Danny ordered an Uber, the driver only having enough room for the girls and Lacey’s paintings. Danny stuffed them inside and took off running, the two of them never really getting the chance to speak.</p><p>“I have a headache.” Phoebe whispered sadly during the ten minute drive back to their dorm, her temperament tanking.</p><p>“We’re almost there.”</p><p>Phoebe slid out of the car begrudgingly while Lacey struggled to yank out her canvases. The driver waited but offered no help. Phoebe held one of the pieces while Lacey tried to get a grip on the other five. She finally managed to slam the door shut and looked up to see Danny jogging toward them.</p><p>“Jesus, it’s like two miles—“ Lacey looked at him like he was insane, his ability to run a five minute mile just a weird benefit of being in love with an athlete.</p><p>Danny didn’t say anything, reaching out to collect all of the canvases and hoisting them up onto his shoulder again before walking into Lacey’s building. </p><p>She didn’t need his help, she didn’t want his help, but Danny knew this and just did it anyway. It’s the way they had worked since day one and having him helping her was strangely comforting to both of them after such an awful night.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>“When are you going to talk to him?”</p><p>Lacey ignored Phoebe at first, fishing out her favorite black leggings and an SU hoodie she had stolen from Danny.</p><p>“Lace—“</p><p>“I am talking to him, okay? We text. Is he asking you about me? If he is I’ll tell him to stop—“</p><p>“No and I’m honestly just curious. You two okay?”</p><p>Lacey exhaled and plopped on her bed. Defeated. </p><p>It had been a week since the gallery incident. Jack had been right and Jo now sat back in jail to await her trial date. Lacey was certain that whatever backhanded trickle down benefit this turned out to be was not what was originally intended.</p><p>Danny hadn’t reached out to Lacey the way he had tried before. Lacey hadn’t reached out either. It was awkward to move past this blip and neither one of them were sure how to start talking about it. </p><p>Danny didn’t want to fuck this up anymore than he already had. After Lacey had basically ignored his existence at the gallery he decided to back off a little and give her the space to think without his influence.</p><p>They had texted a good morning and a good night each day and just let time pass while they focused on school.</p><p>“We’re just, I don’t know, friends I guess.”</p><p>The teams were back from the road and Lacey assumed that Danny just resumed his jock life in his apartment by frat row with all of his friends.</p><p>“Can we please talk about the other night? I’m so sorry. Thank you again for helping me—“</p><p>Lacey held her hand up, “I don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>Phoebe and Lacey headed to the library to study, both of them needing a change of scenery from the inside of their dorm room. </p><p>Lacey kept her ear buds in and chose a study space that was tucked into a corner, low foot traffic and maximum isolation. She spread out her statistics work and tried to get her head in the game. </p><p>About an hour later, she needed to stretch her legs. Lacey stood and went to find an actual book to read to fill her down time with for the week ahead. There were no more games to go to, no parties that she wanted to attend. It had just been her and her own thoughts. It was either get a damn book or go insane.</p><p>She needed a break from painting, thankful that her studio class was as over until the next semester. Lacey researched and found out that she would have a new teacher for her next round of art classes as well. </p><p>Lacey had contacted Tim and apologized for her rocky start. Turns out Jack had not cleared anything with Tim and he assumed she was just another college student no-show. Once she was able to explain, Tim absolutely wanted her back as one of his servers, agreeing to hire her back in January after their winter break. </p><p>Everything was weirdly falling in line, everything except for this lose end with Danny.</p><p>“Vonnegut, should I be worried?” Danny whispered from behind her.</p><p>Lacey spun around to see Danny’s dazzling smile. Her heart fluttered and damn, love really is like that.</p><p>“Perhaps it’s everyone else not reading Vonnegut that you should worry about—“ Lacey smiled back, turning to continue looking through the books.</p><p>Danny walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She couldn’t move, couldn’t hug him back. Lacey tried to twist away for a moment, maybe to think, maybe to breathe, maybe wanting to face him and hug him back proper. It was no use, Danny wouldn’t let go.</p><p>“Just let me hold you for a minute?”</p><p>“Danny—“</p><p>“Please?” He begged lightly into the top of her head, “I’m just not sure when I’ll see you again, I want to soak it in when I can.” He squeezed her tighter.</p><p>Lacey closed her eyes and just let him hug her. Just as quickly as she surrendered, he let her go. </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>Danny took a step back, both of them trying to collect themselves, remembering the last time they were in the library together. Their energy was right where they left it and they both knew.</p><p>“Is that my hoodie?” Danny bit his lip and pointed to the hoodie that he recognized as his own, the one he had been missing for last two weeks. </p><p>“Umm, this? Nnno, I don’t think—“ </p><p>Danny grabbed her again and pulled her in slowly for a kiss this time. He took his time and gripped the back of her neck, his other hand holding her body against his. </p><p>He searched her mouth, Lacey returning every request his mouth made. Once he finally pulled back, Danny rested their foreheads together while they caught their breath.  </p><p>“You can keep it.” He flashed his smile again, Danny’s eye crinkles absolutely melting her. </p><p>“Yo D, dinner time.” One of Danny’s teammates burst their bubble.</p><p>“I’m being summoned.”</p><p>Lacey gave him a single nod, that was it?</p><p>“I’ll see you around?” Danny asked, reaching out for her hand and kissing the back of it.</p><p>She wanted to scream. </p><p>She wanted him to drop to his knees and beg for her. She wanted him to—to fight for her, something. Maybe he really was done with this, maybe he was still scared of what Jack could do. Whatever, she didn’t care what the reason was.</p><p>Lacey knew damn well that Danny felt the same way about her as she did for him. Lacey was enough to fight for and she was majorly upset that he wasn’t going one hundred to get her back. He dumped her and Lacey would be damned if she was the one to trail after him. </p><p>“I guess.” Lacey shrugged and pulled her hand back.</p><p>She offered him nothing else, he hadn’t earned it. Lacey grabbed some random book and left him standing there. </p><p>Danny watched intently as she stormed off. It was the reaction he was hoping for, she was upset, which meant there was still a chance. His presence still affected her, what he did, what he didn’t do, she was pissed. Danny knew then that it was time to fight, for her, for them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny: Please help me<br/>Phoebe: Would this be in reference to Lacey?<br/>Danny: It would<br/>Phoebe: I believe the story was that you dumped her when shit got rough, tell me I’m wrong<br/>Danny: Phoebe, I need to fix this<br/>Phoebe: Bye now.<br/>Danny: I was wrong</p><p>“Jesus, who are you texting now?” Lacey pressed her boy crazy roommate, “At least put it on silent, damn.”</p><p>Phoebe switched her sound off and locked her screen before shoving her phone under her pillow. Lacey snuggled into her plush blankets.</p><p>“‘Night, Phoebs.”</p><p>“‘Night.”</p><p>Danny: I’m in love with her<br/>Danny: Please?</p><p>Phoebe quietly slid her phone back out after Lacey turned to face the wall.</p><p>Phoebe: You’re not good enough for her<br/>Danny: I made a mistake<br/>Phoebe: Why are you putting me in the middle of this?<br/>Danny: She never needs to know you helped me <br/>Phoebe: We talked about this. My loyalty is to her, not you. Especially not you, genius<br/>Danny: I want to surprise her, I’m trying to show her how much I want her in my life<br/>Phoebe: If I say yes, what am I supposed to do?<br/>Danny: I just need her out of her room by 6 pm Friday night and over to the dome at 8 pm<br/>Phoebe: No promises<br/>Danny: God, Phoebe, thank you</p><p>Lacey busted ass in her classes all week, owning shit that she had felt was so out of control for her last month. Funny how multiple crisis situations can put the rest of your life in perspective. She used the trauma to her benefit, refusing to let the sting prevent her growth.</p><p>Danny had put in work too. His schedule took off with new classes and soccer practices. He still managed to bring Lacey coffee at off times, he resumed texting her at the volume they had been when their relationship was on track and he asked her on dates all week, ones that she rejected every time.</p><p>“Another coffee?” Phoebe snarked as Lacey walked into their room Friday afternoon.</p><p>“Yep, it’s made perfectly too.”</p><p>“Yawn.”</p><p>“Oh what Phoebs, you got someone paying for all of your drinks now too?”</p><p>“I’m sorry but if that’s his idea of trying to get you back, I’m majorly underwhelmed.”</p><p>“Who said anything about trying to get me back?” Lacey shrugged and took a long pull from her cup, “This is how he was when we first met, maybe it’s better like this.”</p><p>Phoebe squirmed more than usual, something obviously weighing heavily on her mind.</p><p>“Girl, what is up?” Lacey asked as she yanked off her boots and plopped on the bed beside her.</p><p>Phoebe had thought about Danny’s request all week. She decided that she would stand behind her loyalty statement and not try to blindside her best friend for Danny’s benefit. </p><p>Lacey should be in control of her shit and if she decided that she wanted to go, it would still be a surprise because Phoebe had no idea what Danny was up to at the dome. </p><p>“I have to tell you something.” Phoebe stood and paced a little.</p><p>“Dude, it’s Friday, why are you so bothered right now? Let’s go get some drinks or something—“</p><p>“Danny asked me to help him tonight.” Phoebe turned to look at Lacey, catching the little spark that flitted across her face.</p><p>“Oh? Like a date?” Lacey asked, only half joking.</p><p>“No bitch, not like a date—“ Phoebe chuckled, “He’s planned something for you. I’m supposed to get you out of here by six and get you to the dome at eight.”</p><p>Lacey stood and wandered to her closet trying to mask her interest, what could he possibly be planning?</p><p>“So you’re telling me about the surprise? I think you might have to practice how this works.” Lacey laughed.</p><p>“I’m not letting Danny make decisions for you.” Phoebe said plainly, “He can suck it.”</p><p>“Let’s see, he’s a guy, so I’m guessing he’ll come in here and set up some sort of love shrine all over the place.”</p><p>“What about the dome? I know he practically lives there but what could he be doing for you?”</p><p>“The dome at eight o’clock on a Friday night with no games scheduled? It’ll be some candlelit dinner situation, right? It has to be—“ Lacey shook her head.</p><p>“Do you want to play along or not?”</p><p>Lacey sighed, “Yeah actually. I’d like to see what his brand of make-up bullshit looks like I guess. I’ll give him a chance to say whatever it is, maybe he really will surprise me. I know he can cook so I wouldn’t be sad about dinner, we are friends, you know?”</p><p>“Well I’m going too.”</p><p>“You’re going on my surprise date?”</p><p>“I am, this is exactly how all the true crime shows start!”</p><p>“Danny’s not going to hurt me, Phoebs, not like that.”</p><p>“If it’s a dinner I’ll chill at Johnny Cakes until you’re done. Anything else and I’m going to be the third wheel whether you want me there or not.” Phoebe shrugged.</p><p>Lacey got dressed, this time choosing a fun royal blue skirt, black faux-leather swing top and a finely tailored white blazer. She felt powerful, sexy. </p><p>She picked black heeled sandals and worked her natural curls into more flowing waves. Danny had never seen her like that, might as well show him something new too.</p><p>Phoebe went the opposite, picking basic black leggings, a black long sleeved t-shirt and a super cute cropped black trench-coat. She looked like a very chic burglar.</p><p>“Let’s pre-game.” Phoebe suggested just before six and the pair headed out in search of refreshments.</p><p>“Oh, good, you’re still here.” Sarita said flatly as the girls exited their room, “I need to check your smoke detector, you’re on my list—“ She held up her clipboard which only had one blank scrap of paper on it.</p><p>“Wow, you suck at lying.” Phoebe giggled.</p><p>“Honestly, maybe you could actually check it while you’re doing god-knows what in there for my ex-boyfriend?” Lacey added before they both pushed past their RA and walked outside.</p><p>Sarita: They’re gone<br/>Danny: Cole and Charlie will be there in a second. Thank you again for this, I owe you big.<br/>Sarita: Whatever</p><p>At 8 pm the girls began the climb up the pathway to the dome. Lacey spied several well-dressed people coming and going all around the main entrance. Everyone looked familiar but she couldn’t place from where. </p><p>“Why are there so many people here for your candlelight dinner?” Phoebe wondered out loud.</p><p>Lacey stepped inside the dome first, her eyes adjusting to the weird lighting and her brain finally clicking with a few of the people who were inside.</p><p>“Oh. My. God.” Lacey hushed out, her eyes growing larger.</p><p>“Damn, that man is some thing else.” Phoebe shook her head, unable to mask her awe.</p><p>In the center of the dome was what had to be at least a twenty foot wall fashioned out of the most luscious greenery she had ever seen. The wall was professionally lit and hanging along its length were the six pieces of her dark collection from her first horrible show at Jack’s gallery.</p><p>The people, Lacey had realized, were a significant number of the patrons that had shown interest in her work from that night. Danny was animated and smiling, engaging everyone and turning to reference her work as he spoke.</p><p>Danny was dressed in a more relaxed suit, maroon pants and a floral button down. His shirt was unbuttoned one too far, his hair pulled up high, random tendrils cascading all over. He was beautiful.</p><p>“Lacey, welcome.” Danny broke away and greeted her, “Wow, you look—“ He was lost for words.</p><p>Phoebe thought that was so sweet, Danny’s honest reaction feeling so organic and loving.</p><p>“Phoebe, thank you.” He kissed her cheeks as he welcomed her as well.</p><p>“I can’t believe you did this—“ Lacey’s mouth hung open a little, searching for more words, “How did you even find these people again?”</p><p>Danny licked his lips nervously and gave a single nod as he looked around at his guests. He knew if any part of tonight could send her running, it was talking about Jack.</p><p>“I—um.” Danny rubbed his hands together and tried again, “I went back to the gallery the night of your show, I walked up to the box with the bids and I just took them and left.”</p><p>“You—stole the bid cards?” Phoebe was impressed.</p><p>“I didn’t steal them, they belong to you. This is your work, your career. Lacey, you’re a business major, you should be brokering your own sales. I didn’t want to watch you miss an opportunity that was literally just sitting in a box inside some douche-bag’s gallery.”</p><p>“Danny, this is—“ Lacey shook her head.</p><p>“You deserve this, you’re so talented. I’m sorry I stole your paintings by the way.” He smiled, not sorry at all.</p><p>“Lacey Porter? Hello—“ A tall man stepped up beside Lacey and reached for her hand to shake.</p><p>“Hello, thank you for coming—“</p><p>“I was thrilled when Daniel invited me. I would like to purchase the collection, all six.” The man got straight to the point, “What is the price?”</p><p>“The collection is twenty four.” Lacey answered confidently.</p><p>She decided that four thousand for each of the pieces was enough for the trauma that surrounded them, upping it by one thousand to account for her dismal gallery experience. Maybe one thousand per crisis was an accurate way to price her work going forward. </p><p>The man took out his checkbook and wrote her a check for twenty four thousand dollars. Lacey tried to act normal as she accepted it and thanked him for the business.</p><p>“I know you’ll want to make sure it clears first, Danny knows how to reach me when it’s time for pick up.”</p><p>Lacey smirked, the man obviously assuming Danny was her assistant. Danny smiled back warmly, a job he could only hope to have.  </p><p>As the hour wore on, the news of the sale of Lacey’s collection did nothing to dissuade the interest in her by the people who were in attendance. Just after 9 pm, Lacey had made her way around to speak with everyone. The guests eventually trickled out of the dome and left Lacey, Phoebe and Danny alone inside.</p><p>Danny was right, she could do this. She didn’t need help networking, she knew her shit and she was ready to embrace this path. The sale of her nightmare collection was just what she needed to motivate and inspire her next round of work.   </p><p>“I’m going home.” Phoebe announced before giving Danny a huge slap on his back, “Fix it.” She said quietly to him, her approval making Danny’s heart swell.</p><p>“Danny—“ Lacey wasn’t sure where to begin.</p><p>“Congratulations.” </p><p>Danny took a step back as if her greatness had spread around her so far that he didn’t have the room to stand by her side. He turned his focus to the floral wall and began breaking it down. </p><p>Lacey turned to help, the two of them tossing the greenery into bins and folding up the moving wall that was stored inside the dome.</p><p>“Hey boss.” Cole smiled, walking over to Lacey’s work with Charlie in tow.</p><p>“Thanks guys.” Danny said appreciatively, “They’ll take the collection back to your place.” Danny explained.</p><p>“Danny, tonight was—“ Lacey tried again, “Thank you for doing this.”</p><p>“I shouldn’t have bailed on us.” Danny insisted, wanting her to know where his head was, “I was scared, I never thought my past could creep up on me like that. When the threat came that those dots were about to be connected, I wanted to distance myself from it. I didn’t think it through. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“We were in such a good place, I was crushed I’m not gonna lie. I can definitely understand your thought process, I can’t say I wouldn’t have done the same thing.” Lacey admitted as they walked out of the dome and Danny locked up.</p><p>“I want you back.” Danny admitted shamelessly. </p><p>Lacey didn’t respond at first, taking a moment to weigh her time pre-Danny, with Danny and after Danny. He knew that her hesitation probably wasn’t a good sign, his chest ached.</p><p>“Come home with me for Christmas?” Lacey asked.</p><p>Danny stopped walking and squinted at her, he had not expected that at all. Lacey smiled and slid her arms low around his waist, not quite as intimate as they typically interacted, more like a low, lazy hug. Danny mirrored her, thankful for whatever chance this was.</p><p>“Our careers are important to us, that’s obvious. If you really want me though, let’s make sure you can handle the rest. My family is tough, come home and see what it’s like.”</p><p>Danny nervously licked his lips, understanding fully that Lacey was not asking him to be with her again just yet. She was offering the olive branch though and he was all in.</p><p>“I’d like that.”</p><p>Lacey smiled softly and squeezed him a little tighter before stepping back. They walked to the center of the quad, each of them living in opposite directions. This was their stop.</p><p>Phoebe: Girl don’t hurry back, Cole showed up with your shit and I’m riding that man for a solid hour<br/>Lacey: Have fun ;)</p><p>“Come back to my place?” Danny asked as innocently as possible.</p><p>He let his eyes fall all over her body, dragging down to her toes and back up to her face.</p><p>“I miss you.” Danny admitted in the blunt way that only he could.</p><p>“You already know the answer to that.” Lacey confirmed, “But I do want something—“</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“Dinner.” Lacey had expected a dinner date tonight so now she was starving.</p><p>“I can make you dinner at my place.” Danny offered, stepping into her space and hoping she’d warm up.</p><p>“The last time I had dinner at your place I ended up in your bed with two guys.”</p><p>Danny grinned and stepped in closer.</p><p>“I remember. I miss you in my bed too.” Danny leaned his face in a bit, his hand finding her chin and tipping her face up toward his.</p><p>“I’m going to get some food.” Lacey grinned back, breaking Danny’s pursuit, “Johnny Cakes?”</p><p>“Sure, okay.” </p><p>Danny couldn’t mask his disappointment, the two of them walking side by side toward the diner for some late night snacks. He kept his head down and his mouth closed.</p><p>“You’re single you know?”</p><p>“Okay? Thanks—“ Danny didn’t like hearing that from her.</p><p>“I’m just saying, there’s nothing stopping you from getting some somewhere.”</p><p>Danny’s heart seared his chest from the inside after Lacey’s words filtered into his consciousness. He stopped and turned to clarify her words.</p><p>“I get starting out slower this time, but you’re seriously telling me you’d be just fine if I slept with other people?” He was irritated.</p><p>“You sulk like a giant baby every time I shoot you down, I just thought I’d remind you that you have options—“</p><p>“How kind of you.”</p><p>“Danny—“</p><p>“I should go. I’ll text you.” He rubbed the outside of her arm and walked away quickly in the direction of his apartment.</p><p>Maybe she was testing him a little, she didn’t trust him as much as she had the first time. He had slept with thirty one people, why wouldn’t he just pick up where he left off now that he was single again.</p><p>Lacey ordered some food and ate alone at the picnic tables outside of the diner, wanting to give Phoebe the time alone that she needed. She relished in the comfort she had knowing that Jo wasn’t just out wandering around any longer.</p><p>Lacey processed her night, her mind returning to the time and the effort Danny had put in to organizing this meet up for her and the resulting 24K in her pocket. No one had ever supported her passion for art before, she was grateful or that. </p><p>Lacey: Can we meet up and talk?</p><p>Maybe she wasn’t ready to just jump back into bed with him, but she really did see a future with him and wanted to stay connected and work on things. Lacey finished up and headed over toward frat row. </p><p>As she approached Danny’s apartment it was largely dark save for the dim light that illuminated his bedroom window. The shadows that flickered through the lighting confirmed that Danny was up there. Maybe his phone died. Lacey knocked but he didn’t answer, was he really this upset? </p><p>Danny: Sure. I’m not home now, I went for a walk. Can I meet you in an hour back at my place?</p><p>A walk? Lacey stepped back and looked up at Danny’s bedroom window, he was definitely home. What game was he playing? </p><p>Lacey: You’re on a walk?<br/>Danny: I just needed to move and get some air</p><p>Why was he lying to her? Lacey’s anger grew. She decided to confront him, she had been through too much shit to just play along. She tried the doorknob and to her surprise, it was already unlocked.</p><p>She stepped inside and immediately became aware of the very heavy, very masculine breathing and grunting she heard coming from the second floor. She knew it.</p><p>Lacey was fuming, unwanting to flee until she could address this and willing herself to listen to the sex happening above her. He worked quick, Lacey realizing that Danny had found a hook up and got to work all within a half hour after he had walked away from her.</p><p>Lacey clearly recognized one of the voices as Archie. She leaned against the kitchen counter, feeling like a total idiot while she scrolled through her phone. All of a sudden a very naked Archie stomped down the stairs and came barreling into the kitchen. </p><p>“Lacey, holy shit! You scared the hell out of me, what are you doing here?!” Archie said, completely caught off guard by Lacey just chilling in the kitchen.</p><p>“Having a good night?” Lacey asked sarcastically.</p><p>Archie grabbed a bottle of water and took a long swig, completely unbothered by being totally naked in front of her.</p><p>“I mean, yeah—“ Archie giggled.</p><p>Lacey sneered at him, “Nice. Well tell Danny he can keep you—“ She grumbled and made a move to turn and leave.</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, whoa—“ Archie scooted in front of her, careful not to touch her while wearing his current outfit, “Something’s not right.”</p><p>“You’re telling me. Move.” Lacey’s nostrils flared in frustration, she was trying not to cry or punch Archie in the face.</p><p>“Lacey, I don’t know what you’re thinking but Danny’s not here. I’m kind of on a date right now. He just texted me and told me to wrap it up early.”</p><p>“You’re on a date?” Lacey looked at Archie like he was crazy, “You think I’m a moron?”</p><p>“What? No—“</p><p>As if on cue Danny walked in the front door, eyes landing on Lacey standing with a fully nude Archie.</p><p>“Dude—“ Danny threw his hands up, “What the fuck is happening right now?” He was pissed.</p><p>“I just came down for water, I didn’t know she was here.”</p><p>“Can you maybe go get dressed now that you know?!” Danny shouted at his friend and took a deep breath.</p><p>Lacey had run the full gamut of emotions at this point, still shocked that Danny wasn’t the one upstairs with Archie. Danny walked past Lacey and rummaged around for a water bottle of his own, not saying a word to her.</p><p>Archie came back down a few minutes later, Charlie in tow. Lacey felt like an asshole.</p><p>“Hi Lacey.”</p><p>“Charlie.” Lacey gave him a nod.</p><p>“See you guys.” Archie said as the two of them headed out.</p><p>Danny continued drinking his water, leaning his back against the counter across from her, eyes now trained on her face.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure I told you I wasn’t here.” Danny pulled up their text exchange, “Yep, here it is.” He pointed to it.</p><p>“Danny—“</p><p>“Why did you come here?”</p><p>“I wanted to keep talking.”</p><p>“I told you I wasn’t home.”</p><p>“I saw someone in your bedroom window—“</p><p>“So you thought I was lying to you.” Danny pushed off the counter and walked toward her.</p><p>“I—I just—“ Lacey couldn’t find the words to explain.</p><p>Danny reached out and lifted Lacey onto the counter behind her like she weighed nothing. He settled further in between her legs and bracketed a palm flat on either side of her.</p><p>“Do you trust me?” Danny asked her, his full focus on her.</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>Danny leaned in closer, his eyes dropping to Lacey’s mouth, “Do you want this? A relationship with me?”</p><p>“Danny—“</p><p>“It’s a yes or no question.” Danny ghosted his lips along the side of her neck.</p><p>“Yes, god yes.” </p><p>Danny attached his lips to Lacey’s neck and peppered kisses up her jawline, joining his perfect lips with hers in a fiery union. He went slow to give her time to stop him if she wanted to.</p><p>“Maybe—“ He paused, his lips stealing kisses in between his words, “I forgot to tell you that I am not looking anywhere else. I apologize for that. If I wanted someone else, you’d know first.”</p><p>Lacey needed to hear that more than she realized. She kissed him back, hands moving around to Danny’s ass as their mouths searched for more.</p><p>“I’m not looking either.” Lacey confirmed.</p><p>Danny pulled her closer to the edge of the counter and Lacey wrapped her legs around his waist. As he reached down to lift Lacey’s shirt up and over her head, Lacey knew it had to stop now or there was no going back.</p><p>“Wait, wait—“ Lacey tried to catch her breath.</p><p>Danny dropped his hands and kept his hips buried where they were, reluctantly pulling back when Lacey untwined her legs from around him. Danny nodded in understanding.</p><p>“Come home with me for Christmas.” Lacey asked again, wanting to make it clear that she meant what she said at the dome.</p><p>“I will.” He kissed Lacey’s forehead and pulled away, helping Lacey slide off the counter, “In the mean time, please don’t stalk me and break into my house?” He joked lightly.</p><p>“Deal.” Lacey smiled, “What’s up with Archie?”</p><p>“I’m trying to help connect him with dates other than myself. It’s just difficult because he doesn’t want anyone to know, so, my place is pretty safe I mean I USUALLY don’t have random people coming and going like the frat house does—“</p><p>“I won’t say anything—“ Lacey cringed.</p><p>“I know, I know.” Danny nodded and leaned in for another kiss, “One more? Please—“</p><p>Lacey smiled and kissed Danny back happily.</p><p>“Fuck, you sure you don’t want to stay?” Danny was not above begging, “I want you, so bad—“</p><p>Lacey’s crotch throbbed at Danny’s admissions.</p><p>“Oh I do want to stay, but I’m not going to.”</p><p>“This is torture, you know that?” He stole another kiss without asking.</p><p>“Maybe next time you’ll think twice before dumping me.” Lacey shrugged.</p><p>“I know you need it as bad as I do.” </p><p>“I’ll just go home and take care of it—“ </p><p>Danny moved in closer and pinned her against the counter, rutting himself against her gently.</p><p>“Let me take care of it?” Danny asked sweetly, “Let me taste what I’m missing.” He licked her lips, “Let me smell what I’m missing—“ He licked them again.</p><p>“Damn.” Lacey was almost trembling at this point, “You’re so fucking rude.”</p><p>“I know I’m being punished and I accept that, but that doesn’t have to mean that you have to go without.” Danny held her chin again, offering the low-key control she fucking loved from him, “Let me make you feel good.” He wanted her naked, he didn’t care how.</p><p>Lacey rutted herself against him now, “Nope.” She whispered by his ear.</p><p>Danny’s head fell forward and rested on her shoulder while he tried to get his bearings.</p><p>Lacey’s phone chimed from somewhere behind her on the counter. Danny stepped back and Lacey reluctantly reached for it.</p><p>Phoebe: It’s safe to come back ;)<br/>Lacey: Air that shit out, I’m at Danny’s, be back soon<br/>Phoebe: You still making that boy work for it?<br/>Lacey: You have no idea</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re not telling your parents you invited him?” Phoebe already knew this wasn’t going to end well.</p><p>“If I do, they’ll just say no.” Lacey rationalized.</p><p>“Does Danny know he’s not technically invited?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“What if they say no when they get here and Danny’s just stuck on campus for Christmas?”</p><p>“I’d refuse to go home and Danny and I would just stay here together.” Lacey smirked.</p><p>Phoebe sighed, this was a terrible idea.</p><p>“Didn’t you say your parents are ridiculous? What if he really can’t handle them once he’s there?”</p><p>“I think maybe that will tell us what we need to know.”</p><p>Lacey didn’t want to part ways with Danny but her obstinate family really did mean a lot to her. If a potential boyfriend couldn’t hack it with them, it wouldn’t work long term. She hoped that this trip would give them the push either way.</p><p>The ride up to Lacey’s hometown was frigid despite the mild temperatures outside. Samuel Porter had arrived alone on campus anticipating a sweet hours-long ride back home with his eldest daughter, something that they rarely had the opportunity to do. Unfortunately for him, Danny had been waiting at the curb along with her.</p><p>Lacey had laid it out that Danny was coming home with her or she wasn’t going and Samuel relented, the two men loading the bags into the trunk without a word to each other. Danny had no idea that Lacey was going to blindside her family and was worried that he’d have to work even harder now to show that his invitation wasn’t the result of his insistence or influence.</p><p>“The Best Western in town has some nice rooms.” Samuel finally spoke as they reached the edge of Lacey’s upstate town.</p><p>“Sure, I can do that—“ Danny tried to not be a burden.</p><p>“He’s not staying in a hotel.” Lacey protested.</p><p>“Maybe he won’t have a choice in the matter.” Samuel threatened</p><p>“I don’t mind a hotel.” Danny tried again.</p><p>“If he is not welcome at the house, I’ll be staying at the hotel with him.” Lacey laid on her final ultimatum, both of them completely ignoring Danny.</p><p>“A heads up would have been nice.” Samuel grumbled.</p><p>“Would you have said yes?”</p><p>“Hell no.”</p><p>“I didn’t know that you didn’t know—“ Danny suddenly felt that throwing Lacey under the bus at this point was appropriate.</p><p>Lacey turned around and stared at him incredulously. He shrunk back and squished his face up a little in a silent apology, Danny didn’t know what the right thing to do was.</p><p>The trio rolled in the night before Christmas Eve with just enough time to eat some snacks and head to bed. Lacey’s parents worked quickly and set Danny up on a blow up mattress set inside the large closet below the stairs.</p><p>They had refused to allow him to stay in the guest room, which shared a wall with Lacey’s childhood bedroom where she would be staying. The Porters were entertaining none of that.</p><p>Lacey had objected, but didn’t want to push it and cause any tension or discomfort for her little sister. She and Danny stayed up most of the night texting, both of them a little nervous thinking about what the next couple of days would hold for their future together.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>“Danny, Danny—Do you have a favorite cereal?”</p><p>“Um—“</p><p>“What about yellow, do you like yellow? Do you have a sister too? I have a hamster, it’s my third one actually. Do you have any pets? Why is your hair so long? Look at this—“</p><p>Clara did the front walk over she had mastered in gymnastics.</p><p>“Not in the living room—“ Samuel snipped.</p><p>“Clara, can you please make me some of your no-bake cookies? I haven’t had them in forever and I am dying for them.” Lacey asked calmly.</p><p>“SURE!” Clara squealed and bounced away.</p><p>“I’m sorry, she’s ten.” Lacey shrugged to Danny from over on the couch.</p><p>Danny smiled warmly, thankful for a break from the grueling deposition Clara was set on completing. Danny was an only child so he found the family dynamic with Lacey’s little sister to be quite amusing.</p><p>“That should keep her busy for fifteen minutes.” Samuel laughed heartily.</p><p>The chair Danny sat in was stiff, unforgiving. It was like an uncomfortable island set across from the two luscious, oversized couches the rest of Lacey’s family occupied. Samuel had guided him there, Danny realizing that this situation was by design.</p><p>They were exchanging gifts, one gift be be exact, a Christmas Eve tradition Lacey’s family had held since before she was born. They always did it in the morning, leaving the afternoon for hours of games, movies and food before turning in early in anticipation of Christmas morning. A true family day.</p><p>This year was a little different, none of them had been prepared for Danny’s surprise visit.</p><p>“Danny—Merry Christmas Eve.” Lacey’s dad plopped a gift into Danny’s lap and took a seat, all of them still in their pajamas.</p><p>“You didn’t even know he was coming—“ Lacey couldn’t fathom what her father had managed to get for Danny but she assumed it was a re-gifting situation.</p><p>“Oh, thank you.” Danny accepted the box and opened it carefully.</p><p>Danny pulled out a shave kit, the one Mrs. Porter had given to her husband an hour earlier.</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Porter—“ Danny didn’t know what to say.</p><p>“Samuel, I know you didn’t just give that gift away.” Judy returned with spiked hot apple cider for all of them, well, almost all of them, Clara chose plain egg nog, “Here Danny, you’re probably gonna need this.” Judy smiled.</p><p>Danny accepted the drink, trying not to appear too eager to get a warm mug of alcohol at ten in the morning, but here he was, gulping it down.</p><p>“It’s a razor, Judy. I have many. Let the boy enjoy a nice one, maybe there are some scissors in there too, for his hair.</p><p>“Daddy—“ Lacey had hoped the awkwardness would have worn off by now, no such luck.</p><p>“I’ve always wanted to try a kit like this.” Danny said genuinely, setting the gift on the coffee table, “You don’t like the hair?” He joked back, trying to build some sort of rapport with Samuel.</p><p>“I’m not going to judge your hair, son. I’m sure the all girls love it.” Samuel said flatly.</p><p>“Dad, please—“</p><p>Danny stood, “I have something for you all as well, excuse me—“</p><p>“Why are you being so mean to him?!” Lacey and whisper-growled at her father.</p><p>Danny shuffled over into the closet he was set up in to rifle through his overnight bag, returning with some gifts. If he couldn’t win them over with his typical charm, perhaps nice gifts would work?</p><p>“Mr. Porter—“ Danny extended a gift to Lacey’s dad and hoped for the best, “Mrs. Porter—“ Danny did the same for Lacey’s mom.</p><p>Danny made his way over to Lacey and squatted down beside her, “and Miss Porter.” He handed her a small box too.</p><p>“Danny, what did you do?” Lacey’s face lit up.</p><p>Samuel opened up the velvet drawstring bag, sliding out a monogrammed fish fillet knife complete with it’s own holster. Judy opened hers at the same time, revealing simple monogrammed stationary and a very expensive fountain pen with ink.</p><p>“Danny, this is so thoughtful.” Judy gushed, almost confused by how impressed she was with the young man’s knack for quality gift-giving.</p><p>“I’ve never received something like this before, thank you.” Samuel offered sincerely.</p><p>“You’re welcome. Lacey mentioned how much you love to fish and how much you enjoy writing.”</p><p>“Oh my god—“ Danny’s focus was pulled back to Lacey’s happy voice.</p><p>Danny had tracked down a small pair of vintage Art Deco diamond earrings he hoped she would fall in love with.</p><p>“I love them!” Lacey sang happily and pulled each delicate stud from the box and fastened them in her ears.</p><p>Danny leaned up to inspect them, “They look lovely on you.” He replied softly as if she had taken his breath away.</p><p>“Thank you!” Lacey reached out and wrapped her arms around Danny who hugged her back in front of her parents with zero reservations.</p><p>Mr. and Mrs. Porter glanced at each other after watching the pair interact. They were obviously in love and Lacey’s parents were concerned.</p><p>“Cookies are done!” Clara bounced back into the family room and took a seat in Danny’s chair as he remained on the floor by Lacey’s side, “Did I hear something about presents?”</p><p>“Clara—“ Judy began to scold her youngest daughter but Danny interjected.</p><p>“Indeed, my friend.” Danny winked at Clara and rolled up off the floor and back to his overnight bag, “A very important person in my life told me you might have a need for this.”</p><p>Danny handed Clara a gift the size of a shoebox and settled back down on the floor. Clara tore into it and uncovered a film camera and a brick of expired rolls of film.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, I wanted this!” Clara squeaked and tackled Danny where he sat on the floor, “Thank you, Danny!”</p><p>“You’re welcome, I hear you’re every bit of an amazing artist as your sister.” Danny praised her.</p><p>Clara smiled at Lacey and looked back at Danny, “I am trying, but my mom and dad wouldn’t buy me one—“ She admitted.</p><p>Danny glanced up at Lacey’s parents, worried he may have just overstepped a boundary.</p><p>“Merry Christmas.” He said simply, hoping they could see his heart was in the right place.</p><p>“Clara, bring your gifts up to your room and then get dressed.” Judy instructed.</p><p>Once Clara was out of ear shot Danny tried to back pedal, “Forgive me, Mr. and Mrs. Porter, I didn’t consider you may not have wanted her to have that—“</p><p>“Christmas is a bit magical I suppose, I’ll allow it. You’re definitely the favorite now though, that’s a big responsibility when it comes to my daughters. It seems you’re the favorite for both of them.”</p><p>“Yep.” Lacey smiled broadly.</p><p>“I’ll cherish that title, truly.” Danny said, eyes darting to Lacey and back again.</p><p>“Danny, sit back up here in the chair, please.” Samuel held his hand out and Danny scrambled up off of the floor.</p><p>Danny ran his palms down the length of his thighs nervously a few times. It felt like he was going in for a very important interview, he prayed for guidance.</p><p>“What’s going on with you two?” Judy took the first round.</p><p>“Danny is my boyfriend.” Lacey smiled.</p><p>Lacey claimed him and Danny realized that whatever magical combination of events they had been through over the last twenty four hours had just unlocked her heart for him again. Lacey knew this was the Christmas present Danny wanted. He just sat there smiling back at her like an idiot.</p><p>“I can tell you’re both fond of each other, so what’s wrong with you?” Judy asked Danny bluntly.</p><p>“Mom—“ Lacey cringed at her intrusive parents.</p><p>“He’s handsome and athletic, he seems to be a nice guy, I’m just wondering.” Judy explained further, absolutely expecting an answer.</p><p>“Well, I’m a sociology major—“ Danny giggled a little, trying his best to keep things light and let his personality shine.</p><p>“Here we go.” Samuel chuckled too before taking a healthy sip of his cider.</p><p>“That wasn’t your parent’s choice then?” Judy probed further.</p><p>“My father owns his own business and my mother is a very talented personal chef. Wanting to explore humanity doesn’t always equal a lot of higher-level dollar signs so they were not excited about it.”</p><p>“But you’re studying it anyway—“ Samuel pushed back.</p><p>“Yes, my parents told me that if I really wanted to pursue it, I had to find my own way there. So I worked toward an athletic scholarship and I got it.” Danny was proud of himself.</p><p>“So you’re at Syracuse on a football scholarship?” Judy asked, trying to fit the pieces of the scarce knowledge she had about Danny into some sort of cohesive picture of his character.</p><p>“Soccer, actually. Football is just an offseason sport for me.”</p><p>“You play two college level sports?” Samuel was preparing to rattle off his opinion on that but Danny interrupted.</p><p>“Three.”</p><p>“Three?”</p><p>“I base for spirit too.”</p><p>“You’re a cheerleader.” Samuel nodded, trying to wrap his head around that.</p><p>“Yes.” Danny replied confidently, not about to let Mr. Porter’s low-key judgement affect him. He was proud to be part of that team.</p><p>“I have to say, I’m concerned. Athletics takes a lot of time and commitment. You’re involved with three college-level sports, I’m predicting some major hurt for my daughter down the road.”</p><p>“I’m busy too, I’m a double major—“ Lacey interjected.</p><p>“Art comes second, you know the deal.”</p><p>Danny watched Samuel downplay Lacey’s true passion, this was awful.</p><p>“Second place or not, anything school related still means a place ahead of a relationship, right? I’m just telling you that I’m busy too.” Lacey maneuvered through her father’s grievances like an expert.</p><p>“With all due respect sir, Lacey is a brilliant artist—“</p><p>“Don’t.” Samuel stopped him before he could defend her.</p><p>Danny wondered what Samuel would say if he knew his daughter had just made 24K from her artwork. He wanted to tell him so badly, but it wasn’t his story to share and he had promised her he would keep his mouth shut about it.</p><p>“Right now I want Danny in my life, however it works.” Lacey tried her best to calm the two men who loved her the most.</p><p>“What career are you after?” Samuel started in again on Danny.</p><p>“Honestly, my goal is to get drafted into MLS.” Danny knew they wouldn’t like that answer either.</p><p>Samuel just started laughing and stood up, unable to contain the energy rolling inside him. He took his mug of cider and leaned against the mantle.</p><p>“Wow. Lacey, what happens if he gets drafted?”</p><p>Samuel bypassed his questions for Danny, apparently seeing him as a lost cause at this point and tried to goad his daughter into some deeper thinking.</p><p>“I’d cheer him on and see him when I could. Right now, we’re just enjoying the time we do have together.”</p><p>“Lacey is very important to me, we both take our goals very seriously.” Danny turned to look at her, “I don’t believe that either of us would hinder each other from attaining them.”</p><p>“Sociology major with a goal to play professional soccer—“ Judy repeated in summary, “A little bit of a dreamer, I can see why Lacey would find that appealing. What else?”</p><p>“I’m sorry?” Danny wasn’t sure what she was asking.</p><p>“I had asked what was wrong with you. What else you got?” Judy stared right into Danny’s soul and he realized that she must have done some research on him.</p><p>Danny nodded and took a deep breath.</p><p>“Mom—“</p><p>“No, no, it’s okay.” Danny tried to reassure Lacey, this conversation had to happen some time, “My life hasn’t always been the easiest, there’s been more bad than good if I’m being honest. This year has been profoundly different for me.” He tried to make them understand.</p><p>“Because of Lacey.” Samuel clarified for him.</p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p>“So let’s get into the bad years then.” Judy pushed him.</p><p>“It’s Christmas, can’t we just enjoy each other’s company?” Lacey asked, defeated.</p><p>“Why did you bring Danny home?” Samuel shot back, “You want us to get to know him, let the man speak.”</p><p>Lacey knew what would come next. Her heart was breaking and she just wanted the bleeding to stop. Danny could feel her despair, what else was there to lose? He had to tell them.</p><p>“I had a good early childhood. Lots of friends, I played sports, typical kid stuff. When I was around Clara’s age, I had access to a firearm I had no business handling.” Danny’s voice remained calm, even.</p><p>Samuel watched Lacey’s face as she listened to Danny tell his story again. Both Porter parents noting how deeply intimate their connection seemed to be.</p><p>“I accidentally shot and killed my aunt. I had no friends after that, no support, not really. Not many people want to be associated with a person who has killed someone, no matter the circumstances.”</p><p>“Why didn’t your family move away, get a fresh start?” Judy wondered.</p><p>“Running from your problems isn’t the answer. My parents had obligations to the town, we couldn’t just leave. I knew that I could start over again if I could just make it to college so I threw myself into sports until the time came.”</p><p>“I was definitely hoping you just had some speeding tickets or something.” Samuel muttered.</p><p>“I know it’s a difficult thing to process once you hear it. What I did, what happened to my aunt, my family, it was a terrible accident. I was eleven.”</p><p>“From what Lacey has told us, it’s you and your friends that are connected to the Masterson case that my daughter is now involved in.” Judy was stern, her words chosen very carefully.</p><p>“Technically, yes—“</p><p>“Technically.” Judy wasn’t satisfied.</p><p>“The situation with Jo Masterson was unfortunate but had nothing to do with me. I lost a friend.”</p><p>“I understand that Jo stalked you and this friend all of last year, how does that not involve you?”</p><p>“I’m not responsible for Jo’s actions.”</p><p>“Trouble seems to follow you though, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“Mom.”</p><p>Danny tried to defend himself again, “Both of these situations—“</p><p>“—had a common denominator, you.” Judy held her ground.</p><p>“Does the school know about your aunt?” Samuel took over.</p><p>“No sir.”</p><p>“So it’s a secret.” Samuel looked at Lacey and nodded, “And now Lacey’s responsible for hiding this too.”</p><p>“I’d never expect her to do that.”</p><p>“Dad, it was an accident, he was eleven—“</p><p>The group was startled by Clara knocking over one of the wise men that stood along the staircase from which she had been eavesdropping.</p><p>“Danny, you murdered someone?” Clara’s eyes were huge.</p><p>Danny’s heart broke, he hated that he had just crushed her view of him.</p><p>“No, Clara, I never murdered anyone—“ Danny tried to explain.</p><p>“But you killed someone?” She was confused, scared.</p><p>“Clara, let’s get ready to go out and get some firewood. I’ll pull you in the sled!” Lacey smiled and walked her sister back upstairs so she could get dressed too.</p><p>Danny turned to face Lacey’s parents once they were alone again.</p><p>“I can talk to her, explain what happened—“</p><p>“That’s not necessary, we’ll take care of it.” Samuel asserted, “I’m not going to allow you to traumatize both of my daughters.”</p><p>“I know I’m probably not who you imagined Lacey being with. You made this amazing person and I’m just the lucky guy who she fell in love with. We support each other, I love her, that’s it.”</p><p>“Oh that’s it?” Samuel shook his head, “You’ve brainwashed her and I can tell she’s ready to follow you wherever you go. You’re right. You’re not who Lacey will be with, do you understand?”</p><p>“No, sir. I don’t.”</p><p>“It won’t last, I’ll see to it.”</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere.” Danny replied calmly.</p><p>They let the conversation go for the rest of the day. Lacey, Clara and Samuel went out with the sled for firewood and to help settle Clara’s mind about Danny and his past. Danny stayed behind with Judy to help with cooking.</p><p>Judy and Karen were both skilled bakers and Danny fell into the assistant role like a pro. Cooking alongside someone is a very intimate thing and Judy gleaned a lot about Danny’s character from the time they spent alone together. There was good, but Judy also sensed the bad.</p><p>“Did your mother want you to become a chef? You’ve got the skills for it.” Judy admitted.</p><p>“Thanks.” Danny smiled, “My mother and I aren’t really close. I’m not sure what she imagined I would do as a career.”</p><p>“Aren’t you an only child?”</p><p>“I was just really focused on sports.”</p><p>Judy was wary of that answer, picking up on something she couldn’t quite put her finger on. She made a mental note to ask Lacey about it later.</p><p>The five of them played games and snacked on cookies and various platters of yummy things that Judy and Danny had carefully crafted. They all tried to keep Clara’s spirits high. At least they could all agree on that one thing. Toward the end of the evening, the movies began.</p><p>Samuel and Judy occupied one couch. A warm, buzzed Danny was stuffed into the corner of the other couch with Lacey laying by his side, her face resting on his chest. Clara was glued to the other end, having happily accepted her sister’s feet in her lap.</p><p>“It’s time, Clara. Say goodnight and go brush your teeth.” Judy instructed.</p><p>“Nnnn.” Clara groaned and slid off the couch, “‘Night guys.” She grumbled and stomped away.</p><p>Lacey pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and laid it over her, making no indication she was moving any time soon. The Porters pulled themselves off the couch, Samuel more buzzed than the rest.</p><p>“You too.” Judy said to Lacey and Danny.</p><p>“It’s nine o’clock mom—“ Lacey held her hand up, “Can’t we at least finish the movie?”</p><p>“Lacey.” Samuel debated leaving them out there alone together. Adults or not, this was still his house.</p><p>Danny stayed quiet, Samuel’s promise to break them up still swirling in his head. He was surprised and thankful he was able to snuggle with Lacey as long as he had, Danny blamed the alcohol.</p><p>“We’ll put the gifts out.” Lacey offered, “Are they still in the hall closet?”</p><p>Samuel and Judy exchanged glances, “Deal. Movie, gifts, bed.” Judy pointed to the stairs, “Danny you’ll be in the secret spot under the stairs again tonight, am I clear?”</p><p>“Yes ma’am, of course—“ Danny promised like a Boy Scout. Lacey covertly poked him under the blanket because she knew he wasn’t a Boy Scout. Danny managed to keep a straight face.</p><p>They kept to the schedule for the most part, this particular movie still having forty-five minutes left. Ten minutes after her parents went to bed, Lacey’s lips were attached to his.</p><p>“Are we really back together?” Danny asked, pulling away after a few perfect kisses from the lips of the goddess that laid in his lap.</p><p>“Merry Christmas.” Lacey smiled and went back for more.</p><p>Danny slid himself over, laying down and snuggling in behind her, pulling her against him as the little spoon. Lacey felt loved, safe. The warm buzz from the drinks they had shared throughout the day made them both feel sultry and happy.</p><p>Danny leaned over her and kissed Lacey’s temple, “I love you.” He added.</p><p>Lacey pulled his arms around her tighter and kissed the back of Danny’s hand, “I love you too.”</p><p>Their month-long abstinence worked it’s way into the forefront of their minds as their bodies betrayed them and seemed to recall all the possibilities surrounding them at that moment. Lacey nudged her ass backward gently against Danny’s junk, testing him.</p><p>“We can’t.” He uttered, his lips saying one thing while they literally followed by sucking on Lacey’s neck, “Even though I would really, really love to make love to you right now, I can wait. We should wait.”</p><p>Lacey slipped her hand behind her and into her pants, sliding the backside of her pajamas down. Danny liked that and slid his own hand down and over the curve of her bare ass.</p><p>“Please?” Lacey begged him.</p><p>“Your dad doesn’t want us to be together. He promised me he would make sure we wouldn’t be—“ Danny confessed.</p><p>“I don’t care what he told you, I’m laying here with you right now, ass out—“ Lacey looked at him like he was insane.</p><p>She squirmed backward again and Danny took action, pulling himself out and carefully pushing into Lacey from behind. Lacey was so warm and so wet and felt better than he remembered.</p><p>“Lacey—“</p><p>Danny pushed forward, slowly stretching her out. His hand slid around to press flat against her tummy, pulling her against him each time he pushed in.</p><p>“I missed you—“ Lacey admitted.</p><p>Lacey bit the edge of the forearm that Danny had wrapped across her chest to hold her in place. He continued pumping, god he missed her too.</p><p>Danny dipped his face into the crook of Lacey’s neck and slid his hand lower, rubbing her clit the way he knew she liked because she fucking deserved it. Lacey had let her hair grow in over the last month, Danny definitely noticed.</p><p>“That’s my shit.” Danny huffed quietly.</p><p>Lacey whimpered and Danny quickly cupped his free hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.</p><p>“Shhh—“ Danny whispered into her ear, his own tiny grunts making the wetness between her legs grow.</p><p>Danny slipped his hand away from her mouth but Lacey grabbed it and slid it back. Danny obliged, holding her mouth for a moment while he spoke.</p><p>“Hey, now. It’s not the best time for any of that.” Danny chuckled as he tried to reason with his super sexy girlfriend.</p><p>Lacey held his hand in place for a few moments longer, Danny’s thumb and forefinger sliding together to pinch her nostrils shut so she could feel the full effect. She squirmed shortly after, Danny still holding on.</p><p>His eyes grew dark and this did not go unnoticed by Lacey. Her heart rate sped up, Danny continued to keep her mouth and nose covered tightly while he fucked her.</p><p>“If we’re not careful,” He whispered, “I could kill you.”</p><p>Danny let her mouth go, Lacey thankful for the oxygen but also realizing how ignited her senses were. Danny hadn’t been lying when he said that he had tried a lot of kinks, he obviously knew all about this one.</p><p>She had pushed for it, but it was Danny’s response that shocked her a bit. Was it fear? No, that was silly, she wasn’t afraid of Danny, right?</p><p>Lacey suddenly wanted to feel more in control after that. She turned herself around to face him, keeping their bodies flush.</p><p>“These need to go.” Danny used one foot to slide her pajama pants all the way off.</p><p>“You’re very resourceful.” Lacey giggled.</p><p>Danny smiled back, “Problem solving, gotta be on point to get what you want.”</p><p>Danny grabbed her hips and rolled onto his back, pulling her on top and sliding her onto his dick without waiting for her help. So much for being in control.</p><p>Lacey loved when he would toss in those tiny moments of domination, Danny being the only partner she ever had that she really trusted and who did it respectfully. Even so, that last kink made her mind go somewhere else. Would he ever hurt her?</p><p>Lacey rode him fast, still horny as hell despite her concerns. She made perfect execution her top priority since they were pressed for time.</p><p>“I like that—“ Danny couldn’t keep his mouth off of her, his lips sucking on her bouncing nipples, his teeth biting her arms.</p><p>Eventually, his hands found her ass, squeezing and snaking in and out of places so fast that Lacey couldn’t keep track. She loved it all.</p><p>“You were wrong.” Lacey growled quietly before licking flat across Danny’s mouth the way he always did to her, “This—“ She leaned forward and slipped her arms under Danny’s shoulders and held him tight, “—is my shit.”</p><p>“You sure?” Danny winked.</p><p>Since Lacey’s arms were now trapped under Danny’s shoulders, he pressed them backward to pin them there. He brought one of his hands up to hold the back of her head while the other one covered her mouth and nose again.</p><p>Lacey was panicked but also found it incredibly erotic. The jolt of fear, the adrenaline of the unknown, she was all in.</p><p>“Hang in there.” Danny giggled beneath her while he watched her deal with the lack of breathing options.</p><p>Danny eventually released her face and brought his hands down to move her hips while Lacey lay in a puddle on Danny’s chest, trying to catch her breath as quietly as she could. She felt a rush of pins and needles everywhere, she had never felt more alive.</p><p>“It’s fun, right?” Danny smiled, he knew she liked it.</p><p>“Wow.” Was all she could manage, Danny’s hips now happily doing the work for both of them.</p><p>“I can’t hold it—“ Danny warned apologetically, it had been too long since he had sex last.</p><p>Lacey managed to pry her arms out from behind Danny’s shoulders and sat up, taking charge again. Her ass slapped against Danny’s thighs so hard now that they both knew they had to reel this shit in before they got busted.</p><p>“Hell yes, keep it up—“ Danny didn’t even try to hold himself off.</p><p>Fuck Sam, Danny thought as he watched his girlfriend ride his dick. She wanted him and they were perfect together. He decided then that he’d never let her go, no matter what.</p><p>Danny reached up and pulled her back down onto his chest. He held her ass and gently guided her bounce.</p><p>“Like that, like that—I’m coming.” Danny whispered, his face crammed into the side of hers as he squeezed her hips and filled her up, “Oh my god, you’re incredible—“</p><p>Lacey could feel her climax building and ignored the dramatic disparity between Danny’s slow, mistimed rocking motions as he enjoyed his orgasm and her rapid, circular grinds as she searched for hers.</p><p>“I need this—“ She begged.</p><p>Lacey reached down and pried Danny’s hands off of her as he tried to hold her in place. She kept up her pace despite his attempts to slow her down.</p><p>“Get it, c’mon.” Danny winced below her, so sensitive after his own finish, he just wanted her to stop moving.</p><p>Lacey’s jaw finally hung open, just as Danny had remembered. Her release was epic, she was more thankful than ever for the air in her lungs, “Thank you, thank you.” She panted quietly, repeating herself in between breaths.</p><p>Danny hugged the perfect human who laid atop the length of his body, so warm and selfless. She hugged him back, their breathing patterns synced up, both of them feeling like one.</p><p>They laid there for a minute until a strange heaviness settled in and begged to be addressed.</p><p>“You won, I’m your shit.” Danny smiled, trying to lighten it up.</p><p>Lacey giggled, happy to see that whatever darkness had shone from Danny’s eyes before seemed to be gone now.</p><p>“You really liked that.” Lacey swallowed a little as she studied Danny’s handsome face.</p><p>“Being between your legs again? Yes I did.”</p><p>“I meant the other thing—“</p><p>“I’ve missed our playtime, sure.” He replied evenly.</p><p>“Danny—“</p><p>“Shouldn’t we get the presents out?” He tried to change the subject.</p><p>“I’ve never seen you respond to a kink the way you just did. Is it a favorite?”</p><p>Danny licked his lips, “Everything with you is my favorite.”</p><p>“Fine, don’t tell me.” Lacey faked being annoyed, “I guess we’ll never do that again—“</p><p>She tried to get up but Danny held her firmly in place.</p><p>“You’re always punishing me.”</p><p>“Just tell me, why does it have to be a big secret?”</p><p>“It’s a favorite.” Danny admitted.</p><p>Lacey’s heart rate spiked randomly. He had never verified a singular thing like that before. Danny was always so open to doing everything, trying new things. He never leaned one way or the other and just enjoyed creating new memories together.</p><p>Tonight was different. Lacey saw a spark in Danny she had never seen before. It was as if she had unearthed a key that unlocked some sort of dark fantasy goldmine of his.</p><p>“Well shit.” Lacey kissed him gently, hoping he could sense her intrigue by the whole thing, “Do you like it done to you?”</p><p>“No.” Danny’s eyes flickered again and this time he felt her breathing change, “You scared?” He looked at her surprised.</p><p>“I’m not scared—“ Lacey protested.</p><p>“You were the one who wanted to try it.” Danny reminded her.</p><p>“I’m not scared!” Lacey sat up and scavenged for her pants, pulling them on as gracefully as she could manage.</p><p>“You know I’d never hurt you.”</p><p>Lacey folded the blanket and pulled Danny off the couch.</p><p>“We don’t have to do it again.” Danny tried again to ease her mind even though he knew she definitely wanted to do it again.</p><p>“C’mon.” Lacey didn’t want to commit one way or the other.</p><p>They worked for a solid twenty minutes to get the presents out and staged to make some magic for Clara. After, they headed to their separate beds for the night.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Christmas morning, Clara was up at the crack of dawn, pumped for some more holiday fun with her family, and of course opening her presents.</p><p>“I’m not on board.” Judy yawned as she prepared her coffee.</p><p>“Neither am I.” Samuel shook his head no.</p><p>Lacey sighed in frustration, “What did he do or not do? What is it that bothers you?” She tried to understand their rejection.</p><p>“He’s living in some fantasy world—“</p><p>“Dad—“</p><p>“Do you know what the odds are of him getting into MLS?” Samuel shook his head no again, “He needs backup goals.”</p><p>“Mom?”</p><p>“He knows what it feels like to kill someone—“</p><p>“Mom!”</p><p>Judy shrugged, “I’m just saying, I am sure that changes a person and to have it happen at such a young age, I’m sure the long term ramifications of that are not known yet.”</p><p>“That’s enough for you to give up on him? He’s amazing, what’s really the problem?”</p><p>“I don’t get the best feeling when I’m around him.” Judy scrunched her face up, “Something’s off, I just haven’t figured it out yet.”</p><p>Lacey couldn’t help her mind going back to their kinky couch session last night. Something had definitely made her think deeper about the look in his eyes at the time. Still, it was irrational and she wanted her family to give him a chance.</p><p>“All you know about him is his major and one bad thing about his childhood—“</p><p>“Danny!” Clara greeted, making the three adult Porters clam up, “Look!”</p><p>Danny smiled as Clara pointed to all the gifts and he gave her a high five. He had heard them. Danny walked up behind Lacey and wrapped his arms around her possessively, pulling her against him in a reverse hug.</p><p>“Good morning.” He said sweetly, kissing the side of her head, eyes darting between Mr. &amp; Mrs. Porter as he did.</p><p>Lacey reached up and squeezed his arms, “‘Morning.” She smiled.</p><p>“Santa definitely came.” Danny said with a fair amount of snarky innuendo, he felt Lacey tense up.</p><p>While Samuel chose to ignore what he knew must be happening between his daughter and the very handsome athlete, Judy did not.</p><p>“I know you’re not having a whole secret conversation right now.” Judy pushed back.</p><p>Danny pointed to the gifts under the tree, “Santa came.” He reiterated innocently, like he hadn’t just alluded to fucking her daughter.</p><p>“Guys—“ Lacey had wanted them to get along, but she could feel Danny’s frustration.</p><p>“What?” Judy and Danny both asked Lacey at the same time.</p><p>Lacey quickly faced Danny and whispered to him, “This is the hard part, remember? Do you want me or not?” Her eyes pierced through him, her nostrils flaring. She was furious that he was challenging her mother.</p><p>Danny looked up, hoping to find the strength he needed for this day on the ceiling. He wondered how her parents doubting him turned into Lacey doubting him. She was literally his ride or die last night.</p><p>She pulled him toward the living room, “C’mon, let’s go help assemble some of Clara’s stuff—“</p><p>Danny pulled his arm back gently, not moving with her at all.</p><p>“Danny—“</p><p>He turned and faced Lacey’s parents, nervously running both hands through his hair.</p><p>“I’ve never done this, meeting the parents and all that.” Danny hushed out an exasperated laugh, “I’ve never even wanted to do this before—“ He added, mostly to himself as he looked at the floor.</p><p>“That sounds more like what I expected to hear from a guy like you, glad you’re finally being honest—“ Samuel groaned sarcastically and sipped his coffee.</p><p>Danny let his arms slap at his sides and he took a deep breath, “I fell in love with your daughter, I’ll never say sorry for that. She’s way too good for me, I know, but I don’t want this to be over. Not yet, not until Lacey says she’s done with me—“</p><p>“You’re going to be gone so much with the sports you’re playing, Lacey will get tired of second place eventually.” Samuel almost promised.</p><p>“Okay, Mrs. Porter? What is it? What do you want to know?” Danny almost begged for a way to get into her good graces.</p><p>Judy smirked, “You’re lying to me.” She stuck to her intuition.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Judy, but I haven’t lied to you.”</p><p>“Oh I’m Judy now?”</p><p>“Mom—“</p><p>“You’re not about to disrespect me in my own home, do you understand me?”</p><p>“Yes, Mrs. Porter, I didn’t mean—“</p><p>“You’re leaving something out. Unless and until you decide to come clean, we’ll never be good with each other, am I clear?”</p><p>Danny licked his lips, “Yes.”</p><p>Lacey noted that he made no move to rebuff her mom a second time. Judy was rarely wrong when it came to stuff like this and Lacey realized that the odds of Danny hiding something were very good.</p><p>Nobody talked after that, not really. They all helped Clara enjoy her day, putting together her toys and playing with her.</p><p>After a late brunch Samuel, Judy and Clara stepped out for more firewood from the shed down their trail. Lacey begged her parents for the alone time with Danny so she could talk to him.</p><p>“I’m going to take a shower.” Danny muttered.</p><p>Danny made his way into the bathroom and under the hot spray of the Porter’s powerful shower. He let the hot water melt his muscles before soaping up and rinsing off.</p><p>As he worked the conditioner out of his hair he heard the bathroom door open. He peeked outside the shower, watching as Lacey pulled her pajamas off.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“What does it look like I’m doing?” Lacey smiled and stepped in the shower with him.</p><p>She wasted no time scrubbing herself quickly, her hair pulled up into a bunch on top of her head.</p><p>“Did you already wash everywhere?” Lacey bit her lip playfully as she finished up.</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>“You sure?” Lacey dropped to her knees.</p><p>“Hey, hey—“</p><p>“Relax, what happened to my adventurous boyfriend?” Lacey brought her hand up and started messing with Danny’s junk.</p><p>“Your mom is ready to kill me.”</p><p>Lacey sucked Danny’s tip into her mouth and began bobbing her head.</p><p>“God Lacey—“</p><p>Lacey looked up and watched Danny’s eyes close in pure relief. She couldn’t tell if it was because they were back together or because his dick was back inside her mouth.</p><p>“I missed this—“ Danny said tenderly, his hips reciprocating Lacey’s effort.</p><p>The shower spray made it’s way into Lacey’s nose and made her cough a little. Danny acted quickly to create a shelter for her with his hands.</p><p>“No drowning now—“ Danny smiled down at her.</p><p>Lacey picked up the pace and worked to get him to come as fast as possible.</p><p>“Oh shit, I’m—“</p><p>Lacey bobbed until he stopped oozing and then bounced up into his arms.</p><p>“Fuck—“ Danny said simply.</p><p>Lacey giggled, pulling Danny out of the shower and drying him off lovingly. He pulled the towel from her, wrapped her up and pulled her against him.</p><p>“You’re in so much trouble when we’re back on campus.” Danny’s eyes were pure black puddles, exuding nothing but sexual deviancy.</p><p>“Promise?” She was ready.</p><p>“I promise.” Danny said with an edge that made her excited about the days to come and even more curious about her mom’s apprehension about him.</p><p>“What about right now?”</p><p>“Am I really your boyfriend again?” Danny asked, his insecurity about this visit beginning to become painful for him.</p><p>“Not if you peacock around my mom again—“ Lacey answered honestly.</p><p>“I apologize.”</p><p>“Why are you asking anyway, I said we were back together.” Lacey pushed.</p><p>“You told me that we weren’t going to be back together if I didn’t get along with your parents—“</p><p>“No I didn’t.”</p><p>“Yes, you did—“</p><p>“No, I knew you wouldn’t get along with my parents.” Lacey laughed, “I said, I wanted to see if you could handle it.”</p><p>“I’m not sure I am handling it, not really.” Danny admitted.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have just sucked your dick if I thought you weren’t handling this—“</p><p>“We should get dressed before we get caught.” Danny was also freezing.</p><p>“I want to know what my mom is picking up on.” Lacey changed the subject back again, “I have full faith in her ability to sniff out liars.”</p><p>“I don’t know what she’s reading into.”</p><p>“Bullshit.”</p><p>Danny’s eyes snapped up to hers in indignation. Lacey didn’t give him time to have another tantrum, she crowded in closer and forced him to take a couple steps back.</p><p>“I’m the one who trusts you. My mother isn’t the one you have to explain yourself to, it’s me. Whatever it is, Danny, tell me. You can trust me too.” Lacey promised.</p><p>For a moment Danny seemed to seriously contemplate Lacey’s suggestion, that was until he pulled the towel off of her and laid it on the floor of the bathroom.</p><p>“How long do we have?” Danny deflected, pulling Lacey down without waiting for a response.</p><p>“Ten.” Lacey smiled before Danny smashed their mouths together.</p><p>They were ravenous. Danny pulled away from their sloppy kisses, dipping down to split her legs open and latch his mouth onto her clit. Lacey grabbed his hair tight.</p><p>“Oh—“ She loved his mouth and missed this very much.</p><p>Danny worked her only a minute longer before he pulled back and settled his cock in between Lacey’s legs. He moved quick, going straight to smashing his full weight against her.</p><p>“Danny—“ She couldn’t breathe, Danny was too much of everything, she couldn’t think.</p><p>Danny kissed her deep and passionate, not once letting up on the intensity of his hips. He kept his eyes open, reading Lacey and watching for objections. When she didn’t offer any, Danny decided to up his lust game.</p><p>“I was a mess last night, you deserve a good dick down.” Danny flashed his brilliant smile.</p><p>Lacey’s hands scrambled for his ass and encouraged his motion. Danny laid further onto her and brought his face close while he absolutely railed her.</p><p>“I’ve never had pussy so good—“</p><p>“Damn, don’t stop—“ Lacey whined, releasing Danny’s ass and holding her legs open wider for him.</p><p>Danny watched Lacey’s breathing, it was moderately taxed and with her torso in a crunch position her lung capacity was limited. He slid a hand up and tented it over her mouth, allowing some air to pass through, waiting to see if she would object.</p><p>Lacey didn’t stop him so he pressed down harder and began grinding himself into her clit, continuing his mission. Lacey squirmed a little but Danny shook his head no.</p><p>“Not yet.” He winked.</p><p>Danny’s other hand now gently circled Lacey’s neck. His thumb slowly stroking her throat, a stark contrast to the relentless pounding of his hips.</p><p>As Danny felt her demand for oxygen grow, Lacey used all she had left to whimper. Danny’s hand finally slid away and Lacey took a huge cleansing breath that took her straight into an orgasm, her body thanking her by flooding all of her senses.</p><p>“Holy shit—Danny—yess—“ She hummed.</p><p>Danny came too. As Lacey floated back down, she smiled up at him in a sexy haze. She felt damn good.</p><p>“I trust you.” Danny affirmed out of nowhere, “Your mom was right, I do have something to tell to you.”</p><p>“Have you been lying?” Lacey snapped out of her fog and prepared to take whatever hit Danny was about to hurl at her.</p><p>“Just hear me out? Please—“</p><p>He pulled Lacey up and sat in front of her, completely vulnerable and sitting on the edge of a place he had never gone before. He let himself go.</p><p>“My aunt Tara. She was smothered to death before I shot her.”</p><p>Lacey pulled the towel around her. Why did determining if people were lying or not have to be her mom’s hidden talent?</p><p>“Smothered?” Lacey whispered to herself, feeling the hairs at the base of her neck stand up.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Lacey covered her mouth as if it would somehow place a barrier between this new reality and her shock, a pause button until her brain caught up.</p><p>Danny had just cut off her air supply. It was something he had just expressed was a favorite kink of his, exactly how close to death had she just come?</p><p>“Who killed her?” Lacey asked bravely, scared to know the answer.</p><p>“My mother.”</p><p>“It was your mom?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Lacey shuffled to her feet and began pacing. Danny stood too and stepped up close, pulling Lacey in to his arms. She was like a lump of ice.</p><p>“Danny—“</p><p>“You trusted me a few minutes ago, remember?” Danny’s voice coming out soft and loving.</p><p>“Did you see her do it?”</p><p>“Yes. I didn’t know what was going on at the time. My mother told me Tara had overdosed and that she was trying to revive her but that it was too late. She said that shooting her would help make her not seem like a junkie to everyone in town, like it was humane and would protect our family name. Mom convinced me to shoot Tara, said that since I was a kid I wouldn’t get in trouble and she wouldn’t go to jail. I didn’t realize what she had done for several years.”</p><p>“Does your dad know?”</p><p>“No. Nobody knows except for mom, me and now you.”</p><p>Lacey began to panic a little, Danny held her tighter.</p><p>“Hey, look at me.” Danny lifted Lacey’s chin until she focused on him, “You wanted the truth.”</p><p>“Yeah, I just didn’t expect it would be something like this—“</p><p>“Do you love me?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Then it’s going to stay a secret, understand?” He sounded almost threatening.</p><p>“She needs help—“</p><p>“Tara and my mom fought all the time, they fought that day and my mom snapped. It’s been almost ten years, Lacey.”</p><p>Lacey pulled back from Danny’s embrace.</p><p>“I’m not trying to justify it. I’m not asking you to be okay with it, I’m just telling you the truth. If I thought my father was in danger, I’d tell him. Maybe he already knows, we’ve never talked about what happened to Tara. Ever.”</p><p>They were startled by the front door opening followed by the voices of Lacey’s family.</p><p>“Shit.” She scrambled to get dressed and shook her hair out before stepping out of the bathroom without another word.</p><p>“Where’s Danny?” Clara asked.</p><p>“In the bathroom.”</p><p>“The one you just came out of?” Judy’s voice rising.</p><p>“Mom, the toilet wouldn’t flush. I had to show him how to fiddle with the thingy, you know? Jeez—“ Lacey rolled her eyes and lied smoothly.</p><p>Danny dressed quickly, listening to Lacey intently.</p><p>“Danny and I talked and I know what he’s been keeping from us.” Lacey announced, hoping Danny could hear her and that her parents would buy it.</p><p>Danny held his breath.</p><p>“It’s his mother—“</p><p>Danny deflated a little, would Lacey really tell them?</p><p>“I knew it was something to do with his mother.” Judy whispered.</p><p>“She’s got some sort of dementia and has for years. He’s super sensitive about it.”</p><p>“Oh no—“ Judy sounded heartbroken.</p><p>“Wow, that’s awful.” Samuel felt for Danny.</p><p>Lacey watched her typically emotionless parents melt for a woman who had smothered someone to death. She felt awful having to lie to them, but she could see why Danny would want to protect his own mom. He had lost his aunt, he obviously didn’t want to lose his mom too.</p><p>Danny having to shoot his own dead aunt to protect his family and help keep his mother out of jail was enough trauma to last a lifetime for one little boy. She tried to imagine what it must have been like to revisit it all when he had finally pieced together what his mom had really done.</p><p>She loved Danny and his beautiful big heart. Lacey admired his drive to reach his goals in spite of all he had been through. She felt lucky to be with him and realized that in the end, she called him out on his bullshit and he responded by staying honest with her. He trusted her with this huge thing and Lacey decided right then that she’d protect him.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>The ride back to campus was much more comfortable. They took their family minivan and they all went along for the ride.</p><p>Lacey and Danny had requested that her parents drop them off at Danny’s apartment. They still had a week off to themselves and wanted to take full advantage of their break by making up for lost time.</p><p>“Oh, who’s here?” Lacey asked, seeing a car she didn’t recognize parked in front of Danny’s place as they pulled up.</p><p>“That would be my mother’s car.” Danny sighed.</p><p>The minds of all of the adult Porters in the car drifted back to Danny’s mother being mentally ill. Lacey squeezed Danny’s hand in support, now that she alone knew the full scope of things.</p><p>“Mind if we meet your mother, Danny?” Judy asked.</p><p>Danny unbuckled his seat belt, “Not at all, please, you’re welcome any time.” He offered and reluctantly slid out of the van.</p><p>Danny unlocked his apartment and stepped in to find his mom in the kitchen and his dad watching tv.</p><p>“Danny! Welcome home!” Karen gave her only child a huge hug. She blinked a few times and realized there was quite the entourage following him, “Laceyyyy, hi sweetheart.” Karen gushed with big fake energy before pulling her into a tight squeeze, “Wearing more clothes this time I see.”</p><p>“Pardon?” Judy could not fathom what in the world that meant.</p><p>“It’s nothing.” Lacey tried to smooth past that, “Hi Karen.” Lacey hugged her back, cringing as she was forced to remember their first meeting.</p><p>The strength of Karen’s hands around her gave Lacey pause as she thought about them taking someone else’s life away. She felt sick. Danny kept a hand at the small of Lacey’s back to make sure she knew he was still there and that everything would be okay.</p><p>“You guys didn’t tell me you were coming.” Danny tried to keep this moving.</p><p>“Now Danny, don’t be rude, who are your other guests?” Karen smiled sweetly at Clara.</p><p>“I’m not the rude one here, mum—“</p><p>“You didn’t tell us you were not coming home for Christmas.” Karen scolded him.</p><p>Karen’s revelation surprised all of them and not because Karen was a confirmed lunatic, but because who doesn’t tell their family they’re not coming home for the holidays? All eyes moved to Danny.</p><p>“I’m never home for Christmas—“ He grit out.</p><p>“Karen, this is my sister, Clara,” Lacey took over and slid in between Karen and Danny, “and these are my parents, Samuel and Judy Porter. Mom, dad, this is Karen Desai, Danny’s mother.”</p><p>Lacey and her parents all tried to act natural but none of them could hide their long stares as they all independently tried to catch a glimpse of how crazy worked.</p><p>Karen shook their hands and continued smiling warmly although she knew something was off.</p><p>“Can I use the bathroom?” Clara asked, completely unaware of the awkwardness that consumed everyone in the kitchen.</p><p>“Of course, upstairs to the right.” Danny pointed.</p><p>Vikram peeled himself off the couch at that point and wandered into the kitchen.</p><p>“Hello—“ Vikram said like he had zero fucks to give.</p><p>“Hi Vikram—mom, dad, this is Vikram Desai, Danny’s father. These are my parents, Sam and Judy.”</p><p>“Very nice to meet you, your daughter is lovely.” Vikram acknowledged and Lacey suspected he did so because it was the acceptable thing to do after an introduction and not because he really wanted to.</p><p>“How about a tour?” Danny asked to break the spell, “This is my hallway and my kitchen—“ Danny waved his arms around like he was some sort of game show person before leading Lacey’s parents into his living room and leaving Lacey alone with his parents in the kitchen.</p><p>“Merry Christmas.” Vikram said genuinely to Lacey.</p><p>“Thanks! You too. How long are guys staying?” She didn’t want to make them feel unwelcome, but she basically wanted to scream Danny’s name tonight until someone called the cops on them.</p><p>Vikram laughed, “Don’t worry, we’re leaving today. Karen just wanted to check in on him. How are you holding up? Danny meeting the parents, that’s big.”</p><p>Lacey gave Vikram a coy smile, “He did great. I love him, so much.”</p><p>“Well, what’s not to love.” Karen gave a single clap.</p><p>Vikram took a deep breath, “I can’t believe he’s made it this far—“ He said to himself.</p><p>“What does that mean?” Lacey giggled.</p><p>Danny dragged Lacey’s parents upstairs to continue the tour just as Clara bounced back down.</p><p>“This is the bathroom and my bedroom.” Danny’s voice trailed off as he spun around the more intimate sections of his townhouse apartment.</p><p>Judy opened Danny’s medicine cabinet, all of its classic contents neatly staged. She peeked at the toilet and the sink, everything was clean. Danny grinned to himself as Judy snooped around in exactly the same way that Lacey had.</p><p>She stopped at the linen closet and opened it as well, shelves of soaps and hand towels, leading down to bath towels and—bulk boxes of condoms. Judy grabbed a box and held it up, looking at Danny almost like she had asked a question but she hadn’t said anything.</p><p>“I—um, I save money if I buy in bulk.” Danny bit his lower lip nervously.</p><p>Judy put the package back, Samuel having no clue what she had found.</p><p>“Saving money, that’s an important thing.” Samuel encouraged, Danny and Judy glanced at each other as she made her way into his bedroom.</p><p>Judy ran her hand along the edge of Danny’s bed. It was clean, made neatly. She opened his nightstand drawer, more condoms. She moved to his chest of drawers and pulled them open to find his neatly folded clothes, matched socks.</p><p>“You’re a very clean person, Danny. Organized.” Judy nodded, mildly impressed with his maturity, but still picking up on something she couldn’t quite define.</p><p>Being a jock that looked the way Danny did, she assumed she’d find empty alcohol bottles everywhere and beer bottle caps being used as decoration.</p><p>Judy continued on until she pulled open the drawer that contained Lacey’s spare panties, pajamas and a couple of her outfits. Her eyes snapped up to Danny’s. Danny didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t expected Judy to take an inventory of his stuff.</p><p>“She stays over sometimes.” Danny wasn’t about to lie to Judy Porter.</p><p>The Porters both took a seat on Danny’s bed. This wasn’t good.</p><p>Clara made her way into the living room, drawn to the tv. Vikram inched his way back in there too, the soccer game too much of a distraction for the two of them.</p><p>“I’m sorry Karen, I didn’t know Danny hadn’t told you that he was coming home with me—“ Lacey tried to grovel the best way she knew how.</p><p>“It’s okay, I’m just glad everyone’s okay.”</p><p>“It was a nice time.”</p><p>Karen walked up and held Lacey’s hands, peeking over her shoulder and dropping her voice down low.</p><p>“I need to know things, Lacey. I’m aware of his sports schedules, but these trips you take together—“</p><p>“Danny’s a big boy, he should have told you.” Why was this her responsibility.</p><p>“He won’t.”</p><p>“I’m not in charge of him—“</p><p>“Please, Lacey, just a text or something, it’s for your own safety.”</p><p>Lacey was sensitive to Karen’s mental state but if her and Danny were going to move forward as a couple, Karen needed to know that he was an adult now. She needed to help cut the cord.</p><p>“My own safety?”</p><p>“You’re getting serious, I never expected that to happen.”</p><p>“Okay—“</p><p>“We should really talk about some things, there’s things you need to know.” Karen rambled.</p><p>Lacey squeezed her hands and made significant eye contact with her.</p><p>“He told you.” Karen nodded, “Unbelievable.”</p><p>“I’m the only one who knows and I will protect him.”</p><p>“Yes, we’ll, that’s what I’m afraid of—“</p><p>Lacey squinted at her in confusion.</p><p>Danny tried his best not to roll his eyes while he listened to Lacey’s parents spout off about him absolutely destroying her pussy on the daily.</p><p>“You’re both adults and I understand that, but Lacey is to stay in her dorm every night she’s on campus.” Judy clarified.</p><p>“Mrs. Porter—“</p><p>“You’re really going to try to offer some sort of rebuttal here, Danny?” Samuel shook his head, “There’s plenty of time for playing house after you’ve completed school.”</p><p>“Mr. Porter—“</p><p>“Don’t get me wrong, I don’t hate you two together, but until you’ve graduated—“</p><p>“and until there’s a ring!” Judy pointed at him.</p><p>“Right, until then, keep your hands off my daughter.” Samuel said matter-of-factly.</p><p>“I can’t promise that. We never see each other and I know what you’re thinking, but I swear it’s not always about that. Sometimes we just want to be in the same room and the only time we have together is while we’re sleeping—“ Danny tried to make it make sense.</p><p>“No.” Sam shook his head, “She stays in her dorm.”</p><p>“I don’t want to upset you—“ Danny sat between them, defeated, frustrated.</p><p>Karen paced back and forth.</p><p>“He told you.” Karen said it again only this time it came out like she just watched her dog get hit by a car, “About—Tara?”</p><p>“Yes.” Lacey nodded.</p><p>“You know how she really died?”</p><p>“Danny and I trust each other, I’ll always protect him and his family—“ Lacey tried to calm Karen’s worries.</p><p>“Danny is very special.” Karen’s chin quivered, “I’ve worked so hard and he’s come so far.” A few tears dropped from her lashes like they weighed a million pounds each.</p><p>“He’s amazing, truly.” She smiled bright.</p><p>“I don’t know if this is a good idea.” Karen confessed, Lacey watching as she battled with something big.</p><p>“I don’t know if this is a good idea.” Judy confessed from the floor above as she battled with leaving Lacey on campus.</p><p>“We’ve been together, we are together. I love her, I respect her.” Danny admitted bravely.</p><p>“I know all these condoms aren’t just for one person—“ Judy called him out.</p><p>“Originally no. Now, yes they absolutely are.” He wasn’t about to admit that they hadn’t used condoms together once.</p><p>Samuel leaned forward and stuck his head into his hands.</p><p>“I can’t promise what you want me to. It’s not reality, it’s not what either of us want. We’re safe, we take care of each other. I love her.”</p><p>“It’s only been a few weeks really.” Judy objected, “It’s too serious, too fast.”</p><p>“It’s only been a few weeks really.” Karen objected, “It’s too serious, too fast.”</p><p>“You don’t need to worry so much now.” Lacey grabbed Karen a tissue.</p><p>“Are you kidding? I’m more worried than ever—“ Karen wiped her eyes.</p><p>“He’s okay—“</p><p>“Of course he is, he’s always okay. It’s you who I’m worried about.”</p><p>“Me? Danny takes good care of me. I wouldn’t let him get away with anything less.” Lacey smiled.</p><p>Karen sighed, “I can’t keep doing this.” She looked up at the ceiling.</p><p>“Let me take over. You’ve been managing this for ten years, it’s time to take some time for yourself. He’s gonna be back on the road soon and whenever he returns, I’ll be here.”</p><p>“What are you guys talking about in here?” Danny’s voice cut through their emotional conversation.</p><p>His eyes traveled to his mom, he knew she had been crying. Fuck. Lacey watched his eyes dart over to her, he knew what they had been talking about.</p><p>“Mom—“</p><p>Karen just shook her head no and turned away to blow her nose.</p><p>“Lacey, what did you say?!” Danny was irritated.</p><p>“I just—“</p><p>Judy and Samuel crowded in behind Danny, “Where’s Clara?” Judy asked as she weaved her head around looking for her baby.</p><p>“GOOOAAAALLLLL!” Everyone jumped at the sound of Clara and Vikram screaming joyously together from the living room.</p><p>Lacey couldn’t help but laugh, “Seems like our families get along okay.” She noted as she followed her parents into the living room and away from Danny’s frustrated face.</p><p>“There’s something else.” Judy said softly to Lacey as they stood and watched Clara enjoying the game.</p><p>“Mom, please don’t do this again—“</p><p>Judy shook her head, “Something’s not right.”</p><p>“You two need to slow down.” Samuel added for good measure.</p><p>“He’s perfect.” Lacey gushed.</p><p>“I can’t believe you told her.” Karen slapped Danny’s arm.</p><p>“She’s different.”</p><p>“I hope that’s true.”</p><p>“It’s better with her.”</p><p>“That’s what you always say.”</p><p>“I trust her.”</p><p>“Does she know about Regina?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Are you going to tell her?”</p><p>“Now why would I do that?”</p><p>“Danny—“</p><p>“Stay out of this mother, I’m warning you now.”</p><p>“Have you been taking your medication?”</p><p>“I don’t need it.” Danny smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phoebe: I beat you!<br/>Lacey: Girl, I’ve been back<br/>Phoebe: How long have you been in that man’s bed?<br/>Lacey: Possibly since the day after Christmas<br/>Phoebe: Jesus, we going out tonight or what?<br/>Lacey: Can’t. He broke my back and after last time, I definitely can’t walk<br/>Phoebe: This is Danny, isn’t it?<br/>Lacey: How can you tell?!<br/>Phoebe: Where’s my girl?<br/>Lacey: Bathroom<br/>Phoebe: So you’re just snooping in her phone then?<br/>Lacey: I wouldn’t call it that, she’s pretty boring, there’s nothing to see really<br/>Phoebe: You put her phone down right now<br/>Lacey: Hey sorry about that<br/>Phoebe: Verify this is Lacey please<br/>Lacey: I ate all your candy before I left for my parents<br/>Phoebe: you BITCH!<br/>Lacey: Danny was half right, I can’t go out tonight<br/>Phoebe: It’s New Years Eeeevvveeeeee whyyyyy not???<br/>Lacey: Jo’s case starts the day after tomorrow, Danny has practices scheduled for every waking minute after that, it’s our last night together for a while<br/>Phoebe: K<br/>Lacey: Don’t be mad<br/>Phoebe: I’m not mad, just miss you. I’m stealing your blankets<br/>Lacey: Love you Phoebs</p><p>“You done?” Danny asked, his voice a bit garbled due to his lips never leaving her mound as he spoke.</p><p>“I can’t help how much I’m loved and adored.” Lacey shrugged and smiled smugly.</p><p>Danny paused his mission to crawl up and kiss her deep.</p><p>“I read through all your texts and you’re not really that popular.” Danny snarked back and dodged a few half-hearted slaps.</p><p>“Phoebe misses me and why were you all in my phone anyway?!”</p><p>“Just curious.” Danny kissed her again.</p><p>“Yeah?” Lacey held her hand out, “Let me see your phone then.”</p><p>“Hell no.” Danny dodged a new round of slaps, “Damn it, that one hurt. Why are you so violent?” He gave her a husky giggle, “I know you’re not creeping, why are you mad?”</p><p>“Says the guy who is apparently unaware of my burner phone!” Lacey quipped back.</p><p>“That’s it.” Danny went in on a tickle assault until Lacey was doing silent belly laughs, “Jesus Lace, I love the shit out of you.”</p><p>“Alright you win, I’ll put the phone down.” Her smile stayed planted on her face, “Get back to showing me how much you love me.”</p><p>Danny nipped at Lacey’s body from her face all the way down on his journey back in between her perfect long legs. His lips and tongue sucked a swirled in just the right spots.</p><p>“So fucking good—“ She groaned out.</p><p>Just as soon as Lacey had thrown her phone down beside her, it lit up again. She peeked down at Danny, his eyes already aware and waiting for her to decide what she as going to do.</p><p>He rolled his eyes as he watched her hand go for the phone but he didn’t stop all the eating. Lacey winked at him in thanks.</p><p>Karen: Hi<br/>Lacey: Hi<br/>Karen: Everything okay?</p><p>Lacey looked down at her painfully attractive boyfriend, face-deep in her crotch and trying very very hard to pull her focus to him and away from her phone.</p><p>Lacey: Everything is really good actually<br/>Karen: Listen, I was hoping we could talk more? I’d like to make sure we’re all on the same page<br/>Lacey: I think I’m good with the follow up</p><p>“Mm, Danny—“</p><p>“Put your phone down, please?” He begged between sucks.</p><p>“Shhh, less talking.” She smiled and pointed for him to get back to work.</p><p>Karen: I know Danny and I’m sure you know what he wants you to know, probably not everything you need to know<br/>Lacey: Please, Karen, I mean no disrespect but we’re just having fun. I’m okay with everything I know<br/>Karen: He’s not taking his medication anymore, you need to know that</p><p>Lacey shifted a little, medication? She wondered if this was crazy Karen being delusional as Danny said she was or if it was a very concerned mother trying her best to help her child.</p><p>“Just tell Phoebe to come over here. I can share my work—“ Danny glared at her from his spot in her fern.</p><p>“Excuse you.” Lacey warned, a bit surprised by that.</p><p>“Is there an emergency or something?” Danny grumbled.</p><p>Karen: Honestly, it’s an emergency Lacey</p><p>Lacey got goosebumps all over her as the Desai at her feet and the Desai in her hand both said the word emergency at the same time. Lacey wasn’t a superstitious person, but this time the coincidence really freaked her out.</p><p>She wanted desperately to ask Karen more questions, she wanted Danny to make her come and she wanted him to stop whatever this new obsession was with snooping and watching her every move. She needed more time to think.</p><p>“I’m just saying, I don’t want to share you right now, so I can either stop or she can come over and I’ll share with her the same way you’re not sharing with me right now.”</p><p>“Don’t be such a baby—“ Lacey could barely understand what bizarre, jumbled reasoning he had just spewed out.</p><p>“Your dad was right, you should be staying at your dorm when you’re on campus.” Danny wiped his mouth and stood up in a huff.</p><p>“Ouch, shots fired—“ Lacey looked at him with major hurt all over her face.</p><p>When he didn’t immediately say anything to smooth it out she silently slipped off Danny’s bed and gathered her clothes up off the floor.</p><p>“Can I use the bathroom before I leave?” She asked carefully.</p><p>“Don’t go.” Danny slid in front of her and wrapped his arms around her, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“You’re going to have to do better than that.”</p><p>Danny dropped his arms, “I was trying!” He shouted, “What were you guys talking about anyway?” He grabbed the phone from Lacey and used his own fingerprint to unlock it.</p><p>“Hey!” Lacey tried to grab it back.</p><p>“My mother?!” Danny barked louder and more pointedly at her, the sudden fierce energy making Lacey close her eyes and take a step back.</p><p>“DON’T yell at me like that! Who do you think you are?!” Lacey shouted back and grabbed for her phone.</p><p>Danny easily maneuvered around her attempts as he read all the texts. He shook his head in frustration before taking a deep breath and calming himself down a bit.</p><p>“I told you she’s delusional. Don’t engage her like this.” Danny pointed to the phone.</p><p>“She’s delusional and you’re perfectly fine?”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“First of all, I can talk to whomever I please. Secondly, Karen has never given me a single reason to think that she’s delusional, you on the other hand—“</p><p>“You’re calling me crazy?”</p><p>“You’re certainly acting like it!” Lacey stepped forward and Danny blocked her, “I’m using the bathroom, move.”</p><p>Danny stayed put and Lacey slid her way past him, her body having to rub against him just so she could fit through to open the bathroom door.</p><p>“Gee, thanks.” Lacey griped.</p><p>Danny remained stone-faced, Lacey’s phone tucked into his armpit as he kept his arms folded across his chest.</p><p>“Damn it.” Lacey whispered as she stared back at herself in the mirror above the sink.</p><p>Something clicked for her then. Lacey turned the faucets on and carefully opened the medicine cabinet. She picked up the half empty bottle of Danny’s vitamins, popped the top off quietly and slid one out and into the pocket of her pants.</p><p>She finished up and threw herself back together, looking and feeling like shit after days of basically never ending sex since they had returned to Danny’s place after Christmas. She took a moment to really think about what could have happened, what had changed.</p><p>Danny’s temper was shorter, stronger. He wasn’t sleeping, he was impulsive, he didn’t always make sense when he spoke. Maybe Karen wasn’t delusional, maybe Danny was.</p><p>While Lacey was in the bathroom Danny took action and began texting his mother.</p><p>Lacey: I’m done with this I’m blocking your number<br/>Karen: Lacey please don’t be upset with me, I’m trying to help you. Danny isn’t well and I like you so much. I’m trying to make life work for everyone here, safely<br/>Lacey: Maybe if you were a better mother Danny wouldn’t be so fucked up. Goodbye.</p><p>Danny deleted the text exchange with his mother, blocked Karen and Vikram’s phone numbers and changed Karen’s number in her contacts to his own.</p><p>Lacey poured her heavy heart out of Danny’s bathroom. He held her phone out and gave it back to her.</p><p>“When did you add your fingerprint anyway?” Lacey asked softly as she went in and removed his access.</p><p>“Last night. Your phone was blowing up while you were sleeping and I got curious.”</p><p>Lacey sat at the foot of the bed, “When did you stop trusting me?”</p><p>Danny sat beside her, “I do trust you, like I said, I just got curious.”</p><p>“I should go.” Lacey looked at him and hoped to god he could just explain everything and make this new nightmare end.</p><p>“Have a good night.”</p><p>Wow.</p><p>“You know what?! I’m so glad I made you wait a month, introduced you to my family and then had make up sex for basically a whole week just to be treated like this. You sure know how to break a heart.”</p><p>Lacey stood and went straight for the stairs. She wanted out of here. She reached the front door and just started running.</p><p>Her legs ached after days of not running her normal routine. Her lungs burned, her eyes watered and she wasn’t sure if she was crying or if it was the icy cold wind making her tears spill.</p><p>They obviously were not ready to move in together like Lacey’s brain had dreamt up for their near future. Something had changed, something was wrong.</p><p>“Hey!” Phoebe had her music blasting and was wrapped up in all of Lacey’s fancy blankets on her bed when Lacey finally stumbled into their room, “I thought you weren’t coming back tonight?”</p><p>Lacey was sniffing uncontrollably as her nose warmed up and began flowing like crazy. She was breathing hard and grasping erratically for tissues.</p><p>Phoebe knew immediately that something was very wrong. She threw the blankets off and walked up beside Lacey as she blew her nose, rubbing her back lovingly.</p><p>“What the hell did he do?!” Phoebe was pissed.</p><p>“I know where your head is, Phoebe, but I really need your help and not more drama this time, okay?” Lacey blubbered to her best friend.</p><p>“Babyyyy—“ Phoebe pulled her in for a hug and Lacey accepted because goddamnit she deserved to be babied a little right now.</p><p>She let it out and once she calmed herself down she shuffled to her bed and plopped down in a deflated mess.</p><p>“He didn’t do anything, I’m just—I need to sort some stuff out.”</p><p>“How can I help?”</p><p>“Do you know anyone that can like, analyze the contents of a pill?”</p><p>“Cole’s friend is a chemistry major, Rico, I think that’s his name?”</p><p>“Cole and Rico are friends with Danny—“ Lacey shook her head no.</p><p>“How will they know it has anything to do with Danny if the request comes from me?”</p><p>“The pill is unique, they’ll know.”</p><p>“Can I see it?”</p><p>Lacey fished the reddish-orange pill out of her pocket and handed it to Phoebe.</p><p>“Is this one of his infamous Flintstones vitamins you told me about?” Phoebe smiled for a second until she looked over to see the desperation on Lacey’s face, “I’m sorry. Okay, well, I have a mold for E. We can crush it up and re-form it first?”</p><p>“Dare I ask why you have a pill mold?”</p><p>“Yeah, don’t.” Phoebe cringed and pulled out a couple different ones.</p><p>Lacey picked the flower shaped one and Phoebe got to work crushing the pill down and pressing it into the pill mold until it was mostly in there and set. She popped it out and handed it back to Lacey.</p><p>“Wow, fucking hell that’s terrifying.”</p><p>“Truly.”</p><p>Phoebe took it back from Lacey and sealed it in a plastic baggie. She texted Cole and got Rico to agree to test it the next day.</p><p>“Done. He’ll have the results tomorrow. So, do you want to go out tonight after all?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Lacey stole her blankets back and curled up to have the conversation with Karen she knew she had to have.</p><p>Lacey: I’m sorry I cut you off earlier. I’m back home now, can we talk about Danny? What medication did he stop taking?<br/>Karen: What are you talking about?<br/>Lacey: Danny’s medication, you said he stopped taking it, what does that mean? What was he taking medication for?<br/>Karen: Are you calling my son a druggie?</p><p>Lacey didn’t understand why Karen seemed to suddenly flip like this. Maybe her delusions came out when someone reached out to her and caught her off guard?</p><p>Lacey: No?<br/>Karen: You’re making stuff up about my son like the other mindless whores he’s been with.<br/>Lacey: I’ll let you go, I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m just trying to figure this all out<br/>Karen: Bye bye</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Phoebe rolled out on New Year’s Day and left Lacey alone with her anxiety. She did the pill hand off to Rico and he promised he’d text her the results ASAP. After, Phoebe decided to pay Danny a visit.</p><p>Danny answered the door after being woken up to her incessant knocking. He wasn’t wearing anything at all.</p><p>“Nice.” Phoebe rolled her eyes</p><p>“You’re the one whose pants are on fire, apparently.” Danny turned and left the door open before walking back inside.</p><p>Phoebe walked in and tried desperately to look anywhere other than at Danny’s absolutely stunning body.</p><p>“She doesn’t know I’m here.”</p><p>“K.” Danny chugged water straight out of the gallon container he pulled out of his fridge, “You need a hook up or something?”</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>“Right, that’s what I’m asking.”</p><p>“I don’t fuck with you.”</p><p>“Okay, well, you’re standing in my kitchen right now so—“</p><p>“Why are you being such a dick all of a sudden?”</p><p>“Why are you here?”</p><p>“Can’t you just put some clothes on?”</p><p>“This is my apartment. Finding it hard not to look? I’ll let Lacey know.” Danny smiled wickedly.</p><p>“This was a mistake.”</p><p>“Yep!”</p><p>“You never deserved her.”</p><p>“Can I go back to bed now or would you like to yell at me some more first? It’s not my favorite kink, but I’ll do whatever.”</p><p>Phoebe could tell there was really something wrong here.</p><p>“Are you taking drugs?”</p><p>Danny chuckled, “Nope.”</p><p>“Okay then SHOULD you be taking drugs?”</p><p>“Bye now.” Danny shoved Phoebe toward the door.</p><p>Just as she reached the front door, Danny spun around beside Phoebe and snapped a selfie. Phoebe wasn’t looking, she had been off balance with her mouth half open in surprise while a very naked Danny smiled and held her waist. On the surface it appeared they were enjoying some sort of hook up. Phoebe had no idea he had even taken the pic.</p><p>Danny: How’s your day going?</p><p>Danny texted Lacey the pic he had taken of him and Phoebe.</p><p>Lacey: What’s this?<br/>Danny: What does it look like?<br/>Lacey: I don’t understand why you’re trying to hurt me<br/>Danny: She came to see me, thought you might want to know<br/>Lacey: I’m sure there’s more to it<br/>Danny: Whatever, you’re all mindless whores</p><p>Phoebe walked in a few minutes later, dazed and very very quiet.</p><p>“Where did you go?”</p><p>“To give Rico the pill—“ Phoebe played dumb.</p><p>“Don’t fucking lie to me Phoebe.”</p><p>“I just wanted to see what was going on with him, okay?”</p><p>“How was it?” Lacey glared at Phoebe, “He’s good, right?”</p><p>“Hey, whoa, nothing happened—“</p><p>“He just sent me this picture!” Lacey pointed to the pic on her phone.</p><p>“What the hell?” Phoebe had no idea how he managed that, “Lacey I swear—“</p><p>Lacey’s face suddenly dropped, “Wait a minute, wait a minute—mindless whore!”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Phoebe was so lost.</p><p>Lacey read back through her texts, “MINDLESS WHORE!” She pointed to the screen.</p><p>“Okay, look, I don’t know what’s going on. You’ve both lost your fucking minds—“</p><p>Lacey continued to paw through her phone until she finally figured it out.</p><p>“He replaced her number with his own! Holy shit.”</p><p>“Lacey, are we good?”</p><p>“Here it is here it is, he blocked it!”</p><p>Lacey unblocked Karen’s number and a flood of texts and voicemails came though. She read through the texts as quickly as she could.</p><p>Phoebe’s phone buzzed and she unlocked it to reveal the text from Rico. Both women looked up at the same time.</p><p>“Paliperidone and lithium.” They said at the same time.</p><p>Lacey got to work researching each drug.</p><p>“Is this what he’s supposed to be taking?” Phoebe asked.</p><p>“I think so.” Lacey said as she resumed texting Karen.</p><p>Lacey: Karen, he blocked your number<br/>Karen: I figured. Sounds like Danny<br/>Lacey: What’s going on with him?<br/>Karen: He has schizoaffective disorder, it can get pretty severe when he’s off his medication.</p><p>“I have to make a phone call.” Lacey hoped Phoebe would take the hint.</p><p>“Got it, I’ll be in the bathroom.”</p><p>Once she heard the whir of the bathroom fan turn on, Lacey took a deep breath and called Karen’s number.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“Hi Karen.”</p><p>“You told me the other day that you wanted to take over, right? That you love him, that you’ll always protect him?”</p><p>After how Danny had treated her, Lacey was seriously on the fence. If he could be the Danny she knew when he was on medication, she knew she had to take the time to see what she could do to get him back there. She did love him and his mental health was part of that.</p><p>“I’m trying.”</p><p>“I know, honey. It’s going to be a lot to learn, but I’ve seen you two together when things are good. You can do this if you really want to.”</p><p>“Where should I start?”</p><p>“Last year we finally found the perfect combination of his medications. He hates swallowing pills so our pharmacist makes the chewables for him.”</p><p>“When did he stop taking them?”</p><p>“The day before Christmas Eve. They take a few days to completely leave his system and so his more troublesome symptoms would start creeping back in right around now. He leans heavily toward mania and has some pretty incredible impulsive rage. He doesn’t hear voices or see things that aren’t there, but he definitely overreacts to simple things and has trouble making sense when he speaks too fast. He has always been a master manipulator.”</p><p>“Why did he stop?”</p><p>“He gets sick of it. It’s been about ten years since he’s been diagnosed. We went through hell trying to help him to function. He definitely struggles knowing he is tethered to this medicine for the rest of his life.”</p><p>“Wow, so he was diagnosed as a child? I didn’t know—“</p><p>“After what happened with Tara I knew I had to find out what was making him rage to point of hurting people.”</p><p>“He hurt people?” Lacey was lost now.</p><p>“Well, yeah, as you know now, he suffocated Tara and then shot her. I had to do something—“</p><p>Lacey felt dizzy.</p><p>“I—I’m sorry, Danny suffocated Tara?”</p><p>“You told me he told you.” Karen began to panic.</p><p>“He told me you and Tara had a fight and that you suffocated her and then made him shoot her so it looked like an accident—“</p><p>“No, honey, this is what I’m talking about, he’s manipulating you. He’s very good at that. You need to be so careful because he can convince you to jump off a cliff whether he’s off his meds or not.”</p><p>“The cops think it was an accident?”</p><p>“Shooting Tara was an accident. Suffocating her was beyond Danny’s control at the time. We struck a deal and placed Danny in a mental health facility to get him the help he needed. He was there for six months. The official story is just that, the story.”</p><p>“Did he want to kill her?”</p><p>“No, he doesn’t have urges to kill, but his impulsiveness is very strong and when he was eleven he could not control it at all. Danny knows how to control it now when he’s off his medication, but it’s difficult and he gets angry easily because of that.”</p><p>Lacey’s mind drifted to their first weeks getting to know each other. Danny had been different from the jump, always cocky and sometimes too open. He was outwardly kind and respectful to her.</p><p>Maybe Danny’s past and his daily struggle were the real reasons he had decided to study sociology. If he was trying to fit into society, it would make sense that he’d want to study what made people tick and why. He was trying to understand, to make his life easier for himself.</p><p>“Danny needs to burn energy, it makes him feel better. He loves sports, so when he was little we got him into soccer. It was all about teamwork and running. It was perfect for him, very therapeutic. When he wasn’t playing, I’d have him in the kitchen with me. As long as he can either move or focus intently on things like cooking, his symptoms improve.”</p><p>Lacey jumped when loud pounding began on her door. Lacey walked over and looked out the peephole. It was Danny.</p><p>“I’ve gotta call you back.”</p><p>Lacey hung up and Phoebe came out to investigate.</p><p>“Who is it?” Phoebe asked, watching Lacey monitor whomever was out there for a moment too long.</p><p>“It’s Danny. I want you to leave when I open the door.” Lacey said sternly.</p><p>“I’m not leaving you in here with him—“</p><p>“Give me ten minutes, I need to talk to him.”</p><p>“Lacey! Open the door!” Danny yelled from the other side.</p><p>“Please?” Lacey pushed.</p><p>“This is a bad idea.”</p><p>“Ten minutes then do whatever you have to do.” Lacey said cryptically, “He won’t hurt me.” She added, trying to convince them both.</p><p>Lacey opened the door and Danny walked straight up to Phoebe and removed her from the room.</p><p>“Come on, Danny! I was leaving anyway!” Phoebe slapped his hands and arms as he pushed her out.</p><p>He closed and locked the door behind him before marching up to Lacey with the same energy.</p><p>“Hey, hey, slow down—“ Lacey said gently, clinging to Karen’s words, believing he wasn’t about to kill her.</p><p>Danny crowded her into the corner of her room. He didn’t lay a hand on her.</p><p>Lacey didn’t shrink down but she made no move to try and challenge him either. She swallowed her body’s raging flight response and kept her face neutral.</p><p>“You think I don’t know when something of mine goes missing?” He said softly.</p><p>“Like your loyalty?”</p><p>“My loyalty?”</p><p>“Phoebe.”</p><p>“Do you really think I would ever crack that shit?” Danny looked repulsed.</p><p>“So why were you stark-ass naked with her?”</p><p>“I was joking around—“</p><p>“You lied to me.”</p><p>Danny didn’t say anything.</p><p>“You told me they were vitamins.”</p><p>“My mother has been forcing me to take them since I was a kid.”</p><p>“You lied to me.” Lacey pressed.</p><p>“I didn’t want you to know!” He screamed in her face.</p><p>Lacey slid down the wall behind her and just started crying. She had tried to be strong, but he was so scary and the news about Tara just melted her into an overwhelmed pile of emotion.</p><p>Danny stared down at her, watching her cry for a few moments before sitting down in front of her.</p><p>“Hey, why are you crying?” Danny asked sweetly, as if he hadn’t just screamed at her.</p><p>His face had softened, a glimmer of the Danny she had fallen in love with.</p><p>“You’re scaring me.” Lacey admitted honestly.</p><p>“Me?” Danny’s face fell and he looked crushed, “I—I’m sorry.”</p><p>His words were loaded, Lacey could feel their weight. He meant more than just remorse for scaring her. Danny had never loved anyone before, he was scared too.</p><p>“Why did you stop taking your medication?” Lacey tried to stay on track.</p><p>He looked down. Lacey scooted closer and held his hands. He squeezed them back, gently running his thumbs over her wrists over and over.</p><p>“Help me understand. What does it feel like?”</p><p>“When I’m on the medication? Heavy, I guess. I’m just, heavy.”</p><p>“What about now, what’s it like?”</p><p>“It’s just me, I don’t know. I know I’m not doing the right things but I can’t stop sometimes. I don’t like talking about it.”</p><p>She wasn’t sure how hard to push him so she cut right to what she expected of him while he seemed calm and receptive.</p><p>“I want you to take the medication.”</p><p>Danny stopped rubbing her wrists. He stayed perfectly still, his eyes still cast down to the floor.</p><p>“Danny.”</p><p>He looked up at her apologetically.</p><p>“Sometimes I forget what it’s like to be off it. Like maybe after all these years my brain changed and I don’t need it anymore, but every time I check and see, something bad happens.” It was Danny’s turn to cry.</p><p>Lacey climbed further toward Danny and pulled him into a hug, a real one. They both held on tight, both of them worried about what was to come. Lacey pulled back and wiped his face.</p><p>“Tell me about Tara.”</p><p>“She was so mean to me. She watched me after school until my parents would come home. He used to hit me with a belt all the time. That day she had hit me more than usual because I was a fucking mess. She chased me and tripped and fell face first into the sofa in my Dad’s office. The second she went down I went to sit on her back so she couldn’t get back up. I didn’t know she couldn’t breathe. I felt her die, it was awful.” Danny was crying uncontrollably.</p><p>“How did she get shot?”</p><p>“I got scared and rolled her off the couch. She rolled into the doorway and I thought she as going to come back to life like in the movies and kill me, so I pulled out my dad’s gun and it went off. I didn’t try to shoot her or anything, the gun just went off—“</p><p>Danny suddenly pulled her hands off of him and scooted her away gently with his feet until she was back by the wall.</p><p>“You shouldn’t touch me. Not now.” He was trying to protect her.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>She could sense his annoyance beginning to grow. Danny’s face changed back to the Danny that had walked in five minutes ago. Lacey took a deep breath and waited.</p><p>“Where’s my pill?”</p><p>“I don’t have it.”</p><p>“Where is it?”</p><p>“I had to know what was in it.”</p><p>Danny froze, no blinking, no breathing. His eyes held her against the wall as if they had some invisible force.</p><p>“What did you do?!” He growled.</p><p>“I had a friend of mine test it.”</p><p>“You have no friends.” Danny noted rather harshly.</p><p>Lacey ignored it, “No one knows where it came from. Phoebe and I made sure—“</p><p>“Phoebe? Who else knows?!” Danny bellowed.</p><p>“I needed her help—“</p><p>“That’s bullshit! You tell me you’re here for me, but you’re not. You want to fix me, just like my mother. Maybe it’s all of you who are broken!” Danny stood and paced around the room.</p><p>“I’m not trying to fix anything. I’ve seen both Dannys.”</p><p>“AND?”</p><p>“And, I’m still here.”</p><p>Danny’s face crumpled, his chin hitching up briefly. Lacey stood up and walked closer, careful not to touch him.</p><p>“I’m still here.” She repeated.</p><p>Phoebe walked in with Archie in tow. Lacey looked at the two of them with wide eyes. Phoebe cringed a little she hadn’t known what else to do.</p><p>Lacey wasn’t gonna lie, she felt a bit of relief to see someone walk in that could physically match Danny’s strength if he decided to throw a tantrum. Her eyes darted back to Danny to see how he’d react.</p><p>Danny connected with Archie before closing his eyes in an attempt to control the spiraling he was feeling. He needed to ground himself.</p><p>“There you are man, game’s on, let’s go. We’re watching at your place though, the guys are literally having a pissing match right now.” Archie shook his head in disgust.</p><p>Danny turned and faced Lacey, not sure what to say.</p><p>“I didn’t know she was getting him—“ Lacey panicked a little.</p><p>“It’s okay, she’s smart. He knows about my health. He knows.” Danny nodded.</p><p>“I’m still here.” She repeated a third time.</p><p>Danny swarmed her and wrapped both arms around her neck for a super emotional hug. Lacey hugged him back just as tight.</p><p>“I love you.” He said after a few beats.</p><p>“Please, Danny, do this okay?” Lacey pulled back first and kissed him quickly, “Take your medicine.”</p><p>“Come back home with me?” He whispered to her, “I can’t sleep, I can’t sleep.”</p><p>Lacey looked at Danny’s exhausted face as he rambled something she was sure made sense to him.</p><p>“We don’t sleep when we’re together either, big guy.” She smirked, “Listen, you need to get back on track.”</p><p>Danny slid his arms away, “I knew you had a favorite Danny. It’s the meathead one you like.”</p><p>“I’m not excited about the Danny that scares me, no. I don’t view medicated Danny as a meathead, he’s amazing. You’re amazing.”</p><p>“You’re still here?” He asked for confirmation again.</p><p>“Yes.” Lacey smiled.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>“There’s things you don’t know.” Danny fidgeted uncontrollably as they sat together outside the courthouse before Jo’s trial.</p><p>“I’m sure.” Lacey resigned herself to being the friend that she knew how to be, the rest would have to wait.</p><p>“I’m sorry I haven’t told you everything. I ruin everything good I’ve ever had.” Danny incessantly reapplied chapstick.</p><p>“Did you take your medicine this morning?” She asked without thinking.</p><p>“I don’t need another mother!” Danny shouted.</p><p>“He took it.” Archie reassured her.</p><p>“Thanks, Dad.” Danny scowled sarcastically.</p><p>“Ooo, I love when you call me that—“ Archie giggled.</p><p>“Oh my god.” Phoebe groaned.</p><p>“It’s gonna be a long day.” Lacey muttered at the same time.</p><p>The prosecutor had briefed them as much as possible on what they would be asked and how to respond. They were all nervous and headed into the courtroom, ready for this to be all over.</p><p>Their parents had arrived shortly after and all filtered in to be supportive and watch. The process lasted almost a full eight hours, they were exhausted.</p><p>At the end of the day, they had all done their best testifying. Danny had a difficult time maintaining his composure and the prosecution had trouble with controlling his outbursts. No one knew if they were helping or hurting things at this point.</p><p>What was it that Lacey hadn’t known? That Danny had met Jo almost ten years ago at an inpatient mental health facility and that they had remained in close contact with each other ever since.</p><p>They also learned what Jo’s defense team had come up with for their bid at reasonable doubt: someone else had killed Phoebe and framed Jo, an easy target due to her mental health background. Someone else like Lacey and Phoebe.</p><p>“This trial is bullshit.” Phoebe protested, so pissed that she was being used as the scapegoat that she completely missed the bombshell link between Jo and Danny.</p><p>Lacey hadn’t missed it though.</p><p>“You didn’t meet Jo at orientation?” Lacey asked quietly as she walked Danny out to their parent’s cars.</p><p>“No.” Danny reached for her hand and sandwiched it between his own, “Jo and I agreed to explain it that way so no one had to know we’d both been in a mental hospital.”</p><p>“You told me you stayed friends last year so you could protect Regina.”</p><p>“Jo is a compulsive liar. She had a crush on me when we were eleven and followed me to SU. I started dating Regina and Jo lost her shit. Regina was always the focus of all of Jo’s wrath, she was so jealous of her. I had to keep her in our loop in order to protect Regina. When I started messing with the others she got used to it and calmed down a little, it didn’t get bad again until I met you. She knew your were different.”</p><p>Lacey said goodbye to Danny and his parents and proceeded to update her own once they were back in the car. Mr. and Mrs. Porter were empathetic and very, very worried about their daughter.</p><p>They tried everything to get Lacey to come home with them. Lacey knew just how worried they were when her dad had offered to help her transfer to another college under an art major alone, dropping the double major.</p><p>“Just because he has a mental illness doesn’t make me immediately stop loving him. I’m not ready to bail on us.”</p><p>“We’re not saying you have to bail, just put some space between you two. Karen’s talking about you like you’re going to take over as Danny’s caretaker. He’s your boyfriend not your husband. You have your own life to live.” Samuel pushed.</p><p>“Danny deserves the life he wants too and right now, he’s not taking away from mine, he’s complimenting it. If that ever changes, I’ll let you know. We’re working on this, I’m not giving up yet.”</p><p>The Porters reluctantly dropped their daughter off at her dorm and headed back home.</p><p>The trial lasted several more days. Although Regina’s friends and teammates were done testifying after that first day, they took turns attending when they could. They all wanted justice for Regina.</p><p>Lacey and Phoebe stayed away. They were furious that the defense team planned to make them look like murderers. The strategy worked for some of Regina’s friends, who now had doubts that Jo acted alone or had even killed her altogether.</p><p>At the end of the trial, the jury ruled that Jo was guilty.<br/>She was sentenced to life in prison without parole and Lacey felt a huge sense of relief flood her body and free her mind.</p><p>Lacey checked in on Danny every day, dodging his gripes about her persistence and her need to baby him. As the days passed, Danny’s temperament had evened out and Lacey was sure he was taking his medication again regularly.</p><p>Danny: It’s been three weeks<br/>Lacey: Since when?<br/>Danny: Please sleep over?<br/>Lacey: Oh, since you got your dick in<br/>Danny: We have our first game tomorrow, then I’m gone for two weeks. Can we please see each other tonight?<br/>Lacey: Okay, I’ll be by after I’m done this essay</p><p>“When do you work again?” Phoebe asked from her bed.</p><p>“I quit.” Lacey admitted as she tossed her phone down and pulled her laptop into her lap.</p><p>“Really? I thought it was easy money—“</p><p>“It is, but things have changed a lot over the last month. I have that nest egg money, I’m going to up my game. Sell more work, invest in myself.”</p><p>“You sure it’s not because you want to be available to take care of Danny when he needs you?”</p><p>“It’s not.”</p><p>“How is Danny?”</p><p>“Almost back to normal, even though that sounds kind of derogatory to say now.” Lacey sighed, “I’m going to see him tonight.”</p><p>“Archie still staying at his place?”</p><p>“He left last week, Danny’s been solo for the last couple days.”</p><p>“He looking to hook up?”</p><p>“Oh definitely. I guess I’ll see how he is when I get there.<br/>Come with me to his game tomorrow?”</p><p>“He hasn’t apologized to me yet.”</p><p>“He probably doesn’t even remember. You know he didn’t mean to be an asshole.”</p><p>“But he still was.”</p><p>“I’ll talk to him.”</p><p>“I don’t want a forced apology.”</p><p>“Right, no, Phoebs, I know. I’ll just remind him that he has stuff he still needs to unpack. If he doesn’t apologize after that then that’s on him.”</p><p>“Okay, fine, I’ll go. You text me if there’s a problem tonight. I’ve seen him now and I’ll never feel okay about you being alone with him.” Phoebe said with a level of gravity.</p><p>It was hard to embrace Danny’s reality and be open to helping him while keeping up with her own life and constantly trying to convince her friends and family that he was worth it.</p><p>“I will.”</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck, I don’t deserve you—“ Danny panted as Lacey laid him out and rode his dick.</p><p>“You did the work, you reap the rewards.” Lacey panted back.</p><p>“Don’t mom me right now.”</p><p>Lacey slowed to a stop and licked her lips, her chest still heaving.</p><p>“God, no, Lacey I’m sorry. Please—“ Danny begged in frustration.</p><p>“I’m not into it now.” Lacey grumbled and disappeared into the bathroom.</p><p>“Fuck!” Lacey could hear Danny shout after she had closed the door.</p><p>Danny was a lot better, but it would take more time before Danny would be back to the man she knew at the start of her freshman year. She was being more than patient with him.</p><p>Lacey wanted him tonight. He had massaged her feet and said all the right things. They made out for a long time before Lacey pulled him up to his bed.</p><p>She was nervous. She didn’t want to play any games or explore any kinks. Lacey had climbed aboard and decided she’d stay in control for their time together tonight, her aim was to satisfy their needs before he left for a couple weeks, not to start a fight.</p><p>Lacey pulled his medication out of the cabinet and inspected it. The bottle was full. She checked the date and the prescription had just been refilled two days before. The bottle missing two pills. It was all consistent with him taking it as directed.</p><p>She sighed in relief and put it back, happy he didn’t have to hide it in unmarked containers anymore. At least this small part of his life was now being lived authentically.</p><p>Lacey washed her face and returned to what had become her side of the bed.</p><p>“Can I still stay over?”</p><p>“Please, yes.”</p><p>Danny reached for her and pulled her into the bed next to him. He cuddled her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Lacey could still feel his interest poking into her back. She debated on resuming their activities, noting how calm and loving Danny seemed to be.</p><p>She couldn’t help nudging her ass backward into him, a sign he took and ran with. Lacey tensed when he rolled them so Lacey was flat on her belly. Danny noticed immediately.</p><p>“This okay?” He asked sweetly into the beautiful curls that fell over her ears.</p><p>“Yes.” Lacey couldn’t help it, she wanted the good sex with him so bad.</p><p>Danny massaged her ass before even doing anything, a bid to relax her further. He reached for her arms and pulled them behind her, resting each of her hands on her ass. Lacey took the hint, grabbing and lifting her backside up so Danny could slide in deep.</p><p>He leaned forward and pressed his palms over her wrists, pinning them to her lower back and leaning all his weight there while he dug her out. Lacey couldn’t move.</p><p>“Danny—“</p><p>Danny gripped her tighter, wrapping his fingers around her waist, her wrists still pinned to her back.</p><p>“Trust me.”</p><p>Lacey squeezed her own ass higher so he could get in even deeper. She loved this position, he was hitting it just right. She moaned, something she rarely did.</p><p>“Did you miss me?” Danny wanted her screaming tonight.</p><p>“Mm—yes.”</p><p>Danny went harder, his balls slapping against her in time with her whimpers.</p><p>“Let go now, please.” Lacey wriggled her hands and Danny released them.</p><p>Danny slowed, pulling out gently and snuggling in beside her again.</p><p>“Why’d you stop?” Lacey asked.</p><p>“I want you to not have to think about me hurting you the whole time. You don’t trust me anymore.”</p><p>Lacey pulled him close and wrapped her arms around him in a tight snuggle.</p><p>“You scared me. It’s going to take me some time—“</p><p>Danny hugged her back and kissed her, “I’m so sorry. You’re so important to me, it shouldn’t have happened.”</p><p>“I forgive you. You scared Phoebe too, just saying.”</p><p>“I definitely owe her an apology. She’s such a great friend, Lace. I’m an asshole. Nothing happened with her, I was almost asleep when she came over that day and I was not well. I’ll make it right.”</p><p>“I believe you.”</p><p>“I can’t believe we didn’t get it done tonight.” Danny smiled and brought her hand up to plant a tender kiss.</p><p>“I have a crazy idea.” Lacey smiled back at him.</p><p>“Oh yeah?”</p><p>“When’s the last time you slept?”</p><p>“Hmmm, like over a month ago.”</p><p>“I think we should sleep together.” Lacey giggled.</p><p>“I would love to sleep with you.” Danny laughed back, “Goodnight Lacey, I love you.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Danny had met up with the girls before the game and formally apologized to Phoebe, something that resolved something deep for the three of them and their friendships.</p><p>“Holy shit, I never thought soccer uniforms would be hotter than football uniforms, but I was wrong.” Phoebe drooled all over Danny’s teammates.</p><p>No other football players played soccer, but many of the team sat in the stands around Lacey and Phoebe to cheer Danny on.</p><p>Danny was hot shit. He had slept a full eight hours the night before and was feeling good. He pumped up the crowd with his footwork during warm-ups and made the whole thing a show.</p><p>“He’s amazing, Lacey!”</p><p>“This is what his scholarship’s for, but I had no idea.”</p><p>Lacey was in awe watching him run all over the place, his face lit up like a Christmas tree. Danny was in his element.</p><p>“Those shorts though.” Archie giggled from behind Lacey, nudging her with his knee.</p><p>“Easy now. That’s boy’s mine.” She declared, enjoying the shorts just as much as everyone else.</p><p>Right before the game began, Danny’s face had visibly changed. His smile was gone, he stood shifting his weight from one foot to the other, his arms wrapped around his chest. Lacey feared the worst.</p><p>She turned around to face Archie, “What’s wrong with him?”</p><p>“I know that face.” Archie looked around the sidelines until he seemed to connect with the source of Danny’s mood change, “That’s why.” Archie pointed.</p><p>Lacey spun around and spied three gentlemen sitting along the front row.</p><p>“Who are they?”</p><p>“MLS Scouts.” Archie smiled in excitement, “They’re absolutely here to watch him. That face is Danny being nervous as hell.”</p><p>Lacey remembered his anxiety when he was faced with the football scouts last fall. She ended up sucking his dick for that one, she knew she couldn’t do the same in this case, there wasn’t enough time.</p><p>Lacey stood and headed down to the sideline as close to Danny as she could get. Danny noticed and jogged over to her, the barriers making it difficult to get close enough to have their conversation remain private.</p><p>“Do it.” Lacey said simply.</p><p>Danny gave her a nod and his signature side smile. He held up an ‘I love you’ sign with his hand and jogged off to join his team. Something about that small exchange did it for him.</p><p>Danny was on, starting as a center and supporting all sides of his team. The second half he moved to striker and scored and assisted with every one of SU’s three goals of the night. The crowd was wild.</p><p>After the game, Lacey watched the three gentlemen drag Danny off and she didn’t hear from him again for over two hours.</p><p>“Has he texted you yet?” Phoebe asked anxiously.</p><p>“No, you?” Lacey asked Archie.</p><p>“Oh it’ll be you, sweetie.”</p><p>Lacey checked her phone again, the three of them sitting in Danny’s apartment and hoping for the best.</p><p>Danny: Where are you?</p><p>“Oh my god, he’s texting me, he’s texting me. Everybody shut up!” Lacey stood and paced Danny’s living room.</p><p>Archie and Phoebe could barely contain themselves, holding hands on Danny’s couch as they looked up at Lacey and waited.</p><p>Lacey: At your place<br/>Danny: You alone?<br/>Lacey: Archie and Phoebe are here<br/>Danny: Can you come and meet me? Just you.<br/>Lacey: Sure, where?<br/>Danny: Dome<br/>Lacey: I’ll be right there</p><p>“He wants me to come to the dome alone.” Lacey bit her lip, now wanting to smile and celebrate too soon.</p><p>“Aw, shit. He totally got drafted.” Archie smiled confidently.</p><p>Lacey scrambled for her shoes, “Watch your phones, I will text you to get the hell out of here if shit went sideways, got it?”</p><p>“Yes ma’am.” Phoebe nodded.</p><p>Lacey ran to the dome, spotting Danny on the picnic tables where they spoke during the homecoming dance. He was still, dressed in regular clothes, hair pulled back and looking hot as hell.</p><p>“Danny! Hey—“</p><p>Danny stood, stone faced until she reached him. His eyes twinkled as the warm outdoor lighting kissed them, he looked like a fucking angel.</p><p>“I got drafted.” His face lit up with all of the excitement that one person who had been through hell and had finally reached his dream could have.</p><p>“Oh my god! Danny! That’s fantastic!” Lacey leapt into Danny’s arms and he swung her around, “I’m so proud of you!”</p><p>Danny buried his face in her neck and refused to let her go. He held onto her like she’d float away if he did. After a few beats too long Lacey took action.</p><p>“Baby—“ She pried his hands off of her and pulled him away, he was crying, “What’s wrong? Oohhh, D—“ She hugged him again, Danny’s chest heaved a little.</p><p>“I leave Friday.” Danny choked out.</p><p>For some reason, Lacey had forgotten all about this part. Surely joining an MLS team in New York wouldn’t cause any more of a disruption than they had already gone through. A couple weeks on the road and then back again. Why was he so upset?</p><p>“Okay, wow, that’s fast. It’ll be okay, a big change but you’re ready.” Lacey tried to stay positive.</p><p>“Lacey—“ He grabbed her hands and pulled her close, “The scouts were from Galaxy.”</p><p>“Like, L.A. Galaxy?” California. Holy shit.</p><p>“Yes.” Danny watched her intently.</p><p>“Oh my god, they’re like, number one, right? Amazing Danny—“ She tried to keep her shit together.</p><p>“Lacey, I don’t want to end this.”</p><p>Lacey teared up this time.</p><p>“Come with me.”</p><p>“Like, now?” She couldn’t even get her head around that.</p><p>“They have a place for me to live, everything will be paid for. You could transfer to a college out there. Come Friday, come at the end of this school year, whatever you want.”</p><p>Lacey took a seat on the picnic table before she fell down.</p><p>“Danny I can’t just go—“</p><p>Lacey had some cash, she had nothing else holding her here. She had picked Syracuse because it was only a couple hours away from her family and had an amazing art program. She had never contemplated moving to the other side of the country.</p><p>She had a reason to go, she was in love with her boyfriend. Her boyfriend who had a complex mental illness who was going to move twenty five hundred miles away from his support system of family and friends.</p><p>She didn’t want him to be alone, but Lacey struggled with knowing the responsibility for the management of his health would inevitably fall on her alone if she went. Could he do this on his own? She knew it wasn’t her job to plan Danny’s life but she couldn’t help but worry.</p><p>“You don’t have to answer now. Think about it.”</p><p>“What if I say no?”</p><p>“I’ll totally understand, Lacey, I will. If you are not wanting to come along, I think we should call it off. The long distance thing won’t work, I wouldn’t want either of us to do that.”</p><p>“So this is it, I’m either going with you, or this is where we end.” Lacey said to herself.</p><p>“My contract is for two years. I’m making millions. If it doesn’t work out, I’ll get you back here. Trust me, please? Take this leap with me. Be a WAG.” Danny smiled, love radiating from him, “I want you.”</p><p>Her heart melted.</p><p>The pair walked back to Danny’s place, Archie and Phoebe running out of the apartment the second they saw them.</p><p>“Drafted.” Danny said confidently before they tackled him onto the cold hard ground.</p><p>“Hell yes!” Archie squealed.</p><p>“You did it, asshole!” Phoebe screamed.</p><p>“Shit guys, I can’t get injured now, get off me!” Danny laughed from the bottom of their love pile.</p><p>Lacey helped her friends off the ground, pausing to brush Danny’s ass off too many extra times.</p><p>“Are you spanking me right now?”</p><p>“Yes.” Lacey smiled and headed inside to celebrate by drinking all of Danny’s wine.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you’re doing this.” Phoebe sobbed into her best friend’s shoulder.</p><p>“I’ll get you out there to visit, okay? We’ll go shopping on Rodeo and spend Danny’s money.” Lacey sobbed back.</p><p>Lacey had gone home to talk this opportunity through with her parents. They had flat out said no at first before warming up to her embracing these opportunities as they came.</p><p>Danny seemed stable, the trial was over and everyone agreed that maybe getting away from all of this negativity would help them both. Her parents promised that if it didn’t work out, she could always go home.</p><p>In the span of three days they secured her a transfer into the fine art program at USC and Danny got her a flight with him. She was all in.</p><p>“I’m going to miss you.” Archie cried, hugging Danny like he was about to be wheeled into a risky surgery.</p><p>“Love you, man. Take care of yourself.” Danny would miss him too.</p><p>Lacey and Danny boarded their plane and settled in for the five hour direct flight into LAX.</p><p>“First class?” Lacey was shocked.</p><p>“I’m a baller now, baby!”</p><p>About halfway through their flight, the attendants came around with alcohol and snacks.</p><p>“This is nice.” Lacey smiled and sipped her champagne.</p><p>Danny tapped his glass against hers in agreement.</p><p>“You’re my ride or die, Lace, thank you for coming. I love you.”</p><p>“Aww, Danny I love you too.”</p><p>“I trust you—“ Danny’s face suddenly wasn’t warm and happy anymore.</p><p>Lacey’s stomach dropped a little and she wasn’t sure why.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“I killed Regina.”</p><p>Lacey sat up straighter, her face in total shock.</p><p>“You—you what? What are you talking about?”</p><p>“I did.” Danny nodded, “She needed a hook up but at that point we had stopped sleeping together. She asked me to choke her the way she loved and I did, I did. I waited too long and I couldn’t revive her, so I left her on the floor.”</p><p>“You were at your game—“</p><p>“No, I wasn’t. Not the whole time. She left early that day and texted me. I left to help her out and came back after.”</p><p>“Jo, she confessed—“</p><p>“I convinced her she did it.”</p><p>“How—“ Lacey mind raced back to Karen telling her how good Danny was at manipulating people.</p><p>“I was off my meds back then, just for a short time.” He shrugged.</p><p>“She’s in prison for the rest of her life—“</p><p>“Jo was an incredibly dangerous person. It all worked out, Jo’s where she belongs now and so am I.” Danny laced their fingers together, “I feel so much better getting that out.”</p><p>“Have you been taking your medication?” Lacey asked, horrified.</p><p>“I don’t need it.” Danny smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The final installment. As always, thank you for taking the time to post comments and feedback, I read them all and y’all are a riot! Please let me know if you’re interested in reading other storylines that I have written for these two.</p><p>Dacey forever,<br/>Twigg</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>